


A Month to Remember

by arukas



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blood, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Boot Worship, Branding, Bukakke, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Facials, Fontcest, Friends With Benefits, Glory Hole, Humiliation, Kinktober, Kinktober2016, Leather, Leather Kink, M/M, Masochism, Master & Servant, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Medical Kink, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Omorashi, Pet Play, Prostitution, Public Sex, Sadism, Sensory Deprivation, Shibari, Shotgunning, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sounding, Spanking, Toys, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wax Play, Xenophilia, microphillia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 97,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arukas/pseuds/arukas
Summary: Papyrus has a month full of excitement planed for Sans and himself - and a few friends.





	1. Prologue: The Calendar

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in so long - years in fact. I have a notebook full of ideas, but sadly no time or energy. I work an emotionally taxing job about 8 to 11 hours a day M-F, a second job on weekends, help at the family farm daily, and help take care of my grandmother. I'm lucky to get an hour to myself most days. But along with that, I have the same social anxiety and depression that you hear a lot of people have. So even if I do have the time and energy, I don't have the drive from fear or disappointment (AFF.net sure did escalate that...). I follow many writers and comment on their works. Then I heard about Kinktember and fell in love. I *LOVE* kink. If I could, I would quit my job and be a full time slave, pet, or sugar baby - the problem being I love them all and couldn't last long in one role, haha. So, I decided to take a chance. I hope you enjoy what I have to offer.
> 
> My tumblr: [arukassmutfest](http://arukassmutfest.tumblr.com)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: no sex, no smut, set-up/plot (?)
> 
> Word Count: 857

Sans sat at the kitchen table, sucking down a bottle of ketchup. He glanced up briefly from his crossword puzzle book as his brother crossed the room in front of him, his eye lights returning to number thirteen across. The short skeleton continued to ponder an eight lettered word for an act generally expressing surprise or disbelief involving food or beverage when he noticed a faint scratching sound. The book and pencil was set down with a sigh as the stumped skeleton rubbed his nasal bone and looked over at Papyrus. The tall, ever-armor-clad brother was busy writing something down in every block of the calendar – smiling and blushing faintly as he referenced the piece of paper in his hand. Sans watched as his hips swayed slightly from shifting from foot to foot in barely contained excitement. A genuine smile crept across his face at the sight. He rested his chin in his hand as he looked back down at his puzzle, not letting Papyrus catch him ogling when he turned around. _'eight letters, two t’s…'_

“what’s up, paps? got plans?” Sans asked, sipping on some more condiment.

Papyrus puffed out his chest, “YES, BROTHER. BIG PLANS! **THIRTY-ONE** PLANS TO BE EXACT, NYEHEH HEH HEH!”

The blue clad skeleton chuckled as he straightened in his seat to look up at the approaching sibling. “that’s great, paps. i knew a cool guy like you would. do i know anyone these plans are with?”

The faint orange dusting returned to Papyrus’ cheek bones as he replied. “ACTUALLY, ALL OF THESE PLANS ARE WITH… YOU.” The taller skeleton flustered a bit. “AND MAYBE SOME OTHERS WILL JOIN US, IF YOU WANT!”

Now it was Sans’ turn to start to blush. His brother always knew how to make him feel loved and wanted. He looked over at the calendar to note there was something written on each day now. _oh,thirty-one. got it._ The younger brother always did take dating and romance seriously. He could understand a month full of dates in February, but October? _'maybe it has to do something with the human’s halloween thing that alphys was talking about.'_ “s-sure, paps, the more the better, right? but i can always go for some alone with you, too.”

Papyrus released a breath that Sans hadn’t even noticed he was holding. “I’M SO GLAD TO HEAR THAT BROTHER.”

“so, what do you got there? your plans?” He took another, larger swig of his ketchup – expecting his brother to rant a while without his need to comment much.

“OH? YES! THESE ARE THE PLANS. IT’S A LIST OF MY KINKS I WANT TO TRY!” Papyrus’ beaming smile curled down as a spray of ketchup erupted from Sans’ mouth to cover the table. “BROTHER, THAT IS KIND OF GROSS.”

Sans scrambled to grab the paper from Papyrus’ hand as the younger skeleton cleaned off the table. Surely he was joking! His sweet, innocent, vanilla, only-just-lost-his-virginity brother couldn’t possibly serious! He didn’t even know what kinks are, right? Problem something tame like “with the lights on” or “in the living room” even if he did… Right?

No.

His eye sockets darkened until the lights completely vanished as he read over the list; the innocent image of his brother quickly fading away as he read over each word. His face grew blue as the reality sunk in. “p-p-paps… i… i can’t do all of these things to you!”

The hearty smile returned to Papyrus’ face. “THAT’S OKAY, I PLAN ON DOING SOME OF THEM TO YOU AS WELL, BROTHER! IT WOULD BE QUITE A WEIRD COINCIDENCE IF ONE OF US DID ALL OF THEM.” His smile shrank slightly as he fidgeted with his gloves, completely oblivious to his brother’s entire worldview breaking down. “YOU SEE, WHILE I KNOW I WANT TO TRY THEM, I DON’T KNOW WHICH SIDE I WANT TO TRY THEM ON. DOES THAT MAKE SENSE?” He took Sans’ dead silence and shocked face as a ‘yes.’ “SO I FIGURED, WE COULD ROLL A PAIR OF DICE TO SEE WHO IS ON THE RECEIVING END AND WHO IS ON THE GIVING END. WE CAN ALWAYS TRY IT AGAIN WITH THE ROLES REVERSED LATER IF WE WANT, RIGHT?” Again, silence + shock = yes. “EXCELLENT! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL NOT DISAPPOINT! OH, BUT I DO CLAIM TODAY AS MINE TO GIVE SINCE IT IS MY IDEA.” He hugged his shocked brother tightly before running out of the room, calling back “MEET ME IN MY BEDROOM IN TEN MINUTES!”

The short skeleton continued to sit in the chair, mouth agape and sockets dark. The paper slowly slipped from his fingers to flutter down onto the table. It read:

KINKTOBER

1\. Spanking  
2\. Dirty talk  
3\. Public  
4\. Bukakke  
5\. Humiliation  
6\. Size Difference  
7\. Creampie  
8\. Latex/Leather  
9\. Asphyxiation  
10\. Edgeplay  
11\. Sadism/Masochism  
12\. Master/Slave  
13\. Medical play  
14\. Sensory Deprivation  
15\. Sounding  
16\. Waxplay  
17\. Blood/Gore  
18\. Daddy  
19\. Prostitution  
20\. Pet Play  
21\. Double (Or more) Penetration  
22\. Glory hole  
23\. Shibari  
24\. Exhibitionism/Voyeurism  
25\. Boot worship  
26\. Shotgunning  
27\. Branding  
28\. Xenophilia  
29\. Watersports/Omorashi  
30\. Toys  
31\. Any combo of the above 


	2. October 1: Spanking (Papyrus/Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: swearing as fetish, spanking, light bondage, responsible BDSM practices, light humiliation, light Master/slave, light sadism/masochism, loving incest
> 
> Word Count: 3878

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: [arukassmutfest](http://arukassmutfest.tumblr.com)

Sans tried to stand, but fell back down into his seat. He could feel his sins crawling on his back and it was still a bit too much for his body to take. Blue magic was already buzzing through his body at the very idea of partaking in some rougher sex while his soul pulsed rapidly at the same idea being with his brother – with his brother **in charge**. Bony hands braced on the table edge as he attempted to stand up again, knees shaking. White eye lights flicker into existence between purposeful blinks until they finally solidified with the left turning to a shade of cyan, wisps of magic escaping from the socket.. They glance down to the paper on the floor. Sans was not yet trusting himself to bend down to make reading the words any easier. He bit down softly on his rapidly forming tongue as he absorbed the first word on the list. _spanking_ He sucked in a quick breath with a hiss. _my little brother is going to spank me._

Bones gently scraped together as his grip tightened on the table edge, the feeling of his legs wanting to give out growing. The short skeleton swallowed down the magic residue that served as drool. Images of his brother’s long, thin fingers and strong hands flooded his mind. When he went to shift his legs, he quickly realized that more of his magic was beginning to gather at the expectation of what was to come. Curvy, thick, translucent blue legs had formed around his bones topped with rounded, pert globs for an ass. His clothes felt so tight when his ectobody formed. Worst yet was the bulge straining against the front of his black shorts, his unwillfully summoned cock constricted painfully in the filled out clothes.

Sans let go of the table and took a shaky step. Then another. Once he was sure his body wouldn’t betray him, he rushed up the stairs to stand outside of the first door. He mentally slapped himself for not just teleporting. He ground his teeth together as he stared at the door. The yellow tape and signs never were a deterrent to him before, but now that he was questioning everything, well…

The door swung open infront of the small skeleton. “AH, SANS, THERE YOU ARE! I WAS BECOMING WORRIED.” Papyrus followed Sans’s gaze to the door. “NYEHEH HEH HEH, DO NOT WORRY, DEAR BROTHER. I HAVE INVITED YOU, SO OF COURSE YOU ARE ALLOWED IN! IN FACT…” The taller skeleton reached over to grab a marker that was just out of Sans’ vantage point. He then wrote “& SANS” below his name on the bottom most sign on the door before promptly returning the marker. “THERE, NOW THERE IS NO NEED FOR FURTHER DELAY!” 

Long phalanges wrapped around the hooded skeleton’s wrist and pulled him inside. He whipped his head around with the resonating clack of the lock fastening on the door. Sans’ face glowed blue as his brother cupped his face and made soft, reassuring noises. He felt his legs grow weak again as his brother’s fingers trailed down his body, pausing to caress the ectoflesh of his hips.

“I TAKE IT THAT THIS MEANS YOU ARE AGREEING TO THIS?”

Sans nodded slowly.

“NO, NO. I NEED TO HEAR YOU SAY IT, SANS.” He rubbed soothing circles, slowly drifting back. “WE CAN STOP AT ANY TIME, BUT I JUST NEED TO KNOW FOR SURE THAT YOU-“

Sans cut in, “i want this, paps. i **need** it. i've been taking it slow and easy for you, but it’s been secretly driving me crazy. i couldn’t want this more!” The smaller skeleton pressed himself against the other, thrusting up slightly so emphasize his point.

Papyrus started to glow himself, his own left eye light turning orange as his magic pulsed to life. He stepped forward, pushing Sans back and rubbing their conjured members together through the fabric. He smiled coyly as his older brother whimper at the added friction. Again and again they moved, until the back of Sans’ legs hit the edge of his racecar bed. His smile grew as Sans became unbalanced and fell back onto the bed with wide eyes. The taller skeleton crouched between blue thighs, kissing each as he rubbed along the faintly glowing flesh. “I love you, Sans,” he whispered as he nuzzled against the inner left thigh, eyes lifted to take in his brother propping himself up onto his elbows. Papyrus sighed contently before sitting back up onto his haunches, hands never leaving the other’s body. “AND I MEAN IT, WE CAN STOP AT ANY TIME. MY RESEARCH ON THIS MATTER SAYS WE ARE TO HAVE A SAFEWORD FOR JUST SUCH AN OCCASION BECAUSE WE MIGHT SAY STOP WHEN WE ACTUALLY DON’T WANT TO. IT HAS TO BE SOMETHING WE WON’T SAY AT ALL, NOT EVEN ON ACCIDENT. ANY IDEAS, BROTHER?”

Sans grinned devilishly. “how about, ‘jerry’?” He couldn’t help but fall back down onto the bed in a fit of uproarish laughter at the sour face that Papyrus made.

“I WILL **NEVER** STAND FOR YOUR TO CALL OUT THAT NAME AROUND ME, SANS. THAT IS JUST DISGUSTING. I DON’T EVEN THINK I WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE,” Papyrus turned his head to hide his smile, feigning to stand up. Sans isn’t the only one who can tease.

Sans sat back up quickly. “no, bro! please don’t, i was just kidding!” He sighed in relief as Papyrus turned back around with a smile and wink. “ok, i deserved that. seriously though, um…” Sans looked around the room for inspiration, eyes finally falling onto the dirty clothes bin in the corner. “sock?”

“NO.”

Sans’ small body shook in a twinge of pleasure at the authoritative tone. It confused him, but he wasn’t about to question it. “what about ‘bird’?”

Papyrus looked off thoughtful as he considered it for a moment, before nodding in agreement. “I THINK THAT WOULD WORK. WHAT ABOUT A TAP-OUT?” He continued as Sans gave him a confused look, “IF ONE OF US CAN’T SPEAK BUT WANT TO STOP WE WOULD NEED A NONVERBAL ‘SAFEWORD,’ IF YOU WILL. PREFERABLY ONE THAT DOESN’T REQUIRE MUCH MOVEMENT IF THE BODY IS RESTRICTED AS WELL, BUT STILL DELIBERATE ENOUGH TO BE NOTICABLE AND NOT TAKEN AS A NATURAL RESPONSE.” He creased his brow in thought. “SANS, WHAT’S THE THING YOU DO WITH YOUR HANDS?”

“sign language?”

“YES! PERFECT! HOW DO YOU SAY ‘I’M VERY UNCOMFORTABLE AND WOULD LIKE THIS TO END NOW PLEASE, BROTHER’?”

He smiled at this brother expectantly.

“uh… heh heh… that’s a bit much, bro. why don’t we just use the same word?” Sans held his hand up to his mouth, almost in a fist with the pointer and thumb still out straight and the thumb held below the pointer. He moved the two fingers together and apart a couple times in a pinching motion. “bird.” 

“NYEH, YES, I SUPPOSE THAT WOULD BE A BIT EASIER…”

The smaller skeleton shrugged. “still a cool idea, from a cool guy. i never would have thought of it.” Sans smirked a little as his brother’s eyes grew, practically sparkling from the compliment. “shall we get started, i’m about fit to burst here,” he said, gesturing to the tightness in his pants.

The younger sibling quickly grabbed both of his brother’s hands. He held them together in one of his as he pulled a short length of nylon rope from under his pillow. Before Sans could say anything, he has it wrapped and secure around the smaller brother’s wrists. He smiled not so innocently as the older sibling pulled at the bounds in a bit of a surprised panic. “NOW THEN, REMOVE THOSE PANTS THAT ARE BOTHERING YOU SO MUCH.” 

“but-” Sans stopped when his brother gave him a ‘don’t argue with me’ look. He swallowed down more blue drool as he used his hands awkwardly to try and pull his shorts down while still sitting on the bed. He flushed a darker shade of blue as he caught the now predatory look in Papyrus’ eye, watching him struggle with the simple request. With the ectobody filling out the shorts, they were just too tight to pull down himself in this situation. He continued to squirm and whimper on the bed, the pressure and friction becoming painful as he tried and failed continuously to work the material down. “plea-ase, paps! i can’t to it! i need help…” A faint, blue wetness started to form at the corner of his eyes. 

Papyrus decided to take pity on the wiggling creature in his bed. He sighed dramatically. “I GUESS THE TASK IS JUST TOO GREAT FOR A LAZYBONES LIKE YOU, BROTHER.” He rose to his feet, quickly yanking off the shorts. Sans toppled back over with a hiss from the rough treatment. Papyrus snickered as Sans continued to struggle, now to sit up. With the ectoflesh present on his lower half, his body doesn’t move quite how he is used to. The younger brother reaches under the pillow and pulls out a sock. He holds it in front of Sans who quickly stills, eye lights flickering between the sock and his brother. Small beads of sweat begin to form as the dark look returns to Papyrus’ face, the sweet voice not at all matching. “BROTHER, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS?” He playfully baps Sans with the sock when the older brother nods. “I TOLD YOU BEFORE THAT I NEED TO HEAR YOU, SANS. NOW USE YOUR WORDS. YOU’RE A BIG BOY, RIGHT?” 

Sans chews on his tongue for a moment before answering. “it’s my sock from downstairs.” 

“THAT’S RIGHT. AND DO YOU KNOW WHY IT IS UP HERE, DEAR BROTHER?" 

The older skeleton started to shake his head before he thought better of it. “because… because you… you… um… picked it up for me? because you are a cool, caring brother that a lazybones like me doesn’t deserve?” Sans smiled sweetly up at his brother, already figuring out where this was going. 

“CORRECT ONCE AGAIN. YOU ALWAYS WERE THE SMART ONE.” The younger skeleton wiped away the drips of precum from his brother’s member, before wrapping it up. He stroked slowly, chuckling at the gasps and hips bucking beneath him. “I KEEP TELLING YOU TO PICK IT UP, BUT YOU DON’T LISTEN. SO WE ARE GOING TO TRY SOMETHING NEW.” He squeezed once before he let go, letting the sock slip down to lay around the base of the ectopenis to just barely tease it with the faintest of a soft touch. “YOU ARE GOING TO POINT YOUR PLUMP, LITTLE ASS UP IN THE AIR,” Papyrus paused to enjoy the hitch in Sans’ breath from his out of character swearing. “AND I’M GOING TO SMACK IT UNTIL IT TURNS RED – ER, PURPLE! AND YOU, BROTHER, SINCE YOU’RE SO SMART, WILL COUNT EACH ONE FOR ME, YES?” 

“Yes!” Sans all but shouted. 

“YES, **SIR**.”

“no need to call me sir, paps.” WHAP! Sans curled into himself slightly from the unexpected smack to the side of his right buttcheek. “sorry, sir. yes, sir! i will count for you, sir!” He quickly rolled himself up and presented his backside, eager to accept more. 

Papyrus grabbed Sans by his hood and pulled him backwards, forcing him to arch his back painfully and struggle breathing. “I’M NOT DONE YET. YOU WILL LOOK AT ME WHEN SPOKEN TO, SANS.” He relaxed a bit when he saw no argument or fight from his brother. “AS I WAS SAYING, YOU WILL COUNT FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS. AND IF YOU FAIL, YOU WILL NOT GET TO TRY AGAIN. YOU WILL NOT GET TO **TALK** AGAIN. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?” He leaned in close and whispered, “You won’t fail me, will you, big brother?” 

Sans’ entire body shook at the lewdness laced in his little brother’s words. ‘ _damn, he hasn’t called me that in years… i can’t even… i…_ ’ His mind started going blank. “yesss, sssir… no…, sssir,” he answered back as best as he could from the constriction of the hood against his throat. His upper body dropped back down to the bed with a light ‘thump’ when Papyrus released his hold. He panted, tongue lawling out of his mouth slightly as he shook his hips slightly side to side. “i'm ready for my punishment when you are ready to give it to me, Sir!” Sans’ body pushed forward on the bed, voice raising at the end in response to the hard slap that was placed again on the side of his right cheek. “o-o-one, sir,” he let out with a shake breath. 

The taller skeleton rubbed the stricken spot gently. “VERY GOOD, VERY GOOD. I THOUGHT I WOULD HAVE GOTTEN YOU WITH THAT ONE, BUT ALAS, THE GREAT PAPYRUS MUST ONCE AGAIN CONSICDE TO THE BRAIN POWER OF HIS DEAR BIG BROTHER. HIS BROTHER IS SO GOOD AT FOLLOWING ORDERS NOW, SO HE MUST WONDER WHY HE DIDN’T BEFORE…” He made a dramatic noise of thinking, since Sans did not have the luxury any longer of watching his gestures. “COULD IT BE THAT HIS BROTHER IS (audible gasp) ACTUALLY **LIKES** BEING PUNISHED BY HIS LITTLE BROTHER?”

SMACK. “ngh, two, s-sir.” 

“TELL ME, SANS. IS IT TRUE?” SMACK (“ah! three, sir!”) “IS IT TRUE THAT MY BELOVED OLDER BROTHER,” SMACK (“four, sir…”) “WHO TOOK CARE OF ME (SMACK), FED ME, (SMACK) CLOTHED ME, (SMACK) AND HOUSED ME (SMACK) **THAT** BROTHER OF MINE IS ENJOYING THIS? (SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK)” 

“five, six… uh… seven… e-eight… shit, NineTenElevenTwelve!” 

“YOU FORGOT ‘SIR’.” SMACK. 

“Shit! uhn, sir! sir, you spanked me thirteen times, sir. please… more… sir…” Sans panted out, licking his teeth. 

“NO.” 

Sans wiggled himself to try to look back at his brother. He tried to follow the heavy footsteps of boots thumping against the rug as they receded from the bed. He tried his best to hold the whine in his throat at the disappointment. “why not… sir?” 

The taller skeleton looked over the books on his shelf and pulled out a hard backed text book about puzzles he has retrieved from his most recent trip to the dump. “YOU’RE NOT ANSWERING ME. I ASKED YOU A QUESTION, MULTIPLE TIMES I MIGHT ADD, AND YOU IGNORED IT.” He leaned against the wall and opened the book. “SO THE ANSWER MUST BE NO. EITHER THAT, OR YOU JUST DO NOT LOVE ME ENOUGH TO ANSWER. EITHER WAY, I’M DONE. IT’S OVER.” He flipped to the next page in his book. 

“what? No! paps, come on. You can’t give up like this!” Sans struggled with his bonds, aggressively, silently cursing Undyne for actually teaching Papyrus something useful. He stilled as he heard another page turn and rubbed his face down into the mattress. He inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of clean linens and his brother. He pressed his legs together and lowered his hips, grunting a bit at the pressure being applied to his dick again. “please, paps…”

“I NEVER TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULD BRING YOUR ASS DOWN, BROTHER.” Another nonchalant turn of the page. “AND IT IS QUITE RUDE TO MUMBLE LIKE THAT.” 

Then it hit him. ‘ _he never used the word! we’re still in this._ ’ Sans quickly raised his hips again into the air. “please, sir. please continue. i…” Only grumples came out at the end as he shifted his weight from one knee to the other in embarrassment.

Papyrus snapped his book shut. “HONESTLY, BROTHER. SO RUDE. I COULDN’T EVEN HEAR YOU THAT TIME.” 

“Please spank me more, Sir! i… i do like it. i like having my little brother spank me. i want to be spanked more.”

“IF I DO, IT’S GOING TO BE WORSE. DO YOU WANT THAT, SANS? YOU HURT ME BY NOT ANSWERING, SO NOW I HAVE TO BE ROUGHER ON YOU. IT WILL HURT, BUT IT WILL BE OVER SOONER.” He paused as Sans cast a glance back at him, eye ridge raised in a questioning manor. “REMEMBER? I TOLD YOU THAT I WOULD BEAT THESE DELICIOUS ASS CHEEKS OF YOURS,” he paused, rapidly replacing himself behind Sans with a with each hand tightly gripping a fistful of blue ectoflesh. “- **UNTIL** IT WAS PURPLE. DO YOU AGREE TO THIS, SANS?” He continues to kneed the tormented flesh beneath his fingers, already a faint discoloration was forming from the earlier ministrations of his flat hand. He wanted so badly to end it already and take his brother, but all the books and online sources said that it would be worth it if he stuck it out. 

A soft sigh was released as his backside was massaged. “yes, sir. i agree to whatever you will give me, sir. 

“VERY WELL.” Again Papyrus reached under this pillow, this time withdrawing a leather paddle. He had made sure he was prepared before Sans showed up – what? Did you think the ten minutes was for twiddling thumbs? “SO WHERE WERE WE?” He did not wait for an answer. SMACK 

“Fuck! Thirteen, Sir!” The blow was much harder than Sans imagined. He was not expecting something else to have taken the place of his brother’s loving hand. 

“THIRTEEN, SANS? (SMACK) ARE YOU SURE?” 

Sans panted heavily, drool dripping down onto the comforter below him. “yes, uh, sir. we were at thirteen and then fourteen and fifteen now, sir. urgh.” Sweat began to bead over his ectoflesh now, a shiver running through his body. He didn’t think spanking would be this intense. 

Papyrus shook his head and tsk’ed his brother. “THAT’S WHAT I WAS AFRAID OF YOU MISCOUNTED. 

Sans raised himself up onto his hands and whipped his head around. “What?! No! It is fifteen exactly!” 

Papyrus pushed his brother’s head back onto the bed none too gently and tsk’ed again. “THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT. YOU HAVE THE NUMBER RIGHT, BUT YOU DID NOT COUNT RIGHT. I TOLD YOU TO COUNT **EACH** ONE. SO THE FIRST ONE I DID WITH THE PADDLE YOU SAID, ‘THIRTEEN’. I ASKED IF YOU WERE SURE AND YOU SAID ‘YES, SIR’. THEREFORE, YOU (SMACK) MIS- (SMACK) –COUNT- (SMACK) –ED. NOW THEN,” the taller skeleton leaned over the small body, pressing his aching hard-on into the cleft of the pert, blue ass. He once again pulls at the dark blue hood, lifting the front half of the body up higher than before to reach underneath and retrieve the infamous sock. He lead over more, growling deep in his throat as he ground himself into the warmed flesh. Papyrus looks into Sans eyes, noting the slight fuzz around the edges of the lights. “IF YOU REMEMBER, BROTHER, THERE WAS AN EXTRA LAYER TO THIS PUNISHMENT. I SAID THAT IF YOU COULDN’T COUNT FOR ME, THEN YOU WOULDN’T GET TO TALK ANYMORE. ANY LAST WORDS? 

Dammit, he couldn’t miss this opportunity. “so cool.” 

The younger brother shoved the sock into Sans mouth. “SHUT THE FUCK UP, SANS…” He pushed him back down into the bed, leaving his hand on the back of his skull to keep him there. He smirked evilly as the older one tried to thrash under him, muffled noises barely heard through all the cloth in and around his face. Papyrus twirled the paddle in his hand before he gripped it tightly. **Finally** he could finish and move on to the good part! His arm moved in a blur and he lashed the blue bottom in front of him. Each grunt and wiggle below send a jolt through his cock. After ten strikes the body below him was shaking. Ten more and soft crying could be heard. Almost, almost…. It only took three strikes more and the flesh was tinged purple from the reddening smacks. Papyrus jumped up from the bed, releasing himself of the lower portion of his Battle Body in the process. He gripped his brother’s hip with one hand as he pumped his engorged member with the other. “SANS, I CAN’T LAST MUCH LONGER.” He waited until Sans turned his head to face him. “I REALLY WANT TO FINISH INSIDE OF YOU. I WON’T IF IT’S TOO MUCH THOUGH. MAY I? PLEASE, BIG BROTHER, I NEED TO FUCK YOU SO BAD!” 

Sans nodded his head enthusiastically, another shiver running down his spine at the crass dialogue of his younger brother. He even maneuvered his arms enough to stick his hands out the side to give a thumbs-up. The older brother couldn’t agree more. He hasn’t been taken in so long, hasn’t given up control. He always took the lead with Papyrus, but in this moment he couldn’t want anything more than what was going on now. Sans cried out into the sock gagging him as his brother roughly thrust in. Never in his life has he ever been so happy for magic constructed bodies – a move like that would likely have torn and possibly killed a physically fleshed creature. 

Long, thin fingers pulled the rounded ectoflesh apart. Papyrus was lost to his instincts, rutting harshly into his older brother. He hungerly gazed at the conjured orifice stretched tightly around his rod. He was hypnotized by the way it pulled along his length as he came out and devoured him as he pushed back in. Papyrus pulled Sans up again, but this time hugged him tightly against his body as the thrust into the compliant body. One hand reached down and stroked his brother, moaning into where his ears would have been. Sans groaned as he reached his release, his passage tightened as climax washed over his body. His muffled cries edge Papyrus on as he continued to plunge into his brother repeatedly, drawing out the orgasm in his state of over sensitivity. The tightness was divine, but not quite enough. Then a simple word brought him over the edge. He growled out as he reach his own peak, again grasping at the purpled flesh, “MINE.” 

Papyrus maneuvered their bodies slightly so that he could sit onto the bed, holding Sans in his lap. Both of their ectoparts and colored eye lights dissipated with the ceased use of their magic. The orange release trickled down from inside of Sans Pelvis onto Papyrus’ femurs and bed. He nuzzled into the side of Sans’ neck and he gently pulled out the sock. “How are you feeling, love?” he asked as softly as he could. “You did so well. So good. I can never thank you enough for trusting me like this. I love you more than anything.”

Sans’ sockets fluttered, his eye lights completely fuzzy and closer to heart-shaped than circles. “so… good… sir… paps… love you…” He nuzzled back tiredly.

Papyrus sighed contently, Sans was in a mild state subspace. He was coherent and speaking. He clanked his teeth again the smaller’s temple. “Let’s get you cleaned up and fed brother. A hot bath and soup should help with any residual aches.” He didn’t want to leave the bed yet, but he wanted Sans to be hurting even less. Once the psychological glow wears off his body is going to be sore. As the younger brother climbed off the bed and carried his lover to the bathroom he pressed his teeth against Sans in a kiss everywhere that he could reach. “I can’t wait until tomorrow, brother.” 


	3. Day 2: Dirty Talk (Sans/Papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: loving incest, technically gambling, masturbation, blow job, dirty talk, doing it in the kitchen, light food kink, light cum swapping
> 
> Word Count: 2623

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: [arukassmutfest](http://arukassmutfest.tumblr.com)

Sans awoke late Sunday morning. He stretch is hands up high, letting his back give a satisfying pop. He rolled his shoulders and neck, groaning at the little cracking noises made from the released pressure. He hasn’t slept that well in ages, years even. He sighed contently as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, sliding on his fuzzy pink slippers. There was a dull ache through his bones, but it was easy enough to ignore. He snapped his fingers and appeared at the kitchen table. The smaller skeleton's grin grew as his brother chastised him with a half-hearted grumble of “LAZYBONES.” He raised a brow bridge slightly as ne noticed a black, plastic cup and a pair of dice sitting in the middle of the table, on top of his crossword puzzle book. “hey, paps. what’s this for?”

“HMM, YOU DON’T REMEMBER?” Papyrus set down a plate of spaghetti in front of his brother along with one at his own place setting. “I TOLD YOU YESTERDAY BEFORE WE EVEN STARTED. HONESTLY, BROTHER!”

“must’ta fucked the memory out’ta me,” Sans answer with a grin and a shrug, taking a large bite of the sauce drenched noodles.

“LANGUAGE!”

“english.” Sans chuckled at Papyrus’ groan. “i do believe you were saying a bit worse yesterday, bro. and a bit more today, if i remember right.”

Papyrus dropped his fork, flustered. A faint orange glow started to dye his cheekbones. “YES, WELL,” he cleared his throat. “THAT IS A BIT DIFFERENT. THE BEDROOM REQUIRES AN EXTRA… FINESSE TO ONE’S VOCABULARY IN THOSE SORTS OF SITUATIONS.” The younger brother twirled his spaghetti about on the plate much longer than needed. “BUT TO ANSWER YOU, THE DICE ARE FOR DECIDING WHO GETS TO… UM… LEAD, TODAY.” He took a bite of his meal and perked up. “OH, AND I ALREADY DECIDED HOW WE WILL CHOOSE. IF THE NUMBER IS EVEN, IT’S ME. IF THE NUMBER IS ODD, IT IS YOU. GO AHEAD, ASK ME HOW I DECIDED THAT!”

“how did you decide, bro?”

“BECAUSE YOU’RE **ODD** AND I CAN’T **EVEN** HANDLE IT!” Papyrus covered his mouth quickly with both hands as he giggled.

Sans dropped his fork and stared at his brother.

“UM, SANS…? WHAT WRONG? I… I thought you would like it…”

“what’s wrong…? what's wrong is that I don’t think I can ever love you any more than I do right now after hearing that.”

The younger brother fidgeted in his seat, going back to twirling his pasta absentmindedly on his plate. “O-OH… THANK YOU, SANS. I LOVE YOU, TOO. BUT, UM, PLEASE, PUT THE DICE IN THE CUP AND SHAKE IT AND THEN DUMP THEM OUT SO WE CAN SEE WHO GETS TO BE IN THE LEAD ROLE TODAY!” Papyrus bounced in his seat excitedly as Sans did as instructed. He was getting excited just from the noise of the dice clacking together inside of the cup. As the dice spilled out and came to rest upon the table, he looked between them, his brother, and back. A three and a two, Sans was in charge today.

Sans whistled. “well fucking hell, there is going to be a lot more damn cursing than i expected. shit.” He took a few more bites of his noodles, before looking over at his still brother. “it won’t be that bad, paps, promise. see? now finish up your lunch so we can properly get started.”He returned the faint smile that his brother gave him when he nodded. Silence hung between them as Sans hurried with his food, determined to finish before the taller skeleton. He shrugged and sat back in his chair, fingers interlocked behind his head when Papyrus raised a brow bridge at him. His grin widened as he watched his brother eat, staring as the noodles disappeared into his mouth. A splash of sauce landed just above the corner of the younger brother’s mouth, but when he went to retrieve his napkin to wipe it away, he was quickly stopped. “i want to see that pretty tongue of yours lick it off.”

At first, Papyrus bristled at the comment. How indecent, he was still eating. But before he could complain, he saw his brother had summoned his on tongue and licked across his teeth. The younger brother swallowed hard, focusing his magic to solidify into his mouth. He slowly pushed it out from between his teeth and curved it up, swiping at the feeling of sauce against his maxilla. He slipped the phantom appendage back into his mouth.

“good boy. now, i want you to open wide when you take your next bite. I want to see your mouth stretch wide for this next load. that’s it, keep your tongue formed. can you feel it pressing against the back of your teeth as your mouth is waiting to get filled up? slowly now, close. do you feel how full your mouth is? it’s holding so much, i wouldn’t be surprised if some leaked out. you won’t let that happen though, right? you’re too much of a good boy to let anything spill out like that…”

The food slid down his throat and quickly dissipated into pure magic to be absorbed by his body. Papyrus pushed his plate away as he took a drink of water to cool down. “I THINK I’M DONE.”

“are you sure? i have no problem waiting for you to put everything into that beautiful mouth of yours. it always looks best when it’s stuffed. or are you telling me that you want to stuff it with something else already? papyrus, i’m surprised at you! it isn’t even the afternoon yet and already you are thinking of doing lewd things with your brother?” Sans tsk’ed as he cleared the table. “where did I go wrong? i tried to raise you into a fine, upstanding citizen and instead you turned into some sexual deviant who can only think about being filled in every hole with his brother’s, thick cock.” He scraped the last bit of uneaten spaghetti into the trash can and rinsed off the plates. “but, i'm not sure what it is you want since you won’t tell me. What did you tell me yesterday? ‘use your words, you’re a big boy’.” Sans slowly approached his little brother, lifting his chin with a single finger so that their eyes would meet. “so tell me, what do you want, hm? maybe i will be nice and let you have it if you ask for it in the way that i want to hear.”

Papyrus sucked air in through his teeth. He tried his best to keep his magic under control, but he could already start to feel it tingle. He held his breath as Sans leaned in, hand braced against the back of his chair while the other held his head in place. The love of his life was just a breath away; all he had to do was lean forward. He mewled softly as he felt Sans’ breath against his face, inching closer still until their teeth nearly touched.

“tell me how badly you want me to fuck your tight ass. tell me how hard I make that big cock of yours. or maybe you rather tell me about how your pussy drips when you think about how i'm going to make you ride my dick until i ruin you for anyone else?”

The taller skeleton shuddered as he pulled away. “NO, I CAN’T DO THAT. IT’S JUST… TOO LEWD. AND MY GOD SANS, WE’RE IN THE KITCHEN. PLEASE, LET’S GO UP TO MY BEDROOM AND I’LL TELL YOU ABOUT… MY… MY PARTS THERE.”

“i'm sorry, your **what**? your parts? oh, nononononono. your cock, your pussy, your asshole. those are things the things we are going to talk about. hmm, though maybe we can talk about your mouth. how’s that? pretty tame, right? tell me what you’re going to do with your mouth and then we will see about leaving.” Sans smiled cheekily. “that is, unless the great papyrus can’t handle a simple challenge. it’s only day two, bro, and you said these were your kinks – right?”

“I…MY MOUTH, OKAY. I CAN DO THAT MUCH! I WANT TO USE MY MOUTH TO… TO KISS YOU… ON YOUR MOUTH. AND… OH DEAR, AND TO… TELL YOU THINGS ABOUT…” Papyrus fidgeted more in his seat, the magic heating up and pooling near his pubis. “I WOULD TELL YOU HOW I WANT TO… lick you… places…” He tried to cover his glowing face, but his brother was faster – holding down his hands at his side.

“go on. what places are you going to lick, bro? are you going to lick my face? my arm? my feet?” Sans leaned in closer with each word, effectively pinning Papyrus flush back against his chair. Finally he was right beside his brother’s head, gentle puffs of air tickling against his skull. “are you going to lick my cock, little brother? i could tell by watching you eat that your slutty little mouth was lonely. you don’t even **like** spaghetti, you just wanted something long to suck on, right?”

Papyrus’ breath hitched at the accusation. He tried to look away, but his brother turned him back so that they were face to face. A whimper escaped him as he withered under his older brother’s intense gaze. He nodded slightly in his brother’s tight grasp. “Yes, please. I want to lick you… down there, Sans. Please,” he whispered. “THAT’S ENOUGH, RIGHT?”  
Sans frowned. He didn’t think it would be this hard to get the right reaction out of his brother. His eye is already smoldering orange, so it wasn’t like the discussion wasn’t stirring the magic inside of him. Maybe he still needed the safety blanket of a locked door. He chuckled a bit to himself at the idea; Papyrus did still have some innocents left to him after all. Now to take that from him, too. Sans stepped back a bit so that he could pull himself up onto the table next to his brother. He closed his eyes and reached inside of his shorts, moaning at the contact. “mmm, alright, paps. we will go upstairs as soon as you can tell me what i’m doing.”

Mouth hanging uselessly open, Papyrus could not even begin to form words. He turned away, blushing as his older brother pulled the waistband down enough to free his glowing member. He pressed his legs tighter together, feeling his own manhood forming in response. Although, that earlier talk of dripping pussies might convince him to change it… No! This was not the time nor the place for such indecencies. His eye lights slid to the side to watch his brother from his peripherals. Wet noises and small groans started to peak his interest. He turned himself fully to watch his brother drag his hand up and down the shaft, his own slowly migrating down to paw at his own. An orange tongue slid along his teeth. “SANS, BROTHER, YOU’RE… YOU’RE MASTURBATING.”

“mmm, yeah, bro. what am i masturbating with though?”

“YOUR HAND?”

Sans laughed. “well, yeah. but i mean what part am i touching.”

“YOUR… PENIS”

The smaller of the pair let out a shaky breath, squeezing the base before resuming his pumping motion. “say, ‘cock,’ paps. please, i’m begging ya.”

“YOU’RE MASTURBATING WITH YOUR COCK, BROTHER.” Papyrus was gripping his own, rubbing it through the material. “YOU LOOK SO GOOD LIKE THAT, SANS. TOUCHING YOUR… COCK… OUT HERE IN THE OPEN.”

“ah, fuck, papyrus… i’m not just touching it, bro. i’m jacking off. can you tell me that?” Sans sid his eyes open, looking at his bro with half lidded sockets.

Papyrus removed his gloves, and pulled his own cock out. “I’M DOING IT, TOO, BROTHER. WE’RE BOTH… FUCK… JACKING OFF. I COULDN’T HELP IT! SEEING YOU LIKE THAT, I HAD TO TOUCH MY OWN COCK, TOO.”

Sans gripped himself tighter, curling into himself slightly. “shit, paps. you said you wanted to lick me, right? you still wanna taste my cock? i’ve been thinking about it this whole time. now and even while you were still eating. i kept thinking about fucking your dirty, slutty mouth. and all the sexy sounds that you make as you choke on my cock and swallow my cum. tell me if you still want it, paps. god damn, i’m so fucking close. i want to dye your mouth permanently blue from making you take it so much.”

The younger brother leaned down and enveloped the throbbing dick with his mouth. With the aid of magic, he created a softness to encase the member with and create suction. His tongue rubbed along the firm underside, swirling up to stroke the ridge of the head. His head bobbed as a pair of hands wrapped around the skull. He could barely make out the curses and praise. He pulled against the grip slightly to remove the cock and nuzzled against it. When his brother looked to ask him why he stopped, he met his eyes with lust in his own. He dragged his tongue up one side and down the other – then up one more the dip into the small hole at the top. “I want every drop of your cum, big brother.”

He couldn’t take it anymore, that was it. Sans pushed his brother’s skull back down and curled himself around it. His hips twitches as spurt after spurt of his thick, blue cum filled the other’s mouth. “don’t… don’t swallow yet.” He pulled Papyrus away from him, holding his mouth open. His eyes roamed over his little brother’s entire body. He drank in the view like the most exquisite wine; from the fuzzy eye lights to the cum dripping over his teeth. From the delicate curvature of his slender bones, down to his rapidly pumping fist on an engorge phallus. “keep going. focus on my cum in your mouth. you feel it right? it’s warm, full of my own magic. you get to have it when you cum yourself, okay? that’s right, that’s right. you’re such a good little slut. you want to drink my cum so bad.” Sans leaned in, his tongue sticking out. He ran it against the orange counterpart in his brother’s mouth quickly before bringing it back into his own. “mmm, you make me taste so good. big brother is going to give you all the cum his little slut brother could ever want. all i need you to do, is to cum for me, baby.” Sans climbed down, to straddle his brother’s lap. He pressed his shorts down more, rubbing his pubis along the base of his brother’s weeping member. He wasn’t looking to orgasm again, but the stimulation still felt wonderful. He wrapped his arms around Papyrus’ neck to hold himself up. “paps, you’re so good. keep going. i gave you my cum, so now give me yours. mark me all over with yours as you swallow mine down.” He leaned in slightly, his hand reaching down to join is brother’s. “i’m sorry you have to deal with a brother who is a bigger slut than you.”

Papyrus closed his mouth, streams of blue cum mixed with orange drool trickling down his face from the corners of his mouth as he swallowed down the mixture. His hand stilled, clasped by Sans’ as his own ribbons of cum spurted out to land on Sans’ pelvic bones. He groaned softly, leaning down to rest his head against Sans’ shoulder. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into that,” he grumbled against the small clavical.

The older brother chuckled. “but was it good?”

The corner of Papyrus’ mouth rose into a smirk. “GOOD SHIT.”


	4. Day 3: Public Sex (Papyrus/Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: public sex, volume control kink, gag, partner as masturbatory aid, light humiliation, toy, outdoor sex, bathroom sex, multiple orgasms, ectovagina
> 
> Word Count: 2996

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: [arukassmutfest](http://arukassmutfest.tumblr.com)

It was Monday evening, both brothers were home from their daily commitments. All that was left was to entertain each other. Papyrus stuck his tongue out slightly, eye blazing orange. He called forth all of his determination. He did **not** want Sans in charge of **this** one. He tilted the cup and watched the dice bounce on the table. The first landed on a one as the second still spun for a moment longer. Papyrus held his breath for what felt like forever, but what was really only a fraction of a second.

“snake eyes, nice one. looks like you have the pleasure to taming the beast today.” Sans raised and lowered his brow ridge a couple times in a mimic of an eyebrow wiggle. “so where, too?”

Papyrus left out a shaky breath; he was safe – Sans though? Not so much. “I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT ENJOY GOING OUT TO ONE OF YOUR FAVORITE PLACES FOR THIS ONE, BROTHER. I DO SO HOPE YOU ENJOY OUR DATE IN TOWN TOGETHER!” Papyrus beamed, drinking in the sight of his older brother’s nervous expression. His slightly vague answer was allowing Sans to torture himself with various scenarios better than he ever could.

\---

Freshly fallen snow crunches underfoot as the pair of skeleton monsters approach the mauve colored door. The sounds of a joyful ruckus and glasses clinking could be heard as the interior’s warm glow spilled out from the large windows to the left. Papyrus held onto Sans’ hand tightly as he waved to the bear nearby with the other, receiving a slightly confused wave in return. He paid the exchange no mind, quickly pulling the door open and his brother inside.

Sans tried his best to suppress a shudder as they entered Grillby’s. He felt like every pair of eyes was on himself. He smiled, greeting the other regulars with a jerky wave. If anyone was staring, he couldn’t really blame them though; he supposed they did look quite a sight with his faint blue glow and wisps of magic escaping his, and his brother’s, respective sockets. The tight black under armor of Papyrus’ Battle Body did wonders for hiding any trace of magical stirrings – perhaps he should invest in a similar outfit if these kinds of outings were to become a norm. The smaller skeleton was thankful for the bustling noise surrounding him, even more so when his brother chose seats at the bar closes to the jukebox. He eyed the tall bar stool, debating if he actually wanted to sit there after all. The older brother didn’t get much time to dwell on it though as the taller one easily picked him up and dropped him onto the seat with more force than was really necessary. Sans quickly dropped his arms down onto the counter, burying his face into them as his body trembled. The nearby blaring music helped to drown out what muffled moans escaped from his position.

The flame monster behind the counter made his way over to the brothers, a subtle look for curious worry etched into the flames of his face. “Is everything alright?” Grillby, along with everyone else in town, has never seen the two skeletons in such a state.

The blue clad skeleton peeked an eye out to look between his best friend and his lover. He quickly receded back into his arms as another tremble wracked though his body.  
Papyrus however smiled sweetly, the only viable change in his appearance being a momentary brightening of the magic vapors in his eye just a moment before his brother’s body shook. “NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT, MY GOOD SIR. WE HAVE TO DISPEL OUR EXCESS MAGIC EVERY SO OFTEN OR IT GETS BACKED. UNFORTUNATELY, MY LAZYBONES BROTHER PUT IT OFF TOO LONG AND IS JUST HAVING A HARD TIME DEALING WITH IT NOW,” he lied through his teeth. The story seemed plausible enough, skeleton monsters being constructed mostly of magic. And thankfully, since they were a rare breed – no one could argue against them. The tall skeleton’s grin spread more, reveling in the easy acceptance of his well practiced story. “I FELT BAD FOR HIM THOUGH AND DECIDED TO TREAT HIM TO SOME OF HIS FAVORITE FOOD. WHAT WAS IT AGAIN THAT YOU LIKE HERE SO MUCH, BROTHER?” Papyrus turned to the shorter of the pair, pulling his left arm away from his face to hear his answer better.

Large, pleading eyes looked up at the figure towering over him, but he knew it would look more suspicious if he didn’t answer. “f-fries with extra ketch-UP!” Sans wrapped his arms around his middle, closing his eyes tightly.

“OH DEAR! BROTHER, ARE YOU OKAY?” asked with as much innocence as he could muster. He leaned over, wrapping one of his own arms around Sans and pulled him close.

“i need… please, paps… i need to go-”

“YES, OF COURSE,” Papyrus cut in with a nod. “GRILLBY, WOULD YOU PLEASE PUT IN THE ORDER FOR SANS’ FRIES AND A GLASS OF MILK FOR MYSELF? ALSO, WOULD YOU TERRIBLY MIND IF WE LOCK THE BATHROOM WHILE I ASSIST MY BROTHER? IT WAS BE TERRIBLE FOR HIM TO BECOME ANY MORE EMBARRASSED OVER HIS SITUATION.” The armor clad skeleton carried his brother off after receiving an affirmation from the owner.

CLICK. Papyrus smiled devilishly to himself as his brother rutted against him in the tight hold. Now that they were alone, the real fun could begin. He knelt down onto one knee to better reach the shorter monster when he set him down to stand on the floor. With quick hands, he pulled the top clothing items up and back – restraining Sans’ arms behind him. One hand stroked a cheekbone gently as the other worked the waistband down until the shorts pooled onto the floor. This time though, instead of the usual cock, Sans’ had forced his magic into forming a pussy – a tight, dripping, throbbing, and stuffed pussy no less. Papyrus moved his hand over to cover up his brother’s loud gasp at the flood of air on his now exposed mound. “SHH, BROTHER, YOU NEED TO BE QUIET. YOU DON’T WANT ANY OF YOUR FRIENDS TO HEAR AND COME BOTHER US, RIGHT?”

Sans shook his head. This had been torture enough. Now that the end was in sight, he didn’t know if he could handle starting back at square one. He unconsciously pressed his hips forward, moaning into his brother’s hand. A magical bone construct started to peek out from between his folds. The more it became exposed, the more a dull hum could be heard. His body twitched again as Papyrus reached between his legs, gently nudging the exposed part of the vibrating bone back so that the top would push into the frontal wall of his feminine genitalia. Another orgasm shook through his body as Papyrus’ magic rub right against his G-spot. He bit down on his younger brother’s hand to suppress the throaty moan. The hand was quickly removed and an undignified yelp escaped him as he was pushed into the bathroom door.

Papyrus quickly yanked out the bone that he had placed inside of Sans before they left the house. He held it in front of his brother’s face, letting the thin, blue juices drip down onto the floor. “MY GOD SANS, EVEN WITH YOUR MOUTH CLOSED YOU ARE STILL THE LOUDEST CREATURE I KNOW! I GUESS I AM NOT DOING A VERY GOOD JOB OF TAMING YOU IF YOU CAN’T EVEN FOLLOW A SIMPLE DIRECTION LIKE ‘BE QUIET’.” The taller skeleton pulled his cock free and fisted it slowly as he continued. “EVERYONE YOU KNOW IS JUST OUTSIDE OF THAT DOOR. IF ANY OF THEM COME CLOSE, THEY WILL BE ABLE TO HEAR EVERY INDECENT WORD AND SOUND YOU MAKE. CAN YOU TRUST YOURSELF TO KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN, BROTHER? IF NOT, THEN YOU MAY USE THIS TO BITE ON. I’M GOING TO HAVE MY WAY WITH YOU WHICHEVER YOU CHOOSE AND I DON’T ASSOCIATE WITH THESE PATRONS LIKE YOU DO – SO IT DOESN’T BOTHER ME IF THEY FIND OUT EXACTLY WHAT YOU’RE LETTING YOUR LITTLE BROTHER DO TO YOU.” Papyrus paused for a moment to wait of an answer. Once he realized one was not coming, he thrust himself into Sans down to the root.

Honestly, Sans could not trust himself. But was that enough to let his mouth be plugged up with something that was just inside of his cunt? He eyed the droplet sliding down the length, merging together when they became in reach just to become too heavy for the pull of gravity and fall onto the floor. His dignity told him that he didn’t need it, that it was too lewd. Dignity though quickly disappears when fear of humiliation appears, which is what happened when he felt the entirety of his brother’s girthy cock embed itself in his overly sensitive folds. He clamped tightly onto the bone in front of him, the smell and taste of himself becoming quickly intoxicating. If questioned he wouldn’t admit it, but he was relishing in the taste of his recent orgasms coating the makeshift gag. The smaller skeleton was quickly snapped from his daze at knock on the door, his brother stilling his movements as well.

“Are you sure that everything is alright? You two have been in there for a while,” came Grillby’s soft, crackling voice.

“OH YES, IT IS JUST TAKING A BIT LONGER THAN I FIRST EXPECTED. YOU KNOW HOW DIFFICULT SANS COULD BE.” Papyrus began moving his hips again, slowly this time. The faint squishing noises and tight, fluttering passage bringing a faint glow to his cheekbones.

“Would it be better for you to move to my private chambers? It might make you both more comfortable.”

The taller skeleton had to snicker at the visual in his head of carrying Sans off to someone else’s bedroom like this. He ran his hands down the small body, molesting each bone on the trail downwards to tease Sans’ clit. “WE COULDN’T POSSIBLY TROUBLE YOU LIKE THAT. RELEASING ALL THIS BACKED UP MAGIC CAN GET RATHER… MESSY. WE CAN CLEAN THESE TILES MUCH EASIER IF THAT HAPPENS.”

“I don’t mind. In fact, I insist.” Grillby jiggled the door handle to find it was indeed locked. He reaching into his back pocket to retrieve a set of keys.

Papyrus quickened his pace, the excitement of being found out should be pushing him quickly towards his end. “SANS, I DON’T THINK YOUR FRIENDS BELIEVES ME. WHY DON’T YOU TRY CONVINCING HIM?” He forcefully pulled out the bone with one hand, dismissing the magic, as his other continued to rub at the nub of ectoflesh in a pace matching his thrusts.

Sans curled his phalanges into fists, boney fingertips scratching at the wooden door as he fought back a moan. His thoughts were fighting against each other about if it would be better to be caught or not. Bones warmed, magic pulsing wildly within at the thought of the door being opening and all the bar’s inhabitants seeing his slutty body being plowed by his younger brother – completely owned and loving it. He thought about how good it would be to beg to be claimed, marked in front of everyone as belonging to Papyrus. But yet, somewhere there was still a voice of reason that told him that the few minutes of bliss would be nothing compared to the judgment of his friends and neighbors afterwards. Sadly, reason won out. He could hear the faint jingle and scrape of Grillby’s keys against the lock.

“wait, grillbz, Please! uh… let paps finish. we’re so close. he’s making me feel sooo much better. so good. we’ll be done soon. then, i’m gonna cum… ngh, i’ll come out and paps and…” He really hoped it didn’t sound nearly as lewd to the monster on the other side of the door as it did to him. Sans pressed his legs together, his insides spasming as a much larger orgasm shook him down to his soul. Apparently, he was convincing enough – given that the door hadn’t opened. When he turned around to say something to his brother about it, he noticed that Papyrus’ eye was still glowing even though he was fixing his clothes to be more presentable. He opened his mouth, but was stopped when Papyrus held up a hand.

“IT’S OKAY, BROTHER. LET US NOT KEEP YOUR FRIEND WAITING. I’M SURE YOUR FOOD IS GETTING COLD AND MY MILK IS BECOMING TOO WARM. WE CAN TAKE CARE OF IT LATER.”  
Sans nodded, not wanting to argue as his brother helped him straighten out his own clothes. They wiped up the mess that Sans did in fact end up making and exited quickly. The bar was nearly empty – how long had they been in there? Grillby allowed them to stay and finish their meal, which Sans appreciated to some extent. The only problem is that it left more time for embarrassment to fester and questions to be asked. Papyrus answered everything though as he stuffed the fries into his mouth. He was so lucky to have such a cool brother.

The walk home was much less uneventful. Though now that it had become darker, Sans could now just barely make out the faint glow of Papyrus’ magic from under the black material. He made to reach for his keys as they approached the front door, but he nearly dropped them when Papyrus quickly pulled him to the side and around to the back of the house. “woah, paps, wha-?” Sans swallowed hard as he took in the sight of his panting brother.

Papyrus had pulled up his shirt with one hand, allowing the cool winter breeze to blow through his bones and against his soul. This other hand was slowly trailing down, pushing at the hem of pants, but not enough to expose anything. He fingered at his ribs, stroking them gently as he shivered. “I just really wanted out of there, Sans.” Papyrus looked down to the side, continuing in his hushed voice, “I don’t like it. But I know you do, so I wanted you to be comfortable when we… you know…” He pulled at the waistband with his thumb, the rest of his gloved hand rubbing at his shaft through the clothing. “I’M STILL IN CHARGE THOUGH, SO I WANT TO DO IT AGAIN OUT HERE NOW.”

“paps,” Sans sighed sadly, “i don’t think that i can. it was really intense. heh, i haven’t came that much in a long time.”

The younger skeleton continued to smile, but his eyes held sadness. “I SEE. THAT IS ALRIGHT, BROTHER. YOU GO IN AND REST. I WILL JUST TAKE CARE OF THIS MYSELF THEN.”  
Sans laughed, covering his mouth to avoid bringing any unwanted attention to themselves. “no way, bro. i wouldn’t miss this for anything. i just mean i can’t join in, but i can still help… if you’ll have me. oof!” He pat his brother’s back, taking the unexpected impact that came with Papyrus’s tight, fullbody hug. “now let’s see what big bro can do for you…” The smaller skeleton looked around as his brother moved back to lean against the side of the house, trying to conceal himself in the shadows provided by the pine trees. Sans couldn’t see anyone, but he could still hear a few monsters the quiet town. It was probably one of the royal guards making the nightly rounds. While easily avoidable for most physical monsters, the glowing appendage of a skeleton would likely cause someone to investigate. He moved closer to his brother, asking in a voice barely above a whisper, “do you trust me?”

The taller skeleton nodded enthusiastically, his excitement rising again. A jolt of pleasure shot through his bones as his brother pressed in flush against his body. He wiggled his hips slightly as sans pulled them forward, wrapping his coat around both of their bodies. At first he was confused – why was Sans zipping up his coat? Why was he pulling in one arm while the other stays wrapped around and clasped onto the empty sleeve. But then it clicked; it was the perfect disguise! If anyone were to catch a glimpse, it would look like a simple and innocent embrace. But underneath, it was so much more sinful.

Sans pushed the fabric out of the way, revealing the member that was pulsating with pent up magic. If he tilted his head just right, he could see it down through his ribs. They were already so close, but the older brother still moved in closer. He pulled the cock in closer to himself, inside of himself even. He held it against the rounded side of his vertebra, wrapping his hand around the magic and his own bones.

Papyrus bucked up against Sans, their height difference making for this bonding to work out perfectly. He bent down, wrapping his own arms around the smaller frame. He practically purred when the grip was tightened, but held in place. Papyrus was free to move as he pleased, to use his brother as a living sex toy. The very idea shook him to the core, never having thought of something so impersonal being so sexy. He continued to rut against his brother’s backbone, moaning softly into the vertebra that makes of the older one’s neck. “I’M GOING TO CUM, SANS!”

“shit, paps.” Sans looks around quickly. “you gotta keep it down, bro.”

“NYEH, I DON’T CARE WHO HEARS OR SEES. I WANT THEM TO. I WANT THEM TO SEE MY BROTHER MAKING ME C-CUMMING!” Papyrus grips tighter onto his brother for support, but when his legs give out from under him they both collapse into the snow. He nuzzles against his brother, enjoying the closeness as his body tingles with the fading of his magic. It was impractical, and slightly chilly, but he wanted to stay like this for just a bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is Bukakke. Any requests for who should be joining the party? Sorry, only Papyruses and Sans are invited; but i'm interested to see which ones you guys would like to see cover one of our boys head to toe in all of their hot, creamy jizz ;)


	5. Day 4: Bukakke (everyone/Papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: facials, multiple partners, ectobreasts, bukakke, skull fucking, blow job, hand job, titjob, incest, selfcest, light master/pet, light dirty talk, light pain
> 
> Word Count: 3180

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: [arukassmutfest](http://arukassmutfest.tumblr.com)

Sans clacked at the keys of the computer in his lab. Papyrus had fallen asleep on top of him outside. He could have carried him into the house, but did not want to risk waking his little brother up. The smaller skeleton used the last of the reserves of his magic to teleport just inside of the door. He had laid the younger skeleton out on the futon he keeps down here before getting himself a snack to replenish all the expended magic their day had drained him of. He sucked on the Bisicle as he reread over the email he was sending out. By very definition, he can’t handle this next one himself. He had to call for back-up. Whether he was to be by their side, or their target – that was for the dice to decide. But for right now, he had to call in a few favors. With a final nod of approval he it **SEND**.

\---

“yes, lucky seven!” Sans threw a fist into the air in relief. He would have done anything for his brother, but if given the choice he would much rather be on the giving end of this situation. His grin grew as he watched Papyrus poke at the die with three dots. “hmm, i seem to recall promising you that i would give you all the cum you could ever want. and you know i don’t take promises lightly.” He gave a wink to his blushing, sputtering brother.

The brothers didn’t have much time to prepare for their upcoming guests. They pushed everything to one side of the room, making the most space as possible in the living room but the least amount of comfortable sitting space – much to Papyrus’ displeasure. The younger brother moved to the kitchen, entrusting the older with the task of finishing the prep of the room. Sans had luckily found a roll of vinyl at the dump earlier that morning, which would make clean-up so much easier. As the smaller skeleton smoothed out the last of the floor covering, a knock came from the front door. When it was opened, it revealed a pair of skeletons clad in black and another in a bright orange hoodie.

Sans greeted each warmly as he gestured them inside. “so glad you guys got the email and could make it. i really didn’t know anyone else i could ask this kind of favor from.” He shut the door behind them as Papyrus walked in with a tray full of snacks: popato chisps, dog salad, cinnamon bunnies, crab apples, spider doughnuts, sea tea, and spider cider.  
Rus, the slouched over skeleton in a hood, chuckled at the spread. “we having a sex party or munch fest? i could go for either, really.”

Paps set the tray down on the table, now located in the far corner before turning around with his hands on his hips. “I HAVE NEVER HOSTED SUCH AN EVENT BEFORE, SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR TRYING TO ENTERTAIN MY GUESTS PROPERLY.”

“i think you’ll keep us _plenty_ entertained, paps,” Red quipped with a toothy grin. “right, boss?” the shorter monster asked, elbowing his brother.

Edge looked from his brother to Paps, eyes narrowed in deep thought. “I STILL DO NOT KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT DEFILING MY BODY DOUBLE, BUT I SUPPOSE ‘ENTERTAINING’ IS A FITTING ENOUGH DESCRIPTION FOR THE PLANNED ACTIVITIES.”

The other visiting Papyrus had moved over to the table beside his hosting counterpart. He munched on a handful of chisps and gave a shrug. “no skin off my nose. i think it would be rather fun to abuse my ‘self’ like that.” He gave self-satisfied smirk at the grunt of disgust coming from the darker version.

Paps fidgeted a bit, slightly nervous with the nonchalant attitude everyone seemed to have about discussing what was soon to happen. “SO, RUS, WHERE IS YOUR BROTHER? I THOUGHT HE WAS GOING TO BE GOING US, TOO.” He jumped back a bit from the cold reply.

“over my dead body.” Both eye sockets were black and hollow for a moment, tone serious and dark. They reappeared almost as suddenly as the relaxed skeleton continued. “there is no way my cool, baby bro would do something like this. he said he had plans for tonight anyways.”

The resident Papyrus rubbed his chin in though, one eye ridge raised. “HUH…” He pushed the questioning thoughts aside to listen to Sans explain what was planned for the evening. His cheekbones tingled warmly as he felt the stares of the others burrowing into his body as his brother laid out the rules. Everything was laid out in the open, from the calendar full of kinks and who was submitting to the use of the Safe Word and Tap Out being available for everyone participating and the need of the choice to be respected.  
“and most importantly,” Sans concluded, “paps and i are still the ones in charge here and-” He paused at the enthusiastic knock at the door. “the hell is that…?” Sans crossed the room to open the door once more, barely keeping his balance as an armor clad version of himself rushed in to give a tight hug. He looked confusingly between the highly energetic skeleton and the hoodie wearing Papyrus. When he looked back to the door, preparing to shut it he noticed another pair of skeletons. The taller one had a collar around his neck and a fur trimmed hoodie. The other, shorter skeleton wore a tight leather outfit that almost matched the one that Edge wore, with a bandana around the neck instead of a scarf. “who the fuck invited you?” he growled at his edgy counterpart.

“I DID.”

Everyone turned to Paps, various levels of surprise on their faces.

“I WANTED TO MAKE SURE NONE OF MY FRIENDS FELT LEFT OUT AND BLUEBERRY AND Q ARE MY BEST FRIENDS ONLINE. I WAS WONDERING WHY THEY DIDN’T COME WITH THE OTHERS WHEN THEY HAD SHOWN UP EARLY.”

“heh, boss and i were wondering why we got two different emails with different times from you guys.

Papyrus took over greeting the new guests for his brother so that he could escape away from the SwapFell brothers. The smaller host moved over next to a shocked Rus patting him sympathetically on the back. “i know how you feel, bro.” He watched the giddy exchange between their brothers. “i don’t think any of us saw that _cumming_.” He chuckled at the groan that escaped from Rus who was not enjoying the pun at his expense.

Paps cleared his throat, gathering everyone’s attention. “WELL, SINCE ALL OF OUR GUESTS ARE HERE NOW, I THINK WE SHOULD BEGIN.” He reached up to the shoulder pads of his Battle Body, but his fingers shook too much to unclasp it. A combination of nerves and excitement had his fine motor skills about nonexistent.

“IF I MAY,” the authoritative Sans cut it. He made a gesture towards his brother, to which Paps nodded with a sigh of relief. Blackberry turned sharply towards his brother and pointed to the ground in front of his heeled boots. “SUBMIT.” It was spoken with a sharp tone, leaving no room for argument.

The taller skeleton fell immediately to his knees before his brother, a dazed look across his face.

“VERY GOOD. WHO DO YOU BELONG TO?”

“you, m’lord. always, you.”

“THAT’S RIGHT. YOU WILL ALWAYS ANSWER TO ME. NOW THEN, REJOICE PET, IT IS NOT OFTEN YOU ARE LET OFF YOUR LEASH. BUT THIS IS A SPECIAL OCCASION AND YOU HAVE BEEN SO WELL BEHAVED. IT WOULD PLEASE ME TO HAVE YOU TEACH YOUR GOOD FRIEND THE JOYS OF SUBMITTING TO YOUR LORD.” Black pressed the palm of his hand against his brother’s forehead, removing it once a look of sharpened focus took over.

Sans grit his teeth as he watched Q stand up and saunter over to his precious brother. He growled as arms wrapped the nervous body to pull at the clothing. This was exactly why he didn’t like this version of himself. The only thing stopping him from breaking up the scene was that he knew how badly Paps wanted this – so he had to play nice and share. It didn’t take long for all of the clothing to be discarded to a safe distance and a new body to join in.

Blueberry had taken this moment to close in. He let his hands reach up to join Q’s in stroking the exposed bones. Nimble fingers focused on the upper ribs, cupping the curves in his palms. “MWEH, I THINK YOU SHOULD FORM BREASTS, PAPS. MOST OF THE TIMES WHEN THIS SCENE IS PLAYED A LOT OF ATTENTION IS GIVEN TO THEM.” He continued to massage the area, coaxing the orange magic to solidify itself large mounds of ectoflesh there.

Paps cried out with a shout as Blue latched onto his newly formed left breast and his double taking the right into his own mouth. His bones rattled together, hands reaching up to pull the skulls in closer. His magic crackled around his pubis, a shaft materializing under the smallest skeleton’s deft fingers. A gasp escaped him as a bright blue cock pushed against his organ and long fingers wrapped around both. Blue had gripped onto each of his iliac crests, enjoying the feeling of Q’s hold along with him.

“daaaaaaamn… this might be one of the hottest things i’ve ever seen.” Red rubbed at his ischium, teasing out his own erection into formation. “no offense, rus, but your bro seems to be a major slut, right boss? uh… boss?” The scarlet Sans looked from where his younger brother was standing then back to the busy scene, finding him to be approaching the three skeletons there.

Edge grabbed the hand from the back of Blueberry’s skull, pulling it down to force around his freed cock. He tipped his head back, growling deep in his throat as he thrust into the fist.

Red hurried over to the group himself, not wanting to miss out now that his brother decided to set his insecurities aside. He knelt on the other side of Paps and pulled out his own erection. A crimson tongue worshiped the long, delicate bones of the exposed skeleton – paying special care to the pelvis and femur. He lightly scraped his teeth over the unblemished curves, squeezing at the head of his cock.

Sans shrugged his shoulders before he pulled at Rus’ arm to guide him towards the others. “well, if you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em.”

Rus nodded slowly in agreement. He was here to help his friend – his _sexy_ friend. He would just have to deal with the existential crisis later when the heavy scent of raw sex wasn’t suffocating him. He moved behind his named counterpart, entwining his fingers with Blue’s on top of the hips. Slowly, he pressed forward, grinding his clothed length against the coccyx. Rus gripped onto the other Papyrus’ mandible, turning his head to the side and kissed him deeply. It was easy enough to dominate the younger’s mouth since he was so distracted from all the stimulation overtaking his entire body.

Suddenly a woosh sliced though the air before a sharp crack resounded against the cleft of Papyrus’ breasts. He moaned directly into the other’s mouth and bucked his hips harshly against Blue. This was followed by another and another – one to each mound, just beside the mouths wrapped around the nipples.

“DOWN ON YOUR KNEES,” the last skeleton demanded flatly while taping the end of his crop against his open palm. “YOU KNOW HOW TO TAKE PLEASURE, BUT LET’S SEE IF YOU CAN GIVE IT JUST WAS WELL.”

Papyrus did not even need to think, his body reacted on its own to the crisp, demanding voice. He fell to his knees, hands placed on the floor between them with mouth open wide and tongue lolled out. He shivered as the folded tip of the riding crop was dragged across his face, flinching with a whine when it snapped on his tongue.  
Blackberry shook his head, withdrawing his instrument to wipe away the traces of orange. “YOU HAVE A WHOLE CROWD HERE TO ENTERTAIN, OR DID YOU FORGET? JUST YOUR MOUTH IS NOT GOING TO BE ENOUGH. YOU MUST OFFER UP YOUR WHOLE BODY. IT NO LONGER BELONGS TO YOU. IT IS A TOOL TO BE USED TO DERIVE PLEASURE FOR WHOEVER DECIDES TO US YOU. IS THIS UNDERSTOOD?”

Paps raised his hands up, shifting his weight back to balance fully on his knees. “YES, SIR. SIRS. PLEASE, USE ME UNTIL YOU ARE SATISFIED. I WANT MY WHOLE BODY TO BE COVERED IN YOUR CUM, IF YOU WOULD BE SO KIND.” His eyes closed slightly as he met Sans’ gaze. “I WANT EVERY DROP YOU HAVE. I’M A GREEDY, LITTLE, INCESTUOUS CUM SLUT. PLEASE USE MY BODY HOWEVER YOU WOULD LIKE.”

Sans pushed himself forward, taking a hold of Papyrus’ glowing breasts. He squeezed them together, relishing in the bounce and give of the protrusions. He pressed the two together, pinching both nipples to hold them in one hand. He grinned at the pained cry that escaped his little brother’s mouth while using his free hand to pull out his own cock to stroke. “incestuous cum slut, huh? guess that means you must really want big bro’s dick then. i’m going to cover these obnoxious tits with my jizz for you then, since you want it soooo bad.” He trust up from under the mounds, holding them tightly together with both hands now that they have been penetrated.

The black Sans released his own manhood, stroking it lazily. He made a gesture with his hand, to which Q nodded in understanding. He gripped tighter as he watched his brother grabbed Paps’ skull and pulled it back roughly, trusting his rock into the mouth fully in one go. Blackberry sighed contently watching the violent mouth fucking. He approached closer, giving another wave of his hand to make his pet pull out. He extended his crop, adding pressure to the bottom of Papyrus’ chin to make him look up to meet his gaze. “TELL ME, SLUT. ARE YOU GOOD AT SUCKING COCK? I WON’T PUT UP WITH SUB-PAR SERVICE.”

Papyrus’ lust filled eyes were losing focus quickly, but he couldn’t help but to grin. He reached out both hands to the sides, taking a bright red cock in each. He stroked them quickly, delighting in the surprised gasps and primal growls elicited from such a simple motion. His eyes slid from his brother’s cock up to lock onto Black’s harsh gaze. “THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS THE BEST AT EVERYTHING HE DOES.”

A deep, eerie chuckle. “I’LL BE THE JUDGE OF THAT.”

Q pushed Paps’ face forward, forcing him to take his Lord’s entire length in one go. He gripped tightly, bobbing the other’s head roughly until orange tears and drool leaked down the other skeleton’s face. Finally, the normally submissive Papyrus pulled the host’s head back to allow him to draw in deep, rapid breaths. He did not allow enough time for Paps to become comfortable or regain any composure – quickly turning his head to take first one Fell brother, then turned it the other way to take the other. The group quickly fell into a pattern, Q forcing the mouth to take cock after cock. First himself, his Lord, Edge, and then finally Red before repeating again.

The Swap brothers were keeping to themselves mostly now, each one teasing the other’s erection as they watched their friend’s abuse. Blue was surprised then his darker counterpart pulled away from the group to join them. He subconsciously pushed himself closer against his older brother and farther away from the approaching figure.  
“COME, I HAVE A SPECIAL TREAT FOR YOU. MY PET TELLS ME YOU HAVE SOME RATHER… UNORTHODOX DESIRES THAT YOU TRY TO KEEP IN CHECK.” He takes Blueberry by the hand and gently pulls him closer to the group, nearly flush against Papyrus. Black positions himself behind Blue, preventing an escape, as he gives another signal to Q to stop. Papyrus is panting heavily, head turned almost painfully to the side to still accommodate enough space for Sans. Blackberry grasps onto Blue’s shaft, pumping it a few times as he lines it up with the closest eye socket. “SLUT, YOU’RE GOING TO WANT TO DISMISS THAT EYE LIGHT.” That was the only warning he gave as he thrust forward, pressing himself completely against Blueberry’s back to penetrate the socket.

Blue howled in pleasure, automatically curling himself forward as he clung to the skull in both hands. The inside of the skull was pure magic, tendrils of it twisting and molesting against his invading rod. He rutted against his best friend’s face mindlessly, instantly hooked on the feeling of the agitated magic pulsating around him.

Rus, not one to deny pleasure, stroked himself at the sight of watching his brother do something so completely lewd and inhumane. He grunted with eyes shut as he was the first to reach his climax, releasing directly onto the eye socket his little brother was fucking.

Sans was the next to find release, coating the tops of the breasts and the bottom of Papyrus’ chin in his think, blue spunk. He flopped backwards to finish watching the others.  
Edge and Red were completely in sync; Papyrus’ jittery jerks to their cocks coaxed out their fire-red ejaculation onto both sides of his face.

Once he was sure that Blueberry wouldn’t abandon his position, Blackberry moved himself back to thrust into the drooling mouth. He hated to admit it, but the slut was right – he was **damn** good with his mouth, even while being fucked stupid in the eye socket. He clenched his teeth as he reached his own orgasm more quickly than expected. Black barely had enough time to pull out of the hot mouth, splashing thick ribbons of cum along the spread jaw and translucent tongue.

“m’lord… please… may i cum as well, m’lord?”

“NOT YET, WHELP. YOU MAY RELIEVE YOURSELF ONCE THE LAST SANS HAS REACHED HIS CLIMAX AND NOT A MOMENT BEFORE! YOU WILL RECEIVE 50 LASHES WITH THE CANE FOR EACH SECOND THAT YOU HAVE FINISHED BEFORE HIM. DO NOT DISAPPOINT ME, PET.”

Blue didn’t know if it was the tingling pressure, the sight of the platters of cum covering his best friend’s face, or the nonchalantness of the threat of violence. Perhaps it was a combination of the three? He didn’t have the luxury to think about it for long though. His mind has gone completely blank as the force of his orgasm shook his entire body and made him see stars behind his eyes. He could just barely make out the think globs of cum, sliding down to drip off of Papyrus’ nasal ridge.

Finally, **finally** Papyrus had every bit of the think, sticky liquid that his friends could give. One hand steadily jerked himself to his own competition and the other pushed the multicolored mixture of essence into his eager mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humiliation is next. That is such a broad category! I need time to think about this one, but I am open to suggestions! :)


	6. Day 5: Humiliation (Sans/Papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: masturbation, phone sex, recordings, dirty talk, audio kink, light soul molestation, potential exhibitionism, no-touch orgasm, cum sharing
> 
> Word Count: 2120

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: [arukassmutfest](http://arukassmutfest.tumblr.com)

It was late when the two brothers finally had a chance to continue their game. Again, it was Papyrus’ turn to roll the dice. He was antsy about this one, fearing how far they would push one another and the resulting consequences. But that fear only drove his desire more. With a flick of the wrist, the two numeric cubes came tumbling out of the black cup. The hard plastic CLICKed and CLACKed against the hard wooden surface of their kitchen table. The first die came to rest with a large, single dot presented on its top; the second nudged against it before tipping itself back over to display a six. Papyrus was slightly conflicted, but smiled regardless. Sans always pushed the boundaries, but at least he didn’t have to try to figure out a way to make the laid-back skeleton embarrassed – has Sans ever even once felt embarrassment once in his life?

“bro, lucky seven **again**. guess you could say that i’m really on a _roll_.” Sans chuckled as he stood up to walk out of the kitchen, hands buried deeply in his hoodie pockets. “go ahead and head on up to your room, paps. i’ll _ketchup_ in a bit.” The short skeleton made his way up the stairs and into his own bedroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

Papyrus was puzzled at the idea of how Sans would use his room as a setting to humiliate him in. The kitchen had worked so well last time, leaving him begging for the comfort of his bedroom. He shrugged his shoulders and headed upstairs himself, enjoying the freedom granted of being able to hand over all the control to his brother for this. He left the door open, making his way over to the wall that separates his room from that of Sans. Leaning back against the wall, he let himself slide down to sit on the floor with a sigh. Now to wait. The taller skeleton leaned his head back, closing his eyes to focus on clearing his mind in preparation for the night’s activities. It didn’t last for long though. He jumped slightly from the cell phone ringing in his pocket. When he answered it, he was greeted with a gruff voice.

“so whattia wearing, sweetcheeks?”

“OH MY GOD, SANS! I AM LITERALLY IN THE NEXT ROOM!”

“i didn’t ask where you are, paps. i asked what you’re wearing.”

“YOU KNOW WHAT I’M WEARING, SANS. YOU SAW IT LESS THAN 10 MINUTES AGO. IT’S THE SAME THING I ALWAYS WEAR.”

“heh, i don’t think so. you shouldn’t be wearing anything right now.”

“SANS, I DON’T-”

“let me make this easy for you, bro. take off everything. i want every bone bare an exposed. then i want you to imagine me touching each one of them.”

Papyrus felt a tiny shudder traverse his body. He had to set the phone down to comply with the request. The younger brother has imagined his brother’s hands replacing his own during times of masturbation, but it just felt so much more real from the demanding voice.”

“mmm, that’s my boy. can you feel my fingers stroking you? where am i touching you right now? i love the feeling of your body shuddering under me.”

The taller skeleton gripped the phone tighter, holding it against the side of his skull. The very words made his body shake. “SANS, NOOOO…” Despite the complaint, Papyrus gently pulled against his lowest floating rib.

“sans, yes. now tell me where it is i’m touching or i’ll stop.”

A hiss slithered through his teeth and a sharp tug made is bone ache sweetly. It almost felt like Sans was right on top of him with his insistent demands and teasing ministrations. “YOU’RE TOUCHING M-MY RIB CAGE. THE PART THAT WIGGLES. YOU’RE BEING TOO ROUGH WITH IT SANS. I DON’T WANT IT TO BREAK.” He groaned into the receiver at the dark chuckle on the other end. “PLEASE SANS, COME OVER HERE. I WANT TO GET STARTED ALREADY! I CAN’T WAIT ANY MORE.”

There was a rustle of clothing and then a slick sound of bone on flesh. “what are you talking about? we already started. my hand is already gripping your cock. you’re so hard for me, lil bro. i think you like it when i get aggressive like this, but maybe i’m wrong. so how about instead, you tell me what you’re doing to me.” The older skeleton let out a shuddering sigh, the wet noises becoming louder.

Papyrus sucked in a breath, hand moving down to ensnare his length at the insistent statement. A bright orange glow covered his face. Sans never disappoints when he has the mind to do something. Bony fingertips curl in to scrape along the flesh as he begins to pump the protrusion. “OKAY, BROTHER. YOU’RE INFRONT OF ME AND I REACH OUT. I TAKE AHOLD OF YOUR PE- C-COCK WITH MY HAND. IT FEELS HEAVIER THAN NORMAL, AND WARMER.”

“fuuuuuuck, paps. yes. the thought of ruining you is making me hurt so good. i love the way you wrap your fingers around me so completely. you can reach around and touch me completely. keep going.” Unsteady pants join the slick noises, punctuated by bitten back moans. “i don’t think i can forgive you for yesterday – making me share you like that. i want to mark you solely as my own. remember how good my cum felt on you? coating your tongue, face, breasts… should i cum on your face again or do you want it spread everywhere? shit, i need to know where you’re going to jack me off at, bro. you’ll be glowing blue by the time i’m done with you.” The breathing became harsher.

The lanky brother bit gently against his tongue, color darkening as he listened to Sans’ lewd words in a husky tone. He tilted his head to hold the phone up with his shoulder, freeing his other hand. “I DO WANT TO TASTE YOU AGAIN, BUT… IF YOU WANT TO CLAIM ME THEN… UM…” He scratched at the vertebra just inside of his ribs, hesitant but still inching farther up.

“paps, **you** need to tell me. **now**. where am i going to cum on my precious brother’s sexy body? ngh, fucking tell me,” Sans growled out the last part.

“I… I KEEP TUGGING ON YOU, PULLING YOU CLOSER. YOUR COCK IS POINTED UP, PRESSED BETWEEN MY RIBS.” He curls his fingers, rubbing the joints of his phalanges against the back of his ribs from the inside.

“shitshitshitshitshit, yes, keep going. fuck. so close. i’m going to cum, paps. tell me where i’m going to cum. i need to hear you say it.”

“YOU THRUST IN… INTO MY RIBS. THE HEAD IS RUBBING INSIDE OF ME. IT’S JUST BARELY TOUCHING, SANS. AND THEN YOU… SANS. YOU CUM ONTO MY VERY SOUL TO COMPLETELY CLAIM ME AS YOURS.” Papyrus held onto his member tighter, brushing this fingertips just barely against his beating soul. A tremor wracks through his body as Sans yells out his orgasmic pleasure through the phone.

“fuck… paps… you… you are too damn sexy… and cool… shit, just… just gimmie a minute.” Sans hung up.

Papyrus was still rubbing at himself. He was close, but not yet at his peak. The dirty talk and imagery made him uncomfortably turned on – but not really embarrassed or humiliated. He closed his eyes and whimpers slightly at being denied his own orgasm in a timely manner. Maybe Sans wasn’t quite as good at this as he had imagined? His eyes shot open at the sudden scraping sound on the floor in front of him. Sans had appeared with an armed wooden chair, rope, headphones, and a camera. “UM… SANS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING…?”

Sans, still in orgasmic euphoria, smiled down at his brother on the floor. His eyes were half lidded and still full of lust. “i’m not done with you yet. we still have part two. sit down here and let big brother take care of you.” He patted the seat as nonthreateningly as someone holding ropes could muster.

The chair was close enough, that all the tall skeleton really had to do was pull himself up into it – not even really stand. He pulled at each bind, testing the strength of the material and knots. His heart raced a bit – they were perfect. Another quiver ran along his bones as Sans gave his pulsating dick a couple strokes before stepping back again. He looked up at his brother confusingly as the headphones were placed onto his head.

The shorter skeleton smirked as he turned on the camera and raised it to his eye socket, recording his brother shaking faintly in the chair. “so, papyrus, you wanted your brother to humiliate you right? you wanted to cum from being embarrassed to death? you looked like you were doubting me when I first came in. is that right; do you doubt me?”

“NO.”

“no, ‘sir’.”

Papyrus jumped slightly, sound clicking on in the headphones – a faint static noise surrounding him. “NO, SIR.”

“that’s good. because your brother is going to watch you cum. is going to record you cum. and you’re going to cum from nothing touching you.”

Hips twitched at each mention of the word ‘cum.’ Papyrus had opened his mouth to complain about the unlikelihood of him reaching climax without physical stimulation – really he was! But all that came out as a deep, primal moan. The actually recording had started. 

_“let me make this easy for you, bro. take off everything. i want every bone bare an exposed. then i want you to imagine me touching each one of them.”_

No. Nonononono. The taller skeleton struggled against his bonds, this time actually wanting to break them but without luck. His cock bobbed in excitement, the sounds of his brother pleasuring himself and moaning softly echoing inside of his head. Then his own voice joined in.

_“YOU’RE TOUCHING M-MY RIB CAGE. THE PART THAT WIGGLES. YOU’RE BEING TOO ROUGH WITH IT SANS. I DON’T WANT IT TO BREAK.”_

Papyrus closed his eyes and shook his head, but that just made him focus on the audio penetrating his skull even more. He was pleading with his brother to stop it, to touch him, to keep going… His cheeks were bright orange now as liquid magic gathered at the corners of his sockets. Each word and breathy moan, every stroke and vulgar sound sent a jolt straight down to his length. He was so close now, thrusting shallowly into the air as much as the bindings on his wrists and ankles would allow. But then it all stopped.

“alright, that’s enough of that I guess.”

“NO! PLEASE SANS, I WANT TO FINISH!”

Sans moved in closer to grab Papyrus’ chin and tilted the head back. He stared deep into his brother’s fuzzy eye lights. “then you’re going to beg. you’re going to look into the camera and beg everyone to watch you come from nothing but sound. you’ve been hiding the fact that you’re actually a dirty slut from everyone for far too long, brother.” He stepped back a bit to get the full body back into frame, then zoomed in on the face. “so what do you want, little brother? do you want to stop?”

The tall body was almost entirely cast in a bright orange glow now, the burning embarrassment enveloping his entire being. Papyrus licked at his teeth as he stared into the eye of the camera. How many people would see this? He couldn’t tell how serious Sans was about ‘everyone’ being begged to watch. He tried to suppress another shudder as he realized in that moment that he hoped it was serious. “PLEASE… I WANT TO CUM…” The sound clicked back on. He could hear his brother approaching his peak. “I WANT TO CUM FROM LISTENING TO MY BROTHER GET OFF FROM MY SLUTTY MOUTH. PLEASE, EVERYONE, WATCH MY BROTHER MAKE ME CUM WITHOUT BEING TOUCHED. I WANT EVERYONE TO SEE ME CU-U-U-UM!” 

Papyrus’ hips bucked forward, thick shots of translucent orange ejaculant spurted out with some drops making it up to his face. Papyrus swiped his tongue out as far as he could, licking up what he could reach. He groaned softly as he felt another tongue down lower, licking up the rest of his spunk. The blue tongue reached up higher, drawing lazy lines across his body until finally joining his own. Both skeletons moaned as their tongues rubbed together, the thick liquid slathered between them.

They broke apart panting, having swallowed down all the remains. Sans turned to the camera and gave a wink. “see you sinners, next time!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, size kink... That is a wide umbrella.
> 
> Are we looking for chubby bodies? Penis size/girth? Micro/macro extreme size difference? Or just regular "small and tall" skeleporn with a focus on their normal height difference? I have an idea for the latter, but I can be convinced for one of the other choices...


	7. Day 6: Size Difference (Sans/Papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Microphillia, Bittybones, Size Kink, magic potion, penis/penis penetration, full body penetration, unbirth, overstimulation, birthing, ectovagina, light nonlethal vore
> 
> Word Count: 2112
> 
> *edit note* Crap! I forgot a sequence! Paps was going to get some more mouth action... It has been added.

Crossing his arms, Papyrus sat back in his chair with a huff. He darted his eye lights between his smiling brother, the bottle of dubious liquid, and the pair of dice with a four and five on the top faces. “IF I DIDN’T KNOW ANY BETTER, I WOULD SAY YOU WERE CHEATING, BROTHER. IT DOES SEEM QUITE STRANGE THAT YOU WOULD HAVE _THIS_ ,” he motioned with a head jerk towards the bottle, “READY TO GO BEFORE EVEN KNOWING WHAT THE DICE ROLL WOULD BE.”

Sans grinned more, his eyes practically sparkling at his run of good luck. “naw bro, i was planning on suggesting you use it on me if you won. it’s not like it would hurt or anything, and it wears off within a couple hours.”

The bottle in question was slightly conical in shape and made with a faint hue of blue in the glass. Inside was a thick, purple solution with swirls of blue and flecks of red mixed in: persistence, integrity, and a hint of determination. Apparently Alphys has been working on something to help alleviate Lesser Dog’s neck pains that are caused from his excitement induced neck elongations; the hope was to reverse the growth in a timely manner so that the strain did not cause unnecessary pain or damage. Sans, kind soul that he is, just so happened to volunteer to test it out for her today out of the goodness of his soul and with no ulterior motives what-so-ever.

The shorter skeleton pushed the bottle towards his brother as an evil glint sparked in his socket. “drink up, _little_ bro. my patience is running _short_. we only have a _tiny_ amount of time.”

Papyrus grabbed the bottle and uncapped it. “IF IT WILL STOP YOUR INCESSANT PUNS, I WOULD GLADLY DOWN THE ENTIRE THING.” He tipped his head back, taking a couple hardy swallows.

“Shit, Paps!” Sans quickly snatched the bottle away. “you were only supposed to take a **sip**!”

Papyrus curled in on himself, drawing his legs up as his arms encircled around his midsection. His normal orange magic flickered in all of his joints before shifting into a steady purple glow. He groaned in pain softly, his bones rattling together. Limbs pulled in tighter as they began to constrict and shrink. The rattling and glow faded away after a moment, leaving the once towering figure now at a modest five inches and surrounded by his piled clothing. The pain had stopped and he straightened himself out in the kitchen chair to be fully freed of the pooled cloth. The tiny skeleton stretched his hands out in front of himself, turning them over a couple times as he stared in disbelief at the miniscule bones before his eyes. He lifted one leg and then the other, wiggling the feet and phalanges to find that everything felt normal again despite the drastic size change. He rose to stand, looking up at the table edge that was beyond his reach. Thanks to his rigorous training though, he was able to vault and pull himself up the ledge and onto the table. Hands on hips, he glared at his brother as intimidating as he could given the situation.

Relief washed over Sans when his brother appeared. He couldn’t hold back his renewed smile at the sight. He pulled out his cell phone to quickly snap a picture. His whole body shook as he positively giggled. Extending his arm, he held the phone out beside Papyrus. “oh my god, it’s life size! This is totally my new wallpaper, bro. and as my desktop, but i’ll have to put that note like cereal does about the image being enlarged to show texture.” He laughed harder now, his little sibling not moving. “i just wanted you a bit shorter than me, honest! but, i must admit… i think i prefer this instead.” Sans reached out a hand, gently brushing a single finger tip over his brother’s head, calming him slightly. “paps, you’re so smol and cute right now, i could just eat you up. hmm…”

Papyrus startled out of his rage as Sans entrapped his entire body in his fist as gently as possible – it still felt so tight and restricting, making it hurt to breath. He wiggled in the grasp as he was brought up to his brother’s face, staring into the slightly crossed eye lights in mild fear. The younger brother has met few monsters that reach his size, let alone tower over him by such an overwhelming amount. He trusted his brother fully though and knew that no harm would be done… intentionally. A fearful shudder ran through his body at that last thought.

The now taller skeleton slowly opened his hand, not wanting to accidentally jostle his brother into falling. Eye lights roved over the tiny body as he turned it over in his hand with easy. He held on loosely, curling his thumb and last two fingers together to wrap around the hips. He supported the rest of the body by holding the skull between the other two fingers. Sans brought the tiny body closer to his face, blue tongue sticking out. He tapped it gently against the exposed pelvis before thrusting it forward. He moaned at the wanton cry that resulted, causing a full body vibration in the tiny figure.

The minuscule brother pushed himself back onto the invading ecto-organ. He wrapped his arms tightly around the two fingers as he tried to ground himself from the waves of overstimulating pleasure. The tongue was completely inside of him, rubbing against the entirety of the inner walls of his ribcage and even pushing his neck back in an arch. He has never - **could** never – feel so utterly full in his life. Sans was filling up his entire being and brought him to an instant climax from just the penetration. His orange magic was overshadowed by the purple of the concoction, but a faint hint of it was underlying the pigmentation change. He mewled in pleasure, thrusting his hips as his whole body was tongue fucked. A tiny purple cock ground itself between the valleys of Sans’ carpal bones, literally fucking the inside of his hand, until his second orgasm was reached. He sighed in relief as the appendage withdrew completely, his magic now allowed the room to form a proper entrance without any blockade. Papyrus was rolled over again to lie on his back. The blue tongue returned, now lapping up his insignificant amount of release. He whimpered pitifully, his body once again forced into a painful hardness from the full body stimulation.

Sans reached down with his free hand to release his own member, shimmying his shorts completely off in the process. He chuckled at the tickle feeling of his brother desperately gripping onto a single one of his fingers in fear of falling off. “sorry, bro.” A pair of legs were brought up, feet pressed against the edge of the table, as the older brother’s freehand fisted at the straining erection. Gently, Sans puffed a tiny gust of cool air against his brother’s fluid covered body. He groaned as he was rewarding by a full body convulsion vibrating against his finger as a third orgasm racked the tiny body in his palm. Sans opened his mouth slightly more, bringing the hand closer. He wrapped the cerulean tongue around the tiny feet. Slowly, the pseudo-muscle worked its way higher as Sans sucked the tiny bones inside more. He pressed his teeth down, applying a faint pressure to hold his brother still and safe inside of his mouth. The tongue pushed up, rubbing the little ribcage along the top of his bony pallet. A deep moan rumbled, buzzing around the entirety of the younger skeleton that Sans was currently sucking. He swallowed, moaning again at feeling the tightness squeezing the foreign object. The taste was indescribable and the act was dangerously thrilling. The older brother pulled the brother out before he got carried away, eyeing the bitty, panting body with lust. Then, The occupied hand lowered slowly until it joined the first at his waist.

Papyrus’ head was swimming. He was completely intoxicated by the heavy scent of his brother’s arousal now engulfing him. With this size, everything was so all encompassing and conquering of his senses. Once his living platform stilled, he stood on shaky legs to approach his brother’s length. Standing next to it, the member itself even overshadowed him by a couple inches at this size. The little brother reached out and rubbed at the underside of the chubby protrusion

The older brother hissed and shifted his hand to wrap around Papyrus as well. This pressed the shrunken brother completely flush against the shaft. Sans was losing his composure, gripping slightly too hard against his precious little brother. He drew his hand up and down, masturbating himself against the entirety of the younger sibling. The sporadic puffs of his brother trying to catch his breath sending him over the edge. Thick, copious amount of blue release coated his hand and brother.

Speckles of purple spunk swirled in the blue from Papyrus having reached a fourth climax. His rib cage heaved as he tried to catch his breath. But each draw of precious air was heavy with the overpowering scent of sex, forcing his own length to quickly re-harden. The younger brother’s body shook as he sobbed, falling back to sit on his knees in the bony palm.

“bro, you okay? do you need me to stop? i didn’t mean to make you cry! did i hurt you?” Sans lust filled voice was still laced with worry. as sexy as the scene was, it was still alarming to see such a reaction.

“NO! YOU CAN’T STOP, IT’S SO GOOD. BROTHER, I HAVE NEVER FELT LIKE THIS BEFORE. I WANT MORE.” Papyrus scooped up some of his brother’s wad and hungerly lapped it up. He took in as much as he could, a slight bulge forming into a pudgy stomach from the sheer amount of excess magic being forced into his body. “I NEED MORE.”

“fuck, paps!” Sans jerked himself into hardness again, easily coaxed by the lewd display. “paps, i want you to fuck me, okay?”

Papyrus was confused, logic not his best skill currently with a sex fogged mind. He didn’t know how he was expected to comply with such a request when he was at a very obvious disadvantage. But he gasped in realization when Sans pushed his member down so that the urethra opening was pointed directly at him. He nudged forward, scooting closer by crawling on just his knees. Teensy hands gripped on each side, holding onto the curve of the head of the cock. He thrust forward, forcing a moan from each of their throats. The texture of this passage was completely different from any other that he has experienced. The precum and residual release completely soaked Papyrus’ hips as he thrust madly into the pulsating heat of his brother’s dick. He wailed in delight at the added tightness when Sans pinched at the head of his penis. It only took a few more frantic trusts before he was cumming once more. He slumped over, nuzzling at the knob of ectroflesh as his body thrummed in satisfaction.

Sans normally rational brain was clouded by desire; his peak just barely out of reach. A twinge of guilt perked in his mind, but was quickly pushed away at the thought of completion. He gripped his brother and pulled him away, moving him down lower. It took more work than what he would prefer to be doing, but Sans forced his body into creating a vaginal opening as well. “sorry, bro… so sorry… umph” He maneuvered his brother to be perpendicular to his slit and shoved him inside with one swift thrust. Toes curled, bone scraping against wood as he keened in pure bliss. One hand pressed against the opening to prevent his brother from leaving his feminine hole. The other hand quickly tugged at his manhood, hips bucking up as he felt his brother’s form squirm and wiggle inside of him. The way each bone scrapped against his inner walls was driving the older skeleton insane. His hand darted to his mouth, stifling his scream as he came from both sets of organs. The force of the squirting female ejaculation sent Papyrus flying under the table, landing safely in his pile of clothes on the other chair. Sans slumped down, feeling figuratively boneless as his body slipped down with a thump to the floor. He owed Alphys the world for letting him have access to this prototype potion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did have another idea for this involving 4 to 6 skellies and regular size difference kink, but I think I will save that for the final chapter. The basic premise was all the Papyruses (Papyri?) overwhelming Sans - and perhaps Blueberry. But alas, the dice spoke that Sans was to top yet again and I just could not get the scenario to flush itself out properly if he were to top from the bottom.
> 
> Next is creampie... One of the most vanilla of kinks :( It feels so weird after micro unbirth smut.
> 
> P.s. - Tomorrow's chapter may be delayed until Saturday since I have both jobs to attend tomorrow. Apologies in advance!


	8. Day 7: Creampie (Sans/Papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: crossdressing, commanding voice, possessiveness, cunnilingus, tearing clothes, tasting one's own cum, fingering, ecto-vagina, fisting
> 
> Word Count: 1443
> 
> I've just realized that Sans hasn't really gotten naked yet...

Papyrus startled as he heard five rapid teleportation bursts, the last resulting with a very tense brother standing in front of him. He had reluctantly had to stay home for the day since the potion from the night before took longer than “a few hours” to wear off. The taller skeleton was sitting on the couch to watch Mettaton questioning Mettaton on who killed Mettaton at the Mettaton concern on the television. Now though, he was currently sitting on the couch watching a visibly agitated skeleton glowing blue with fabric in one hand and a black plastic cup in the other. He squawked indignantly as the pile of material was thrown at his head, nearly knocking him over in surprise. Papyrus held up the cloth, watching the looseness tumble down straight from gravity. Nimble hands turned it until the shape became apparent, causing a faint orange glow to cross his cheeks.

“put it on,” came the demanding command.

“S-SANS, I-”

“put. it. on.” Each word was emphasized with a step closer. How could someone so short look so intimidating?

The taller skeleton swallowed thickly and nodded. He raised his arms up and started to put on the brilliant blue, form fitting dress.

“not like that. you need to undress first.” Sans reached out a hand to gently trail his fingertips along his brothers mandible. He curled his fingers to make a tight grip on the chin, forcing it up. The glow of his wisp of magic intensified as he stared down his brother. Just as quickly, he pulled back to make room for Papyrus to move. Fingertips tapped out in rapid succession against the side of the cup.  
Papyrus opened his mouth, but then closed it – no words properly coming to mind. He nodded again and removed his clothing. The embarrassed orange flush was working its way across more of his bones as they became bare. He wiggled into the dress without further interruption from Sans. That is, until he tried to put the Battle Body Bottoms back on. A breath caught in his throat as his older brother snapped at him for the choice, snatching away the garment to throw across the room. The taller skeleton shifted uncomfortably as he smoothed out the wrinkles with his hands.

Sans took the two larger hands into his own, pressing them into position to hold the cup. “i couldn’t get last night out of my head. do you know how hard it is trying to hide my magic from everyone when it is like this? shit paps, just look at what you do to me…”

The younger brother tried to pull back, dropping the cup in the process. The cup bounced off the floor with the impact forcing the dice to spring out. When they came to a stop, a five and four once again faced up at the pair of skeletons.

“i’m counting that as your roll,” Sans stated simply as he pounced onto his brother. The two fell back into the couch with Papyrus’ legs spread wide and dress hitched up in the unexpected tussle. The older brother moved down between those legs, leaving a slick trail in his wake. He lapped at the bones lewdly displayed before him in such an innocent way. He grinned as the taller skeleton pushed weakly at his head.

“NO, SANS, T-THAT DOESN’T COUNT! MMM, PLEASE, AH~! PLEASE GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE. YOU ALREADY HAD TOO MANY TURNS TO BE MATHMATECLY PROBABLY!” He shuddered as his magic swirled at the pubis. With all the attention from the tongue and the dress, he subconsciously willed it into forming a dripping, orange mound.

“mmm, more like prob-ability, bro.” Sans slid in a single digit as he worked at the little nub of magic at the top with his tongue. He slowly sucked it in, twisting it slightly with his teeth. His tongue wiggled and teased the little bundle of ecto-flesh as he applied more pressure gradually with his suction.

Papyrus’ hands slide down, fists balling in the blue fabric of the dress as his hips bucked up. A small amount of drool leaked out of the corner of his mouth as the finger inside of him began to thrust. He began to babble, nonsensical sounds and please escaping through his teeth as the feelings intensed.

Sans scissored his fingers, mouth pulled back with a lewd pop as the clit was released. His face moved down lower, tongue dipping into the stretched hole to lap up the secretions. He had to use his free hand to hold one leg steady, as Papyrus was moving around more now. Another finger was added and then another, so that four fingers were pumping in and out of the glowing cunt. He stilled his hand, only partially inside of his brother’s pussy. Eye lights looked up at the younger one’s face. He returned his tongue to work at the folds, massaging the stretched out magical flesh as he slowly curled his fingers and began to push in once again.

The brother threw his head back, screaming in pleasure as the entire fist was pushed inside. Papyrus panted heavily, cooing moans escaping him as the feeling of fullness began to overwhelm his senses. Pelvis jerked up, an orgasm retched from his body at his dear brother’s talented hands and mouth.

Sans slurped up the gushing fluid, drinking it down and moaning at the taste. He pulled his hand out and watched as the orange liquid glistened and ran down his arm. A smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth. Using his free handed and Papyrus’ relaxed state, the older brother turned the other around into a kneeling position on the couch. He pulled himself out and rubbed it against the outer folds of the throbbing mound. Leaving over, he held his hand in front of the other’s face. “just look at this mess you made! i think you need to clean it up.” He rubbed the soaked digits against Papyrus’ teeth until they spread open. Sans nuzzled against the spine under him as a tongue began to work at removing the ejaculated fluids from his hands. “that’s it, good boy. you listen so well.” He removed his hand, dragging it down the front of the dress and smearing the combination of fluids as he moved it down to grasp the hip alongside the other hand.

Hips wiggled in desire, slicking up the blue protrusion cruelly stroking the outside of his heat. He tried to move enough to achieve penetration, but was rewarded with a light smack instead. Papyrus wanted nothing more than to move, but Sans seemed quite content with drawing it out.

“i thought about this all day. thought about you. how i wanted to bend you over in a dress or have you dominate me in one. you’re all mine.” The shorter of the pair pulled himself back and slid in to the base. “Mine.” He wrapped his arms around his larger brother’s midsection, biting and clawing into the fabric. His thrusts started out slow and deep, but gradually became shallow and animalistic ruts. He tore at the front of the dress, the faint sound of fabric tearing was edging him on. Sans adjusted himself slightly, arching his back some so that he could watch his length disappear and withdraw from the smoldering ectoflesh. “fuck fuck fuck mine fuck paps fuck shit i’m gonna fuckin' shit fuck!” Sans pulled too tightly, a strip of the dress trailing in each hand as he moved them down to hold onto the hips once more. He held himself still with just the head of his cock throbbing inside as it wretched out each hot spurt of cum.

Papyrus’ body shook as another orgasm was torn from his body. He hated to admit it, but the sound of Sans losing so much control to the point that all he can get out is a string of expletives was kind of hot. A drawn out groan fell from his mouth as the member was removed. Each throb of his cunt pushed the thick loud out just slightly. He could feel a glob of it start to drip out. It didn't get far though, barely collecting at the clit. He gasped, pressing back as a tongue darted out to lick the cum up and push it back into his filled cunt with the rest of it. A shuttered moan mirrored the shudder of his body, forced out from the wriggling heat that swirled within him before pulling back out with a lewd slurp.

Sans licked at his teeth nosily. Then, in a husky tone he breathed out, “mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsexy note: My grandmother just suffered a stroke so my posting is going to probably be sporadic. I hope to follow the schedule (already a day behind), but I'm being realistic. Possible hiatus. Not going to lie, I wasn't feeling very determined as the day were doing on and I was receiving fewer and fewer comments. Again - I *DO* want to continue and I *DO* want to keep to the schedule, but the mood isn't quite there with what is going on. I actually have a business trip Monday and Tuesday and I wanted to use the weekend to get ahead for that, but that's not happening either - is it?


	9. Day 8: Leather (Sans/Papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: leather worship, gag, blindfold, restraints, collar/leash, light pet play, topping from the bottom, blindfold, mild possessiveness, strip tease, light soul molestation, impact play, praise, domination/submission
> 
> Word Count: 5352

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: [arukassmutfest](http://arukassmutfest.tumblr.com)

It had been a full, eventful week. Papyrus had loved every minute spent with Sans, but to be honest it was starting to hurt. How did one skeleton get so lucky? _Odd_ indeed… Sans had insisted on making him breakfast in bed, apparently feeling a little guilty from the rough treatment the past two days. If amazing sex was all it took to make his brother more productive, then he may need to extend this to a year long challenge! That Karma Sutra Book he found a while ago may come in handy after all. He chuckled to himself at the thought. There was a knock at the door and the lithe skeleton bid his brother to enter through the partially open door.

Sans nudged the door open with his hip as he carried in the tray. A steaming hot bowl of dinosaur egg oatmeal was in the center, along with apples cut into rabbit shapes, a tall glass of milk, and a single red rose. Sans smiled as he placed the tray down onto his brother’s lap. “ _bone_ appétit!” He chuckled softly as his brother rolled his eyes and thanked him for the meal. The older skeleton stuck his hands into his pockets, fidgeting with the contents. “so… is it too early or should I go ahead and roll?”

Papyrus turned his head to look at this brother, spoonful of oatmeal held halfway up to his mouth before being put back into the bowl. Apparently Sans has been enjoying their past week as much as he had. He knew that the older one seemed to be enjoying himself, but he didn’t realize he it was to this much of an extent. Quickly, he turned the rest of himself, feet planted onto the floor. “OH YES, PLEASE DO! MAYBE I WILL FINALLY GET A TURN AGAIN.”

Sans pulled the plastic cup and dice from his pocket and gave it a shake. He spilled the contents onto the tray. A six and a five. “shit, bro, hold on- le’me just…” Sans picked up the dice and tried again, shaking harder and longer this time. A four and a one. “what the… no…” Again the dice were placed in the cup and released. A three and a two. He reached for the dice once more, but stopped when a bony hand wrapped around his wrist. He followed the expanse of ivory all the way up to a kind smile and shining eyes. “i’m sorry, bro. you can just-”

“SANS, I DON’T MIND, REALLY. I SUGGESTED THE GAME AND RULES AFTER ALL. THE SURPRISE MAKES IT MORE FUN I THINK!”

“you are the coolest brother ever, paps.”

“NYEH, THIS IS TRUE! BUT ONLY BECAUSE I HAVE THE COOLEST BIG BROTHER!” Papyrus pulled his brother down into a smothering hug, discarding the rest of his oatmeal in the process. “I AM SO EXCITED TO SEE WHAT YOU HAVE PLANED FOR US.”

The smaller skeleton pulled back slightly so that he could adjust himself into a more comfortable position to reach up and clack his teeth against his brothers and a gentle, love filled kiss. When he pulled back again to take in the entirety of the face of his lover, his sockets were at half-mast – clearly smitten. “i’m going to make this so good for you. i promise. you just finish eating to get your magic levels up and i’m going to go prepare. text me when you’re ready to start – even if it’s hours or days from now, i don’t care!”

Papyrus had to laugh. “I THOUGHT YOU WOULD KNOW BY NOW THAT I’M NOT THAT DELICATE, BROTHER. I’LL BE READY TO GO IN FIFTEEN MINUTES – TOPS. I WOULD LOVE TO START NOW, BUT I WOULD HATE TO WASTE THIS PERFECT BREAKFAST THAT MY FAVORITE PERSON IN THE WHOLE UNDERGROUND MADE FOR ME!” He beamed at the blush developing on his brother’s cheekbones and the shy darting of his eye lights to avoid making direct contact. “YOU GET WHAT YOU NEED AND I’LL CLEAN UP AFTER I’M DONE AND WE WILL JUST MEET RIGHT HERE. WHEN WE’RE BOTH IN THE ROOM WE START, DEAL?”

“deal.”

 

When the tall skeleton reentered his room, he was surprised to see Sans already waiting inside with a small, black leather bag. Sans had already stood up from the chair he was seated in by the time Papyrus had made it to the door way. He quivered at the authoritative tone of his older brother.

“stip.”

It was a single word spoken, but told so much more. Papyrus was expected to listen and follow every instruction until they were done. He had the luxury now of not needing to think, of letting his older brother take care of him fully. His eye lights slid up to meet those of Sans every now and then and the look received just reaffirmed these thoughts. The hard stare burrowed into his very being, making him feel like he was being devoured from the inside out in the intensity. Having just risen from bed not long ago, following the order given was effortless. The younger skeleton couldn’t help but fold up his clothes out of habit. But then a moment of panic took hold of him. What was he to do now? He clutched the fabric to his chest tightly, suppressing the quiver of his hands. He instantly relaxed, relief washing over him as his brother’s voice started again.

“very good. leave them by the door, you won’t need them anymore. now, down on all fours and crawl to me. Sans pointed to the spot on the floor in front of himself, his other hand inside of the pocket of his blue hoodie. His mouth twitched slightly into a smile at the sight of his brother dropping swiftly to the floor. He wanted badly to praise and coo over how obedient his little brother was, but no – he had to stay firm to keep the mood set correctly if he wanted this to play out to the desired effect. But a little wouldn’t hurt. He uncurled his fingers as Papyrus nuzzled against his hand, stroking the top of the skull lovingly. “what a good boy you are, paps. so good. and you’re my good boy. you’re going to do everything i say and accept everything i do to you, right?”

The younger brother nodded enthusiastically. “YES, SIR!”

Sans closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief and nodded himself. “good, good.” He reopened his eyes to look at his brother kneeling on the floor in front of him, so eager to please. “now this is just temporary and i’m given you the chance to refuse, but…” The smaller skeleton withdrew his hand from the pocket, grasping a leather band. It was a light brown in color, almost orange and had a silver buckle on one end. There was a series of small holes on the other side, each with golden embroidery encircling the cut-outs. It must have been somewhat new, because the scent permeating from it was still heavy enough to waft up to his hollow nasal cavity. He looked away from his brother and down at the object in his hand. He gripped onto each end of the collar and held it just in front of Papyrus’ face. “i want you to wear this for me, but only if you want to. you are mine just as much as i am yours. i want everyone to know how proud and happy i am of that fact. but right now it is just us.” Sans rubbed his thumb against the smooth, natural bumps of the treated material. “it’s just us and i want you… what do you think?” He looked back to his brother now, trying to read his expression.

Papyrus stared at the length between his brother’s digits with a blank look on his face. He took in each dip and curve that had been preserved in the material. The stitching and quality was remarkable, highly possible that it was all done by hand. It was so close to his face, the smell was making him feel light-headed. Slowly, a smile stretched across his face. “YES... YES!” The younger brother looked up at his brother, glee fully sketched across his face. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back to fully expose his neck. The leather rubbed against the bones that formed his cervical vertebrae, gently tightening until it was held snug with the clasp fastened. He sighed dreamily, reaching up with a single hand to trace along the smooth material as his eye sockets fluttered open. Unconsciously, he pressed his hand back in his knelt position to add pressure against the front of his pelvis. Orange magic began to solidify into a thick cock as desire coursed through his body. “SANS… SIR… THANK YOU.”

Sans grinned. “i’m not done with you yet. we barely started. stay.” The older brother turned on his heel to approach the bag that he had sat on top of the dresser earlier. From the front pouch he had pulled out his desired object and returned to the body on the floor. “hand down, paps. no more touching.” He loosened his grip to let part of the article fall. Metal scraped against metal with a tiny, tinkling jingle from the drop. In his hand was a leather loop at the top of a braided length that was nearly as long as he was tall. On the bottom, just above the floor, was a small hook to attach this leash to the matching collar around Papyrus’ thin neck. The thing held just barely out of range of the taller skeleton in his current position. “show me how much you are appreciating my gifts. lick it.”

Papyrus’ hand dropped down the moment the words had left his brother’s mouth. He followed the trail from spindly fingers to floor and back up. Moist, orange tongue darted out to swipe across his teeth – gathering up his leaking magic to swallow down in hunger. The new addition made the smell linger even more heavily around his head. Both hands on the floor, he leaned forward. His large tongue dragged across the leather, appendage dipping into the clefts formed from the strands having been braided tightly to increase the tensile strength. The younger brother stretched his tongue out more to curl around the material, holding it more-or-less in place as he drug it up the length as far as he could reach. The tease made his ecto-muscle tingle. He tilted his head back down, descending along the golden brown hide. Eye lights darted up as he reached the end, pulling the metal clasp into his mouth to fondle more easily. He pouted slightly as his prize was pulled away, silver clinking against his teeth.

The older brother held up the clip, eyeing the orange residue glistening against the metallic surface. “glad you like it. you’ll be spending a lot of time with it tonight.” Sans fastened the hook on with a resounding click echoing in the room. He tugged the leash sharply, a jolt of excitement shooting down to his crotch at the resulting gasp of his submissive brother. With mouth now open and accessible, he pressed the loop of leather inside. “hold this for me, please, and follow.” Sans took slow steps back towards the leather pouch to retrieve the next item. Each gentle tinkling ring of metal against metal was making his cock throb painfully. He silently cursed the need for patience, wanting to just turn around and take his brother again like he had last night. But no, today he was going to treat his precious little brother like the item of worship that he was. It would be worth it, but the wait was killing him. The new accessory was also made of leather with a metal clasp at the end. He twirled it on his finger as he turned to regard the other. “onto the bed then. keep it in your mouth.”

Orange drool was collecting in his mouth again. He looked between Sans and the bed, tilting his head slightly. Was he supposed to stand? He’s been on all fours this whole time and he wasn’t told to change that, but that locomotive method seems overly awkward and difficult for this request. His anxiety was cut almost the same moment as it had started to form when Sans repeated the command, this time with an emphasized new word: _crawl_. He silently thanked his brother for being able to read him so well, doing his best to stay low at the same time was pulling himself up onto the bed. He bit down harder on the material in his mouth in his struggle, hissing at the sensation filling his senses. The taste became more pronounce. The resistive give pushing back at his teeth gave a dull pain to the joins of his mandible. The sharp intake of breath made the smell flood his skull. Once on the bed he unclenched his jaw, panting slightly as his eye slights fuzzed around the edges to form a rough heart shape. He didn’t know why, but he had a sudden urge to exhibit more submission to his brother. Papyrus sat back onto his knees, putting his arousal clearly on display. He brought his elbows into the sides of his ribcage with hands held out limply in front and panted softly, tongue lolled out to the side over the handle in his mouth. The younger skeleton leered at Sans, begging for whatever was to come next.

Sans smiled broadly as he flicked his wrist to watch the object in his hand. “you sure do know how to make things _hard_ for me, love. He climbed up onto the bed himself, situating himself behind his brother’s back. One arm was pulled behind the tall body and then the other. The smaller skeleton reach up to retrieve the end of the leash, drawing it back as well to weave between the arm bones. With little effort the limbs were immobilized once he tied the cord off. He gave it a test pull to be sure that the knot would not easily come undone. Satisfied with his work, he pressed closer against his brother’s back. He sighed contently, draping his arms over the shoulder in front of him and ground his clothed erection against the captive body.

The movement caused the object in his brother’s hand to dance before his chest. Papyrus examined the thing, noting that this one was made of black leather. It looked like a combination of the collar and leash though, with a flat band on each side of a braided center. One band had a metal buckle and the other had the holes with which to secure it together. The younger skeleton ground his teeth together in excitement realizing what it was. The design seemed to be more rare compared to the ring, ball, or latex bit – but there was no denying that this was a gag. A tiny part in the back of his mind applauded his brother for coordinating the accessories to well, especially with the limited resources of all the Undergrounds put together. Before he could even get the words out to beg his brother for it, the bit was already being pulled taut inside his jaw. The spicy taste of leather made it feel like his tongue was sizzling. His eye lights rolled up into his skull as a moan left his throat. He pressed back against his brother to try and convey his appreciation nonvocally. But his brother moved away. He tried again, but lost his balance and fell sideways onto the bed when Sans suddenly transported to stand in front of him.

Again the older skeleton had to fight back the urge to just ravage his prey. He took in a slow, deep breath to compose himself. He could do this; he was in control. Paps only deserved the very best and that is what he will deliver. Sans brought his hands up to stroke his clavicle under the fabric of his shirt. Fingers pushed in, running their way back down with a slight bob over each rib until he was grasping the end of his shirt. He pulled it up slowly, inching it up to reveal just a bit at a time. Hands paused for a moment once he reached the xiphoid process. Pushing in just slightly, he wrapped some of the fabric around the triangular protrusion of bone to stroke with. One hand lowered back down to palm the tight bulge in his pants. He mewled softly and the two points of friction, rocking his hips slightly. Not wanting to get carried away, he forced his hand to rejoin the other on his ribs and continued to pull the shirt the rest of the way up and off to be tossed on top of his brother’s head.

Papyrus shook his head as forcefully as he could in this position to get the shirt off to continue watching. He had stopped trying to sit up once his eyes became glued to his brother’s methodical movements just a few scant feet away – he didn’t want to miss a moment of the erotic dance playing out before him.

Sans hooked his thumbs into the elastic waistband of his shorts and pulled them down just slightly. The rounded top iliac crests just barely peaked out, before he stopped. “oh wait, i almost forgot!” He quickly pulled out a leather eye mask to wrap around his little brother’s skull from the matching bag. “can’t ruin the surprise just yet.”

Once he was certain that Papyrus could no longer see him, he pulled the shorts down. Underneath were not his usual bare bones, but instead a tight pair of black leather short-shorts that concealed not only his member, but its glow as well. They hung low from the top and were cut high into the leg – in all honesty, a “censored” bar may have covered more. He only had one item left in his bag to play with and he was a little nervous for it. Each movement made, he was sure to exaggerate to produce more sound. He didn’t think he would enjoy it so much, but the nervous way his brother moved his head to follow the sound trail made the magic in his body run hot. Sans reached inside the bag for the last time, pulling out a riding crop. The black leather was wrapped around the handle and folded over into the keeper at the tip. The older skeleton tapped it against his open palm in thought. Papyrus’ first kink request had been spanking… But would he want to go farther? He hadn’t realized it until now, but he left his little brother with now way to communicate if he wanted to stop. Looking around the room he spotted a little Mettaton shaped bell – perfect. After retrieving it, he cracked the crop against the side of the bed to force his brother’s attention solely onto him.

“listen **very** carefully. we are going to be trying something new. if you want to stop,” Sans paused to shake the bell, “then you will ring this bell a few times. understood?” He waited until he got an affirmative nod and then pushed the little posable arm under the strap of the gag, bend it so that it wouldn’t slip back out. The older skeleton gently traced the folded bit of leather along the sternum. “i’m just going to touch you for now.” He dipped the crop in between the bottom true-ribs, stroking the inside. He chuckled at the shudder it caused. Pushing forward, he paused when he felt a slight blockade. It was his brother’s soul. He could feel the slickness reducing the friction of the two objects as the crop was pressed in slightly more, stroking the heart shape. When he pushed at it harder, he was rewarded with a muffled groan of pleasure. “you like that? should i just make you come like this?”

Papyrus shook his head, but froze when he heard the bell ring. He tried to speak, but became more panicked when he couldn’t get the words out. He didn’t want to come just yet, but he didn’t want his brother to stop either! But Sans said he would stop if he rang the bell! He tried speaking again and pressing forward when the crop was removed. His dampened sobs wracked his body – he was at a loss. But he quickly jumped when he felt something slippery stroking in small circles along the side of his dick.

“shh shh shh, it’s okay. i know what you meant, bro. you’ll make it very clear if you want to stop the whole thing. i trust you to tell me just like you trust me to listen.” Sans pressed more of the crop’s length against his brother’s rod. “so did you figure out what your last gift is?” He smiled when his brother slowly shook his head, proud of Papyrus’ tenacity. “would you like another clue or should i just tell you?” The older brother wrinkled his brow ridge when he didn’t get a response. “ring once for a clue and three times for me to tell you.” Sans’s face quickly brightened at the single bell tone. He just needed to work on giving more complex directions, he can do that. “okay, but before i start… from now on one ring is yes or first choice, three rings is no or second choice, and constant ringing is to end the scene. is this agreeable?”

Ring.

“okay then, good.” Without missing a beat, Sans pulled back his arm and brought the riding crop down against Papyrus’ exposed pelvis. SNAP! He brought his hand back and watched his brother’s face intently. A small ring was made from when the body jolted, but… The body was still now. He let out a sigh he hadn’t even known that he was holding. Again the older brother raised the leather switch and let it fall against his sibling, this time against the side of the rib cage. The pause was shorter this time before he struck once more, then again and again. Sans admired the faint redish-orange marks beginning to form on the stricken bone, but not as much as the little whimpers he was starting to tease out of the restrained monster on the bed. He paused the strikes again, returning to a stroking motion now against the dribbling erection. “are you ready, pet?” The dominating skeleton bit against is tongue in worry, this may be pushing it too far. Each second felt like an eternity passing. He was about to check his brother when-

Ring.

Sans leaned down and kissed Papyrus over the bit in his mouth, licking at the teeth before he parted. “so, so good… i’m so proud of you. tell you what, take three hits and you can cum inside of me, how does that sound?”

Ring ring ring.

“is that too much?”

Ring ring ring.

The smaller skeleton thought for a moment, surely he didn’t mean… “you want more?”

There was a long pause, more orange gathering in intensity along his cheeks. He shook his head. Ring.

Sans ran his phalanges along the side of his little brother’s cheek. ‘ _so cool_.’ “alright, i will only go up to five though for this time. i want to give you a chance to succeed after all.” Sans lifted the crop to his mouth, licking it from grip to keeper. “i will count each strike and give you five seconds between each. i expect one ring for a thank you and three rings as you begging me to stop.” The words barely left his mouth before the first blow fell onto the hardened ectroflesh.

Papyrus jumped, crying out into his gag. He wasn’t quite expecting it so soon and it hurt more than the dull burns of the hits to his solid bones. The sharp sting ran all the way up to pierce his soul, making it throb. He shook his head slightly, making a single soft ring.

“one.” ‘ _one ice cream sundae, two ice cream sundae, three ice cream sundae, dammit now i want an ice cream sundae…_ ’ Again he whacked the glowing appendage. “two….” He watched the body wither below him before giving him another ring. “three…” His fingers flexed against the supple leatherwork of the handle, carefully watching his brother’s movements for any sign of needing to stop. Another ring sounded. Sans was sure to strike the opposite side of the member this time, “four. one more to go, you’re almost done.” He held the crop in both hands, springing it lightly to test an idea. Instead of winding back for the final wallop, he instead held the handle tip against the base and pulled the loop back as far as he could before letting go. It wasn’t as hard, but it was satisfying to watch. “and five.” Sans reached behind his brother’s skull before he could ring the bell and removed the gag. He hummed his approval of the magical residue dripping down to coat the side of his face and chin. “you did so well, paps. now just a little more work as your cock gets a rest. and then you get your reward.”

The younger brother licked at the drool that he could reach, panting heavily to catch his breath to alleviate some of the stress put onto his body. “YES, SIR. THANK YOU, SIR.”

The older monster tossed the thin tool back into the bag as he stepped in front of his face. “and here is your surprise from earlier. i hope you like it.” Sans reached behind the skull once more, pushing it forward as he thrust to meet against his little brother’s face. He couldn’t help but moan at the friction cause from the single touch.

The smell was beyond intoxicating now. The heavy, earthy aroma of leather was mixed with the pure scent of Sans and his arousal. Papyrus inhaled deeply, wiggling his hips as his manhood throbbed in response. He stuck his tongue out, running it along the curve of the trapped erection. He had barely made it to the top before he ran out of leather to lick. That wouldn’t do! He ran his tongue back down, swirling it over to the side of the tent this time and down onto the leg before coming to the end once more too quickly for his taste. The information was piecing together and the visual appeared in his mind. He whimpered, body shaking at the imagined sight. “PLEASE SANS, I WANT TO SEE YOU.”  
“soon enough, keep going.” The grip tightened as he rubbed himself more against the half concealed face. “just… keep going, fuck, you’re so good, little bro. soooo good… ha…” A second hand joined in, trying to add more pressure. He should probably feel ashamed for humping against another monster’s face like this, but he really couldn’t find it in himself to care. He pulled away with quiver, holding himself away to ease off the edge of his orgasm. After he calmed himself down enough to use his fine motor skills, he released the connection of the blindfold so that he could remove it.

Papyrus blinked his eyes a few times, eye lights constricting and expanding as they readjusted to the light. He gasped once they focused, drinking in the sight of his brother’s choice of attire. Was it bad that he wanted nothing more than to tear the tiny shorts off? He pushed the thought aside as he felt Sans nudge against his side. His bones still felt warm and sensitive from the loving abuse his brother unleashed onto them and they tingled slightly as he rolled over onto his other side.

Now that the arms are more in reach, Sans made quick work of untying them. He rubbed his way up the arm, working from each phalange up to the shoulder joint – making note of any cold spots, thankfully of which there was none. “are you sore at all?”

The younger brother sat up, adjusting himself to face his brother again. “YES, BUT NOT IN A BAD WAY, SIR. I’M… QUITE ENJOYING THE SORENESS IF I WERE TO BE COMPLETELY HONEST.” Papyrus raised his arms up slightly, flexing his fingers to work more feeling back into them. Once he was content with that, he reached up more to adjust his collar. When the leash was used for the bit of bondage it was turned backwards. He now turned it back round to face the correct direction and pulled the leash in front. Nimble fingers traced down the woven material until they grasped at the loop at the end. Papyrus extend both hands forward, presenting the leash handle to his brother. “I’M READY, SIR. I WOULD LIKE TO CONTINUE IF IT WOULD SO PLEASE YOU.”

Sans licked at his teeth, his bones rattling softly at the wanton display. Surely he had waited long enough. He grabbed the leash and tugged roughly, surprising his brother enough to pull him off the bed. “that’s not going to be the only thing to please me. i believe you have a reward to claim,” he purred out in his most sultry voice.

And claim it he most certainly did. Papyrus tore the shorts down and lifted his brother up with practiced ease. The leather bottoms lay forgotten on the floor as he pressed his mouth to Sans’, moaning against him as legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck. It took a few steps, but quickly the younger brother had his elder pressed against the wall. He used one hand to support Sans’ body weight as he used the other to position himself against the tight entrance.

“mmm, paps. yes. i want you to fuck me like the animal you are. you’re going to give me every drop of cum deep inside” Sans pulled on the lease again. “do i make myself clear, pet?”

“YES, SIR!” Papyrus plunged inside of the tight ring of ecto-muscle, tightening his grip on his brother. “EVERY DROP IS FOR YOU, SIR. EVERYTHING THAT I AM BELONGS TO YOU.” 

The onslaught of force shook the decorations on the wall, providing a steady thumping to accompany the moans and pants being wrought from the brothers’ throats. The tempting and teasing from earlier left both bodies eager. Sans was the first to cum, walls tightening down on the intruding protrusion assaulting his ass – but not by much.

Papyrus pressed himself against the older sibling sheathing himself fully into the body and trapping it completely against the wall. His hips twitched as each pulsation shot his load as far as possible. No longer able to stand, he sunk down to the floor and held on tightly. He buried his head against his brother’s neck. Everything just felt too overwhelming to comprehend.

Sans turned his head and place a gentle kiss against the side of the other’s skull. “you did very well. thank you, paps. that’s just what i wanted. calm yourself down and i’ll clean you up, okay? just relax. you handled a lot more than i even hoped to have ask from you. i’m so glad that you are mine.” Sans rubbed gently against the other’s back. “good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally prefer my metal collar. I love the startling coldness when it's first applied and then how it quickly heats up with my body temperature. I do have a metal one that my partner gifted to me at request, but I don't like the way it it holds the sweat against my skin during our longer sessions of coupling. :/ It's also a snap instead of a buckle, so it doesn't have as much give when fastened. 
> 
> Do you guys have a preference?


	10. Day 9: Asphyxiation (Sans/Papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Asphyxiation, blow job, masturbation, fingering, ecto-vagina, light biting, topping from the bottom
> 
> Word Count: 2491

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: [arukassmutfest](http://arukassmutfest.tumblr.com)

Papyrus hooked his finger into his own collar and rubbed it back and forth. He hasn’t removed it since Sans had given it to him last morning. Currently, he was focused on today’s date on the calendar and what it said: Asphyxiation. It was a hard one for skeletons to accomplish, but it had sounded fun while researching things to try out. Mostly skeleton’s mimic breathing patterns and social cues from fleshed monsters. They don’t need the air to live so much as they need it to keep their magic stable. And since their whole body was composed of mostly magic – it was still rather important to the whole “living” thing.

Sans walked into the kitchen, mumbling something akin to a loving greeting (but sounded more like cats in a blender) as he rubbed the last of the sleep from his eyes. He plopped down onto a chair, folding his arms onto the table and resting his head on top. He peeked an eye out when he heard his brother approaching his side and had to smile at the worried look on Papyrus’ face and he knelt down beside him. Energy was quickly refilling him at the sight and he sat up a bit, just leaning an elbow onto the table and resting his head in one hand. The other hand was stretched out to run along the collar adorning the larger skeleton’s neck. “lookin’ good, bro.”

The younger brother smiled brightly, both in relief that the other had perked up and also at the kind words. He chanced a glance over at the cup of dice on the table, then quickly back onto his brother. As refreshing as it was for him, he was starting to think this game was taking its toll on his elder. He has been soaking up the attention all this time, while his brother was doing most of the work in that he was planning and executing for six of the past eight days. Papyrus reached up and clasped the older monster’s hand in both of his own, bringing it up slightly higher so that he could place a gentle kiss to each knuckle. “DO YOU NEED A BREAK, BROTHER?”

“not really. i’m just sitting here.”

“SANS, I’M SERIOUS! IF OUR GAME IS GETTING TO BE TOO MUCH, WE CAN PUT IT ON HOLD… OR EVEN JUST STOP COMPLETELY.”

“but this is what you want i thought.”

Papyrus nodded, “IT IS, BUT I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY MORE.”

“i am happy, bonehead.” Sans had to laugh a little bit. “it’s just more work than your lazybones brother is used to. if it gets to be too much, i’ll let you know.” He reached over and pushed the black cup towards his brother. “i do believe it is your turn, paps.”

The taller skeleton took the cup and peered inside. He shook it a bit and watched the dice jiggle around. They appeared to be fine, but he didn’t know how much he trusted them. Every roll is a fifty percent chance of either brother having a turn at either role. Previous rolls had no effect on future rolls. Any pattern was a coincidence, no matter how unlikely. He placed his hand on top of the cup, closed his eyes and shook. His eyes still stayed closed even after he dumped them out. A silent moment passed and Papyrus was growing antsy from it. He slowly slid open one eye to see the result: a six and a three. “OH COME ON!” Factual reasoning be damned, this was getting very suspicious!

Sans shrugged, “we don’t have to do the dice, ya know. we could just take turns or something.”

“NO, NO… THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEVER BENDS THE RULES.” Papyrus crosses his arms and shakes his head, sitting back on his heels since he still hasn’t stood up from his kneeling position. “I DO NOT MIND MYSELF, I’M JUST AFRAID OF THE STRAIN IT IS PUTTING ON YOU, BROTHER.” 

The older brother waved a hand in the air dismissively. “i told you that i’m enjoying myself. why it is more work than what these old bones are used to, i wouldn’t do it if i didn’t want to. besides, today i get to _take your breath away_ ,” Sans said with a wink. He reached out to unfasten the collar, batting away Papyrus’ hands when they tried to stop him. “i’m only loosening it, calm down. no one is going to take this off except for you. and if they try, then they will have to answer to me. we just need to make some room if we’re going to do this right.”

Papyrus calmed down slightly, lowering his hands to rest in his lap as his brother’s nimble fingers readjusted the buckle so its tongue slipped inside of the final hole. The loose feeling wasn’t as comfortable, the heaviness hanging down low to rub against his clavicle was rather annoying if he was to be honest. But he smiled regardless, happy that his brother felt such a way about the gift that he gave.

Sans reached out, cupping the vertebrae of his brother’s neck in one hand and stroked them. “i need you to form your magic right here, into a throat.” The older monster cooed praises as the ectoflesh started to form under his grasp, pushing the hand out of the way as it grew and solidified beneath it. He turned himself more to better face Papyrus with one leg on each side. Now he was using two hands to stroke the pseudo-skin. “do you remember your safe-word and tap out? this can get pretty intense real quick and will only get worse if you panic.”

Hooded eyes leered at this brother full of love. “I TRUST YOU COMPLETELY, BROTHER. i KNOW YOU WON’T LET IT GET TOO FAR EVEN IF I DON’T USE THEM, BUT, YES, I DO REMEMBER HOW TO TELL YOU TO STOP.” Papyrus placed his hands on top of the smaller ones and squeezed reassuringly. When he opened his mouth to continue, all that came out was a gurgling wheeze.

The pressure of the bony fingers had already increased dramatically. The faux-flesh was caving under the force. As fast as it had happened, the force was gone. Sans’ eyelights raked over his brother’s face and neck, checking for any signs for major distress. Thumbs rubbed soothing circles into the darkening, orange skin. “i’m glad to hear that, bro. and i trust you to try your best to not force me into making that decision for you. i must admit though…” When Sans paused, he moved his hands back to the collar, unfastening and refastening it again as tightly as he could now that the neck has become more filled out. “i am a little jealous that he keep getting all the fun. i never really thought about it until that first night of having you take me… that second time i feel like i may have become addicted to you. and now i can’t seem to get a chance again, so i just have to tell you to do it to me.” He stood up, tugging on the collar to nonverbally command his brother to rise as well.

The younger brother didn’t quite know what to do, or even what his brother had meant. But the picture was starting to form in his mind when his brother dropped to his knees instead. Thin fingers made quick work of his pajama bottoms, unbuttoning the thin fly to reveal his alabaster pubis. Before he could even consider what it was that his brother desired for him to make, his aroused body formed his default male genitalia. Hands hung at his sides, tensing as his hands clenched and unclenched.

Slick, blue tongue extended farther out than it should and wrapped itself completely around the summoned rod before it. Sans inhaled the musky scent of his brother’s sex deeply, pulling it towards his mouth more as he withdrew his tongue back inside. As he pulled his back, the curled appendage slid up the length to pull it along as well. When he reached the tip, he looked up at his brother’s face. Sans let out a heavy sigh; the puff of air released tingling along the dampened flesh. Fingers snaked their way down into his own pants, stroking at his own bones hidden away as he forced his body into creating a tight little slit. Phalanges wiggled inside the small mound, movements eased by the dripping of his need. His eye sockets slide closed slowly as his head pushed forward to engulf the protrusion within his heat. He pressed his tongue up roughly, stroking the underside of the cock as he bobbed his head. Strings of blue drool were starting to form, dripping out of the corners of his mouth as he hummed in pleasure at the taste of precum leaking out. The older brother curled the back of his tongue up, arching it in such a way to stroke against the slit and gather up as much of the oozing arousal as he could. He swirled his tongue around the head a couple of times before releasing the dick with a sloppy POP. Sans thrust his fingers in and out of his cunt a couple more times before pulling out quickly. Finger lengths glistened in blue slickness as he held them up to lick at slowly. “sit down on the chair, papyrus.”

The taller skeleton nodded as best as he could without taking his eyes off of the lewd display. He swiftly moved behind his brother to follow the command. His brother never uses his full name, it sounds so foreign on that beloved tongue – but yet so exciting and sexy as well.

Sans shimmied out of his flannel pajamas, revealing his entire body. He teasingly ran fingers but and down his bones. stopping both hands the frame around the glowing mound. “do you like what you see?”

Papyrus nodded again, completely dumbfounded past the point of words.

The older brother smiled, kicking his leg up high to rest onto the table edge. His entire pussy was on open display now, stretched legs making the labia spread open just slightly. “and now?”

The taller skeleton swallowed down the puddle rapidly forming inside of his mouth. The tightness burned his throat as it expanded under the grip of the collar from the motion. “Y-YESSSSS…” His hands twitched, still at his sides. His thoughts were starting to get a little fuzzy.

“if you like it so much, then why aren’t you touching yourself? is your brother not sexy enough to make you want to jerk off?”

Papyrus gasped, failing to take in any significant amount of air to cool his rapidly burning magic. The idea of being allowed to touch himself didn’t even occur in the buzzing of his head. He griped tightly to himself at the base and squeeze, moaning at the pressure. His hand dragged up the length slowly, pinching the head and forcing a small stream of more precum to drip out. Eyes locked on to the blue ecto-flesh, hungrily devouring the sight as the fingers shoved back in roughly to stroke the insides. The orange manhood was being stroked faster now, the wheezing sound returning from the conjured throat.

Sans reached forward now with his free hand and gripped the neck. He placed his thumb right in the center and depressed it in. The sudden complete cut off of air startled his brother slightly, but he kept going. The magic sizzled under this hand, the conjured flesh almost flickering beneath his touch. He moaned slightly at the sharp increase of temperature, the control of something so basic turning him on more. He let go quickly, savoring the sweet sound of his little brother sucking in a breath of air to re-steady the magic. The smaller skeleton swung his leg back down, scooting himself closer to press against his brother. He wiggled his hips, whimpering slightly as the knuckles of the first was now rubbing against his clit as it continued to work the shaft.

“i’m going to ride your cock until you fall apart, pet. hope you’re ready.” With that, he shifted his hips to slide the head of the member inside of his tight heat. He moaned and leaned against his brother’s torso. Wrapping his arms around, he gripped onto the back of the chair to steady himself. The smaller skeleton was just barely able to stand on the balls of his feet, even as he lowered himself to take the entire length. Flat teeth grazed against the orange neck, biting down experimentally. He bounced in his brothers lap, working his teeth more roughly. Without warning, he clamped down harshly – crying out at the shock the magic-formed flesh sent through his teeth and right down to his core. He squeezed his jaw tighter, relishing in the throbbing pulses of the magic destabilizing in his mouth. One hand slipped up, forcing its fingers under the collar, tightening it more and increasing the pulses.

Papyrus honestly couldn’t see anymore. His sight has blurred into static and then finally darkness. Sounds no longer registered. His entire thought process was shutting down. All he could do was feel. His magic was starting to feel like fire, burning his bones from the inside out. Unconsciously, he reached up and clawed at the collar to try and loosen it – his body working on its own to survive. Already he could start to feel his joints weaken and the bones rubbing together more as the magic’s hold on his body was starting to wane. But more so, he felt the pure bliss of orgasm – just within reach. With every ounce of strength left in him, he trusted up into the heat enveloping his cock. It too was burning pleasantly, but the trembling tightness felt so much more divine than the rest of the figurative fire inside of him. All thoughts and stimulation was gone besides that basic heat. With a stuttered, choked cry, Papyrus came harshly as his bones shook. They barely felt connect to him anymore until a sudden gust of air permeated his entire body.

Sans was stroking bare bone now, all orange ecto-flesh having disappeared. With that final break in concentration, Papyrus had lost the control to maintain it any longer and the air of the room was allowed to fully engulf him as it usually does. Blue and orange release was dripping down onto the ischium of his brother. He fiddled with the collar again, tightening it once more so that it would rest comfortable against bone without any real constriction. He lifted himself up just slightly, kissing each blackened eye socket as he waiting for his brother to regain consciousness. He was curious to find out if coupled asphyxiation is just as good as what he had tried before with autoerotic asphyxiation himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys.... GUYS!!!! Next chapter I rolled a 6! Do you know what this means?! *rubs hands together* Sans gets to be my little bitch again.


	11. Day 10: Edgeplay (Papyrus/Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: fire, knives, improper insertions, light cutting/blood(?), quickie, more perceived danger than actual danger, ecto-vaginal, anal
> 
> Word Count: 1834

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! Just feel like it... This would have been done sooner but then I found out that edgING is actually very different from edgePLAY :O So I had to scrap that whole first draft and start again. This is over rather quickly for my taste... But I didn't want to blend too much into the next couple themes.

Papyrus had insisted on Sans rolling the dice in the morning so that they could be properly ready by the evening. Edgeplay was definitely one of the harder kinks on the list. And as luck would have it, the dice turned up with a five and a one – Papyrus’ turn. Of all the kinks to take the lead with… He wasn’t so sure that he wanted this one. Sans’ 1HP was something nerve-wracking to be entrusted with. But now it was the end of the day and he stood in front of their closed front door, staring. He wanted this; God how badly he wanted this. Before he thought he wanted nothing more than to be on the receiving end, but as he thought about it the idea of his brother lying so helpless to his whims was becoming almost intoxicating. The taller skeleton took a deep breath and opened the door.

Sans looked up at the sudden feel of cold air leaking into the living room. He smiled warmly and greeted his brother. The older of the pair gave no outward appearance of it, but on the inside he was a mess. It wasn’t until just a few minutes ago that he even bothered to look into what edgeplay even was. Flashbacks of children with knives, guns, sticks… Dead bodies, blood, and so much dust… Papyrus wanted this and he wasn’t sure if he could deliver. His edge very well might not be far enough away to bring any sort of pleasure to his brother. To be honest, the thought terrified him that he may not be able to give the other whatever he wants. When focusing back onto Papyrus, he took in a perplex look. Apparently he was asking him something, or even just talking, and all Sans had done was stare vacantly as his worries consumed him. So much for a hardened outer appearance.

“DO YOU TRUST ME, BROTHER?” Papyrus had raised his hands, cupping each cheek to force him to look up directly at himself. He relaxed a bit at the nod. “HOW DOES THAT TRUST FEEL?”

“uh… good?”

Papyrus shook his head. “NO, HOW DOES TRUSTING ME MAKE YOUR BODY FEEL? YOU NEED TO BE DESCRIPTIVE.”

The smaller skeleton frowned, shrugging a bit. “i’m sorry, i guess i’m not getting it. it feels good… safe?”

The younger brother sighed. “I AM GLAD TO HEAR THAT, BUT I NEED YOU TO FOCUS MORE ON IT. BROTHER… SANS…” He gripped tighter onto the rounded skull. “WE DO NOT HAVE THE LUXURY OF FLESH, SO I COULD VERY EASILY CRUSH YOUR SKULL RIGHT NOW. I’VE BEEN TRAINING FOR YEARS AND HAVE THE STRENGTH TO TURN YOU TO DUST RIGHT NOW.”He curled his fingers in, scraping bone against bone. “HOW DOES THAT MAKE YOU FEEL? KNOWING THAT AT ANY TIME I COULD END YOU – ON PURPOSE OR ACCIDENT – BUT THAT I NEVER WILL?”

Sans’ eye lights shrank down to pinpricks. His eyes shut tightly, a cold shiver running down his spine and to the tips of his limbs. He usually tried to avoid the thought of how he was a fraction away from death at all times with his stunted amount of HP. But what he was being told was true; he knew down to the very core of his soul that Papyrus would never let that happen as long as he was around. The tension released and he stood limply, held up entirely by his younger sibling. His sockets fluttered back open as a small smile crept along his face. “warm. it fells warm. and… slow. my soul is calm and it almost feels like your hugging it without even touching.”

Papyrus leaned in, kissing above each eye. “EXCELLENT. REMEMBER THAT FEELING. IF YOU START TO GET OVERWHELMED, REMEMBER WHAT OUR TRUST FEELS LIKE TO YOU. AND IF WE NEED TO STOP AFTER THAT, THEN WE CAN STOP. I JUST DON’T WANT YOU TO FREAK YOURSELF OUT LIKE YOU TEND TO DO, BROTHER.” He pulled at each article of clothing, slowly striping Sans of any cover. As he moved along, he trailed kisses over each bone that was revealed to him. No spot was given any more or any less attention than any other as each one was showered in adoration and worship by the younger sibling. “I CAN’T SAY THAT I WON’T HURT YOU SANS, BECAUSE I PLAN ON DOING EXACTLY THAT. BUT I PROMISE NOTHING WILL BE PERMANENT AND EVEYTHING CAN BE FIXED. DO YOU STILL CONSENT TO MY WHIMS, BIG BROTHER?”

The older monster wrapped his arms around himself, focused on the warm tingle that was flooding his body. His soul beat in a slow rhythm, sending life sustaining magic throughout his entire being. He let out a breathy, “yessss…” Sans looked down at the figure of his brother, knelt down in front of him and lavish attention to the bottom-most bones of his feet with the same care as he did the rest of his body. Now that Papyrus had forced him into realizing it, the thrill of that complete trust was one of the strongest aphrodisiacs he had ever encountered.

Papyrus stood up to his full height and straightened out his clothes. He extended a single finger and used it to tilt Sans’ head back. His frame towered over that of his older brother by a couple feet. He leaned in once more, gently clinking their teeth together before he pulled away and walked back outside to leave a confused brother in his wake. Upon his return he was bearing a small toolbox from their shed. Papyrus motioned for this brother to sit onto their couch as he set the box onto the nearby end stand. The box was opened and he pulled out an arm’s length of cotton fabric and a container of acetone. He wrapped the strip around his brother’s pelvis. The pubic arch, symphysis, and crest… The ischium, ischial spine, and obturator foramen… Even the coccyx and sacrum managed to get some woven around them. He lifted up the bottom of acetone next, pouring it along the entirety of the fabric. He smirked at the quick jolt the cold liquid caused in this brother. One last thing was then pulled out, held up in front of Sans’ face so as not to leave any doubts. Papyrus flicked his finger against the striker and depressed the button to force a small flame to erupt from the lighter. The tiny flame danced and flickered between them. “DO YOU TRUST ME BROTHER…?”

“completely.”

The taller skeleton purred in delight, obviously very pleased with the answer that he received. Slowly, he moved his hand down to Sans’ pelvis, igniting the middle of the accelerant soaked material. The flame jumped, quickly burning through the cotton. Papyrus grabbed a hold of his brother’s hands and held them down against his sides, trapping him in place.

Sans wiggled his hips, the heat stinging against his bones. Normally, the fire would be unbearably painful, but not hot enough to destroy the bone. With the acetone, the cloth was burning away too rapidly so it left more of an uncomfortable warmth soaking down into his marrow. Breath caught in his throat as the fire wove in and out of the sensitive bones, going through the tiny holes of his tailbone and around the pubis. The last of the fabric vanished in a puff of smoke before his brother released the hold on his hands. He whimpered softly as boney fingers traced the delicate burns, scratching against them where the coloration was particularly dark.

Papyrus put the lighter away and withdrew his next item of choice: a utility knife. He pushed up the button, letting the blade click out a couple notches. Eyes darted between pristine, white bone and the silver blade glinting in the light. He pressed the blade down, letting it prick into his brother’s sternum. The younger brother let a quiet moan escape his throat as he dragged the blade up and watched the little beads of marrow bloom up into the tiny crack. He swerved the blade around and moved it back down. The tiny noises of pain escaping his brother were too delicious. Flipping the knife around, he used the handle to stroke a blue mound into existence between his brother’s legs. He nudged against the smaller body gently, having him turn around. The taller skeleton even took the small hands and placed them on the back of the couch, giving him more support.

Sans froze at the invasion. Without warning, Papyrus had shoved the knife inside of his damp sex. But the truly terrifying part was the sound of the clicking, signifying that the blade was being extended inside of his soft walls. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, the idea of such a thing inside of him was terrifying. He was starting to hyperventilate when he suddenly felt his brother’s body enveloping him and holding on tightly. Gentle fingers ran along the shallow cuts made from earlier as he spoke.

“WARM AND SLOW, RIGHT? YOU SAID YOU TRUST ME COMPLETELY, SO FOCUS ON THAT FEELING. CAN YOU CONTINUE?” Papyrus felt the head nod slowly against his own ribcage. “DON’T MOVE.” One hand shifted down, pushing the bottoms out of the way enough to free his glowing cock. He pressed forward, the head resting against the tight ring of pseudo-muscle that had formed into a back entrance. Hands gripped tightly onto the iliac crests of his brother, pulling him back to meet the sharp thrust. Sans had tightened up around him, making him cry out in pleasure. He had switched out the knives at the last moment, slipping in an empty one instead – but Sans didn’t need to know that. He only needed to perceive the danger. The thought of having so much control and trust given to him by the older skeleton was almost too much to handle. He could barely contain his sporadic movements. Papyrus could peer through their bodies easily enough and watched as his member disappeared into the depths of his tiny lover, the orange and blue mixing together in the joining inside of the pelvis. Each thrust felt like heaven.

Surprisingly, Sans came first. The orgasm wracked through his entire body. He clawed at the fabric of the couch at the force of his release and pushed the empty blade holder out of his cunt. Harsh pants, trying to force air inside of non-existent lungs, filled the room. The sound hitching only for a moment as warm cum flooded inside of his other hole. He laid his head down against his arms, relishing in the glow the magic coursing through his body was giving off. Whisper soft kisses covered his body once more, along with gentle praises. His trust had been greatly rewarded; he could feel the warmth of it swirling through his entire body, his soul slowing down to a faint beat as the calm overtook all of his senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edit* I'm not sure how much I like this. It feels incomplete and too short... I may add onto it at a later time. I'm thinking some gun play maybe?


	12. Day 11: Sadism/Masochism (Sans/Papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: pain, Master/slave, dirty talk, light degradation, bondage, cutting, light blood play, internal organ external stimulation, electrostimulation, inappropriate use of hand tools, safeword useage, over stimulation, ecto-vagina, vaginal stretching, praise kink, limit pushing
> 
> Word Count: 5330

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the love of sanity, PLEASE do not do what Sans does in this chapter without knowing EXACTLY what you are doing. Sans was a scientist, he knows about what the body can handle. And skeletons don't need to worry about arteries or bleeding out like us humans do. Practice safety in your kinks, please!

Sans scrunched his brow ridge in deep thought as he stared at the dice, a slight frown on his face. Papyrus had rolled a five and a six, it was his turn again. He was being asked to hurt his precious, baby brother in the name of sexual gratification. This wasn’t just a few smacks with a riding crop or a bit of choking. This is pain to the level of sobbing and begging for it to stop; a true test of their safety precautions and trust. Sans didn’t know if he was quite ready. He looked up at his brother, but instantly relaxed. A small smile even crept along his face at the sight before him.

Papyrus had the brightest smile on his face. This is the one he had been looking forward to. He would be happy with either outcome, but he was truly excited that he gets to be on the receiving end today. The younger skeleton would never admit it to anyone, but even before he started exploring this side of his sexuality he knew he enjoyed pain a bit more than the average monster. He took joy out of his trainings with Undyne, positively glowing when she landed a good hit on him. Almost always he would have to rush home, excusing himself to “wash up” before starting on diner, but would instead pleasure himself in the shower as he reminisced of the sting of the blow to his bones.

The older sibling nodded his head and stood up. Without a word he grasped his brother’s hand and pulled him up. They walked together, out the front door, through the snow, and into the shed. Sans had soundproofed the structure long ago – not wanting the noise of power tools to bother the neighbors when he needed to construct new parts for any of his projects. He pulled gently at his brother and motioned to a chair against the back wall.

The silent treatment was confusing to say the least, but Papyrus didn’t want to break his brother’s resolve. He was not so thick in the head to miss the signs of hesitation and worry. He knew it was a little strange, but he was so glad that he had someone that he could love and trust to inflict torture onto him. The younger sibling just had to make sure that it was very clear that this is what he wanted. And that it is okay for his older brother to want it too. The smile on his face somehow found a way to grow as he bounced in the seat excitedly. His eyes darted around the room, ideas flooding his head about what Sans might have planned for them. He snapped his attention back to his brother when he heard him clearing his throat.

“you’re **sure** you want this, right, bro?” Sans had to chuckle a bit as Papyrus nodded so enthusiastically that his whole body shook with the affirmative action. “and you know how to stop it right? you’re likely to start crying and screaming for me to stop when-“

Papyrus cut in, his voice a husky whisper, “I know.”

Sans crossed his arms over his chest, looking his brother up and down before nodding. He turned towards his shelf of organized materials, scanning over each label before pulling a box out. “get yourself undressed as i get ready.” Judging by his room, one would never guess that he could be so meticulous in arrangements. But if Sans was one thing, it was full of surprises. It may also come as a surprise to some, but Sans does actually like dishing out punishments. It’s part of the reason why he took on the job as judge for Asgore. His attacks are specifically designed to do minimal damage each, but are assembled together in quick bursts to get in the repeated hits. The feedback from each strike against an opponent would send a pleasurable little jolt to his soul. Not so much as sexual pleasure, but just a satisfying pleasure in general. He brought the box over to the chair and set it down, removing a single piece from its uniform contents and holding it up for the other to see. The metal glinted in the light from overhead. It was clean and pristine, shined back into perfection since he brought it back from a scavenging trip at the dump. The wire was solid, thicker in the middle and thinner at the left and right sides. An “H” shape was stamped in every few inches, points that the ends and sloping just faintly to the sides. Sans moved the length of steel down, pressing it faintly against Papyrus’ left wrist. His soul beat in desire as the body before he jerked faintly when a tiny scratch appeared. “last chance.”

Papyrus looked at his brother with half-lidded eyes, his voice still low and heavy, “Hurt me, Big Brother.”

The shorter skeleton made quick work of tying down his loving victim. Each limb was given its own piece of razor wire to hold it down in place against the chair. But it wasn’t enough. He draped a piece around the back of the expanse of neck, pulling it towards him. His summoned tongue extended out, lapping at the marrow dribbling down the ivory bone as he messaged the vertebrae there. He tied the wire off loosely against the back of the chair, allowing the neck a small amount of movement compared to the hands and feet. One last piece of metallic wire was removed from the bin to slowly and gently be dragged down the body, starting at the skull and worked down to just above the pelvis. The pressure was faint, so all the little cuts that appeared were caused by Papyrus himself when his body would twitch at the sensation. The little hisses of pain had San’s magic swirling into coalition at his own pubis. He gave this last piece of metal binding the same amount of slack as the one around the neck. It wouldn’t do to not allow this precious brother the freedom to squirm at least a little bit under his ministrations. He put away the box and leaned back against the set of shelves to admire his work. The smaller skeleton could just continue on with his work, but he wanted the uncomfortable feeling of being stared at silently to fully sink in and unsettle his younger brother. They had all night after all, there was no rush.

Little white spots kept flickering into his sight as the razors poked, prodded, and sliced into the taller monster’s bones. Each new wound feeling like a small burst of fire before mellowing out into a dull burn. Small cuts always hurt the most. He grits his teeth, swallowing the thin magic that was pooling in his mouth as he enjoyed the sensations. A moan was wretched from his throat as he pulled sharply to test his brother’s work. Crimson marrow and orange magic decorated the shining metal as they dug deeper into his body. Papyrus relaxed back into the chair and panted harshly, his finger twitched faintly as the liquid gathered as its tip until it became too heavy and dropped to splash onto the floor. In the quietness of the room, the sound was almost deafening. His magic was starting to form into hardness when he suddenly felt his brother’s hand pressing down against it, denying it the room to come into existence.

“ah ah ah,” Sans chided playfully, wagging a finger at his brother. “i need a hot, slick hole for the fun we’re going to have. i’m going to stretch you out until you **break** , little brother.’ He stroked the tingling magic, coercing it into forming a more feminine set of genitalia to let his fingers slip into. “that’s it, that’s it. what a good little pain slut you are. we’ve barely started and you are already dripping from here more than you are from all the lacerations on your body combined.” The older skeleton pushes his fingers in and out slowly, forcing the other monster to unconsciously buck up into the touch and wound himself more on the bindings. He curled his fingers and stretched him out, continuing the slow pace to let the ridges of his bones gently stimulate the inner walls of magic. He stared, transfixed against the display inside of the pelvis of his fingers prodding the orange pouch of magic unobscured by any flesh. Sans hummed softly in appreciation, a small twinge of pity felt for other more solid creatures who have to go without such a view. “are you ready for more?”

“YE-E-ESSSS,” the younger brother whined. He moved his hips as much as he could against the wire holding his spine back against the chair, trying to silently plead with his brother to go faster.

SMACK

Papyrus blinked stupidly, head forced to the side. The blow wasn’t that hard, though it did leave a small prickling of warmth against his cheekbone. It was more the surprise that had his blanking out. As his senses returned, he could feel the dampness against his cheekbone. Slowly, he turned his head back to face the menacing figure. How could someone so short produce such an aura of power and authority? A faint blush of orange dusted across his face as he took in the orange juices coating the raised hand. The fingers that were just pleasuring him had been used to reprimand him. A slight quiver rattled his bones as the thought sunk in.

“that’s ‘yes, sir,’ slut. forget again and i’ll break that disrespectful jaw of yours.”

Papyrus gasped softly, the breath of air caught in his throat. He didn’t actually want that… did he? He shook his head against the rough bindings. No, no… He couldn’t. But the thought made his mound throb painfully in hunger. “Y-YES, SIR.” The taller skeleton still wasn’t comfortable with the aspect of using dirty talk himself, and he was thankful that Sans wasn’t pushing it – yet, but he couldn’t hide the way it made his magic pulsate when Sans used it on him. “PLEASE SIR, I WANT MORE.” He arched up, pressing his ribcage forward as much as he could in his confines. Orange residue ran down from his steadily beating soul. As much pleasure was the pain suffering was giving him, the trust he felt knowing that the small Master would stop before he crossed his edge. Wait… Master? Papyrus stilled for a moment as a look of contemplation and deep thought took over his face. If he was more aware of his surroundings, he would have noticed the disturbed look Sans was giving him at the drastic change in demeanor. Was he really ready to think of his brother… his lover… his soulmate like that? Did he want to? Was this a serious, devoted thought or just a passing fancy in the heat of the moment? And if Sans was the Master, then that would make him the slave… It was true that he has only taken off the collar that Sans had given him to bathe. He loved the feeling of the leather caressing his delicate bones, especially under his scarf in public. His teeth clacked together a couple times before the smile returned to his face, body relaxing once more. Eye lights took on a definite heart shape as he purred, “PLEASE, MASTER.”

“…the fuck you just call me?”

Papyrus tensed up again slightly, the tiny stings of the metal prickling against him keeping him grounded. Had he gone too far maybe? It was a bit of a drastic bombshell to be dropping so suddenly. He swallowed the metaphoric lump in his nonexistent throat, forcing himself to answer. The thought of not wanting to disappoint the other making it easier to push the word out – if only slightly. “M-MAS…ter?”

“woah, okay. bird. okay? bird. stop pause quit hold up.” Sans took a shaky breath, rubbing the top of his skull as he looked down at the floor to calm himself.

The younger shrunk back in the chair, the feeling of guilt making his soul feel like it was sinking.

Sans looked back up at his brother, one hand absentmindedly scratching at the back of his other arm. “paps, you do realize what you’re saying, right? that’s… that’s not a title to be throwing around if we’re taking this seriously.”

The younger brother lit back up, sitting up straight. Relief washed over his body – Sans wasn’t freaked out! Well… a bit, but not like he had thought! They couldn’t straighten out the details later. Papyrus gazed as his brother through half-lidded eyes, giving him the most loving and sultry look that he could muster. “YES, MASTER.” Suddenly, Sans was in his face. Not just in it, but holding it. Two small, strong hands gripped his face tightly and pulled it against the other. His eyes slid shut as he moaned into the passionate, dominating kiss. The bindings against his throat was cutting off his air faintly, just enough to make his magic buzz as it lost some stability. Orange tongue stroked against the blue one what was taking over his mouth. Just as suddenly it was gone. Eye sockets fluttered open, jaw hung agape as his rib cage rose and fell with each panted breath when he was released from his brother’s hold.

“we’re going to discuss this later. but right now i believe we have a game to finish. prepare yourself, you’ve invited yourself into a world of pain now.”

Papyrus practically purred, fingers flexing against the arm rests in anticipation, “YES, SIR. ANYTHNG YOU WILL GIVE ME, I WILL GLADLY TAKE, MASTER.” He smiled to himself at the minute shudder the word caused in his older brother. He watched as his brother retrieved a flat, blue case from beside the work bench to set on the floor beside the chair. He raised a single brow ridge as the container was opened to reveal a collection of various sized screwdrivers. The items seemed so tame compared to the wires used on his body already.

Sans seated himself between his brother’s spread legs. He licked at his teeth as he extended his hand, middle finger pressed against his thumb. He gave the exposed clitoris a rough flick, before bringing his hand back down to retrieve one of the screwdrivers. He smirked at the jerk the body made before him from the sudden, quick pressure. The handle of the tool was pressed flat against the slit and moved languidly over it, his hand wrapped around the steel shank. Each screwdriver in the set of twenty has the same, thick handle that rests comfortably in the hand. The plastic of the handle was hard and a transparent, dark blue with grooves evenly spaced around the entirety to better ensure a tight grip when using it for the intended purpose. Sans pulled the device away slowly, eyeing the string of sticky orange fluid connecting it to the cunt until it broke. He shifted his eye lights up, confirming that his brother was watching his workings. Slick, blue tongue extended out, swiping up the magic residue that had leaked out. He hummed in appreciation of the taste as he swirled the appendage around completely to completely clean off the handle. The handle was pressed inside of his mouth, thrusting in an out a couple times before coming completely out with an audible pop. The older brother twirled the cylindrical device between his phalanges as he spoke. “you know, you inspired me. the whole toolbox thing last night? genius. i hope you don’t mind if I return the favor.”

The taller skeleton gasped as the handle was quickly shoved inside of his pussy. The words from earlier suddenly echoed in his head. ‘ _i’m going to stretch you out until you **break**_.’ A tremor overtook him as the next rod was quickly pushed in to join the first. The cool, stiff plastic felt nothing like his brother’s magic or even his fingers. He whimpered slightly as his brother pulled the two roughly apart inside of him.

“none of that. there’s still plenty of room for more.” He rearranged the screwdrivers slightly, taking both into one hand while still keeping them spread. This freed up his other hand to push in a third. “it rather tickled me when i found a complete set to use for my tinkering. better yet, doesn’t it remind you of something?” He pushed the next one in a little too roughly when Papyrus gave him just a nod. “speak when spoken to, slut.”

“AH! FU…IT… IT LOOKS LIKE YOUR MAGIC… MASTER. I… I LIKE IT.”

Sans pressed the fifth one in slowly, pulling it out and back in gently. “very good.”

Papyrus grunted a bit in discomfort, his manifest private area becoming overly stuffed. He shifted his hips a bit to try and accommodate, to make more room as another joined the cluster stretching out his cunt. But the foreign objects had pushed his magic our far enough that when he did so, one of the razors grazed against the orange construct. He bucked up, crying out in a mix of pain and pleasure. The younger skeleton had never felt pain directly on his magic before and it was almost too overwhelming. He barely registered the tightness of the rest of the wires digging into him when he pulled at them in his reaction. A tiny bit of moisture was gathering in his eyes as he tried to force himself to relax, another thickness being forced in.

The smaller of the pair took note and leaned over to give some attention to the swollen clit. The metal tips of protrusions scratched against his throat as he made his tongue dance against the glowing nub. He sucked it in between this teeth and rolled it gently, biting it with a gentle pressure until he felt the body convulse slightly and cry out in release, more orange fluid dripping down the metal blades to trail along the bones of his throat. Sans pulled back slightly, watching the lips of the opening still their fluttering and the faint sound of plastic on plastic to cease. “can you keep going, pet?” He retrieved two this time, using one to return to stroking the bundle of magic nerves as the other pushed inside after Papyrus gave a vocal affirmation.

Papyrus took the ninth handle in fine, taxing, but fine. But he involuntarily pulled back when Sans tried to force in the tenth. The walls of his magic were pinching painfully between the rigid plastic and firm bone. “PLEASE, NO MORE, SIR. IT HURTS TOO MUCH.”

“aww,” Sans cooed in mock concern, “but i thought pain sluts liked it when it hurt?” He pulled the screwdriver away for a moment, before placing the cross-head tip against the top of the swelled ecto-flesh inside of his pelvic cavity. “just one more,” he stroked the flesh, delighting in the ripples in the magic-muscle it caused.

The taller skeleton shook his head, tears falling down his face now. “NO! I CAN’T TAKE ANY MORE! GA-AH-NGH!” A sob shook his entire body as the metal pressed down into the pouch of magic. He was openly crying now as Sans twisted the metal point to emphasize each word.

“one. more.” Papyrus was nodded again, so Sans pressed the metallic object in more, dark orange beading up as the resistance of the magic-formed organ was beginning to give way as it pierced in just slightly. He ignored the howl of pain. “what have i told you? speak when you are spoken to, slave. pain sluts like you should always be begging more and thanking their masters for giving it to them. try again.”

Papyrus panted slowly and deeply, head fallen down against his chest. He licked against the back of his teeth before opening and closing his mouth a couple times, the words not wanting to come out. He closed his eyes and focused all his will power and resolve. He wanted so badly to please his new Master. His voice was horse and broken, but finally he forced it out. “P-Please, S…sir… one MO-mo…more for your pai… p-pai… PAIN-N-n ssssslu-u-ut.” He sobbed silently as the final tool was removed from digging into the outside of his uterus and carefully slid inside of his abused hole. Tears were streaking down as face, even as it was once again tenderly held between his brothers hands. He couldn’t force himself to stop and continued to cry as Sans peppered sweet kisses over his skull. But now it wasn’t just from pain, but an enormous swelling of pride. He successfully was pushed past what he thought was his limit. The order was given and he was able to follow through. He even continued to cry as another orgasm wracked through his body, the feeling of warmth from his accomplishment of pleasing his Master in such a way enveloping his entire being.

“such a good boy. i knew you could do it. you always listen so well to your big brother, don’t you? yes you do. i’m so proud of you right now, papyrus. now, i want to try one more thing before i take that cunt for myself. can you handle any more?”

Teeth clicked together as Papyrus strained against his binds to push forward to kiss his brother. “YES… MASTER… PLEASE…. MORE…” He jumped slightly when a hand pressed down against his ecto-flesh, prodding at the solid objects inside of it. One, sometimes two, at a time the tools were forced out of him to clang against the cement floor below. Boney digits messaged the outside of the pocket of flesh, relaxing it back into a more normal shape. He sighed contently, relishing in the comforting treatment conflicting against the bites of the razors tingling along the rest of his body.

Sans moved away, gathering up the materials that were just used to clean them off and put them away. He knew full well that he had just roused his brother back up to the edge and that’s where he wanted to keep him – for now. He hummed softly, making sure he was on full display to his entrapped brother as he lazily stroked the tent in his pants. “Ecstatic” couldn’t even begin to describe the joy he felt at the turn of events that had occurred today. It was barely a week ago when he was still thinking that he had to commit himself to a gentle, vanilla relationship. That his baby brother that he cared for since they were orphaned at a young age could ever be interested in anything beyond the simple pleasures of basic intercourse. And yet here they were, Papyrus asking to be taken on as a slave. A wide, genuine smile spread from external acoustic meatus to external acoustic meatus. He had only planned on a little stretch play, but now he wanted to push a bit further into the realm of pain. The short skeleton pulled down two medium sized combination wrenches from where they hung against the wall by his work bench. He gauged the heft and weight in his hand before nodding in acceptance. He sauntered back over to his beloved brother and twirled one by the circular, box-end. “is your empty pussy lonely, my love?”

“YES, MASTER. I NEED YOU TO FILL IT AGAIN.” Papyrus was salivating at the thought, eyeing the silver piece spinning around his brother’s finger.

The shorter skeleton flicked his wrist, catching the wrench in his fist. “such a good boy, you deserve a reward. i’ll let you pick which end goes inside. open or boxed, my dear brother?”

Papyrus really didn’t mind which he got, but was thankful for being given a reward in recognition of his obedience. His eyes darted between the two choices. One size was round, with little jagged edges on the inside. The other end was smooth, but almost looked like a lobster-claw, so he figured that would feel the most interesting inside of him. “THANK YOU, MASTER! I WOULD LIKE THE OPEN END, PLEASE.”

Sans stroked the top of his slave’s skull, praising him more for answering so well as he gently worked the oddly shaped length inside of the sopping-wet cunt. He held up the other, identical tool against Papyrus’ teeth. “hold this.”

“YETH, THIR!” came the slurred response through the obstructed grit teeth.

Now that he had free hands again, Sans moved back to his shelves to get a battery and a couple wires with small clamps. He turned back to his brother, a sadistic and maniacal smile distorting his face. “do you know about circuits, brother?”

Papyrus shook his head, but then quickly remembered. “NO, THIR.”

The smaller skeleton shrugged, connecting one wire to the terminal of the battery. He quickly clamped it to the wrench held in the set of teeth. The other clamp was applied to the circular shaped end of the other wrench. Sans hummed in thought before pushing the wrench in a bit farther, letting the clamp graze against the mound. He tilted his mouth to the side before opening the clamp and repositioning it so that the clit was being pinched by it was well. He nodded in approval of the quick squeak of surprise he elicited from his brother with the action, confirming his choice in redoing the hold. “well, no time like the present.” Without any finesse, Sans simply laid the exposed end of the loose wire down onto the free terminal. He bristled in excitement watching his brother’s body jerk against his will as the electricity forced his magic to tighten and constrict. The older skeleton pulled the wire away and licked his lips, devouring the sight of his dazed brother, an orgasm forced out of the younger mass at his hand without the other’s control. He continued speaking, as if nothing had happened – as if helping his brother with his homework like back in the old days. “you see, electricity will only move along a completed path – a circuit. if it is left open like this, you can’t feel anything. but then,” He crouched down, holding the wire firmly in place and his brother once again arched off the chair as much as his bindings would allow, another flood of ejaculant to be torn away from him. The skeleton continued with his lesson, “once the path of conductive material was been closed, the electricity will flow through it completely. all bodies run on electrical signals, even magic based ones like ours. it is how the brain or soul gets all the parts to move. so when it is applied like this-” Sans pulled the wire away, allowing his brother’s body to go lax. “-your own body’s signals get overridden by the more powerful current. cool, right?”

Papyrus’ eye lights were having a hard time maintaining any coherent shape. They flashed between crescents, stars, hearts, dots, and even squares. Mostly they just flickered as static in the dark sockets, orange light from his magic illuminating the one. He only faintly recognized the sound of his Master speaking to him. By God he wanted to listen, but he couldn’t even force his body to listen to **himself**. His entire being was buzzing, slowly going numb after each sharp shock stole his breath away. He lolled his head to the side, trying to focus on the double image of his dominating brother. The pain was so bright. That was the only word he could think of in his fogged mind to describe it. It encompassed his entire form and stole every sense and ability from him. But as much as he loved that piercing ache, the wash of total body numbness was even better. Again his body seized without his control before falling back into the chair, yet another orgasm setting his magic to thrum through his bodes. This time he caught bits of information about moisture helping, but he couldn’t make sense of it. He blinked slowly at his Master, faintly resisting as he felt the heaviness in his mouth slipping away.

Sans rubbed at the joint of his brother’s hinged jaw soothingly as he pulled at the metal tool. “there, there. that’s a good pain slut, following your master’s orders so well. you can let go now. that a boy. shit, paps… can you even hear me?” He smaller monster quickly started untying the bindings, worry etched on his face. Fuck, he should have known better than to bring electrostimulation in at such a high dose for a novice. He froze quickly when a hand started batting at him weakly and a voice grumbled out.

“NO… I LIKE THOSE…”

The smaller monster chuckled, nuzzling against his scratched up brother, tossing the wires aside to be cleaned up later. “i know, i know. but your master needs you mobile enough so he can have his turn. you wouldn’t deny your master, would you?”

Papyrus weakly wrapped his arms around his brother, shaking his head against the smaller body that he was pressing into himself. His limbs felt so awkward to move, like they weren’t even his anymore. “THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING.”

“of course not. what was i thinking?” Sans pulled himself back, tugging his brother up from the chair. He moaned faintly as the sight of his brother standing on wobbling legs, appreciating the fact that he had caused his brother’s control to break so completely. He kicked the chair over and tipped his brother back. A screech of pain came from the fallen body as he pushed his pants down, kicking them away. The chair put the taller skeleton’s hips at just the right height and angle for the little Master to fully enjoy. One leg and then the other were draped over his shoulders as he thrust himself in to the root of the frame in front of him. He sunk in fully, seated so deeply that he nearly forced Papyrus to bend in half. “o~oh, fuck, paps… dude, you’re going to melt my dick off! if i had known i could make you this hot inside, i would have done this a long, **long** time ago.” Sans continued to plunge into the hole, chasing after his own orgasm as a sinister thought hit him. “can you handle any more?”

The figure headed over the chair clawed at the floor, his body already over stimulated to the point that the numbness was wearing away to be replaced by a dull throbbing. But by the stars, did he want more. He arched his neck, enjoying the sound of bone scraping against cement echoing inside of his skull as he opened his mouth to beg. “FUCK, YES! MASTER, PLEASE. PLEASE MORE!” He choked on the magic spittle sliding down his throat as a felt a tightness enfolding around the solidified magic in his pelvis. Orange tears burned and blurred his vision as he wailed in a mix of pain and pleasure. Is sense of touch was being bombarded with too many signals, his soul skipping beats. His walls constricted against the invading member as he was caressed both inside and out. 

Sans continued to fuck his brother through the taller one’s final climax, letting the quivering walls finally milk the cum out of his cock. He laid against the still body, admiring his blue essence swirling inside of the orange sheath of ecto-flesh until the glowing parts faded away. A content sigh brushed against the ribs holding him up before he pushed himself up. He smiled warmly, looking at his brother who had been fucked into a state of unconsciousness. The shed’s cleanup would have to wait. The smaller monster teleported them into the bathroom and drew hot water into the tub. Carefully, he set to work cleaning up and healing his precious little slave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude... I don't even like pain... But I do like seeing fictional characters in it u_u;


	13. Day 12: Master/slave (Papyrus/Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: roles switched, light food kink, cum eating, light exhibitionism, sex toys, masturbation, no sex, humiliation
> 
> Word Count: 2652

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: [arukassmutfest](http://arukassmutfest.tumblr.com)

The two brothers stared down at the dice that had just fell from the cup in Sans’ hand. A six and… a two? But… Paps was… and Sans… how? Sans looked up at his brother, expecting a puzzled look to match his own. But instead he had to give a lazy smirk as he saw his younger brother vibrating in excitement before finally jumping up in the arm with both arms extended above his head.

“YES, MY TURN AGAIN!”

Sans buried his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. “but i thought you asked me to be your master, bro.”

Papyrus tsk’ed at his brother. “EVERYONE KNOWS THAT THE BEST SUBMISSIVES ALSO MAKE FOR THE BEST DOMINANTS, BROTHER. AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM SIMPLY THE BEST OF THE BEST!” He smirked slyly, “YOU’RE NOT AFRAID THAT I’LL JUST BE BETTER AT IT THAN YOU, ARE YOU?”

The shorter skeleton pfft’ed and rolled his eye lights, but still a faint blue was creeping along his cheeks. Before he realized it, both of his hands were being pulled out of his pockets and encased by his brother’s. He looked up at the slightly frowning face.

“I DID ASK YOU TO BE MY MASTER AND I DID MEAN IT. IF THIS IS GOING TO MAKE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE THEN WE DON’T HAVE TO DO THIS… SIR.” The edges of his mouth tilted up into a soft smile when Papyrus saw his younger brother relax his tensed shoulders.

“naw, bro. it’ll be fun.” Sans had a hard time holding back a laugh as Papyrus tried to keep his giddiness contained. “so what’s your first command, _master_?

Papyrus raised a fist to his mouth and cleared his throat – focusing himself into the role. Once composed, he placed one hand on his hip and pointed down at his brother with the other. “YOU SHALL STRIP FOR ME, SLAVE, SO THAT I MAY GIVE YOU PROPER ATTIRE FOR YOUR LOWLY STATURE.”

Sans nodded as he began to undress. He shouldered off the jacket and pulled his t-shirt over his head. Just to be a little shit, he threw them both into a pile on the floor. He wanted to roar in laughter at the fuming face that Papyrus made over his audacity to litter the living room floor with even more clothing, but he didn’t want to push him too far… yet. He kicked off his slippers and toed off the socks, scooting each of them to his new clothes pile. Finally, he wiggled out of his shorts and nudged them along the floor to join the rest of its family a few feet away. To top off the show, he stood in a “ta-da!” pose proudly, with all limbs extended.

Papyrus was not amused… He clicked his summoned tongue against the roof of his mouth, pulling his scarf off. “I HOPE YOU REMEMBER THIS DECISION OF YOURS WELL, SLAVE…” He ignored the shit-eating grin plastered across his brother’s face as he stretched the red fabric out to full length between his arm-span. With nibble fingers, he wrapped the scarf around the smaller body, tucking in the ends to create a modest toga. The bottom barely extended beyond his older sibling’s pelvis, leaving little room for the imagination. He paused for a moment, crossing his arms over his chest to admire his handy-work. Sans wasn’t the only one to know his way around a piece of fabric. “A GOOD SLAVE WOULD THANK THEIR MASTER FOR SUCH A FINE GIFT, YOU KNOW.”

“oh yes, sir. thank you, master! what _ever_ could i possibly do to repay you?”

The younger skeleton walked over to sit onto the couch. His arms draped along the back as he crossed his legs, narrowing his eyes at the smart-mouthed skeleton before him. “YOU COULD START BY DROPPING THE ATTITUDE…” Sans did look slightly apologetic at the comment. Slightly. “AND, HOW ABOUT YOU START ON MAKING MY DINNER?”

“yes, master! what would you like?” Sans made quick work of going to the kitchen to start on the requested dinosaur oatmeal. That is, until he realized that he couldn’t find any. He flung open cupboard after cupboard, moving things around to even search in the backs of each one. With realization inching its way up the back of his skull, he slowly turned his head to see the empty box of oatmeal in the trashcan. Fuck. Sans braced himself against the doorway and leaned out to poke just his head back into the living room. Tiny droplets of blue sweat started to form on his skull when he caught the sadistic smirk on his brother’s face. “uh… master? sir? there… there’s no more of your oatmeal left. would you perhaps like me to make you something else?” The smaller skeleton gave the most kind, sincere smile that he could as he silently pleaded with his brother to pick something else.

“I KNOW, I HAD THE LAST OF IT THIS MORNING. YOU HAVE TO GO TO THE STORE AND PICK UP SOME MORE. BUT THAT’S OKAY, WHILE YOU’RE OUT DOING THAT I’LL JUST **PICK UP YOUR CLOTHES OFF THE CURSED FLOOR - _AGAIN_**.”

Sans rushed into the room and grabbed the pile of clothes, quickly teleporting upstairs to throw them into the hamper and then teleporting once more to kneel in front of his brother. He clasped his hands together and looked up at his brother. The smaller monster sighed contently at the pat he received on his head.

“VERY GOOD, BUT I STILL WANT MY OATMEAL.”

“wha… bu… i…” The older brother looked between his Master for the night and the vacant spot on the floor. “i picked them up though!” When no response was given, he looked at the door, down at his so-called outfit, and then back up at the younger sibling. 

“THIS IS TRUE, AND THAT WAS VERY OBEDIENT OF YOU. I DIDN’T EVEN HAVE TO TELL YOU TO! HOW SMART YOU ARE… BUT YOU STILL THREW THEM ONTO THE FLOOR AFTER I TOLD YOU COUNTLESS TIMES NOT TO DO THAT. AND SO YOU WILL ACCEPT YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A GOOD SLAVE AND FETCH ME WHAT IT IS THAT I DESIRE.” Papyrus stroked his brother’s cheek gently when his brother gave a defeated look. “BUT, I SUPPOSE YOU DO DESERVE SOME MERCY. YOUR MASTER IS TOO KIND IT SEEMS.”

Sans instantly brightened up, mouth open in a wide smile and eyes twinkling. He stayed firmly in his spot as he watched his brother meander up the stairs into the bedroom, then back down again after but a moment. The older sibling on the floor could see a long jacket in the one hand, but there was something else, too. He tilted his head slightly to see if he could make out the shape any better from the new angle. His brother stopped just in front of him, instructing him to stand up. Sans stretched out his arms and let his brother dress him in the oversized coat.

“KEEP YOUR ARMS OUT JUST LIKE THAT. DON’T MOVE!” The last part was in a sweet, sing-song voice. Papyrus made sure to keep the second item hidden from view still, even as he reached down to stroke at his brother’s bones to tease the length into existence. He was rather pleased as the magic condensed almost instantly into the desired form beneath his ministrations. But more so, he was pleased that his older brother was following the order so well! Though the extended arms were starting to get a bit shaky. The taller skeleton leaned over, dwarfing the other skeleton as he clicked their teeth together. He showered the other in affection, but really he was just blocking the view. As he was distracting the other, forcing his orange tongue into the hungry mouth, he used his hands to slip on the small device. He swallowed the soft gasp eagerly when he clicked it on.

The older monster pulled back slightly and looked down between their bodies. On his throbbing member was a thick, silicone ring with two silver bullets – one each on the top and bottom. From the bullets, extended out a cord which hung loosely between himself and the remote in his brother’s hand. He grit his teeth together to bite back a moan as another button was pushed a couple times. The vibrations were just slightly off-set from each other, creating an almost jarring sensation from his cock right into his soul. Hands twitched, but he continued to hold them out to his sides as the remote was placed into the inner pocket closest to his hip. Eyes watched in utter disbelief as his brother walked away. He almost called out after him, almost.

Papyrus returned with a couple G that he collected from the kitchen. He stuck the money into the inner, breast pocket of the coat. Slowly he worked the buttons together, humming a song to himself as he finished up the task. “YOU MAY PUT YOUR ARMS DOWN NOW. GOOD. NOW NO ONE WILL SEE YOUR LEWD OUTFIT, SLAVE. BUT YOU BETTER HURRY BEFORE YOU SHOW THEM SOMETHING EVEN MORE DISGRACEFUL.” HE SPUN HIS BROTHER AROUND AND SMACKED THIS CLOTHED TAILBONE. “HURRY BACK!”

Sans didn’t know if he hated Papyrus more for asking him to do this, or himself for going along with it. He very easily could have put a stop to it, but a large part of him really didn’t want to. A small voice in his mind nagged him that **he** was supposed to be the master and an even smaller one complained that this was going too far, even if he did kind of deserve it for pushing his brother’s buttons. The snow crunched underfoot as he hurried to the nearby store and back. He knew… well… was almost certain, anyways – that he was just imagining everyone’s eyes being on him. Surely they couldn’t hear the constant buzzing from under the thick material? And someone may or may not have mentioned the blue glow growing over the expanse of his face. He really couldn’t be sure though, as the vibrations were quickly overtaking all of his focus. The idea of short-cutting home completely eluded his pleasure hazed mind. He was panting and shivering by the time he burst in through the door, clutching the newly acquired box of brown sugar oatmeal against the damp spot on the coat. If he had a shred of dignity left, he would feel ashamed to be rutting against the box of food he procured for his Master. Quickly the box was pulled away and held above his reach, leaving his to grasp at empty air. The skeleton whined pathetically at the theft of his stimulation.

The taller skeleton playfully bopped Sans on top of the head with the box. “HONESTLY, SLAVE. CONTROL YOURSELF! I HOPE YOU DIDN’T DO THAT THE WHOLE WAY HOME… I WOULD BE LAUGHED RIGHT OUT OF THE GUARD IF ANYONE WERE TO SEE MY PET IN SUCH A SELFISH STATE.” He opened the box up and retrieved a single envelop from inside. As he sat back down onto the couch AND gave a simple instruction to Sans to put away the coat and return to his side. A soft snicker escaped as he watched his much more obedient slave rush to comply with his request. The younger brother tapped the brown envelope against his open palm, eyes following the small form as it flitted about before ending at his side. He was most impressed that the submissive skeleton had left the cock ring on and held onto the remote – no order was yet given to remove it.

Surely now Papyrus has forgiven him! Sans held onto the edge of the makeshift garment, pressing it down firmly against his dick. He used all his willpower to not thrust against the soft fabric, not wanting to be caught again defiling his brother’s belongings. The smaller skeleton tried to force his attention on anything else, casting his eye lights down onto the coffee table. A bowl, spoon, and kettle of water were sitting there. Apparently Papyrus was hungrier than he first thought and couldn’t wait for him to prepare the simple meal in the next room. He reached out, offering to take the packet. With shaking hands, Sans tore open the packet and emptied the contents into the bowl. He set the paper down and picked up the kettle, pouring steaming water over the grains and sugars. Quickly, he stirred the mixture and scooped out a spoonful. After blowing on it to lower it down to a consumable temperature, the older monster extended it out to his brother. When his brother pushed the spoon away, his soul dropped. Wasn’t this what Papyrus had asked for? Sans held his breath, eyes darting across his Master’s face in search of some clue as to what he had forgotten. He just wanted this punishment over with so they could move on.

“YOU FORGOT THE CREAM.”

Sans looked around the table; had he not seen it? He turned around and looked down onto the floor as well – maybe it fell? When he turned to get some from the kitchen, he stumbled slightly. Papyrus had grabbed onto his arm so that he couldn’t leave.

“WHERE ARE YOU GOING?”

“to get the cream?”

Papyrus raised a brow ridge. “BUT YOU **HAVE** THE CREAM.” When Sans gave him a quizzical look, he pointed down at the blue glow peeking out from under the red fabric.

Sans quickly covered himself with his hands, pressing both legs together to try and hide the protrusion between his legs better. “no!”

“ARE YOU QUESTIONING YOUR MASTER? IF YOU THINK A STROLL THROUGH SNOWDIN WAS A TOUGH PUNISHMENT, YOU ARE SORELY UNDERESTIMATING ME. DO NOT MISTAKE MY KINDNESS FOR WEAKNESS, SLAVE.”

A shudder ran through the small frame at the dominating tone. A whimper escaped him as his hands were roughly pulled away. Tiny droplets of blue threatened to spill from his sockets.

“MAYBE IT WAS A MISTAKE TO LET YOU HAVE ANY CLOTHING AT ALL. IT SEEMS TO HAVE LED YOU TO BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE BETTER THAN THE SERVANT THAT YOU ARE. YOU DENY ME MY MEAL AND THEN TRY TO DENY ME WHAT IS MINE TO SEE. NOW, WILL YOU DENY ME ONCE MORE AND FACE MY WRATH, OR WILL YOU GIVE ME MY CREAM?”

Sans nodded meekly, but then yelped as his body was shook.

“I BELIEVE YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO JUST NOD, MY PET.”

“yes, sir. i will… fetch your cream.” For some reason, it felt even more humiliating exposing himself by just lifting up the bottom of the wrap than it would have been to be entirely naked. Sans wrapped his hand around the length, fingers just slightly too short to encompass the entire width. He closed his eyes tightly as he pumped the shaft over the hot cereal. The steam wafting up against his cock was surprisingly arousing, adding a bit of moisture to the pseudo-skin.

“YOU WOULDN’T MIND IF I HELPED MYSELF TO A SAMPLE, WOULD YOU?”

Before the older brother could form a reply, he bucked his hips forward. A thick glob had been plopped onto the head of his penis. He peered down with slit sockets, watching as his brother leaned forward to slowly lap the sticky concoction off of his rod. His head rolled back, keening as he felt his brother’s talented tongue licking him clean. Phalanges tightened their hold and the fist moved faster. With a shuddering cry, rope after rope of blue release decorated the bowl of hatching dinosaur eggs. Sans collapsed into a heap on the floor, hips still twitching from the vibrations still assaulting his ecto-flesh. He watched through fuzzy eye lights as his brother lifted to bowl up, taking a large scoop into his mouth.

“MMM, PERFECT.” But was he referring to the meal... or the slave?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is my strong personal belief that the best subs can make for great doms. And it's okay if you disagree! I just feel that if you're on the receiving side, it makes for dishing it out all that much easier. Who know how it feels and what you would want, and you can use that as a basis for what you give.
> 
> Of course, I was a bit shocked at first. Of all the times for the dice to give me a Papyrus on top - it's now?! I just established their M/s relationship and already the dice are telling me to throw that away... But the little sinnamon roll really does find a way to shine. Even if Sans has to be an ass and make everything into a joke when he gets uncomfortable >.>
> 
> So now only 4 more until I'm caught up, yay! (This shit is never getting back on schedule unless I quit my jobs &/or sleeping)


	14. Day 13: Medical Play (Sans/Papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: light somnophilia, inappropriate use of drug, breeding kink, OOC/impressionable/suggestive sex, Master/slave, blood play, syringe, doctor/patient roleplay, light praise kink, paps swearing
> 
> Word Count: 2716

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: [arukassmutfest](http://arukassmutfest.tumblr.com)

The dice had been cast a while ago and Papyrus had rolled another set of seven, a four and a three, for his brother. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was slightly relieved – Sans always did have a better head for science after all. The tall skeleton even suggested that they take the night’s game downstairs into the mini lab; which is where they were now.

Sans was really getting into this event. He even got dressed up for the occasion with his white coat and glasses. Tools were being carefully arranged on a sterile tray, a giddy snicker escaping his mouth occasionally as he thought about what he had planned. The shorter skeleton wheeled the little table over to the futon that Papyrus was already seated on in a hospital gown, watching him curiously. He also pulled out a contraption with two canisters, each about half of his height, one green and the other blue. On the blue tank were the large, white letters, **N** and **O** with a small number two between. The Green tank had the same lettering, this time with just a large **O** and a small number two. The thing had tubes, knobs, gauges, buttons… To put simply, it was enough _stuff_ to make a novice nervous just looking at it. Sans rubbed the metal cylinders with his white sleeve, buffing in a polished shine quickly before he turned to fully regard his brother. “i’ve been working on getting all the pieces for this baby for years! can’t believe you’re giving me an excuse to try it out.”

Papyrus nervously regarded the collection of metal and plastic – clearly a novice. He trusted his Master completely, but he was expecting a bit more along the lines of fake tests and double entendres. He almost had forgotten that there are only two things Sans takes seriously: science and family. And here Papyrus was, handing him both on a silver platter. The younger monster nodded his head as Sans tried his best to explain what exactly the equipment was supposed to do, but he really only understood about a third of it. There was something about laughing, but not literally and the gases needing to mix as they are being inhaled. His eyes widened as realization had set in. “YOU’RE GOING TO DRUG ME?!”

“yeah.”

The larger skeleton opened and closed his mouth a couple times, completely flabbergasted at how nonchalant his brother was about the whole ordeal. He should say something. He wanted to say something. But he just couldn’t seem to string any thoughts together intelligently enough to articulate them in comprehensible way.

Sans pulled down a clip board and pen from the wall, clicking the pen open and jotting something down onto the line paper. “if you have a problem with anything, i need to know now. you likely won’t be conscious enough to use your safe word.”

“SO… YOU’RE GOING TO MAKE ME FALL ASLEEP?”

“maybe ‘conscious’ was a bit of a misleading term there. you’ll be awake, but not very responsive. fairly good chance you won’t remember anything either.” Sans stopped writing and gave his brother a serious look over the top of his glasses. “i know i said that i couldn’t wait to use my nitrous oxide system, but i won’t be mad if you don’t want to consent. it is a pretty hefty request. we can do something else easily enough.” The older brother smiled softly, watching his brother look over the equipment more closely. “i already tested it on myself. it’s completely safe.”

Teeth ground together as Papyrus thought it over. The idea of handing over that much control was a bit scary. He would be unresponsive, unable to use his safe word, and may not even be able to form any memories of the night? On the one hand, he did ask for this; but on the other hand, he did not ask for _this_. Fingertips drummed one after the other against the edge of the thing mattress as he continued to think. This was his brother, his lover, his Master that he was giving complete control to. He hasn’t once wanted to use the safe word yet and honestly didn’t think he would want to use it now either. He trusted Sans completely so keep him safe and happy… “OKAY, MASTER. I CONSENT.”

“i do believe you mean, **doctor** , patient 7277.” Sans smirked, brining his pen up again to the paper to continue writing. “is there any treatment or procedure that you do refuse that i should make note of in your file?”

“UM… JUST ONE THING. PLEASE DON’T TOUCH MY… SOUL WHILE I’M NOT COHERENT, MAS- ER… DOCTOR.”

Sans nodded his head, silently agreeing to the condition. He did want to poke at it a bit, but it was an understandable request. “anything else, 7277?”

“WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?”

The shorter skeleton hung the clipboard back up on the wall, raising a brow ridge at his partner. “are you questioning my methods, 7277?”

“NO, SIR.”

“good. now then. your _master_ brought you here to me so that i may perform a special procedure. he expects only the best from you and even gave permission for you to be beat if you give any trouble. i hope it does not come to that.” Sans took his brother’s right arm and pulled up the sleeve, baring the bone completely. He tore open a small packet, pulling out the dampened white square to rub against the humerus.

“NEVER, SIR.”

Next, small hands uncapped an empty syringe and brought it over to the arm. “first i will need a blood sample for baseline testing. not afraid of needles, are you?” Sans didn’t give the other skeleton time to answer, pushing the needle into the tough bone and straight into the marrow. Mentally, he praised his slave for resisting the natural urge to flinch at such an intrusion. He pulled the plunger back, drawing out a tube full of thick red liquid with hints of orange swirled inside. A cotton ball was retrieved and placed next to the thin piece of metal just before he pulled it back out. The older sibling instructed his patient to hold to cotton ball in place as he recapped the syringe to set back down onto his table. With both hands free, he proceeded to tear of a length of tape to hold the ball of cotton over the puncture mark.

Papyrus had barely even winced at the event, more surprised at the quickness than actually hurt. He was mystified watching the redness flowing out of him to be collected into the glass tube. The younger sibling half expected Sans to actually start running blood tests on the sample, rising a tiny chuckle from his chest at the thought. It either went unnoticed or ignored, because now Papyrus was watching his brother turning knobs and observing the gauges connected to the two tanks of gas.

Sans took the hoses off of their holder, placing his hand just in front of the cup shaped piece to feel if the gas was flowing correctly. When he deemed everything to be in correct order, he bid the slave to lie back on the folded out bed. He used the attached straps to hold the plastic in place over the open nasal cavity. “deep breaths. really pull it in. mhm, very good. did your master tell you what he wanted done?”

The taller monster weakly shook his head, the small movement making him feel overwhelmingly dizzy. The rush of air flooding him was almost pleasant. It smelt sweet and made his head buzz in a comfortable blankness. It almost felt like he had only moments before finished laughing at the world’s greatest joke, but now had forgotten it entirely. His eye lights dulled, sockets drifting nearly shut; the effort to keep them open and focused was almost too great in such a relaxed state. Slowly, Papyrus blinked at the smiling face of his Master, trying hard to put meaning to the words that were being said to him. He smiled back, liking the way it felt to have his teeth curled up more than anything else. Already he had forgotten that he was asked a question.

For all intents and purposes, Papyrus was gone. Sans readjusted the flow a bit, lowering it slightly to try an ease some more cognition back into the prone form. He waited a moment before pulling a small flashlight off of the tray and moved it in front of his brother’s eyes. The eye lights were now a bit more focused and following movement better. The light was clicked back off and replaced with the rest of the tools. The small scientist pulled took a new syringe now and uncapped it. This one though was full of a clear liquid. He held it up to the light, eying it closely as he flicked his finger against the side to gather all the tiny air bubbles to the top. He depressed the plunger a miniscule amount, pushing out the faint trace of air and a few drops of the liquid. It was just a harmless saline solution, but no one needed to know that but himself.

“WHA’ZAT?” The dazed skeleton looked at the object being manipulated by his brother, one eye open slightly more than the other. He sniggered at his speech, the words sounding nothing like what he wanted. They even felt wrong, his tongue tickling against his teeth and mouth as the sounds came garbling out. If he was more aware, he would have noted how strange it was that the gas was forcing his magic to solidify without arousal or conscious prompting.

Sans pushed his brother’s leg, positioning the needle against the inner femur that he had just cleaned with a new alcohol wipe. “it’s a fertility drug. master wants to have you bred like livestock.” Another cotton ball was taped down on top of the tiny hole.

“BUT ‘M NOT STOCK… PAPYRUSH IS A… A… THING THAT DOESH STUFFS’N SUCH… WITH MASH’R…” Papyrus rolled his head side to side, looking around the room. “WHERE’D’E GO? WAS JUSH ‘ERE.”

The smaller skeleton pulled Papyrus’ head back to face him. “you don’t see your master anywhere?” He had to chuckle a bit at the confused look on the other’s face as he shook his head. “that’s okay. he will be right back, but he said to start without him.” He smiled deviously as his slave bounced his head in agreement. “do you remember why you are here, slave?”

“MY ‘ASTER BRINGINGED ME… TO… BED?”

“he brought you to be bred. do you know what that means?” Sans tried his best to suppress his laugh at the uncoordinated head shake. “it means he wants you to give him a baby.”

Papyrus gasped, raising his hands clumsily to his face. He looked down at his glowing member under the medical gown and then back up at Sans. “BOYS CAN’T GIVE BABIES! DOCTOR HELPS PAPYRU TO BE GIVING MAS’ER SOOOOO MANY BABY?”

Sans pretended to think it over, watching his brother tremble in worry out of the corner of his eye. “i suppose i can give you some medicine that lets males conceive. but then i won’t be able to just inject you with semen. i’m going to fuck you instead. so you’ll have my baby instead of your masters, is that okay?”

The taller skeleton groaned, closing his eyes. Having to focus on so many words and making decisions was too hard. He hated having to think! That’s what his Master was for! He felt pressure against his cheeks and jaw and slowly opened up one eye, then the other. The Doctor was staring at him, hands on either side of his face. Papyrus blinked with exaggerated movements, trying to will away some of the fogginess in his skull.

“you still there, paps?” Sans gave a sigh of relief when he received a small nod. He needed to remember not to talk so much. “open your mouth for more medicine, 7277.” Once more the older monster picked up the container of blood. With one hand he held open the hinged jaw and the other popped off the lid from the needle. He pressed on the flat top, forcing the magic-infused marrow to stream into the awaiting mouth. Sans licked at his teeth, enjoying the show of his brother struggling to swallow the liquid down with his teeth wrenched apart. Little trails of crimson leaked down the sides of the spread mouth. The pretend doctor leaned forward and licked them away himself, cleaning the bones back to a pristine white. He closed his eyes and savored the metallic flavor, the foreign magic tingling against his tongue. “now, for the medicine to work, you have to beg me to fuck you.”

“PEEZ, F… UCK… ME?”

Feigning disappointment, Sans sighed and shook his head. “remember, if you cause trouble i will beat you. that’s not going to work.” He paused to let the words sink in before continuing. “you want a child for your master?”

“YES! I’ILL GIVEN MAST’R BAY-BAY!” Papyrus held a fist to his puffed out chest, gathering all of his determination.”

Sans made sure to pause after each command. Waiting until the younger brother had completed each before moving onto the next. The complete, manipulative control he held over the other was rather alluring to say the least. The hose was a little ridiculous looking, so he decided to remove it since they were nearly done. He pulled himself out of his pants, stroking his length as he watched his little brother stumble to follow each order. “good boy. roll over onto your front. hips in the air. mmm, that’s it, wiggle them. now, use one had to spread that tight hole open for me. yes, yes. the other hand now, use that to copy what i’m doing to mine.” Sans sucked in air through his teeth, needing the cool air to simmer down his boiling magic. “what an obedient slave. try begging again. ask me to fuck your ass.”

“DOCTOR… PLEASE… FU… FUCK PAPYRUS’SES ASS, DOCTOR.” Papyrus panted out his words, hungrily gulping down the uncontaminated air of the room. He still felt light headed and groggy, but words didn’t feel so heavy in his mouth any more.

Blue cock was held poised against the twitching hole, the head rubbing teasingly against it and smearing the pre-cum around to lubricate it more. “keep going. you want me to fuck a baby in you, right?”

“YESSSSH… FU-UCK MASTER’S… NGH… BABY IN SLAVE… FUCK HOLE… ASS…” The taller skeleton shook his head, trying to get the proverbial cobwebs out. “FUCK ME A BABY” Papyrus howled in pleasure as he felt a sudden warms invading him from behind. His face was still pressed against the futon, the fabric rubbing against his face and tickling the bone as his body rocked back and forth.

Bone clacked against bone, hips thrusting against one another as Sans pounded his length into his brother’s magic construct. He should have suspected it, but it was tighter than usual and thrumming in an unstable rhythm from the drug that he forced into the body. Fingertips dug into bone, scratching the surface just slightly as he increased his grip.

“AH, DOCTOR! OH, PLEASE… PLEASE FUCK… FUCK A BABY IN ME. BABY FOR MASTER. I WANT A BABY FOR MY MASTER, PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE FUCK A-AH!”

Sans could feel the body beneath him convulse, the shivers running down the spine and the magic throbbing as it gripped him even tighter. Papyrus released his orange fluids across the bed and collapsing down onto the bed. “shit, paps!” The older skeleton reached his peak a split second afterwards, cumming deep within the trembling body and filling it with his blue essence. He sighed heavily, wrapping his arms around the body and hugging it close. The master pulled gently against the larger body, rolling them both over onto their sides to rest a bit more comfortably on the thing bed. Sans stroked his brother’s bones under the gown, enjoying the afterglow of an intense orgasm. He wanted to cuddle just a little bit more before getting them cleaned up and ready to retire for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did these kinks justice! BTW, 7277 is what you would dial on a phone to type "paps". Not really that much meaning to it, just wanted something a bit more clinical than using a name and that just seemed like the kind of half-ass'ed method that Sans would use to number/label his experiments.


	15. Day 14: Sensory Deprivation (Sans/Papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: light knife play, blindfold, light bondage, collar, sensation/stimulation play, frottage, non-penetrative sex, oral sex, handjob, ripped/cut clothing
> 
> Word Count: 1832

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: [arukassmutfest](http://arukassmutfest.tumblr.com)

Papyrus had been left to entertain himself after Sans went to prepare for this night’s event. He took up the dice and rolled them repeatedly, each time getting an even number now that it wouldn’t count for anything. It was a little disappointing that his brother managed to roll a three and a six, giving him a tenth turn now to lead the game compared to his lowly three. The taller skeleton mused that it was probably a good thing that he didn’t gamble. It wasn’t much longer when Sans was calling for Papyrus to join him upstairs. When he entered the room, Sans greeted him with a warm smile and a length of nylon rope.

“knell down so i can reach a little easier, please.”

The younger brother did as instructed, relaxing himself to allow Sans to position his body as seen fit. His arms were pulled back and folded in ninety degree angles so that forearm rested atop forearm. The cord was woven and knotted along the limbs. Papyrus turned his neck slightly when he felt his collar being turned around backwards, trying to see what was being done. He could only faintly see the hands and rope in his peripheral vision, gathering more information from the tugging motions he felt. The excess line was being tied off to the metal D-loop dangling from his neck. Once he felt Sans had finished, he gave a testing pull against the binds to gauge the knots to be of expert level. It took slightly longer for him to stand back up once he received the bid – his center of gravity having shifted just slightly from the use of his arms being denied. Papyrus sat at the edge of the racecar bed, just now noticing a collection of different materials laying in a haphazard pile on his nightstand. “WHAT IS ALL OF THAT FOR, BROTHER?”

“hm?” Sans had started untying the scarf from around his brother’s neck, pausing to turn and regard the pile. “oh that. just some stuff that i thought would be fun to try. do you see anything you want me to avoid using?” He held the scarf up between his hands, arms stretched to measure the length and then stared at Papyrus’ head to visually gauge its size as well.

Papyrus looked the clutter over once more, paying closer attention to the items heaped together. Nothing seemed that frightening – unorthodox and a little curious, but nothing that made him overly uncomfortable. “NO, BUT I DON’T REALLY HAVE ANY IDEA ON WHAT YOU PLAN ON DOING WITH THEM.”

“yeah, me either.”

“WAIT, WH-?” Papyrus was cut off mid-word as Sans quickly looped the scarf around his mouth. The bright red fabric was wound around a few more times, covering the rest of his head as well. It was a little stifling, even slightly startling, to be cut off like that. His face quickly warmed as his breath was held tight by the layers of cotton swaddled against him. Eye sockets, nasal cavity, auditory canals… even his chin was covered completely. Then he felt something clamp around his head, pressing against his external acoustic meatus, to both deafen him to all sounds outside of his body as well as holding the material firmly in place.

Sans pulled a pocket knife out from his hoodie and opened it up. He pulled at his sibling’s clothing to hold it taut as he slashed at it in a bifurcation. His wide smile spread as the body pulled away from the quick burst of air against naked bone. The older monster used the tip of the knife and carefully nudged the cloth aside to reveal his living canvas.

A muffled voice hesitantly made itself heard, asking, “S-SANS? WHAT’S GOING ON?” Papyrus gasped and jerked away when he felt a prick of the blade against the side of his cervical vertebrae. He didn’t recall seeing a knife and wasn’t at all expecting it. Once he figured out what it was, he relaxed his body again – even pushing back against the blade to allow it to cut into the bone enough for tiny droplets of marrow to bloom to the surface. Papyrus sighed contently at the familiar sting.

The shorter sibling returned the blade to his pocket and replaced it with his fingers. Slowly he scratched the tips of his phalanges down the expanse of ivory before him. Sans rub and stroked at his brother’s pelvis, encouraging the engorged cock into existence. He teased the length, brushing it gently with his hand without actually grasping it. Amusement painted his face as he watched it bob pitifully when the owner bucked his hips to try and get more contact. Fingers pinched together at the head, pulling at the ecto-flesh as he reached into the pile.

Papyrus jumped at the contact, a drastic change in temperature suddenly appearing on the side of his heated pseudo-skin. His body couldn’t register it at first, instinctually trying to flee from the burning heat. But as the presences moved in small circles, a wet trail was left in its wake and he shivered. His mind was finally able to register the hard object as an ice cube. The lanky skeleton mewled in delight, finally feeling a fist wrap around his shaft. The ice melted rather quickly, dripping the chilled water down his body. Just as suddenly, the sensation was gone. Papyrus whined for more, but was left alone. Only a minute went by, but it felt like an hour before he felt something brushing against him again.

A feather was brought out next, pinched between Sans’ surgeon-steady fingers. He ran it up along the underside of the rod, around the head, and then back down the top. The soft texture stroked along the base before tickling the tip.

The taller brother squirmed on the bed, fingers flexing in his bindings. He never was one to handle tickling well. The feather moved up his body, reaching inside of his ribs. Papyrus wiggled on the bed, trying to escape the onslaught. Tears welled up in his eyes as he begged for his brother to stop. Surprisingly, he only had to ask twice before it disappeared as well. He panted to catch his breath from the attack before the air caught in his throat. The skeleton pulled his legs up slightly, biting back a moan as a new burning sensation wrapped around his manhood. It felt like a thousand needles were being dragged across his fake flesh, each one just barely leaving behind a faint scratch. Papyrus rocked his hips, trying to encourage more of the rough texture to envelope his heat. 

Sans knew that his little pain slut would enjoy this one. He had found a piece of sandpaper while cleaning up the other night, too small to be used for anything productive. The faint mumblings of pleasure made him thank his lucky stars that he didn’t throw it out like he had meant to. He wrapped his hand around the rod again, but this time twisting it laterally at the base instead of stroking it vertically. With his free hand, he grabbed a package of Pop Rocks candy and emptied it into his mouth.

Papyrus would have jumped out of the bed if he wasn’t being held down. Stars burst in front of his covered eyes as a warm, damp heat swallowed his dick. Little explosions danced along his glowing stick, applying gentle and sporadic pressure as the familiar tongue lavished attention in swirls of sweet bliss. The oral indulgence on top was such a stark contrast to the rough grit scrapping along the bottom at the same time. “MASTER… SANS… I’M GONNA… GONNA CUM… PLEASE.” Papyrus cried pathetically as all touch was quickly removed. Again he was left to sit and writher on the bed, fully aware that he was being spectated. “PLEASE, SANS! I WAS SO CLOSE!” His shoulders shook slightly, a sob wracking his body as the feeling of helplessness was setting it.

The older skeleton chuckled to himself, enjoying the sight splayed out before him. He loved the way the tiny beads of orange sweat made his brother glisten in the overhead light. Sans took his time, undressing himself. There was so much more he wanted to try rubbing his brother down with: cotton, burlap, wool, foil, plastic, beads… But he had already pushed him too close to the edge by jumping to the rough stuff. While he could force out one orgasm after another from Papyrus’ vulnerable form, he had to admit that he wanted to get in on the fun as well. He pulled out a small, blue, silk scarf and held it out. With the lightest of touches, he just barely made contact with his brother’s body. He pulled the fabric put, letting the thing fibers glide like a whisper over the bones. Sans stopped at the clavicle and weaved it in and around the bone. With a quick tug, he yanked the material out to let it grip and twist at the collar bone. He placed the square of fabric against the chest again and let go, watching his brother’s breath hitch as it slipped down the chest to pool around the heated ecto-flesh. Sans pressed himself close to his brother, standing between his legs so that their cocks rubbed against each other. He rocked his hips slowly, enjoying the sensual pace and tickle of the cool fabric. The older monster gathered up the fabric and wrapped it around the two throbbing protrusions. He wrapped his other arm around his brother, holding their bodies flush together as he started a slow rhythm with his hand. Gradually, he began to speed up the strokes, timing them to match the uneven breaths escaping from behind the red scarf.

Rutting against the smaller body, Papyrus continued to lose himself to the stimulation. With his other sense blocked off, all he could focus on was the caress and touch of his Soulmate. A shudder took over his body, making him quiver in delight as the tightness around his dick increased. He babbled nonsensically as his climax was quickly approaching. It almost felt like his whole body was an endogenous zone and being fondled to completion. His mouth spread open in a silent cry as his release erupted from his slit, coating against the ribs of his brother and himself.

The added slickness felt divine and Sans pushed his sibling back against the bed. He braced himself on both hands, one on either side of the prone frame as he humped against the sexually sated body. Fingers gripped tightly into the sheets, pinpricks of tears slowly forming as he continued to thrust. Finally his hips stilled as he reached his own peak, cum sputtering out to mix with the cooling orange ooze. With shaking hands he pulled off the ear-muffs and scarf. He looked down at his brother’s peaceful face and in that moment, he wanted nothing more. Everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quickie today. It was starting to sound rather repetitive so I cut it down a bit. I actually got this idea from a Q&A session where a blind man was asking for tips to improve his masturbatory sessions since he couldn't look at porn. Sounded neat. Speaking of things that _sound_ neat, that's next!


	16. Day 15: Sounding (Papyrus/Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: hand job, shared toys, electro-stimulation, rim job, masturbation, fucked unconscious, over-stimulation
> 
> word Count: 4793

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: [arukassmutfest](http://arukassmutfest.tumblr.com)

The lazy skeleton rested his chin in one hand, elbow rested on the arm of the couch as he watched his brother lay out three small, zipped-up, leather cases onto the coffee table to join the black plastic cup of dice and metal box with wires. Papyrus had rolled the dice when he first got home and could barely contain his excitement through their dinner, much to Sans’ amusement. A three and a one had stared back up at the brothers and Papyrus couldn’t have been happier.

“where’d you find all this stuff anyways?”

“MY ONLINE FRIENDS GOT THEM FOR ME AS CONGRATULATION GIFTS! THEY ARE REALLY THE BEST.” Papyrus was already stripping off his shirt and attaching an arm band around his left humerus. “THE ROSEBUD AND HEGAR SETS WERE THE FIRST ONES I RECEIVED WHEN I MENTIONED THAT I WANTED TO TRY OUT THE KINK LIST. THEN THEY GOT ME THE POWERBOX WHEN I TOLD THEM ABOUT HOW YOU BECAME MY MASTER. OH, AND THE DITTLE SET CAME AFTER THE BUKAKKE NIGHT. THIS LITTLE GUY THOUGH,” the skeleton gave a little tug to the elastic fabric, “I USUALLY USE HIM WHEN I’M OUT DOING SOLITARY TRAINING FOR THE GAURD, BUT I THOUGHT IT WOULD WORK OUT WELL FOR TONIGHT, TOO.”

“should i be jealous that you have another _guy_ on your arm?” Sans grinned at the puff of air and rolling of eyes. “besides that, i really only understood about half of what ya said, bro.”

Papyrus placed his hands on his hips and huffed in annoyance. “YOU CAN UNDERSTAND INTER-DIMENSIONAL TRAVEL AND THEORETICAL PHYSICS JUST FINE, BUT YOUR MIND GOES BLANK WHEN KINK EQUIPMENT GETS THROWN INTO THE CONVERSATION?” He shook his head. “HONESTLY, SANS! MOST OF THESE ITEMS ARE USED MEDICALLY AS WELL. I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT THAT AFTER YOUR EXPERTISE PRESENTED ON THURSDAY THAT YOU WOULD HAVE HAD SOME BASIC KNOWLEDGE ABOUT THESE THINGS.” He finished undressing himself and bid his older brother to do the same. While Sans was busying taking off his own clothes, Papyrus was opening up a couple of the small, leather cases and removing some of the smaller metal rods from two of the sets. He placed the surgical steel instruments into the band on his arm, holding them in place for easy access.

Sans made sure to fold his clothes up neatly and place them in a tidy pile on the table, out of the way. He had his lesson last time quite well, thank you very much! It was a silly thing, but sitting there naked with his naked brother on the couch… naked… was a little nerve wracking. He startled slightly when his brother picked him up and placed him in his lap so that they faced each other. Sans’ smaller leg bones straddling, the much longer ones. The gentle caresses against his bones didn’t seem to match the husky tone his brother was using.

“I ASSUME YOU AT LEAST KNOW WHAT SOUNDING IS.”

The smaller monster shifted on the bony legs, only managing to recall a basic textbook answer through the fog in his mind. “it’s the medical use of probes to increase the inner diameter of the urethra and to locate obstructions inside.”

Long, delicate fingers stroked at the pooling, blue magic, coaxing it to form into the natural male set of genitalia. “AND YOU HAVE SOME SIMILAR EXPERIENCE.” Papyrus noticed the confused look overtaking his brother’s face. “LAST WEEK YOU MADE ME DRINK THAT VILE POTION? ASKED ME TO ENGAGE IN INTERCOURSE WITH YOU THROUGH YOUR URETHRA?” He had to chuckle at the blue blush dying his brother’s face a brilliant shade of cerulean. “IT IS NOT THE SAME, BUT SIMILAR ENOUGH TO BE COUNTED AS EXPERIENCE IF YOU ASK ME.”

The larger skeleton leaned forward slightly, gathering up enough excess magical residue inside of his mouth so that it could seep out in a long strand to drip onto the head of the summoned cock in his hand. He pulled out his first selection, a long skinny rod with a bulbous tip. The wand rolled between his fingers, allowing the bullet-shape at the end to be coated with a fair amount of orange slickness. Very slowly, he stroked at the slit of the cock, adding just a bit more pressure on each backstroke to push down into the cleft. Papyrus tilted the pole, angling it more with his strokes until it was finally completely inline with opening of the member. He nudged it forward, earning a tiny gasp as the metal forced the orifice apart wider as it began its descent into the conjured organ.

Small hands grabbed at his brother’s legs to try and ground himself, eyes squeezed shut. The slit was closing itself a bit against the much thinner rod, the bulb having entered completely inside of the shaft. The metal lump was stroking inside of him, tilted and twisted to add pressure to areas that have never been touched before. Sans tried his best not to shudder from his brother’s ministrations; he was slightly afraid of any damage that might be caused from any movement on his part. His mouth slowly dropped open without the little skeleton realizing it, tiny moans panting out as his inner walls were massaged. When the movement stopped, he looked down to realize that his brother’s hand was no longer holding the metal protruding from his member.

“ARE YOU ENJOYING YOURSELF BROTHER?”

Sans swallowed thickly. “yesss…”

“NO, NOT LIKE THAT.” Papyrus let a frown crease his face, a look of disappointment baring down at his older brother.

“yes… sir?”

Papyrus tried to keep his face stoic, but a small tinge of a smile snuck through for the briefest of moments. “BETTER, BUT NOT WHAT I MEANT. WHAT IS IT THAT YOU ARE ENJOYING, BROTHER? WHAT IS IT THAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS DOING THAT YOU LIKE SO MUCH RIGHT NOW?”

The little scientist looked down at his lap, then back at his brother’s face in utter disbelief. He couldn’t possibly…

Seeing that he was getting no answer, Papyrus continued, “IS IT THAT YOU ARE SITTING IN MY LAP? THAT YOU GET TO LOOK SO CLOSELY AT MY FACE? WHATEVER COULD IT BE THAT IS GETTING YOU TO LOOK SO ENRAPTURED WITH ME RIGHT NOW?” A sly smile replaced the frown. “THIS IS TRULY A PUZZLE WORTHY OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS! HOWEVER CAN I HELP MY BROTHER ENJOY HIMSELF TO THE FULLEST IF HE WON’T EVEN TELL ME WHAT IT IS THAT HE IS LIKING SO MUCH?”

“i… i liked…” Sans closed his eyes, trying to build up his resolve. Damnit! He usually oozes calm, cool, and confident! But the overpowering, direct stimulation and then sudden lack of it was messing with his state of mind. He swallowed again – swallowing his pride as literally as physically possible. “i liked having you playing with the… the inside of my cock… sir.” He didn’t really think he needed the last part, but better safe than sorry when at someone else’s mercy.

“IS THAT RIGHT?” Carefully, Papyrus pulled the sounding rod out. Faint traces of blue coated the sides, mixed with his orange spit used for lubrication. He held the metal pole up to Sans’ face. “OPEN. TONGUE OUT, PLEASE.” When the older brother followed the command, Papyrus gently rolled the warmed metal against the magically conjured organ – cleaning it off. Using his free hand, he nudged the lower jaw up, silently instructing Sans to close it. “NOW BE A DEAR AND HOLD THAT FOR ME. DON’T DROP IT, I WANT TO USE IT AGAIN AND WOULD HATE TO HAVE TO TAKE THE TIME TO STOP AND RESTERILIZE IT.” 

Papyrus pulled out a curved one next – looking something like a squished S. One end was just slightly bigger than the other. He hummed in pleasure, stroking his own solidifying magic between his legs as he imagined what he had planed next. This rod was brought to his own mouth, held pinched between his fingers in the middle. He coated both ends in an excess of orange saliva before bringing it down to his brother’s lap. “DO YOU REMEMBER WHEN I WAS LITTLE AND WE WOULD SHARE MY TOYS?” Papyrus didn’t wait for an answer, sliding the thinner side into the blue crevice about half way. “I MISS THOSE TIMES.” Then he slid the other end into his own member, silently thanking Alfred Hegar for inventing such a wonderful tool. “I HOPE YOU DON’T MIND IF WE RELIVE THOSE OLD DAYS.”

Sans almost cried out, but bit it back when he felt the metal in his mouth start to fall out. Instead he just grit his teeth and grumbling out a curse. Papyrus had moved much faster with the insertion this time and he wasn’t quite ready. But the slow pull and push motion now was helping to ease away the faint burn that occurred. He rested his forehead against his brother’s clavicle and watched with blurry eye lights as the metal was pulled out of himself and disappeared inside of his brother just to have it reappear there and move back inside of him. He keened softly, hips twitching slightly to match the rhythm his brother had created. Absentmindedly, he stroked his tongue against the tiny, metal rosebud inside of his mouth, pushing it at times to clink against the back of his teeth. Then, the pressure increased on the upper-side and slowly dragged itself across until the rounded end popped out with a lewd, wet sound. He panicked slightly when he opened his mouth to scream, feeling the metal inside of it tumble out. Once he caught his breath, he was relieved to see that his brother had it in hand.

The younger skeleton wiggled the metal between his fingers as he eyed his brother coyly. “COULD YOU PLEASE CLEAN HIS ONE AS WELL FOR ME, BROTHER?” He gestured down to the silver glinting between his legs.

Moving back slightly to angle himself, Sans descended hungrily down face first into following the order. He lapped up the tangy, blue moisture clinging to the sides. A jolt of pleasure shooting down to his groin as each of his movements caused his brother to mewl in pleasure. He looked up at his brother’s blessed filled face, determined to hear more of those sweet sounds. Pressing forward, he took the sound into his throat so that he could entrap the head of his brother’s cock inside of his mouth as well to tease it with the tip of his tongue. It was uncomfortable physically to say the least, but the howl and shudder it wrought from the tall form was more than worth it. Before he realized it though, he was pushed back by a heavily panting younger brother.

“O-OKAY, ENOUGH OF THAT.” Papyrus pulled out the sound that was still inserted and reached over to set it on the table. He pressed the small Bakes sound back into his arm band and gathered his brother into his arms, turning him around and hugging him tightly so that the small back was pressed flush against his chest. He sighed contently and nuzzled the side of the neck in front of him. “YOU’VE HAD A FOUR AND A FIVE SO FAR, DO YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE A SIX NOW?” He was s bit perturbed at the silence his brother was giving him. “I HAVE SOMETHING RATHER DELICIOUS PLANED, BUT I CAN CHANGE IT OR WE CAN JUST SKIP IT. YOU DON’T HAVE TO-”

“i want it, bro,” Sans cut off the increasingly worried chatter.

Papyrus peppered kisses across the cervical vertebrae and shoulder blade, humming in agreement. He pulled out the largest of the bulbed tools that he had placed in his arm band and held it in front of the smaller skeleton’s jaw. The younger brother smiled in pride that he Sans already knew what he wanted without being told. He watched the display lecherously, marveling at the nimble movements of the small appendage coating the tool in shiny blue wetness. Papyrus wrapped his arm tighter around his brother as he moved the wand down. “SPREAD IT OPEN FOR ME.”

San’s breath caught in his throat, having to pause for a moment before he nodded and complied. While he takes the most joy out of being the one in change, he can’t help but acknowledge the pleasurable buzz he feels in his bones when his brother using such a commanding tone with him. The older brother reached down with both hands and placed a thumb on either side of the hole, pulling it apart to make it gape wide. He started panting, eyes glued to the piece of metal as it pressed against the hole. Thankfully, the movements were languid this time around, just gently probing in and out as the steel was worked inside of him. A grunt escaped him as the bud disappeared completely, almost as if the head of his cock had devoured it. His back arched as it was pressed in deeply – deeper than any of the others before. Eyes widened and mouth held wide as bursts of white speckled his vision.

The younger skeleton lavished attention onto the bones pressing into him. He ran his tongue along the nape of the neck in front of him. He wrapped his tongue around and drew in the spinous process, sucking against the dorsal protrusion of calcium. Teeth grazed against the white hardness as Papyrus drew out the first stick that he had used again. He repeated the motion from just moments before, rubbing the tip of the wand against the already filled hole and worked it in leisurely. He worked his tongue over to thrust in and out of the spinal canal as he depressed the smallest rosebud inside until it rested against the first. Finally, the taller figure took out the last of the Bakes sound that he had on her person. He released the bone from his mouth and moved up to whisper into the hole where an ear would have been on a fleshed creature. “Just Breathe.” Papyrus waited a moment until he received a nod from his brother to continue. Once again, he nudged the metal forward. He coaxed it in as smoothly as he could, but was met with expected resistance from the already stretched hole. “ALMOST THERE, I JUST NEED YOU TO RELAX AND LET IT IN.”

Tears welled up in the wide sockets as the eye lights flickered. Sans hissed at the pain, but tried his best to comply. He huffed in relief once the last bulb was worked in, head tilting back to rest on his brother’s shoulder. The smaller skeleton was grateful for the moment of rest, his eye lights refocusing as he gathered himself. His arms fell limply to his sides as his chest rose and fell with deep breaths to cool down his magic burning inside. This was the most intense feeling he ever experienced. Or at least it was, until he started to feel the stroking motion inside of him again. Sans rolled his head slightly, looking down at his brother’s ministrations against his abused dick. Two of the prods were held stationary and slightly to the side as one was being slowly dragged up and down inside of him. The fullness was still present at the top and bottom of his filled cock, so he quickly deduced that the middle penetration was the one stimulating his sides. Much to his surprise, he was grinding his hips up to unconsciously seek out more of the sensation with tiny moans hissing out between his teeth.

“YOU SOUND LIKE A DOG IN HEAT, SANS.”

“no i don’t!”

“OH, MY MISTAKE.” Papyrus moved his hands, resting them both onto his brother’s hips to hold them in place while also pinning down the arms that had come to rest there. He purred himself, moving his own hips as he held his brother flush against him to grate against. The younger brother grinned deviously at the hopeless whine his brother gave from being pinned in such a way. “YOUR BODY IS SO HONEST. MAYBE YOU SHOULD TRY TO LEARN FROM IT. NOW, IS THERE SOMETHING YOU WANT TO ADMIT TO?”

Sans shook his head, a tiny sob escaping him. He tried to move, but his brother was so much stronger than he was and held him completely still. The older monster couldn’t help but he turned on by how that thought both conflictingly frightened and comforted him at the same time. His member was starting to ache from how hard it was. The pulsating magic squeezed against the intrusions inside as it worked driblets of precum up between the thin poles. Sans mumbled something dejectedly, eye lights shifted to stare at the floor. A tiny gasp squeaked out as his brother jerked his head up to stare into his face. He was bid to meet the gaze and struggled to force his eyes up to meet the hard gaze. He couldn’t help but tremble in the tight grasp.

“WHAT WAS THAT? I COULDN’T HEAR. IT IS VERY RUDE TO MUMBLE, BROTHER.”

Sans bit at his tongue, trying to gather up his courage. Luckily, his drive for pleasure was much greater than his fear of embarrassment at that point. “i… *ahem* you’re right, i sound just like a bitch in heat. please… p-please keep going. i need to cum so badly.” He griped when the wands were instead removed carefully one by one. “no! please, i want more! i... i want you to fuck my cock more, paps.” Blue tears streaked down his face. Sans was practically broken at the thought of being denied this new pleasure that he was just introduced to. He calmed down slightly though, only just now realizing that he had started to hyperventilate now that it was subsiding, as Papyrus cooed soft reassurance against the side of his face. His bones tingled in their heightened sensitivity that he was only now being to notice in the wake of the overbearing stimulation below, each soft kiss that ghosted against his skull left a prickling against the bone as his brother worked to calm him down to a more stable state.

Papyrus placed the three used rods onto the table. He picked up the last leather case and plastic sup, setting the case on his brother’s lap and the cup between the legs. “I WANT YOU TO START WITH THE SMALLEST AND WORK YOUR WAY UP UNTIL YOU FIND THE ONE THAT YOU ARE MOST COMFORTABLE WITH. ONCE IT’S BEEN USED, JUST PUT IT INTO THE CUP.”

The older brother stared at the collection sitting on velvet before him. These ones were different than the other two styles he had just been played with. They were cylindrical, with straight sides and just a faint tapering at the one end. The other end was flat to serve as the handle. He picked up the smallest one as instructed and eyed it. The thickness was about the same as the thin body of the sounds they had just used. Sans held his glowing member in one hand, the sound in the other. He looked back at his brother, receiving a nod to continue. He looked back down at his task at hand and pressed forward. The metal bar slid in easily, with the tool lubricated by all the precum and the pathway having already been stretched much wider. The flattened handle rested right against the slit of his conjured penis. He took a moment to enjoy the sight of the thin, solid piece resting completely inside of his cock. Sans released his breath slowly as he pulled out the sound and deposited it in the plastic container with a soft clank. He repeated the process a few more times, his hands steadily becoming more shaky as the pleasant burn increased with each size increase. On the fourth one, he rotated the object slowly, moaning slightly at the feeling of the edge of the handle grazing his tip. He tried the firth one, but stopped about halfway as he looked up at his brother again. “would i be too much of a pussy to say that i liked the third one the best? i mean, it’s kinda small…”

A bright smile widened across Papyrus’ face. “NOT AT ALL BROTHER!” He let his sockets close halfway. “I ACTUALLY PREFER THAT ONE MYSELF AS WELL.” He chuckled at the bashful smile his brother gave, looking away from him. The taller monster moved the case and discarded wands back to the table. He then surprised Sans by pushing the smaller body forward to brace against the arm rest with hips in the air. He ran the tips of his phalanges from the head down to the pelvis, appreciating the subtle shudder that shook the body by just the fainted bit. Gently, he reached down and removed the protrusion to join the others in the cup – trading it out for the one that Sans had selected. He pulled out a white tube with red script that he had hidden beside the couch earlier, wanting to leave the electro-stimulant enhancement gel for a surprise. He squeeze out a small dollop of clear gel, coating the length with the substance before he tossed the tube away. Papyrus leaned over his brother’s body, once more entrapping it with his much larger frame. He nibbled against the back of the ribcage as he started to stroke the member. Painfully slow, the probe was inserted into the figure that was groaning in such a wanton fashion.

Sans whimpered pathetically, the excess slickness invading his cock a new stimulation to be enraptured by. The fist around his cock was speeding up and he could feel his younger brother humping against his back side. He wanted so badly to be entered, but the form would pull away any time he tried to push back. He wanted to ask for it, but he couldn’t be bothered to form the words while he was still receiving such sweeping pleasure. Resigning to his cruel fate, he instead focused on the feeling of his front. His hips thrust forward, enjoying the total immersive stimulation. The hand around his cock matched the motion inside of it, almost felling like he was receiving a hand job from the inside-out. All too suddenly, the probe was unceremoniously removed and left a hollow tingling in its place. In fact, all physical contact had been removed. Though he could still feel the presence of his brother behind him, he felt utterly alone. This was when the miracle of intelligible speech rushed back to him. “please, paps, sir… please… i’m so close… so fucking close. i need to cum so bad. please, i need to cum!” Tears were starting to pool in his sockets again as he blindly rolled his hips, searching for any sort of physical contact but was grossly denied. “i need you to fuck my ass and my cock and… and fuck **me**!”

“I’M SO GLAD YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS AS MUCH AS I AM. I THINK YOU’LL REALLY GET A _CHARGE_ OUT OF THIS NEXT PART THOUGH…”

Sans didn’t catch the pun, too lost in his greedy need for pleasure. He startled slightly when he felt a touch, bony fingers brushing against his own as the metal tool was handed off to him.

“SINCE YOU LIKE IT SO MUCH, I’M SURE YOU WOULDN’T MIND HANDLING THIS YOURSELF. F-FUCKING YOURSELF, FOR ME.” Papyrus leaned back onto his heels, lazily stroking against his length at the alluring sight. He drank in all the details of his brother’s beautiful, sweat coated body. He could even watch through the evenly spaced ribs as his brother drove the rod inside harshly inside of his blue organ, even as his hips flex up to meet the pounding he was giving himself. He licked at his teeth, watching as his brother buried his face into the couch arm and muffled out a moan – fist and sound working the shaft in the same rhythm that he had just done moments ago. Reluctantly, Papyrus had to pull himself away for the stunning view of his brother loosing himself to pure, animalistic desire. He took up the metal box and placed it under his brother. Trying his best not to disturb the twitching and trashing figure, he clipped one of the wires to the flattened end – regretfully having to push his brother’s hand out of the way.

Sans tried to remove the object that was impeding his pleasure, to which Papyrus had to pull his arms back. The smaller skeleton struggled against the tight grip, but relaxed once he felt his brother resting his weight against his frame.

“IF YOU WANT ANY MORE PENETRATION, YOU WILL STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!” Papyrus relaxed, letting his brother move his arms back to brace against the arm of the couch. “GOOD, NOW STAY THERE.” The taller skeleton leaned back a bit, dragging his hands down the body in front of him. He stopped, rubbing circles against the iliac crests before slowly moving towards the sacrum and coccyx. Fingers stretched out just slightly, pulling at the edges of the puckered entrance his brother had formed. He leaned forward, running the flat of his tongue against the hole. His grip tightened as the hips tried to buck away at the sensation, holding them in place as he continued. The orange tongue drew circles around the pseudo-muscle, massaging it as the tip worked to the center. Papyrus prodded at the cavity, eliciting gentle mews from the form below. The taller brother pressed in a bit more each time, penetrating the twitching orifice repeatedly until his tongue was fully buried inside. Now that his elder was fully distracted, he reached down to power on the machine. He rolled and swirled the appendage deep inside as he set the controls to his desired settings, with a thirty second delay. Hand returned to his own cock once more, a devious smile spreading as he continued to tongue his brother’s hole.

Suddenly, Sans’ entire body tensed up with warmth shooting down his entire manhood. He could hear his brother moaning behind him as he was forced to clamp down on the wiggling intruder. His body was held like that for just a couple seconds, but time seemed to have stood still. When he was allowed to relax, his cock twitched anxiously at the receding tingle. The shock wasn’t painful, or even nearly as overpowering as the one he had administered to his partner before, but it was still close to being too much since it was centered right inside of his dick. Again, his body seized, not allowing him to move. He could feel his brother aggressively tongue-fucking his clenched hole. He couldn’t even breath as the electrical current raced through his body. When the charge stopped, he slumped down against the couch, only being held up by the large hands as Papyrus removed his mouth. Expecting another jolt, he was instead treated to a gentle pulsation gradually increasing and decreasing in intensity as it hummed through his body.

Papyrus stroked his member a few more times, before pinching the head to force a bead of precum to gather there. He then lined himself up against his Master’s backside and let himself sink in. The brothers wailed in unison as the hips clinked together of bone meeting bone. He could feel the current tingling against his own member from being sheathed inside of his brother, but really he couldn’t get over how good it felt to have the electricity forcing the entrance to contract and relax against his rod. He tried his best to match the beat of the pulsations, but found it hard to push aside the instinct to just plow into the tight passage.

Sans was drooling against the fabric below his face, eye lights blown out in utter bliss. Garbled noises left his mouth, completely unintelligible of sense or meaning as he was pounded into like a first-rate whore. His cheek was starting to redden as an abrasion formed from the fabric’s friction against the bone. The burn wouldn’t be noticed until much later; for now it was just added to the clusterfuck of stimulation that was flooding his body. His body tensed once more, this time naturally as his orgasm was finally allowed to overtake his body. The force of the ejaculation pushed the sound completely out, letting the sound of crackling electricity replace the feeling of it. Sans just barely noticed his brother stilling and the flood of warmth deep inside of his body as he collapsed fully onto the piece of furniture, world going black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life sucks. On the plus side, I have learned a lot about this kink! https://www.thechaingang.com/article/guide-to-urethral-sounds/ is very informative, if you are curious yourself. I thought this was going to be boring - 'how can I possibly stretch out the idea of sticking something inside the peehole long enough to be enjoyable reading material?' I'm so glad I was wrong! :D
> 
> I hope this chapter was well worth the wait. Sans is such a cute sub... Now I just need to get through wax and then I can finally bring back the UF!bros like I have been waiting for. I have such a macabre fascination with gore and tortue, I can't wait to share my knowledge with you!


	17. Day 16: Wax Play (Sans/Papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: temperature play, light ice play, light knife play, light Master/slave, bondage, light blindfold & gag use, topping from the bottom
> 
> Word Count: 3299

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: [arukassmutfest](http://arukassmutfest.tumblr.com)

Sans stood at the stove, humming to himself as he stirred in some mineral oil into the melted wax in the top portion of the double boiler. He was nearly ready to get started. He tapped the metal spoon to shake off the excess mixture, and laid it to rest on the countertop. The short skeleton moved over beside the table to light the Bunsen Burner that he had brought up from his small lab, bringing the oil with him. The burner was sitting on the smaller table from the living room that he had brought into the kitchen, the kitchen table being very much occupied. Sans reached over and caressed the sternum in front of him, causing the taller monster to start.

\-----------

It had been but moments ago when this turn of events happened. Sans had just rolled the dice and they had only just come to rest at a four and one when Papyrus suddenly found himself griped in his brother’s blue magic. He hadn’t meant to struggle as much as he did; he knew he was safe in Sans’ care. But he was so taken off guard that his instincts to fight kicked in before he could even think about it. The shorter skeleton managed to hold him down, even while binding his limbs down to the legs of the table. The magic was let up only once he was completely tied down. Sans had moved on to cover his eyes and gag his mouth before leaving him. He tried his best to follow the sounds his brother made throughout the room, but couldn’t piece together what was happening. Today was only supposed to be wax play… right? Papyrus held his body still when he felt a tugging at his clothes. He couldn’t help but flinch at the sound of fabric tearing. The larger skeleton frowned inwardly at the thought of Sans destroying yet another one of his outfits. At least it was only his pajama set this time. A small gasp muffled behind the gag – cold metal just barely grazing against his cheekbone. Well that answer the question of how his clothes were so easily removed.

\----------

After reassuring his brother of his presence, Sans pulled back his hand to pour some oil into it. He set the bottle down beside the Bunsen Burner and rubbed his hands together, warming the oil before he set to work on coating his younger brother’s body. The smaller monster moved around the table, making sure that every inch was covered in a glossy shine. This would reduce the chance of actual burns and make removing the wax so much easier later on. He washed his hands off of the oil, not wanting the slickness to impede his control, before returning to the stove. Once more he stirred the wax before dipping a finger inside, coating the bone in a thin layer. Sans raised it up to eye level and ran his thumb over the coating – musing to himself that this must be what it is like to have real skin. He could still feel through it, but it was nothing like the direct connection to his soul that his ecto-flesh provides via magical feedback. The skeleton deemed the wax satisfactory in temperature and consistency and began ladling it into his glass beaker. He picked off what was coated on his finger and returned it to the collection on the stovetop.

Papyrus tilted his head towards the noise of metal and glass clanging together. Footfalls shuffled towards him before he heard a hiss of gas and metal grating. A soft “fwoof” sounded beside his head and the grating sound stopped. Glass was gently clanked against metal once more before the steps moved away from him again. A door open and shut, then cracking. Then the slipper-muffled steps returned to him. There was a long silence until he yelped behind the gag. Searing cold was pressed into his chest. The blind confusion left him to feel it more intensely. He whimpered softly as the ice cube was ran down his body, curving over his ribs and down the spine. Sans left it to rest against his tail bone as he repeated the process – again and again. It wasn’t until the eighth piece of frozen water that his body stopped twitching in response to the cold, having grown numb from the treatment. A pool of water was starting to form uncomfortably under his pelvis. A faint clinking noise was all the warning he had before it felt like fire was poured directly onto his chest. His back arched in reflex as the hot wax dripped down through his rib cage, tiny dots even splattering onto his soul to sizzle out of existence.

Pulling the blindfold off, Sans leaned down and kissed his brother’s forehead between the sockets. He chuckled as the eye lights darted up to him, then down to assess the state of the owner’s body. Tiny fingers worked the gag undone and placed it onto the table beside his brother’s head. He scooped up more wax in the ladle and let it drip slowly down onto the lumbar region of the spine. “not too much for ya, is it? i couldn’t have you repeatedly asking me what was going on, or i was liable to ruin the surprise for you.”

The bound body wiggled under the steady drip-drip-drip of wax. The pain was short-lived under the rapid hardening of the cooled material. It felt tight and pinched at the surface of his bones as the liquid solidified along his body. He wanted the sting to last longer, wishing Sans had chosen a wax with a higher melting point – but it was still enjoyable. The line of wax dots was moving lower now once he realized Sans had even asked him a question. “NO, SIR. I AM ENJOYING MYSELF, THANK YOU.”

“that’s good.”

Papyrus shrieked in pleasure as the rest of the wax was dumped onto his sacrum and coccyx. It bubbled over the ice and droplets of water, some bits solidifying faster than others from the stark variety of temperatures mixed there. His cock formed instantly, magic crackling to life with the sudden solidification. There was so much wax coating him. When had Sans even picked up the glass container? It was held upside-down over his pelvis now, contents all splattered onto his bones. It was so much hotter than what he was given from the ladle, the burn pleasantly tingling up his spine. The younger brother panted as he relaxed back down against the table.

Sans moved back to the stove, refilling his beaker with more piping hot wax. This time, the little Master positioned himself between his brother’s legs at the end of the table. He leaned over, stroking the coated collection of bones with the tips of his fingers and gently scratching into the wax to leave a trail carved into it. Reaching into his pocket, Sans pulled the knife out once more. Slowly, he opened it up to reveal the blade and held it up so that his brother could get a clear look at it.

The bound brother was at the other’s mercy. It was already revealed repeatedly just how much he enjoyed a bit of pain with his pleasure. But having a blade so close to his member, real or not, was a bit more disconcerting than he was comfortable with. His breath hitched slightly as the blade was masterfully wiggled under the wax to pry it off. The cool air tingling against the exposed bone made him quiver. Sans had moved away from his lower half before Papyrus even realized it, holding the perfect mold in front of his face. A bright orange blush crept over his face as he stared at one of the most intimate parts of his own body.

“go ahead, give it a lick. some sluts would kill for a chance to explore their own bodies like this.” Sans hummed in approval as the orange tongue slowly poked out to prod at the inverted copy of the bones below. He set the wax mold on top of his brother’s mouth and snickered – the sight looked rather ridiculous, but the fuzzing eye lights told him that his brother was more than enjoying it. Bony fingers traced along the outline of the captured body as he returned to the end of the table, bringing the beaker with him. He stroked the orange, pulsing member a couple times. “you know, i heard that the wax increases the sensitivity once it’s removed. care to test that theory with me?” Mouth stretched into a smile as his brother’s voice faintly reverberated under the wax resting on his face when he gave an affirmative answer. He pushed the cock down, angling it so that it could be dipped straight into the beaker.

Papyrus howled, twisting in his restraints and eye lights rolling back in his head. Without the extra oil coating the fake flesh, he could feel the heat so much more intensely. And there was more heat present to feel, being dipped directly into the warmth instead of it dripping down in tiny amounts to be cooled by the air. His magic popped and sizzled under the wax, releasing tiny air bubbles to float to the top of the liquid. The container was pulled away and he could feel his brother blowing against the encasement. Again he was dipped in, but the feeling was less acute this time. Sans repeated the process, building up a thick wall around his twitching cock before dumping the rest onto the base of the member that couldn’t make it inside. A hiss escaped past his grit teeth, his body quivering as Papyrus enjoyed the last trickles of the faint burn dripping down his form.

Sans was glad that Papyrus has been reacting so positively; he had one more thing he really wanted to try. The double boiler was removed from the heat and stove turned off. Sans set the large container onto the table between his brother’s legs. He stirred the container and dipped his finger inside to swirl and test the consistency of texture and heat again. Sans scooped some of the liquid up with the ladle and let it pour back in, making a show of it for his brother. “have you ever wondered what it would be like to have skin, paps?” He noted the quizzical look his brother gave and the faint orange starting to form over the body. “no, no. not like that. i mean real skin, like everyone else.” The orange faded away before it solidified under its owner’s control, the body quivering under Sans’ delicate touch of a wax coated finger. “would you like that? would you like for your master to act as a god and gift you with flesh?”

The tall skeleton closed his eyes, orange wisps of magic still leaking out as a shudder wracked through his body. Bits of solidified wax cracked and flaked off from the movement. Master was one thing, but a god? That was a bit over whelming to think about. He swallowed noisily, then let out a shaky breath with a nod. “I WOULD GLADLY ACCEPT ANYTHING YOU SEE FIT TO GIVE TO ME, MASTER.” Papyrus nuzzled into the hand petting his head affectionately. He bit his tongue, trying to hold back the shriek that was building in his throat. The wax was poured onto one knee, then the other and tricking down to coat his bones down to the toes. The heat was almost unbearable this time in the first moments, but the pleasant buzz afterwards and it trickled along to encase his body made it utterly delightful. He never should have doubted his brother’s plans. The wax was slowly worked up his body, every bare inch presented caked in the wax before Sans moved up to the next area to give it the same treatment. His ribcage took the most time, a smaller spoon needing to be used to work the wax between each rib without wasting an unnecessary amount. Again a few droplets slid down to trickle onto his soul, burning him deep inside his entire being. The magic soul crackled and fizzed, burning away the foreign substance. His arms were treated similarly to his legs, but this time the fingers were each delicately dipped and rolled in a collection of the wax before more was poured on top. Finally Sans had reached his head and Papyrus could barely focus on the form hovering above him. His whole body was pulsating beneath the constricting, solid coating. He tried his best to hold still as the scorching wax was slowly spooned onto his face. The older brother was working from the outside-in, slowly building up a layer around the skull. Papyrus only faintly made out the command to close his eyes and hold his breath. He moaned sweetly, the last of the wax being poured over his face. His head buzzed obnoxiously as a few drops had worked their way into his nasal cavity, burning up inside of his skull in the same way it did against his soul.

The smaller skeleton quickly pulled his knife out again and got to work. He scraped away at the wax over the more important areas of his brother’s face, thinning it out to better see the natural curves below. He made delicate cuts and pried off the smallest amounts that he could to free the eyes, mouth, and nose holes. With so much full-body stimulation, Papyrus was going to need to air to keep his magic stable. He cleared everything away from the table and stripped himself of clothing as well. Using a chair he climbed up to join his brother, straddling his chest. Sans couldn’t help but groan at the unusual feeling of pliable, smooth warmth under his pelvis. He leaned down and brushed his teeth against the wax on top of his brother’s. “damn, paps, it’s almost like you have real lips.” The smaller skeleton lapped at the smooth curves that he had carved into the mouth, pushing his tongue forward through the small hole. He kissed the taller skeleton deeply, moaning at the new sensation against his teeth as their tongues rolled together inside the moist cavern. Sans pulled away slowly, running his fingers up and down the coated humerus bones. It wasn’t exact, but it was damn close to feeling like living flesh. He tilted his head to the side, sighing contently as he gazed at his creation. The older brother wished he would have used the O-Ring gag instead of letting Papyrus choose his mouth position; he had a terrible craving to face fuck that sweet maw until it breaks. Perhaps another day. Instead a leaned over, a wicked glint in his eye as he picked up the Bunsen Burner and brought it close to the wax of his brother’s face. “god giveth, and god taketh away…”

Papyrus jerked away from the sudden heat next to his face, but couldn’t get very far. The wax began to reliquify and stream down his skull to solidify again against the table. Just when the heat was getting to be too much and he would prepare to use his safeword, Sans would move the flame to a new location. The potency of the heat was leaving him a little dizzy as the last of the wax rolled off his features. A cool ice cube ran over the bone, chilling it rapidly. Apparently Sans had still left the ice tray nearby from earlier. Once he regained a bit of his senses enough to focus, he looked to the form of his brother. With all that they had done, you wouldn’t think The Great Papyrus could possibly get flustered – but yet here they were. He turned his head away from the sight, an embarrassed orange flush engulfing his face.

Sans was quite happily grinding against his brother’s sternum, his bones scraping away at the wax as he jerked off his cock. Blue tongue hung out of his spread teeth lazily as he stared at his brother below him. No matter what is done to him or what reaction is given, Papyrus is always too beautiful for words. Using his hand that he was just pleasuring himself with, he reached over to turn the head back over to face him. His fingers had faint traces of his cerulean precum smeared over then – knowing this, he stuck them in his brother’s mouth as he was turned to meet his gaze. A possessive growl rumbled in his throat as the orange tongue darted over his fingers to taste the slickness presented. “we’re almost done. you have been so good for your master. now, i want you to watch as i ride your cock. i’m going to fuck myself with it and mark your new body with my seed.”

The trapped monster was drooling at the words, the promise of sex so close. His cock was aching terribly in its confine as the magic pulsed through the orange, pseudo-flesh. His skull tipped back, white spots swimming in his vision as Sans grasped tightly around the base and pulled up. The wax was falling away like fresh snow, leaving behind a prickling heat thrumming directly into his soul. His chest rose and fell rapidly with his panting, the wax there cracking from the excessive movement. The bony fingers were moving back down now, pushing away any last remnants of wax clinging to his twitching member.

“so eager for me already? my dear, you look like you’ll shoot one off right now! you wouldn’t dare to disappointment like that though, right? you’ll hold it in like a good boy and fill up your master and his sluttly little ass.” Sans chuckled sinisterly at the pathetic mewl he received, moving himself down the body. He stood on his knees, holding the erection up and just barely touching against the puckered entrance. “tell me, pet, will you be my good boy?”

“YES, MASTER! PLEASE! I WILL BE A GOOD BOY. I WANT TO CUM INSIDE MY MASTER.” A choked cry came gasping out as the full weight of his brother came crashing down onto Papyrus’ hips. He used all of his willpower not to ejaculate right then in there. He was his Master’s good boy… a good boy… He rocked his hips faintly, grinding up against Sans. The wax cracked over his body as the two moved together. The pants and moans of the figure riding his dick was like the finest music he had ever heard. His fingers twitched; he could feel his peak building up inside of his groin. The tightness enveloping him felt so much better than any time before, the warmth and passion filling him like the magic that holds him together. Phalanges curled, wax breaking off as they clawed into the wood. The searing magic felt like it was scorching him as it tightened more, clamping down like a vice. Thick, blue gobs coated his front. He could barely move, body going rigid as he shot his own load deep inside of the skeleton on top of him.

Sans purred to himself, laying down on top of his obedient slave’s chest. He felt the organ fading away from inside of him, his own magical construct disappearing as well. Just the cum was left, coating his insides and dripping down onto the body below. They needed badly to clean up, a hot shower and scrub form both of their bodies and the table as well. His eyelids started to flutter shut. It was a lazy Sunday morning after all.

“MASTER...? …SIR… SANS, OH MY GOD. DON’T YOU DARE FALL ASLEEP AND LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!”


	18. Day 17: Blood/Gore (Sans & SF!Sans/Papyrus & SF!Papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: blood play, dismemberment, instruments of torture, knife(?) play, broken bones, Master/slave, collar, prolapse, Sadism/Masochism, oral sex, ecto-vag, so much cock, foursome, amputation, healing magic
> 
> Word Count: 7373

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: [arukassmutfest](http://arukassmutfest.tumblr.com)

Sans sat back in his seat after staring silently at the dice his brother rolled. The faces read a six and a one, so he was in charge again. He ran a hand over the top of his skull until it rest at the back, leaning forward to meet his brother’s gaze. “i’m gonna level with ya, bro. i don’t think i can do this. it’s a bit too far out of my comfort zone. i mean, yeah… we dabbled in the blood a bit here and there, but i kinda get the feeling you’re wanting a bit more out of this than what i can give you.” He fiddled with the strings of his hoodie, looking down at them now like they held all the world’s secrets. “i wish i was a good enough person to tell you that you could go elsewhere to get what you want, but i can’t do that either.”

“WHAT IF YOU WERE THERE?”

The smaller skeleton sighed, giving Papyrus a half smile. “i don’t like the idea of you getting hurt at all, paps, whether i’m there or not. i know you like pain, but this is a bit too extreme.”

Papyrus moved around the table and knelt onto the floor. He took the smaller hands into his own and smiled as warmly as he could. “I UNDERSTAND, BROTHER. I WON’T PUSH IT ANY FARTHER THAN THIS BUT… WOULD YOU COME WITH ME TO WATCH SOMEONE ELSE ENGAGE IN IT? WE CAN STILL USE THE SAFEWORD TO LEAVE IF EITHER OF US GETS TOO UNCOMFORTABLE.” The taller skeleton laughed a little embarrassingly, “I DON’T EVEN KNOW IF I’LL ACTUALLY LIKE IT MYSELF. IMAGINATION IS A BIT DIFFERENT THAN THE REAL THING. I WOULDN’T WANT TO BE THERE IF YOU WEREN’T WITH ME. i WOULDN’T FEEL SAFE ENOUGH TO ENJOY IT WITHOUT YOU.”

Sans thought about this new option. He hadn’t even considered it being a choice to just seeing someone else do it. And it’s not like he couldn’t change his mind afterwards. He nods. “alright, i think i can handle that much for you at least. good idea, bro. you’re too cool for me.”

The younger brother cheered ecstatically and rushed out to get a hold of his contact that he had in mind. He actually only knew one couple that ever participated in this kind of thing, so he didn’t really have a Plan C if this idea fell through. His cell phone rang a couple times, before it was answered on the other side. “HEY, Q, I GOT A FAVOR TO ASK…”

\----------

Once Sans found out where they were going, he was displeased to say the least. This counterpart of himself managed to work every one of his nerves every time. He held his arms stiffly at his side, fists clenched as he put on his best smile for Papyrus. The little scientist already managed to disappoint his partner once today about the kink, he didn’t need to do any more to add to it. They’d go in, say hello, and then he would just use the safeword as soon as it started and they would go home no questions asked. Perfect. They walked around the house and were stopped now in front of the back door that looked similar to the lab door on their own home, just made with stronger materials. Sans froze up, relieved when Papyrus took the initiative to knock himself. 

A tall figure opened the door, dressed in a fur-lined, black mid-waist jacket over an orange sweater with matching pants. He gave a toothy grin at his guest before turning back inside. “our guests have arrived, m’lord!” He stepped to the side and gestured down the stairs. After closing the door, he followed the pair down to join the small, cross-legged skeleton waiting on the plush loveseat. Q reached up, resting his hand on his twin’s shoulder with a reassuring squeeze.

Blackberry rose elegantly from his seat, spiked belt glinting in the light. The slight heel of his boots clacked against the tiled floor as he approached the group, a small box in his red-gloved hands. He extended his arms, holding the box out to Sans with an uncharacteristically enthused smile etched on his face. “I’M SO GLAD YOU CAME. I HAD A GIFT I WANTED TO GIVE YOU IN PERSON TO CELEBRATE YOUR NEW STATUS, BUT COULDN’T FIND A CONVINCING REASON ENOUGH TO DROP IT OFF MYSELF.” He held up a hand to silence his blue-clad counterpart. “THE SADISTIC SANS KNOWS WELL ENOUGH YOUR FEELINGS TOWARDS ME, BUT! I AM STILL HERE TO OFFER MY HELP AND KNOWLEDGE. PLEASE. ACCEPT THIS GIFT.”

Sans looked down at the box and took the lid off. Inside was a black leather collar with silver studs around it, a second layer of softer leather on the inside. The D-ring went around the leather, instead of attached to the outside like the collar he had given Papyrus already. Another major difference was this collar sis not have a clasp, instead it had metal loops on each end. Also sitting in the box, encircled by the collar was a small padlock and a key on a silver chain. The small skeleton shifted his gaze between the contents of the box and his mirror image standing in front of him. “i don’t… what…?”

Glove encased fingers reached under his tattered bandana and pulled out a similar chain with a key dangling from the end. He motioned with his hand and Q moved forward, kneeling down so his lord could pull the fur aside to show the red, spiked collar had the same locked fastening. “YOUR UNIVERSE ISN’T AS HOSTILE, BUT IT IS STILL IMPORTANT TO SHOW YOUR COMMITMENT TO YOUR SLAVE FOR BEING HIS OWNER AND PROTECTOR. THE LOCK IS ENCHANTED SO THAT ONLY YOUR KEY WILL OPEN IT. NO ONE ELSE CAN REMOVE THAT COLLAR BUT HIS MASTER.” The small skeleton put his hands on his exposed hip bones, his grin growing. “DON’T WORRY, IT HAS ALREADY BEEN SIZED TO FIT HIM PERFECTLY. I HAD IT TAILOR-MADE BY THE FINEST CRAFTSMEN IN NEW HOME.”

Sans looked back at Papyrus, who had his hands clasped in front of his face and eyes shining. The blue skeleton felt like shit. He just scrounged around the dump until he found a collar that he liked. This guy went and had one special made for **him** to give. What kind of craptastic Master was he? He startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“HEY, WE ALL START SOMEWHERE. WE DIDN’T HAVE ANYONE TO LEARN FROM AND I DON’T WANT THAT TO BE THE SAME FOR YOU. I WAS HOPING THAT THIS VISIT MEANT THAT YOU TWO WOULD ACCEPT OUR HELP TO GUIDE YOU.” Blackberry turned to regard the more relaxed Papyrus. He pointed to the floor beside his feet. “SUBMIT.”

Q’s eye lights turned fuzzy and he fell to his knees. He crawled over and sat beside his Master on the floor that was pointed to. His body was held perfectly still, only the faintest movement of the chest could be seen.

Blackberry continued, stroking his pet’s head. “NOW, NOT EVERYONE IS INTO THE SAME THINGS AND EACH RELATIONSHIP LOOKS DIFFERENT. BUT WE WANT TO HELP YOU FIND THE NITCH YOU TWO BELONG IN. THAT MAY BE COMPLETE CONTROL LIKE THIS OR STRUCTURED SWITCHING. IF YOU ARE TAKING THIS LIFESTYLE SERIOUSLY, SANS, THEN YOU NEED TO BE SURE THAT YOU ARE READY TO COMMIT YOUR ENTIRE SOUL TO YOUR SLAVE’S WELLBEING AND HAPPINESS, WHATEVER THAT ENTAILS.” The black-clad skeleton took note of the frown on the other’s face. “I AM NOT TRYING TO IMPLY THAT YOU DON’T ALREADY, I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT YOU HAVE SUPPORT! NOT EVERYONE IS LUCKY ENOUGH TO HAVE THAT!”

Papyrus wedged himself between the two smaller bodies, finally speaking up. “THANK YOU, SIR. I DON’T MEAN TO SOUND RUDE, BUT MASTER ALREADY GOES BEYOND MY WILDEST DREAMS TO KEEP ME SATED. WE WILL GLADLY ACCEPT YOUR GIFT, BUT I THINK WE MAY NEED SOME TIME BEFORE WE USE IT, IF THAT IS OKAY.” The taller skeleton looked back at Sans, giving him a reassuring smile before returning to face the other authoritative monster in front of him. “I ALSO BELIEVE WE HAVE ALREADY ACCEPTED YOUR HELP BY COMING TO YOU. WE’RE CURIOUS ABOUT THIS TYPE OF PLAY, BUT DON’T KNOW HOW TO SAFELY GO ABOUT IT.”

The small solider covered his mouth to stifle a laugh. Fresh meat can be so cute sometimes. “WHAT A BOLD SLAVE YOU ARE. YOU WOULD BE SO MUCH FUN TO BREAK…” He waved a hand dismissively at the possessive growl coming from his counterpart. “COME NOW, I WOULD NEVER TAKE SOMEONE ELSE’S PROPERTY NOR WOULD I DO ANYTHING TO IT UNLESS ASKED. BESIDES, WE ARE COMRADES NOW.”

“stop talking about paps like that! he isn’t some _thing_ to be owned! papyrus is my love and my life!”

Blackberry looked offended. “I NEVER SAID HE WASN’T. YOU OWN HIM JUST AS MUCH AS HE OWNS YOU. A KEY AND A LOCK NEED EACH OTHER; THEY ARE USELESS ON THEIR OWN.”

Sans wanted to argue, the anger still flared but – damnit – the scratched up skeleton was right. He grumbled an apology for snapping, looking to the side. The other didn’t make a comment one way or the other, so Sans wasn’t sure if he was even heard. He huffed and looked back, noting the lithe figure still crouched on the ground. “so… um… thanks and stuff. uh, how long is he going to stay like that?”

“HMM?” The darker Sans looked down at his own Papyrus before looking back to his counterpart. “OH, UNTIL I TELL HIM OTHERWISE. LONGEST I’LL GO IS A DAY THOUGH, DON’T WANT HIM TO STRAIN HIMSELF TOO MUCH. ARE YOU GUYS READY TO GET STARTED?”

“YES, PLEASE!” Papyrus answered excitedly. He took his brother by the hand and drug him over to sit on the offered loveseat. Even after they were seated, he still kept his fingers intertwined with the smaller ones. It was almost like he was seeing a movie of some long forgotten event between himself and his brother. He watched in awe at the utter control the mimic of his brother had over the other skeleton. The younger brother couldn’t make out the words given to the subservient figure, but he recognized the “release” command he seen used at the party almost two weeks ago.

When the palm was removed from his forehead, Q stood up to his full length and began to undress. He gave no mind to his audience, his focus completely on pleasing his Master. While others may have been ashamed of such a body, he cherished every scar that covered his bones – each a loving gift from or tribute to his owner. The tallest skeleton extended his hand out, offering it to the small figure in front of him. He didn’t even flinch as the fingers were bent backwards and broken, one after the other – he had been instructed to feel no pain. Each crackling snap and splintering tear of hardened calcium made his soul beat faster. There was pressure and then release, each finger left just barely attached by a sliver of magic.

Blackberry could see the shock on the other couple’s faces. “THERE ARE DIFFERENT WAYS TO GET THE BODY TO IGNORE PAIN. YOU CAN TRICK IT INTO THINKING THE PAIN IS PLEASURE. YOU CAN CONDITION THE BODY TO BUILD UP A TOLERANCE TO IT. OR YOU CAN CONVINCE THE MIND TO FOCUS ON OTHER THINGS, SUCH AS FOLLOWING AN ORDER. DRUGS CAN ALSO BE USED TO ALLEVIATE PAIN TO VARIOUS DEGREES. ALL OF THESE TAKE PRACTICE AND SHOULDN’T BE RUSHED INTO.” Little Black ran his fingers over the bones, gathering up marrow to lick away. “BUT YOU BOYS ASKED FOR A GOREFEST, SO I’M SKIPPING THE BASICS FOR NOW.”

Papyrus continued to watch wide-eyed, a glowing bulge in his pants having already formed. He didn’t really want it for himself or Sans, but the level of control he was witnessing was truly intoxicating to behold. The taller brother pressed in closer against the other, smaller body he shared the couch with. He brought their mingled hands closer into his lap.

The tiny figure made a motion with his hand and the other fell back, legs spread wide. Another hand gesture was given and an orange mound appeared between the legs, already dripping. Blackberry retrieved a silver object from a nearby table. He held it up so that the others could see it, before he knelt down between the legs himself. The object almost looked like a cross between an unbloomed flower and a bell, with the metal stem curling into a perfect circle on top. Without the need for an order, the taller skeleton reached down to spread his lips open with his good hand as the small Master slipped the tool inside. He observed the penetration carefully, rubbing at the device through the magical membrane before he was confident enough in the placement to continue. Black slid his finger inside of the handle and gave it a twist. Slowly the petals started to crack apart and spread open. He continued twisting, the circle pulling back as the screw worked out of the contraption and the metal expanded from the levers inside, stretching the ecto-flesh out taut. Still though, it wasn’t even half-way opened.

“Y-YOUR NOT HURTING HIM, ARE YOU?” came the shaky question from the couch as Papyrus held tighter to his brother’s hand.

“OH YES, I’M HURTING HIM A LOT ACTUALLY. HIS BRAIN JUST DOESN’T KNOW IT YET.” Gloved fingers stroked the orange cavity pulled across the metal frame. “WE ARE VERY LUCKY MONSTERS, YOU KNOW? ANY DAMAGE DONE TO SUMMONED PARTS IS INSTANTLY ERASED AS SOON AS IT’S DISPELLED. I HAVE DESTROYED HIS INTERNAL ORGANS SO MANY TIMES… DRANK THE EQUIVALENT OF HIS BLOOD BY THE CUP FULL… AND NONE OF IT LEFT ANY LASTING MARKS. WE CAN EXPERIMENT WITH AS MUCH DANGER AS WE’D LIKE IN THESE AREAS! IT’S TRULY THRILLING.”

The native Papyrus could feel a faint burn as the pseudo uterus began to rupture, tearing apart as the nimble fingers continued to twist the handle. He watched in mild amusement as the thin, orange magic dripped down from the wounds to puddle below his hips. But still he knew that he was not done. Next was his favorite part. The device was opened fully now and he began to feel the pressure against his opening. The walls were being pulled, defying their natural position. Achingly slow, they turned inside out, until the ghostly form sat outside of his body. His eye lights formed into little hearts as he gazed down at the inverted reproductive organ, drool pooling in his mouth.

The other Papyrus gasped, covering his mouth with his free hand. He just happened to look over at the darker copy of his brother to see him extending and curling a pointer finger at him in a “come hither” motion. The taller brother looked down at Sans, unsure of what to do. “MAY I?”

Sans chewed against his tongue for a moment. His twin had been upfront about everything so far, but he still didn’t know how much he trusted him. The idea of his beloved brother partaking in gore still didn’t sit right with him. Instead of answering Papyrus, he turned to address his double instead. “no pain.”

Blackberry held up his hands defensively, one still holding onto the open, metal device that was dripping with orange liquid. “WOULDN’T DREAM OF IT. WELL, MAYBE IF HE BEGS ME.” He smiled mischievously as the armor-clad skeleton joined him. “SO, DIDN’T MY SLAVE DO A FINE JOB? HE DESERVES A TREAT AND I WOULD LIKE FOR YOU TO GIVE IT TO HIM. I KNOW FROM _PERSONAL_ EXPERIENCE THAT YOU CAN PLEASURE A COCK EXCELLENTLY. JUST APPLY THAT SAME TECHNIQUE HERE. IT IS ONE OF HIS MOST PREFERRED REWARDS.”

Papyrus looked back to his own Master, receiving a nod, before he knelt down on the ground. He ran the tips of his fingers over the flesh, marveling at the mixture of natural slickness of arousal and pseudo-blood. “I THOUGHT YOU SAID HE DOESN’T FEEL ANYTHING?”

“I SAID HE DOESN’T FEEL **PAIN**. WE’VE WORKED HARD TO GET TO THE POINT WHERE THE PAIN RECEPTORS AREN’T ACTIVE UNLESS THE COMAND FOR IT IS GIVEN WHEN HE IS IN THIS STATE.” The black Sans motioned towards his brother. “JUST LOOK AT THAT, HE’S ALREADY EXCITED FOR YOU.”

Attention drawn back to his own double, Papyrus now notices the small movement of the hips matching the absentminded strokes of his fingers. His first instinct was to pull away, but he returned his hand after but a moment and wrapped his fingers around the reversed protrusion. Leaning down, he extended his tongue to experimentally run it along the length of the organ. The magic had a faint, metallic tang to it that was similar to bone marrow – but it wasn’t unpleasant, quite far from it actually. The hips bucked up as he added more pressure with his tongue, swirling it back down and dipping it inside the small dent at the tip. As delighted sounds start to pour from the body below him, he started to become more adventurous. He sucked the orange magic inside of his mouth and started to bite down on it. It spread his mouth open wide, almost painfully – it was much larger than anything else he has ever taken. Papyrus found the mimicked organ to be squishy and slick as it oozed out more ecto-blood. He hungrily gulped down what he could, twin trails of it leaking down the corners of his mouth as he pushed more of the pulsating ecto-flesh inside of his mouth. His tongue elongated, wrapping itself around the prolapsed organ as he took the whole thing down to the lips. He groaned around the object in his mouth, the smell of arousal and blood making his head go blank. Bobbing his head and engrossed in his task, he completely missed the signs of the other reaching orgasm – until he was pulled away by the other slave’s Master so the orange magic could fade away. He pouted slightly at the lack of cum flooding his mouth from a job well done. But he perked back up at the affectionate petting on the top of his skull.

“WHAT A GOOD LITTLE SLUT YOU ARE,” Blackberry praised. “WE WILL HAVE TO BE SURE THE FAVOR IS RETURNED BEFORE THE NIGHT’S THROUGH.” He tossed the metal bulb – the Pear of Anguish – into a small bin near the staircase before turning to engage his look-alike. “I DON’T SUPPOSE YOU’RE FAMILIAR WITH THE RACK?” The smallest of the skeletons nodded his head at Sans’ negative gesture. He turned to his brother and waved his hand with a flick of the wrist, issuing a silent command to stand over by the far wall. “I WOULDN’T BE SO BOLD AS TO ASSUME THERE IS ENOUGH TRUST FOR ME TO PARTAKE, BUT I WOULD STILL LIKE TO EXTEND THE OFFER TO ALLOW YOU TO EXPERIMENT WITH IT IF YOU WOULD LIKE.”

Sans watched over his match’s shoulder at the tall skeleton pulling down chains. First he affixed the ones attached to the base of the wall to his ankles, then the dangling chains connected loosely to his wrists. One more chain in the middle of the wall was firmly attached to his collar around the neck. Finally he realized that he was being spoken to. “um, what? oh, no thanks. i don’t really do the whole pain thing myself.”

Black looked at Sans with a silent, confused expression before he busted out laughing, wrapping his arms around his midsection and bent over. “FUCK, NO… NO… GEES. NOT ON _YOU_ , IDIOT. **HIM** ,” he said with a flourished gesture at the figure still seated at the floor. “‘ _I DON’T DO THE WHOLE PAIN THING_.’ FUCKING HELL, THAT’S RICH.”

The blue monster wanted to tell the other to fuck right off. But damn did the sparkle of hope in Papyrus’ eyes make him feel guilty over the idea of it. He held his hand over his eyes and huffed, wiping it down and looking at the ceiling in thought. “ugh, fine! but if you so much as touch him then i’ll break **your** damn fingers and we’ll see just how much you _do the whole pain thing_ , ya bloody twat!” Sans helped to pull his brother up from the floor and they moved over closer to the scarred monster hanging from the wall. He couldn’t help but notice how Papyrus’ magic shined brighter the closer they got.

“OH, PROMISES, PROMISES!” Blackberry chuckled as he followed the pair over, leaning against the wall next to his own slave. He lifted one foot up, resting it back against the wall casually as he stroked the side of the tall skeleton’s face comfortingly. Pure love radiated silently between them.

Papyrus hopped up onto the nearby wooden table with the large steering wheel, similar to a helm, styled crank. He lay down with limbs stretched out, bones vibrating excitedly. He knew exactly what the rack was and couldn’t believe his luck to be able to get to try it out! When nothing happened he turned his head to look at his brother expectantly, but still no move was made. ‘ _OH, THAT’S RIGHT! HE DOESN’T KNOW WHAT THIS IS_.’ Papyrus couldn’t help but giggle at the idea of being the more knowledgeable one for once. “STRAP ME DOWN, MASTER!” His grin spread, feet kicking childishly in his excitement as Sans closed the restraints around each of his wrists; he really had to force himself to be still when his brother moved down to tie the feet in place.

Sans stood back for a moment, hand cupping his chin as he studied the machine – he really had no idea how to work it. “it’s not going to snap him in half or anything, right?” He looked back at the other Sans.

“IT DOESN’T SNAP, IT PULLS. A SERIES OF PULLIES ARE CONNECTED TO A WINCH TO ALLOW ANYONE REGARDLESS OF STRENGTH TO LITERALLY PULL A BODY APART.” Blackberry noticed the look of disgust on the identical face. “IF THEY SO CHOOSE! USUALLY IT IS STOPPED LONG BEFORE CATASTROPHIC FAILURE OF THE LIMBS.” The look of revulsion was still there. “LOOK, YOU’RE IN FULL CONTROL HERE. NOTHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN UNLESS YOU DO IT. IT’S A VERY INTIMATE TOOL OF TORTURE.”

The prone figure twisted in his binds, listening to the two small skeletons bickering. Hearing the description of how the rack worked made him remember the time he dislocated his shoulder while practicing falls with Undyne. Papyrus had to bite back a moan at the memory of the intense burn his magic gave as it tried to hold the bones together then, the arm hanging uselessly out of the socket as gravity fought with his magic to let it fall away. He doubted Sans would be comfortable enough to let him relieve that smoldering pain, but the idea of Sans doing anything to him right now made his erection throb painfully. “PLEASE! I’M READY!”

“i agree, m’lord.”

The armored Sans smiled, kicking himself away from the wall and grabbing a hold of the hand crank connected to the chains. “WELL, I WOULD HATE TO DISAPPOINT.” He twisted the wheel around, forcing the metal chains to clink as they were brought taut effortlessly. Blackberry then flipped a latch over so that the chain couldn’t unwind itself if he were to let go, only allowing the crank to turn one way.

Q grunted at the sudden pressure of his arms being jerked up above his head, hands forced together as the chains collected into the single, large pulley directly above him. This vertical variant was much more physically demanding than the basic rack that his lazy bones preferred – but guests always deserve the move comfortable of spaces one has to offer. Already the magic was beginning to pop as air seeped into his joints. The bindings connecting him to the wall held him in place as the chains pulling him above tried to lift his body. A dull burn was forming in his shoulders, only noticeable now because he was left to wait in his extension as his Master moved away to help the novice.

Papyrus squeaked in joy, each time the wheel moved. The table was groaning almost as much as he was as it forced his limbs further apart. As much as he loved seeing his brother there beside him, it was a relaxing comfort to see the more experienced Master nearby as well. Even better was seeing him giving pointers and facts, to which his brother nodded in understanding and thanks. His soul soured as Sans started to move with more confidence as he turned the crank around. The younger brother was used to feeling tall, but now it felt so much more exaggerated. He curled and straightened his fingers, back trying to arch but pulled too far to allow such movement. The warmth was slow building, but it started to feel almost like the tickle of the flames from last night against his bones. Tension on the ropes was getting strong now and Sans was slowing down on his movements against the Helm-like lever. Papyrus was panting, feeling himself literally coming undone at the seams. His body could no longer move at all, magical ligaments stretched beyond their range of motion.

Satisfied that Sans now knew what he was doing, Blackberry returned to his own slave. He murmured words of praise and coos of admiration as he returned to work on the body. Usually, he wouldn’t go much further than this amount of stretching – liking the wide expanse of canvas to decorate with his whips. But today was special. They had a show to put on after all. The native Sans wrapped his fingers delicately around his brother’s lumbar region, stroking the vertebrae and teasing the disks of magic between. A cock crackled into existence from his ministrations to the bones, forcing pleasure into the body as each turn of the lever pulled the bones further apart. The joints of the shoulders were glowing a fierce orange around the ball and socket, the arm bone slowly slipping out farther and farther…

Sans had stopped his own cranking, not wanting to push too far during their first time. He had moved around the table to watch the other couple curiously as he massaged the joins of his brother. It wasn’t as bright as on the other Papyrus, but Sans did notice that the magic around the overtaxed joints of his brother were glowing more intensely and radiating heat. He poked at the orange gaps, marveling at the tingle he could feel from the agitated magic as he elicited such deliciously pitiful sounds from his willing slave. Suddenly his head snacked out, alarmed at the scream coming from near the wall.

The tallest skeleton’s voice broke and went horse as his body tried to slump forward. He was held up by the chain attached to his collar, effectively choking him as his eyes rolled up back into his head. Instead of pain or fear like the other brothers had expected to see, he was awash in pure bliss. Dangling about a foot above his head now were both of his arms, swaying from the force of his body dropping away suddenly when the magical connection had ruptured. The scream was not of pain, but alternatively of an intense climax; the proof of which coated the front of the small Master who was still stroking the spine and ignoring the ecto-cock as it shuddered and spewed out the last of its cum.

Blackberry let his beloved slave ride out the last of his orgasm before he removed his hand, raising it up to lick away at the trace amounts of orange jizz that had splattered against his forearm during release. He hummed in approval, enjoying the taste. He supported his brother as his gloved fingers worked the chains off, helping the body slump down to rest on the floor. “ARE YOU OKAY TO CONTINUE?” Black gave a soft smile, rubbing soothing circles against the shoulder blades that still pulsed with disrupted magic as he was given a faint nod. “YOU CAN REST IF YOU NEED IT. YOU HAVE DONE MORE THAN ENOUGH TO PLEASE YOUR MASTER.”

“i can never do enough, m’lord.”

With a gentle kiss to the top of the head, Blackberry murmured, “THIS IS WHY YOU ARE THE BEST THING IN MY LIFE.” He pulled away, clearing his throat. “COME THEN PET, WE STILL HAVE ENTERTAINING TO DO!” The small solider strode over to the wooden table and pressed the hidden quick release button below. Instantly the cords went lax and the bones dropped down to the table. He looked over the body laying there as the newer Master hurried to release the buckles holding the tall skeleton down. Blackberry nodded, approving of the monster’s condition before he glided over to a nearby set of drawers. Opening up the top most, he pulled out a syringe and bottle of clear liquid. He slid over to the next set of drawers and retrieved a small ax from inside and a permanent marker from the cup sitting on top.

Papyrus was sitting up now, quietly chatting with his double and poking at the empty arm sockets. He rubbed at the smoothness of the inner walls of bone, amazed that such a thing could be achieved. “AND YOU’VE DONE THIS BEFORE?!” The younger version was shocked into silence, drinking up the details of the more extreme couple’s aftercare practices including large amounts of healing magic and food. He looked down at his own arms, flexing the joints in his sight as he considered if he dared to try going that far. The two taller skeletons turned their heads simultaneously at the uproarious argument there brothers had gotten into

“like hell, you psycho!”

“YOU CLEARLY SAID, ‘NO PAIN’ AND THERE WON’T BE ANY! IT’S A LOCAL ANESTHETIC, SO HE WON’T FEEL A THING!”

“why the fuck would you think anyone would be okay with you chopping them apart?!”

“THAT’S WHY I ASKED! YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT HE WOULD WANT, BUT I’M STARTING TO THINK YOU’RE LETTING YOUR OWN PREFERENCES CLOUD YOUR JUDGEMENT. HEY, PAIN SLUT! NO NOT YOU, **YOU**! WHICH LIMB WOULD YOU LIKE TO LOSE?”

Papyrus sat frozen, completely shocked. Which limb would he…? He swallowed roughly, eyes falling on the glinting blade of the ax head. Instinct was screaming in his head to just get up and run away, that this was no longer safe. But that voice was drowned out entirely by his morbid curiosity. Which limb _would_ he like to lose? He opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out.

“see? nobody here is as messed up in the head as you. com’on, paps. we’re going home. bir-”

“CAN I CHOOSE ALL OF THEM?” Papyrus smiled shyly, cutting his brother off with his reply.

Now it was Sans turn to be struck speechless.

Blackberry gave another hearty laugh, the sound almost like that of the chiming of bells. “SPOKEN LIKE A TRUE MASOCHIST. I’M SORRY, BUT NO. THAT WOULD BE IRRESPONSIBLE. I ALREADY HAVE MY OWN SLAVE TO HEAL UP, AND I CAN ONLY DO ONE MORE LIMB COMFORTABLY AFTER THAT. YOU HAVE TO PICK JUST ONE FOR NOW.”

Papyrus looked back down at his body, flexing his fingers and shaking his feet side to side slightly. He didn’t like having to make decisions. He didn’t like having to think for himself. That’s why he had a Master. He gasped, face lightly up. That’s why he had a Master! “MASTER! WILL YOU CHOOSE FOR ME? MY BODY BELONGS TO YOU.”

The small, black clad skeleton shook his head, smiling. This kid was a natural slave through and through. He may not know what he was doing, but his instincts were dead-on. He set the items he had gathered onto the rack as he watched his own double grapple with the situation out of the corner of his eye. ‘ _THIS SHOULD BE INTERESTING_ …’

“paps, i…” Sans looked from one skeleton to the other. Everyone was looking at him, expecting something from him – though he wasn’t sure what. He clenched his fists at his side, eye light blazing in determination. “you heard him, blackie. he wants them all off, he will get them all off! you’re not the only tough-shit here that can heal. in fact – OOF!” The small skeleton was knocked backwards onto the ground, a lapful of Papyrus griping him tightly and laughing with tears in his eyes. He had to chuckle himself, patting the top of his brother’s head. “anything for the coolest bro.”

“I MUST ADMIT, I WAS WRONG. YOU’RE A TOP NOTCH MASTER.” The little skeleton tapped the wood next to the items. “IF YOU WOULDN’T MIND MARKING WHERE THE CUTS WILL BE MADE AND ADMINISTERING THE DRUG, I’M GOING TO START HEALING MY PET. I WOULD FEEL BETTER IF WE HAD THE EXTRA HANDS.” Blackberry looked for a moment like he was going to throw up, a snort of laughter coming from his brother and a stupid grin on his counterpart. “THAT PUN WAS NOT INTENTIONAL, NOR WAS IT HUMOROUS!” He paused again, frowning. “I WILL KILL YOU ALL.” He grabbed Q by the collar and dragged him back over to the wall to retrieve the arms to be reattached.

Papyrus had rushed over and back, bringing the indicated items for Sans to use. Already, he had gotten undressed – not wanting his Battle Body to become stained with his bodily fluids. He held his arms out, grinning widely. He watched as his brother looked over his arms before finally choosing where the place the lines. The first black stripe was made on the lower portion of his right humerus. The other mark was made half-way down his left radius and ulna. Liquid was drawn out and ejected just above each mark. Almost instantly, the bones felt numb and he could barely control his extremities. He let his arms fall to his sides, continuing to watch as Sans repeated the process to his legs. This time the lines were both made just above his ankles and the anesthetic was given. He breathed deeply, letting the cool air chill his excited magic – waiting was always the hardest part. Papyrus startled when a pair of arms wrapped around him, pulling him away from his Master and holding him to a broad chest. Fingers were brought up in front of his face and wiggled.

“see? good as new.” Q trailed his newly repaired fingers down the first arm, making note of the coolness he felt of the bones and the lack of reaction to the touch. “he’s ready, m’lord.”

Blackberry stepped into view, tapping the flat side of the ax against his open palm as he looked at the matching set of bones, then to his own twin. He sighed knowingly, Sans’ look of confidence starting to falter. “KEEP FOCUS ON YOUR PET AND I’LL SWING.”

San’s eye lights twitched up to look at his counterpart, then back over at one Papyrus holding the other. He gave a silent nod of thanks and he moved to his brother’s side. He took the face in his hands, turning it to look at it fully. The smaller brother focused entirely on the one in front of him, thinking of all the love, adoration, and desire he had for him. Thoughts of wanting to commit his whole life and being to the other, made his own magic solidify between his legs. He realized in that moment that he wanted nothing more than to see that shining look of happiness and devotion on the other – that he would do anything to achieve it. He leaned in, shutting his eyes tightly as he pressed his teeth against the other in a deep kiss – just barely catching a glimpse of the ax swinging down.

Q held the arm between his hands, one section now in each. The marrow seeped out, dripping from the clean cut to land on the floor between their legs. He set the severed limb down gently, letting the attached half swing back limply to come to rest at the owner’s side. He repeated the process with the other arm, holding it tighter this time and the blade had to pass through two bones instead of one this time. Holding the body tighter to his chest, he moved his own legs out of the way as the ax was once more raised high and swung down – the woosh of metal singing through the air and clanging against the tiled floor. Papyrus had jumped at the noise and Sans made to turn his head. Q clutched tightly, raising his hand up to grab the back of the little Master’s head to prevent him from watching. Finally, the last cut was made and the ax discarded. The sharp-toothed slave released his grip, letting the two brothers see his Master’s handiwork. Each cut was made clean from the sure swings, minimizing the amount of bone marrow and magic to come leaking out.

Papyrus lifted his arms slowly, the limbs still feeling heavy from the drug. He stared at the point where the rest of the bones had disappeared. He focused hard, trying to tell the fingers that no longer existed to move. But there was nothing. He turned the arms this way and that, looking over the strange sight of parts of his body being missing. Not knowing what else to do, he just laughed. The roll of laughter grew, gaining in volume as it consumed him, tears running down his face. “SANS, OH MY GOD. SANS! I CAN’T FEEL ANYTHING! THERE’S JUST NOTHING _THERE_!” He tapped the bloody ends of bone together, listening to the wet, squishing noise of the exposed marrow sliding against each other. “THIS… THIS IS AMAZING!” Papyrus bent his elbow and extended out his tongue, taking an experimental lick. The metallic tang sat heavily in his mouth. He could feel the bone against the summoned appendage, but not the other way around. Moving both arms down, he squeezed his erect cock between the stumps. He was greeted with the same strange sensation – no feeling was had to the arms, but the ecto-flesh could feel it without any problem. The tall skeleton grits his teeth, deciding to try something. Arms slowly moved up and down, coating the orange magic in the fluids. The feeling was indescribable. It was like masturbating, but not at the same time; like he was being pleasured by someone else while simultaneously jerking them off. The sensation was so foreign, it honestly made his brain hurt trying to comprehend it.

Sans watched his brother, afraid for a moment that he had lost it when he started with his crazed laugh. But now he looked so utterly delighted, like he was exploring his body for the first time. The older brother tugged against the front of the collar, silently ordering his brother to get onto all fours. It was almost comical watching the numb limbs trying to move and balance the weight of the body. Sans had stood up by now and was running his hands over the body. Everything else seemed normal, no inclination of pain or discomfort and no other damage. “i have to admit, you do some mighty fine work. but I believe you promised my pet compensation for playing with yours.” Sans smirked mischievously. “and i take promises very seriously.”

Q knew that there was no promise made, but he also knew better than to correct any Master. He bowed his head, accepting the order to listen to the novice Master’s instructions. The tall skeleton was made to lie back onto the floor, propped up on his elbows between the other slave’s legs. He took the length into his mouth completely in one go, grinning slightly in self praise for the delightful whine he forced out of the other. He bobbed his head expertly, tongue snaking around the phantom flesh as he conjured a throat to increase the pressure around the head and shaft. The other howled in delight, bucking his hips to fuck his throat as if he was some toy and not another living being.

The skeleton dressed in blue, kneaded at his own formed erection inside of his track shorts. He was still a bit skittish over the blood and amputations, but he had to admit that the sight of his darling, little brother lost in pleasure was his favorite turn on. Small hands rubbed at the swaying hips, eyes darting between the conjured entrance and the marrow pooled on the floor. Sans narrowed his eyes at all the red liquid before leaning down to gather some up on his fingers. He took a small lick, considering the taste for a moment – it very much Papyrus. He looked at it longer, contemplating if he really wanted to go on with the idea that his mind had formed… The scientist pushed the hem of his pants down, freeing his cock to the chilled air. Before he could change his mind, he wrapped the blood-coated fingers around the member and stroked the length. Papyrus’ magic that had been infused in the marrow tingled and sparked against the dick in his hand, leaving him a panting mess. He needed more of it! And what better way than the direct source? Griping tightly to the pelvis, Sans slowly guided himself inside, letting his brother’s rolling hips slid him into place. He sighed contently, enjoying the choked gasp of his slave being over stimulated from the back and front at the same time.

Blackberry himself was also enjoying the show. Such depravity! Such lewdness! Such raw, animalistic hunger and passion! He knew that he had to get in on that. He slowly traced his fingers over the glowing bulge in his own pants, teasing the hardness as he debating if he wanted to give or take tonight. The sharp clicking of his heels echoed off the walls as he approached the back of the group. His slave’s tight, little hole just looked too lonely for its own good. Black knelt down onto the floor, unbuckling his spiked belt and releasing his own bright-blue cock. He braced his hands on the floor, just above the spider-web cracked hips, and thrust forward. He delighted in the surprised howl of pleasure, choked around the wet slurps of the full mouth. Closing his eyes, he imagined the scene more clearly that was playing out directly in front of him. He always did love watching his pet’s mouth being stretched over whatever he chose to have defile it at that time. He grunted at the mental image, hips speeding up to clack harshly into the body he was pounding into. Maybe he could make some new cracks to decorate those gorgeous bones. He shuddered as his orgasm rocked through his body at the thought. He sat back, watching through half-closed sockets as the others finished as well. The new slave was the next to hit his peak, his cum being sucked down by his perfectly trained slut. Then the older brother was close after – apparently the ripples of pleasure from the body below him was too much. And like the obedient slave he was, his own older brother looked to him, pleading for permission to release as well now that everyone else has reached their own competition. “CUM FOR YOUR MASTER.” Blackberry didn’t even bother trying to hide his purr as he watched his partner arching up in pure bliss as he was enraptured by his own apex of sexual gratification. He licked his lips, committing the scene to memory as he stood up and clapped his hands together to gather everyone’s attention. “ALRIGHT, LET’S GET THOSE BONES SET AND HEALED SO WE CAN SEND YOU BOYS HOME.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have probably 10 books on medieval torture and watched nearly every gross-out horror movie there is. I specialize in horror/disaster make-up for special events and took classes on the psychology behind it. I. LOVE. TORTURE.


	19. Day 18: Daddy (Sans/Papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: dirty talk, pornography, spanking/impact play, embarrassment/humiliation, role-play
> 
> Word count: 2400

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: [arukassmutfest](http://arukassmutfest.tumblr.com)

Sans couldn’t help but laugh at the three dots facing towards the ceiling. H could barely make out what his brother was saying.

“I DON’T SEE WHAT’S SO FUNNY.” Papyrus pouted, hating the feeling of being out of the loop in regards to anything. He crossed his arms over his chest, scars from last night visible as rings around his bones.

The smaller skeleton wiped away the small tears from the corner of his eyes. “this may come as a surprise, paps, but i’m kinda short. i don’t think i could _measure up_ to being dad.” Sans took a deep breath to regain his composure. “beside, you look more like dad than i do.” He pushed against the cube with a single dot to knock it over to read a two as well. “maybe you should just take this one.”

Papyrus looked completely aghast. “THERE WILL BE NO CHEATING!” He crossed his arms and looked at his brother thoughtful. “AND HONESTLY, YOU’RE THE CLOSEST THING I EVER REMEMBER TO HAVING A FATHER. YOU’RE THE ONE WHO RAISED ME.”

A light blush tinted his cheek bones as Sans rubbed the back of his head, looking at a suddenly interesting spot on the floor. “gees, paps. you’re making this kinda awkward for me.”

“I AM NOT MAKING THIS AWKWARD AT ALL!” A sly grin inched across his face, voice turning low and husky. “Daddy…”

Sans’ soul skipped a beat and he gripped the table. Papyrus would call him that when he was just a babybones sometimes, though Sans always corrected him. It made him feel just as weird then as it did now – only now he recognized the tingling as perverse desire. “you always were a bad boy.”

The taller skeleton feigned innocents. “NEVER! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS ALWAYS BEEN PERFECTLY WELL BEHAVED. ESPECIALLY FOR HIS _DADDY_.” A small giggle escaped past his covered mouth at the faint growl his brother gave. He did start to look worried though when his brother relaxed back into his chair, a smug look on his face.

“if you’re such an angel then, care to explain why i found such raunchy websites in your browser history on the computer?” The older monster smirked at the silent, blank stare his brother gave him. “in fact, let’s go check it right now. and you will get your ass smacked for each pornographic site i find from the past month.

Papyrus stood up quickly, knocking his chair backwards onto the floor as he slams his hands down onto the kitchen table. “SANS, THAT IS COMPLETELY UNFAIR! YOU KNOW THERE HAS TO BE AT LEAST A HUNDRED OF THEM!”

Sans raised an eye ridge, the rest of his face expressionless. “i will forgive the tone since you were being honest about it. but i will not forgive the disrespect of referring to your father by his first name.” He stood up, walking over to the counter near the stove. “stay right there, you’re getting a jump start on that beating for that mouth of yours.”

The younger skeleton hung his head, keeping his hands planted on the table. “YES, DADDY…”

Spoon or cutting board, spoon or cutting board… Sans tried to decide between which piece of wood to use. The handle of the small cutting board would feel better in his hand, but it seemed overly cumbersome for such a task. The wooden spoon would slice through the air much faster, but didn’t have enough weight to it for the desired amount of force. He held one in each hand, weighting the options before choosing the larger tool. He moseyed back over to the table to stand behind the hunched over figure. A soft tap was placed against the backside, startling the other. “i’m going to need something to paddle if this punishment is going to be worthwhile, my boy.” With a gentle pull, he slid the fabric down off the hips, allowing ample room for the magic to gather and condense into a perfectly round rump. The stroked the ecto-flesh, enjoying the tautness of the orange magic that stretched over the bones. “i almost feel bad for having to do this. it’s so beautiful and pure.” He pulled his hand away, replacing it with the makeshift paddle to rest against the globes of fake flesh. “one smack for each letter of my name. does that sound **fair** to you, son?”

Papyrus nodded his head, trying to hide his eagerness. He opened his mouth to reply vocally, but was caught off guard and a strangled cry came out instead. He could feel the sting around the shape of the wood against his bottom. His knees clacked together as his legs wobbled. The next strike didn’t feel as hard, since he was expecting it this time – but the burning feeling blossomed as the flesh darkened. His hips bucked as the third blow gave a resounding crack.”

Sans paused a moment before giving the final swat. He admired the way his little brother wiggled in anticipation, weight shifting from foot to foot and making the hips sway seductively. He adjusted his grip, swinging upwards this time instead of from the side. The force made Papyrus lift himself up onto the balls of his feet as his breath hissed out between his teeth. The older skeleton rubbed at the flesh tenderly while setting the board down onto the table. He smiled at the content sigh, dipping his hand around to the front. He acted surprised, giving a light gasp. “what is this? you keep insisting how good you are, but yet you got hard from getting a spanking from your daddy? it’s not really a punishment if you’re enjoying it, papyrus. you really are a bad boy.

Shaking his head rapidly, Papyrus fought back a moan as skeletal fingers wrapped around his length and began to pump. “NO… I’M A GOOD BOY. I’M DADDY’S GOOD BOY!” He chewed against his tongue, focusing all of his will power to not thrust into the fist that was jerking him off. His breaths came shaking and irregular as fingers began to prod at the entrance hidden away in the cleft of his formed buttock. A shudder ran through his form as two fingers worked her way in and out of him in time to the caresses on his cock. Tiny dents formed in the wood as he gripped the table tighter, those fingers curling inside to rub against the conjured bump of a prostate.

“and what if daddy doesn’t want a good boy? maybe daddy wants a bad boy. someone he can punish and fuck who will beg for more.” Sans extends out his blue tongue, trailing it up the twitching back bones. “can you be daddy’s bad boy, paps?”

“YE-ESSSS…” He tried to push back on the fingers, but suddenly every bit of stimulation was gone. He turned his head, mouth held agape mid-whine. Instead it quickly turned to a moan, seeing his brother licking at the fingers that was just inside of him so lewdly. His eyes were locked onto that mouth, hypnotized by even the faintest of movement it gave. He was so lost to his own thoughts, he didn’t even hear Sans speaking until he had raised his voice to get his attention. Apparently, Sans wanted them to move up to the bedroom.

Sans didn’t even bother with wasting time on taking the stairs, teleporting them both into the middle of the coolest room of the house. He had brought the cutting board up as well, setting it down beside the computer as he went to dig through the closet. The older monster pulled out a long shirt, instructing his brother to change into it. He leered as the body undressed slowly in front of him, suddenly becoming nervous from the attention.

Papyrus stood, awaiting the next order. He held his hands in front, trying to pull the hem of the fabric down farther. If he stood perfectly still, it just barely covered his ecto-parts – but he knew the modest position wouldn’t last for long. Somehow, being forced to wear the clothing was so much more embarrassing than being striped completely naked for the other’s amusement.

The smaller one of the pair sat down in the computer chair and made a motion for his brother to come over to join him by the desk. He grinned at the complacent nature of the submissive skeleton, eyes roving over the lithe form as it moved across the room. Just the faintest bit of an orange glow peeked out from underneath the bottom hem as the legs pushed the fabric with each step. “so, i have a game for us to play. instead of just pummeling your ass for all the porn you watch, instead you’re going to read it to me. and each time you stutter, **then** you will get a lashing. isn’t daddy so nice?”

Papyrus swallowed, gathering his courage. “THANK YOU, DADDY. I LOVE WHEN YOU PLAY GAMES WITH ME.”

Sans nodded, leaning over to turn on the computer and bring up the browser history. He whistled as he scrolled through the seemingly never-ending list porn. “let’s narrow this down a bit. come here, you’re going to type.” He moved the cursor over to the search box and clicked, waiting for his brother to reach the keys. “d… a… d… d… y… there’s a good lad. aaaaand, enter.” Sans clicked his tongue, still impressed with the rather large amount of results in the history box. He scooted his chair closer to his brother, rubbing the smooth wood against the other’s backside in warning. “you may begin.”

Taking a few deep breaths, Papyrus read over the first title silently. His face was glowing warmly. It was one thing to enjoy this himself in private, but now it was beyond embarrassing to be asked to share it out loud. His mouth moved, but no words came out. His breath caught in his throat as he heard his brother fake a cough, tapping the paddle against his ecto-booty. He closed his eyes tightly and grit out the words, “DADDY… FFFFFUCKS…. DAUGHTER.” He panted from the strain, cheeks warming more as he cracked open an eye to see the next. “AMATEUR DADDY’S… LITTLE GIRL”

Sighing softly, Sans sits back in the chair. Each uncomfortable, dirty word was sending a jolt directly to his cock. He grunted softly, squeezing the hardness through his shorts. “keep going,” he cooed.

“MY FIRST… TIME WITH… DADDY” Papyrus rubbed his legs together, memories of images flooding back into his head of each video title he read. “DADDY TEACHES SON TO… SUCK… C… C-COCK” Eyes went wide as the paddle cracked against his orange flesh, forcing his hips forward. Then, as if nothing happened, the soothing rubs returned. He forces himself to continue. “CUMMING ON… MY DADDY’S… COCK. DADDY…” Papyrus grinds his teeth together as he takes in a deep breath. “DADDY FU-CKS BROTHERS. BE GENTLE, DADDY. MY ASS… BELONGS TO DADDY.” A tremble was starting to form in his voice, but still the younger skeleton pushed on. “DADDY’S LITTLE… WHORE. I WANT DADDY’S… BA… BABIES. DADD-OW!”

Sans once again brought the wooden slab down against the delicious orange curves in a brisk swing. Honestly, he almost missed the last stutter, too engrossed in rubbing himself off to the filthy language dripping from his little bro’s sweet mouth. He honestly couldn’t take much more. “fucking incestuous slut… skip down some, tell daddy your favorites.”

Tears swelled up and stung at the younger skeleton’s eyes. This shouldn’t be nearly embarrassing as it was. He swallowed the thick pile of magical residue gathering in his mouth, nodding his head. He skimmed down the list. The blush across his bones felt like it was overtaking his whole body now. “DADDY’S LITTLE… WHORE” He let out a shuddering breath. “DADDY EATS OUT… MY ASS…” Papyrus shakes his hips a bit, his own erection starting to drool precum against the fabric of the shirt. “PLEASE… FUCK ME… DADDY”

“okay.”

"WAIT, WHAT?" Before he could realize what was going on, Sans had already pushed the shirt up and was already sheathed fully inside of him. Papyrus swears he saw stars as the rough thrusts knocked him down to rest his head onto his arms on the computer desk. He moaned loudly, the feeling of his brother’s body held flush against his conjured flesh so completely different than when their bones clack together. His eye lights rolled up into the back of his head as Sans pressed his full weight down against him, leaning forward to manipulate the computer mouse.

“fuck, paps, keep going. you’re so good at being daddy’s bad little boy. i want you to keep reading, but put your name in the titles. tell daddy what he does to you in the videos you like to watch so much.” Sans dug the tips of his phalanges into the pseudo-flesh, leaving light scratches along the surface as he readjusted himself to pound into his brother harder. He uses one hand to stroke the bright orange cock just as harshly, growling curses under his breath.

Papyrus could barely focus on the words on the screen in front of him, relying more on memory than anything else. If his mind was more sound at the moment, he may have worried about what it meant that he had incest video titles memorized. “PAPYRUS LOVES DADDY’S… DICK… DADDY FORCES… PAPYRUS TO… CUM… DADDY RAPES PAPYRUS… DADDY TEACHES PAPYRUS... ABOUT SEX... DADDY… DADDY…. OH FUCK, SANS!” Thick ropes of orange cum drip down from the edge of the computer desk. Papyrus wails helplessly as his older brother continues to use his body. His legs wobble, feeling like they will give out as Sans finally releases deep inside of him, yet he still continues to thrust as he rides out his own orgasm.

Sans clings to his brother, holding him tightly like a lifeline as they both gasp for air. He kisses each rib in front of him through the thin fabric, slowly guiding them down to kneel onto the floor. He nuzzles the back, hugging the body tightly to himself as he lets out a content sigh. “you’re right. you are a good boy. good at being bad.” The older skeleton chuckles at his brother’s annoyed groan, relishing in the vibrations it sends through his body. “but you’ll always be **my** bad boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incest (especially Daddies) is my ultimate kink! So many good scenarios that could have happened, but I thought this sounded the most believable of all the ideas I had. I was leaning towards "teach me how to fuck, daddy!", but it just sounded too forced... I hope you enjoyed Sans embarrassing his brother over his porn habits instead :P
> 
> So who should pay the UT Bros for sex?


	20. Day 19: Prostitution (us!Sans/Papyrus/Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: ecto-vagina, light bondage, gag, oral sex, rim job, double penetration, dirty talk, internal organ stimulation/hand job, making out/kissing, threesome, multiple orgasms, light passing-out, cockolding
> 
> Word Count: 3594

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: [arukassmutfest](http://arukassmutfest.tumblr.com)

Sans nearly fell back out the door as he was treated to an overly enthusiastic greeting upon his arrival home from work. He had just managed to catch himself on the door frame before completely losing his balance. Standing in front of him, smiling brightly, was the bright blue copy of himself welcoming him home. He didn’t remember being told about having company tonight; he thought they were going to be visiting the Underlust Universe. Not being one to fret, Sans made his way to the kitchen with the chattery clone following closely behind.

“AND _THEN_ ALPHYS TOLD ME THAT I JUST HAD TO BEND THE KNEES MORE – LIKE I DIDN’T KNOW THAT ALREADY! BUT EITHER WAY, I AT LEAST WAS ABLE TO FINISH UP TRAINING EARLY TODAY TO COME VISIT LIKE PAPS ASKED ME TO.” Blueberry took a seat at the table with a quizzical Sans.

The oldest skeleton had just retrieved a bottle of ketchup and a juice box from the cupboard. He placed the juice box down in front of the younger Sans and cracked open the bottle for himself as he sat down. His eye ridge rose questioningly at the statement. “no offense, but why would my bro invite you over today? we were planning on going out last i knew.”

Speak of the devil! Papyrus just then strolled into the room, having just finished the last load of laundry by the faint sounds of the drier in the distance. “OH, WELCOME HOME BROTHER! I SEE YOU ARE ENTERTAINING OUR GUEST MARVELOUSLY! UNFORTUNATELY, THERE IS A RATHER TREACHEROUS BLIZZARD THAT IS HITTING LUSTY’S SNOWDIN RIGHT NOW SO IT IS NOT SAFE TO CROSSOVER THERE TONIGHT. BUT I THOUGHT MAYBE BLUE COULD HELP US OUT, IF YOU’RE ALRIGHT WITH THAT,” Papyrus paused, pulling the plastic cup of dice towards the center of the table. “SIR.”

Sans scrunched his face in thought, not really sure what his brother had planned and if he even wanted to be a part of it. They were just going to go out and buy a couple hookers for the night! But, he supposed, if his little brother trusted his doppelganger enough to play tonight’s game then he could as well. He pushed the black cup towards his brother. “sounds like less work for me, and i can always get behind that.” Sans watched as the cup was shaken and the dice tumbled out. Another set of snake-eyes, two ones.

“I WOULDN’T BE SO SURE OF THAT!” Blueberry rested his elbows on the table, hands cupped around his chin as he grinned. “I’M GONNA MAKE YOU WORK FOR THAT G.”

“damnit…” When the words sunk in though, he looked between the two others. “wait, what does that mean?”

Papyrus smiled innocently enough, not seeming to find anything wrong with what he done. “WELL, WE WERE TALKING AND THOUGHT IT MIGHT BE FUN IF THE LOSER OF THE DICE ROLL GETS TO BE THE PROSTITUTE FOR OUR GUEST!” He clapped his hands together. “SO THAT MEANS I GET TO BE YOUR PIMP!”

Sans forgot all bit of hurt feelings and any other negative emotion as ketchup came out of his nasal cavity as he snorted in laughter from the bold statement. The mental image of his brother dressed up in a fur lined, velvet suit with a glitzy walking stick was too much to handle. “alright, _boss_. where’s the deal happening then? or do you just let all your whores get fucked on the kitchen table?”

Blueberry got up and pulled on Sans’ arm, effectively dragging him out of the kitchen and up the stairs into the bedroom. The two brothers sat on the bed together as he dug through his bag. “OH, THIS IS TOO EXCITING! I CAN’T THANK YOU ENOUGH FOR INVITING ME, PAPS! NO OFFENSE TO MY BROTHER, BUT HE’S KIND OF VANILLA… VANILLA TWIST AT BEST. BARELY LETS ME DO ANYTHING.” He pulled out a large stack of G’s and turned to regard the brothers. “WILL THIS BE ENOUGH THEN?”

The eldest monster’s eye lights grew wide, not expected to actually see money being whipped out – especially not for him! And such a large amount, too; it made him blush faintly to think that someone would think he would be worth so much. He kind of expected this to be like a joke, but it seemed the other two were taking this extremely seriously. Not knowing what else to do, he nodded mutely.

“YES, I BELIEVE THAT SHOULD COVER JUST ABOUT EVERYTHING.” Papyrus started to undress his older brother while the other bounced on the balls of his feet excitedly and clutching the money to his chest as he watched the show. The tallest skeleton wouldn’t allow his brother to get up, instead making his brother twist, turn, and practically hump at the air to remove each article of clothing.

The younger Sans reached out to poke at the blue magic that swirled around the pubis. “I WANT YOU TO FORM A CUNT FOR ME. OH, AND AN ASSHOLE, TOO!” Blueberry smiled as the requested items formed, crawling up onto the bed as well. Though they were the same size, he still managed to loom over the other in a predatory manner. “HAVE YOU EVER BEEN FUCKED FOR MONEY BEFORE, SANS?” he asked, nudging the legs apart to sit between them.

Sans shook his head, mouth suddenly dry. He damn well knew that his copy wasn’t nearly as innocent as he seemed, but it was still a bit unexpected to hear such vulgar language from someone who acted so similarly to his brother. The small scientist saw his double nod his head and then he could feel Papyrus grabbing onto his arms tightly, pinning him in place. 

“PROBABLY MEANS YOU’VE NEVER BEEN FUCKED BY MONEY EITHER THEN.” Before the other short skeleton could react, Blueberry thrust the wad of cash into the slit. His body tingled as he heard the hiss of breath escaping the other from the rough treatment. He slowly pulled the stack of G’s in and out of the entrance, chuckling softly as they became covered in blue secretions of arousal. He pulled his hand away, leaving the pile of money to barely poke out from between the folds. His finger tips alternated in a walking motion, tickling the bones as they moved up to trace along the naked monster’s jaw line. “SO, HOW MUCH WOULD IT COST FOR YOU TO REVOKE YOUR RIGHT TO HAVE A SAFEWORD? I WANT COMPLETE CONTROL IF I’M GOING TO BE PAYING FOR A WHORE, SO I DON’T MIND SPENDING A BIT MORE.”

The native Sans pressed back into his brother, looking disgusted that he was being asked such a thing. This guy liked skull fuck, to literally fuck eye sockets - who knows what else he could be into! He shook his head vigorously then looked back at his brother for confirmation. His soul dropped as he saw Papyrus looking like he was actually contemplating accepting such a deal. Okay, new tactic… “i don’t think you have enough to buy my safeword, kid. it’d be a sack-full of G and… **the fuck you get that**?!”

Blueberry smiled as he pulled out a literal sack filled with G’s. “OH GOOD! I WAS AFRAID ONLY ONE BAG WOULDN’T BE ENOUGH.” He frowned as the other two eyed him suspiciously. “HEY, THIS IS MY ALLOWANCE THAT PAPY GIVES ME AND I CAN SPEND IT HOWEVER I WANT! HE BUYS ME EVERYTHING ANYWAYS, SO IT’S NOT LIKE I EVER REALLY GET A CHANCE TO SPEND IT ANYWHERE BACK HOME.” He set the back down nosily on the nearby computer desk. “SO IT’S AGREED THEN? NO SAFE WORD?

Sans fidgeted in his brother’s hold, having to bite back a moan when the money inside of him rubbed against a particularly good spot. He relaxed only once he felt soothing circles being rubbed against his back and he realized that even if he couldn’t stop anything, Papyrus would never let anything bad happen to him. The scientist never did promise, but he didn’t want to be made out to be a liar either. He chewed at his tongue for a moment, gauging just how uncomfortable he felt with the idea. Slowly, he nodded. “deal.”

Papyrus continued to sit silently, but his soul swelled with pride at just how amazing his brother was. He couldn’t honestly say he would be able to make the same agreement, even if it was just with Sans. The tall skeleton watched as the customer went back to his bag to retrieve an O-ring gag and a large, black leather, arm binding monoglove. At the request of the other, he helped his older brother readjust onto his knees. As his friend attached the gag, forcing the mouth open, he slipped the leather pouch over his brother’s arms and cinched it tightly into place. The Y-harness was looped around the front to anchor the binder into place. Looking over the small body before him, he couldn’t help but sigh out a single word, “BEAUTIFUL…”

Blueberry patted his body double on the head. “SO I’M NOT REALLY PLANNING ON DOING TOO MUCH TO YOU ACTUALLY. FOR NOW I THINK I JUST WANT YOU TO WATCH.” He reached back and tugged at the taller monster’s arm.

Sans narrowed his eyes as his brother moved over to sit in front of him with the other Sans. So this was the plan, he was going to be a cuckold? He tried to object as he watched the orange and blue tongues tangling together, but what came out was more of a concerned moan. The bound skeleton huffed as his double’s eye lights locked onto his, a smirk stretching as he kissed the taller skeleton more nosily with arms wrapping around his shoulders. Sans tried to move in closer, but instead fell over with as much grace as a dead fish. He looked up helplessly as the other two skeletons shed their clothes as well while they continued to make-out with all the enthusiasm of horny teenagers.

The younger, small skeleton pulled away slowly, a string of orange and blue connecting the two mouths together before it snapped apart when the distance became too great. “AWW, JEALOUS? HOW SWEET. YOU JUST LOVE YOUR BABY BRO AND HIS COCK SO MUCH THAT YOU CAN’T STAY AWAY.” Blueberry moved over to the other side of Papyrus so that he was sitting between the two brothers now. “TELL ME, WHORE, IS THAT COCK YOUR FAVORITE THING? IF IT IS, THEN _MAAAAAYBE_ I CAN BE CONVINCED TO LET YOU HAVE IT.

Perking up, Sans looked up at his close with a hopeful expression. So all he had to do was tell him? Easy! “eese! eese et e av et.” Sans frowned as much as he could around the gag. He tried again, trying to force as much pronunciation as he could. “ish i ‘a’or’it ‘hing.” He scrunched his face at the malicious glint in the twin’s eyes. “i wa’t i oter co’t”

“IS THAT RIGHT? NOT VERY CONVINCING… I GUESS I’LL JUST KEEP IT FOR MYSELF THEN!” The energetic skeleton raised a leg up, placing it against Papyrus’ rib cage as he began leisurely stroking at his own cock. “YOU CAN JUST WATCH AS YOUR “AORIT” THING DISAPPEARS INSIDE OF ME.” He shakes his hips invitingly, smirking at the other small skeleton. He moans dramatically as the head of the orange cock presses into his entrance, slipping inside.

Papyrus shudders, wrapping his arms around the leg as he thrusts forward. He’s never been inside of anyone besides his brother – and even those occurrences are tragically rare. The tightness is still the same, but he younger brother could feel the minute differences of the bumps and ridges of the inner walls pulsating against his length. A faint moan reverberated inside of him as he watched Sans pathetically try to worm his way closer.

Blueberry continued to tease Sans. “POOR DEAR, DO YOU REALLY WANT IT THAT BADLY? I’LL TAKE PITY ON MY WHORE THEN. GO AHEAD AND CRAWL ON TOP OF ME SO THAT YOU CAN SEE YOUR BROTHER FUCK ME MORE CLEARLY.” At first he didn’t think the other would do it, there was too long of a pause. But reluctantly, Sans inched is way over and wiggled onto the small skeleton. He sighed contently, enjoying the view of the wet, puffy lips that were wrapped around the wad of G’s so lewdly. Reaching up, he used one hand to spread the cunt open farther as the other pulled the money out to toss onto the bed. Blue tilted his head up, pressing his tongue firmly against the mound as he swiped it up to taste the juices. Both hands moved over, pulling to spread the snatch wide as he shoved his tongue inside. He slurped up the sweet nectar, elongating his tongue to an unnatural size to wind and twist inside of the feminine ecto-flesh. Keeping the majority of the appendage inside, he doubled it over so the tip could poke back out and stroke at the tiny bud of nerves at the top of the dripping slit.

Sans cried out, burying his face against the other blue magic user’s pelvis. The heavy scent of arousal was making his mind buzz drunkenly. Heavy pants filled the room, followed by a howl of pleasure as his release splashed against the small face below him. He could feel the tongue unwind and shrink, withdrawing completely from his hole as his fluids were loudly guzzled down. Still though, even through his cloudy vision, Sans couldn’t draw his eyes away from his brother’s bright orange glow disappearing and returning from the pouch of bright blue magic so similar to his own. Through the fog in his post-orgasm mind, it was almost like he was watching Papyrus actually fucking him. The idea sent a jolt through his bones, arousal quickly rekindling.

“SUCH A HORNY LITTLE WHORE YOU ARE, SANS! I SUPPOSE I CAN SHARE AFTER THE DELICIOUS MEAL YOU CAN ME. GO AHEAD, PAPS, FUCK YOUR BROTHER’S MOUTH!” Blueberry grunted a bit at the quick withdrawal, but took it in stride. Now he got himself a show to watch. The orange rod’s girth could barely fit inside of the metal circle prying the mouth open. Luckily for them though, Sans was drooling heavily – thick strands of blue magical residue dripping down his chin. He tapped his foot against the tall skeleton’s chest. “NOW, NOW. DON’T FORGET ABOUT ME. THE CUSTOMER IS SUPPOSED TO COME FI-RST!” Blue arched his back, breath hitching mid-word as Papyrus had thrust back into him and was rutting against his tight hole. “MMM, YESSSSSH. BACK AND FORTH, DEAR. ALTERNATE BETWEEN ME AND YOUR BIG BROTHER. FUCK HIS MOUTH JUST LIKE YOU’RE FUCKING MY ASS.” The little solider curled his fingers against the pristine bones above his face, nuzzling the slick mound as he mumbled raunchy and derogatory remarks against it. His face was completely covered in blue ooze now, even as he licked some away. Blue’s breathing was speeding up, so he decided to push himself – as well as his lookalike – out of reach.

Papyrus whimpered at the lost of contact, so close to his own peak. He pouted a bit, watching his friend first get himself up before pulling up Sans to his knees as well. The would-be-guard tilted his head in curiosity, seeing the little blue skeleton move himself back over onto all fours. He didn’t even get a moment to think as a hand guided him back into the warm, tight hole. A growl crept from his throat as he took a hold of the hips, thrusting wildly in until he finished himself off. The body had pulled away slightly at the last moment, so as Papyrus plopped back down onto the bed he was able to catch an eyeful of shining, orange ejaculate seeping from the hole as it twitched. Already, he could feel himself rehardening at the sight – but the faint pulses of arousal switched into a steady buzz as the little solider pulled his brother down so his face was laying just above the slick ejection that he had made.

“I DO SO HATE MESSES. BE A DEAR AND CLEAN UP YOUR PRECIOUS BROTHER’S CUM FROM ME.” Reaching back as best as he could, he pushed the head down against his pelvis. Slowly, he could feel the tongue lapping up the thick release from his bones and conjured magic. Blueberry sighed contently as the pseudo-muscle wiggled its way in just barely past the tight ring. It swirled and pulled, scooping up the tingling magic from inside of him back into the hungry mouth. He mewled at the feeling of being cleaned out so intimately. Looking down between his legs and back at his friend, he could see a stiff, orange member being caressed from the lewd display. Though he was quite content in this position, he had bigger and better plans.

The tallest monster again watches with interest and the twin figures were rearranged. Sans was slowly turned around, allowing him to keep his balance, to be pressed back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around the little body, murmuring soft encouragements as Blueberry leaned in close. The tall skeleton couldn’t hold himself back much longer and he absentmindedly began grinding against his brother’s tailbone as he watched the visitor dominate the forcibly spread mouth with his own. The two shades of blue mixed together, like the most perfect piece of art being created in front of him. There was so much, it was dripping down and smearing over the identical bodies.

The little dominant pulled away, letting the darker blue tongue to hang out from the center of the metal circle, left behind. He chuckled darkly, letting his hands roam down the body and gripping at the hips. He thrust forward, his cock rubbing along the front to just barely brush against the clit. Blueberry’s body was forcing the other back, sandwiching Sans completely between him and Papyrus. He rolled his head back, savoring the cries that he wrought from the two brothers. “I’M SO CLOSE, BABY. BUT I NEED SOMETHING FIRST. I NEED TO SEE YOU GET UTTERLY _DESTROYED_ FOR ME. HOW FULL HAVE YOU EVER BEEN?” Blue let his hand slide down and back, pressing down firmly so there was no doubt as to where it was moving to. He gripped the dripping, orange cock and lined it up against the tight, puckered entrance. “WE’RE GOING TO FUCK YOU UNTIL YOU BREAK, SANS. YOUR INNOCENT, LITTLE BROTHER AND HIS BEST FRIEND ARE GOING TO POUND YOU UNTIL YOU SPLIT IN HALF.” He leaned in close, grasping his own dick now to rub teasingly against the cooch, paying special attention to let the pre-cum coated slit of his head wrap around the clit. Thrusting in, he whispered against the ear hole in the side of Sans’ skull, “And you have no safe word. There is literally **NOTHING** you can do to stop this.”

Sans couldn’t help it, his body convulsing as another orgasm was forced through him at the moment of penetration. His magic was overly sensitive, shock waves riding through him as the other two monsters rode out his bliss. It became too much, too fast. His vision blacked out for a moment and his head flopped forward onto the shoulder in front of him. He hadn’t realized it then, but seconds, maybe minutes, had passed. Both cocks were plowing into him, lifting his body slightly off the bed with each thrust. One moment they would be in perfect sync, and then one would still for a second so that the plunges would be alternated in each hole. The older skeleton flexed his fingers against the leather, incoherently babbling – not even sure himself if he wanted them to stop or to continue forever. Pressure was building inside of him again, his magic overheating. He keened weakly as Papyrus bite at his clavicle and the other Sans licked at the tiny wounds even as the teeth were still pressed there.

The lithe skeleton bit down more harshly as he felt his brother tightening around him - Sans being forced into reaching climax once more. His hips sputtered for a moment, before finally stilling as he pumped his brother full of his seed. Not that he didn’t enjoy it before, but sharing the intimate moment with his brother just felt so much better. His energy was fast draining, but he had a rather wicked idea. Papyrus figured he could coax his brother into one more culmination. Reaching between the bodies, he wrapped his fingers tightly around the sack of blue magic. He matched the pace of Blueberry’s thrusts with his strokes, but in the opposite direction. The slender brother purred affectionately as Sans threw his head back with a feral wail, matching the cadence perfectly of his more bubbly counterpart.

Blueberry pressed himself flush against Sans once more, crushing their mouths together as reached their finish simultaneously. Each gasping for air as their bodies rocked mindlessly together, milking out the last of their releases from pulsating, ghostly organs. He pulled back slowly, cupping the dazed face gently in his hands. Blue peppered small kisses over the skull as his magic fizzled out and he sat back onto the mattress. His sockets were half-lidded as a soft sigh escaped from between his teeth. “YOU TWO ARE WORTH SO MUCH MORE THAN I COULD EVER GIVE YOU. THANK YOU, TRULY.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *singing* There was three in the bed and the little one said... FUCK YOUR BOTHER'S MOUTH AND MY ASS! lol
> 
> Blue is so much fun to write! He's got Sans' sailor mouth and Paps' kinkiness. us!Papy just won't let him have any fun...
> 
> I can't even tell you how much I giggled writing the part where he just pulls out the huge sack of money. At least I amuse someone... even if that someone is just myself :P


	21. Day 20: Pet Play (Papyrus/sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: light bestiality (animal on monster oral), oral sex, inappropriate use of peanut butter, praise kink, begging, bondage, leg binding, collar, newlywed bliss, humiliation, labeling/existential crisis, costume ears and butt-plug tail, rim job, over stimulation, panic attack, near-use of safe word, degradation(?), teasing taken seriously, cum-on-food eating, light gag, fucking an occupied hole
> 
> Word Count: 6211

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: [arukassmutfest](http://arukassmutfest.tumblr.com)

Papyrus brushed his fingertips against the silver studs of his new collar – his favorite scarf discarded to proudly show off the newest gift Sans bestowed upon him. Replaying the event of the previous night over and over in his mind, the younger brother hummed in appreciation. He loved being on the receiving end of his brother’s affection more than anything – the complete loss of obligation and responsibility being truly freeing. But he would be lying if he were to say it wasn’t fun to return the favor as well. And having one of his best friends there to help him with the task – while simultaneously receiving an outlet for his own needs – just made it even better! After they had cleaned up though… The best part, the greatest moment in his life - dare he say, was when Sans had decided to reopen the gift they had received from the SwapFell brothers. Having Blueberry there to act as witness to him receiving the permanent collar just made it seem so much more real. A lazy smile spread across his face as he gave the black leather a sharp tug, loving the sound of the metal lock clinking against the metal rings that brought a faint orange glow to his cheek bones. He couldn’t help but admire how even after his brother was screwed into oblivion, he still found a way to reinstate his dominance. Sans was the perfect Master. The door creak open and Papyrus leaped up to greet the monster he had just been thinking about, having just returned home from his last shift. He could feel a giddiness bubbling in his soul as he caught just the faintest glimpse of the silver chain around Sans’ neck.

The blue skeleton was barely inside the door before the other was on him. This happens almost every day – he tried to remind himself. Nothing has really changed, yet at the same time everything had. Is this what they refer to as newlywed bliss? They went about their normal evening routine, having dinner together and discussing their day, but even that seemed so much more intimate as the glints of light bouncing off the studs would catch his eye the entire time. It almost seemed like a dream, even as the plastic cup was sent down before him. Even as he picked up the cup and spilled the contents out. Even as he stared down dumbly at the five and three. Even as Papyrus walked out of the room… Even then, it all seemed like a surreal dream. His mind was fuzzy and he blinked slowly, reminding himself once more that nothing has change. Yet it had. Everything changed. With a simple exchange of “I love you”s and jewelry, they were now - for all intents and purposes – wed. Sans covered his face, a smiling splitting his face to the point that it was starting to hurt. He laughed to himself, the warmth of his soul threatening to consume him. Not even a year ago he thought he had nothing left to live for. If he had been told then that one day he would ever be this happy, he would have thought he had finally gone mad. It urked him greatly when just three days ago his darker counterpart had told him that he needed to step up and actually commit. But he was right and Sans had instantly felt every weight lifting off of his shoulders with the click of the lock fastening into place. The small skeleton shook his head, sighing contently as he stood up to follow his brother – his mate.

Excitedly, the taller monster waved the other into his room. He had just finished gathering everything up and sorting it out. A snicker escaped as his brother already began to undress without even needing to be told. “YOU ALWAYS GOT ALONG SO MUCH BETTER WITH THAT ANNOYING DOG. I HOPE YOU ARE BETTER BEHAVED THAN HIM, THOUGH. YOU’RE ALREADY SHOWING SO MUCH PROMISE. I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED AN OBEDIENT PET!” Papyrus sat on the held, holding his old collar lovingly between his fingers as he motioned for Sans to come closer. He leaned in more than what was needed, wrapping his arms tightly around the smaller figure as he fastened the lightly colored leather band around the neck. Closing his eyes, he breathed in deeply to savor the scents mixing together into a heady blend. There was a faint trace of himself, after wearing the band for nearly two weeks, and the heavy musk of pure leather. But now that it was mixing with the natural scent of his brother as well… Well, it was almost too much to handle! He couldn’t help the throaty moan that escaped as the mingling aromas flooded his nasal cavity. Papyrus pulled away slowly, but left his hands to rest along the shoulders and throat so that he could continue to stroke the collar. He stared at his brother through drooped sockets, committing the sight to memory before he sniggered again. “NOW WE MATCH!”

Sans averted his gaze, trying to look anywhere but his brother. He shifted his weight nervously, fingers twitching at his side. Slowly, he reached one hand up to grasp at the key he now wore around his neck to help ground himself. “heh, guess you’re right. hope they don’t come and revoke my dommie-card.”

“WHY WOULD THEY…?” The younger monster held a hand to his mouth as he gasped, then a sly smile spread across his face. “OH, I GET IT. YOU ARE LIKING THE IDEA OF ME TOPPING YOU TOO MUCH?” He reached over to pick up the leash Sans has used on him before, snapping it in place. “NOT TO WORRY BROTHER, I’M FULLY CONFIDENT THAT EVEN THE HIGHEST AUTHORITY WOULD UNDERSTAND JUST HOW AMAZING IT IS TO BE SUBSERVIENT TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” He roughly tugged the lead down, the smile morphing into a devilish grin.

Landing on all fours, Sans didn’t even have a moment to register the sudden change in his position to possibly catch himself. He looked up at his brother questioningly, but gulped at the hungry look that he found there. He knew exactly where this was going and it was faintly unsettling how the magic in his bones tingled in excitement at the idea of it. He was supposed to be the Master, right? It almost seemed forbidden that he could enjoy what was to come. A shudder worked down his spine as the word of today’s challenge echoed in his mind: pet.

Papyrus dropped the leash as he got up from the bed, letting the weight hang fully against the collar to assure its presence was completely impossible to ignore by the wearer. With both hands free now, he retrieved a couple spools of white ribbon and a pair of scissors. With an expert eye to detail, the skeleton folded the leg up and intertwined the strip of cotton around the bones to bind them together. He repeated the process on the other leg as well and when he was done it almost looked completely natural. “ALMOST DONE,” he stated in his most matter-of-fact tone as he let his deft fingers slide up the bindings to caress the bones. Palms were pressed flat against the flair of the pelvic girdle. He knelt down behind the pet that he was creating and leaned forward. His summoned tongue lazily dragged over the tailbone. Papyrus smirked at the hitched breath caught beneath him as he continued. Fingertips pressed into the magic gathered in the hip joints, clawing at the delicate connection as his slick appendage trailed up the vertebrae to weave between the spinous process of each and then back down. He drew the tip of the coccyx into his mouth, biting down against the apex of connection against the sacrum as he wrapped his tongue around to suck the solid bit of bone.

Sans bucked his hips back against the pressure, mewling as the action forced the upper half of his body down. He pressed down further, raising his backside up higher into the pleasure. The braided length of the leather leash rubbed against his check as he had his face pressed down against the floor. He panted against the carpet, each breath warming his face. Eye lights rolled back into his head as the suction intensified with the change of his position. His blue magic crackled and snapped, his organs instantly forming from his state of arousal. A string of precum was already dripping down from his hardened cock. A choked gasp was strangled from him as the talented tongue was moved down to dive straight into his tighten entrance. His mind was spinning as it wiggled against his inner walls, stretching and prodding the supple ecto-flesh.

The younger brother pulled himself away reluctantly, replacing his tongue with two bony fingers instead. He hummed in approval of his Master’s withering form squirming under his ministrations. With his free hand he pulled at soft, white fur – dragging the black, bulbous piece of silicone connected to it closer. He held the object by the smooth flair that the fur was connected to and twisted his wrist so his palm was now resting against the tailbone. Using the leverage gained from the change in position, he pulled his fingers apart to create a gap in the stretched flesh. A small puff of air and the insides twitched, eliciting an embarrassed whimper from the floor. Papyrus then held the thin end of the plug against the entrance, dipping it in shallowly and pulling it back out. The majority of it was just rubbing against his fingers, but some still managed to stroke the inner flesh. In a sudden change of pace, he pulled his fingers out and thrust the silicone in completely.

Howling, Sans clawed at the floor from the drastic switch in stimulation against his sensitive insides. When nothing else happened, he turned his head meekly to see what was going on. His eye lights shrunk into tiny pin-pricks, mouth falling open. Not only was his face a brilliant shade of blue, but his entire body had taken on the embarrassed, flushed coloring. He had a tail. A white fucking tail to match the white fucking ribbons on his white fucking bones… He turned his head back around and buried it into his arms. Half of his mind yelled at him that he could just end this with one word while the other buzzed pleasantly in masochistic joy. It didn’t help that his brother was laughing – LAUGHING – at him.

“OH MY GOD, SANS. JUST LOOK AT YOU! NOT ONLY DO YOU ACT AND LOOK LIKE A DOG NOW, BUT YOU’RE STARTING TO SOUND LIKE ONE, TOO.” Papyrus rubbed at San’s rib cage affectionately. “WHAT A NOISY LITTLE PUPPY I HAVE. ALL THIS WHINING AND WHIMPERING… IS THERE SOMETHING THAT YOU NEED, BOY?” He gave a twinkling giggle when his bother made a tiny nod. He moved back around to sit on the bed, pulling Sans put by the back of the collar to look at him in the face when he praised him. “OH, GOOD BOY, GOOD BOY! GO AHEAD – SPEAK!”

Sans was completely conflicted. There was no way he could like this! He is in control; he is in charge. Even now, all it would take is a single word from him and everything would stop. He let out a trapped breath slowly, not even remembering for how long he had held it in, as he relaxed from that last thought. It was okay to enjoy himself because he was still in control. It may _look_ like he wasn’t, but he _totally_ was. Oh right, we was ordered… _asked politely_ to do something. “i… i want your cock…” He paused a moment, swaying his hips to feel the tickle of faux fur against the backs of his legs, “instead.”

Papyrus tilted his head back slightly, cupping his chin in his fist as he stroked it with his pointer finger. “HMM, NO, I CAN’T DO THAT. NOT YET. A PROPER DOG HAS A TAIL AND – OH! I ALMOST FORGOT! THANK YOU FOR REMINDING ME.” He reached over and pulled over the last item, having to lean over a bit more since it wasn’t as close as the others had been. It was a small headband with a pair of floppy, white ears. He placed it on top of Sans’ head, then brought his hands up to coo over how adorable his brother looked now that the transformation was complete. Though with the magic radiating off of his brother’s body, maybe he should have took the time to dye the materials blue to better match. “I SUPPOSE THAT EARNED YOU A SMALL REWARD THOUGH.”

Eye lights darted down to watch eagerly as his brother fumbled with pulling his pants down. But just as suddenly the motion stopped and Papyrus ran out of the room. With wide eyes, Sans stared after his brother. He tried to move after him, but fell over. He frowned down at his bound legs, pulling himself back up. It took way more effort than he likes putting into anything to try to crawl to the door. The breathless victory was short lived when he had just barely made it to the door and his brother had already rushed back in and retook his place on the edge of the bed. Giving the cutest pout he could, he whimpered as he looked over his shoulder back at his brother.

“AWW, DID YOU MISS ME THAT MUCH, LITTLE ONE? I’M NOT GOING TO SPOIL YOU THOUGH – THAT LEADS TO BAD BEHAVIOR! WALK BACK OVER HERE IF YOU WANT YOUR TREAT.” He held up the jar of peanut butter and shook it to make sure Sans saw it.

“why the hell would i want peanut butter?”

Papyrus frowned, looking completely offended. “I NEVER TOLD YOU TO SPEAK, **DOG**... COME, _NOW_.” The taller skeleton pointed to the floor in front of him, tapping his foot impatiently.

The disappointed tone of his brother made Sans feel completely ashamed of himself. He hung his head and slowly made his way back over to the bed. This time he only stumbled once and was barely panting. Guess you could count that last trip as a practice run at least. The smaller monster rested his head on top of his brother’s knee, smiling faintly when a hand was placed upon his skull to gently stroke it. He kept his head resting there, tilting it slightly to the side after the hand moved away. Again, Papyrus was pulling his pants down; just slightly enough to free his erection. Sans watched curiously as the jar of peanut butter was opened up. What in the world…? His eyes watched lazily was his brother dipped his fingers into the jar to scoop out a liberal amount and brought the dollop towards the glowing, orange protrusion. He pulled away as the shock of realization hit him. Once more he fell, this time backwards, since his legs couldn’t move fast enough to match the rest of his body. He landed on his new tail and gave a throaty cry as it pressed in deeper inside of him. The noise was short lived as he was pulled back up by the leash, the pressure cutting off any sound. His face was pressed roughly against his brother’s crotch. He could smell, more than see that the spread had been applied liberally along the length beside him. A small bit was sticking to the side of his face, having bumped against it accidentally when he turned his head to look up at his brother with pleading eyes.

“ONE OF THE HUMAN HISTORY VISUAL NOVELS THAT I BORROWED FROM ALPHYS STATED THAT DOGS LOVE PEANUT BUTTER AND THAT FEEDING IT TO THEM THIS WAY IS AN EXCELLENT MOMENT FOR BONDING BETWEEN OWNER AND PET. GO AHEAD AND LICK IT OFF, IT’S ALL YOURS! YOU EARNED IT, BOY!” Papyrus pat his brother on the head gently.

The older brother pulled back just slightly, look between the cock and his brother – then back again. Slowly, he let his tongue poke out just the faintest bit and took a small swipe of the light brown condiment and drew it quickly back into his mouth. He looked back up to his brother, seeing the silent command to keep going. With more confidence now, Sans opened his mouth to slip his tongue out, slowly pushing down and dragging it up the length to gather up a decent amount of the honey-roasted spread. It was no ketchup, but it still had a pleasing taste. He continued lapping up the peanut butter, pressing his tongue flat against the thickness teasingly as he cleaned away all trace of his treat. The small puffs of breath and tiny moans were egging him on to become more bold in his tactics. He looked up, meeting his brother’s loving gaze as he engulfed the dick fully in his mouth. A sly smile twitched at the corners of his stuffed jaws. “mmm, ‘hank oo for da ‘eal.” The grin could no longer be suppressed as he watched the shudder wrack through his brother’s body from the vibrations of his voice going straight up the cock lodged in his mouth. The look vanished all too soon though as a hand roughly pushed him away with a shove to his forehead. Sans glared up at his brother, rubbing the sore spot.

Papyrus panted, taking in large gulps of air to cool his aroused magic down. He was dangerously close to cumming already and was not ready for that just yet. Leaning over, he kissed the apparent sore-spot on his brother in a silent apology for his haste. “WELL I’M GLAD YOU ENJOYED IT. WOULDN’T HAPPEN TO STILL BE HUNGRY WOULD YOU?” The smile had returned to his brother’s face with a teasing twinkle in the eye lights as he gave a nod. The taller skeleton cupped the face in his two hands and drank in every detail. He loved the way the breath hitched and moist cavern started to creak open expectantly. His right thumb rubbed at a faint trail of drool that had leaked out of his brother’s mouth. He brought it up to his own and licked the blue liquid away. Taking the leash’s handle in his hand, Papyrus stood up and tucked himself back in. A gentle tap was given to the glowing bulge before he directed his attention back to his brother – a devious glint in his eye. “I’M GLAD TO HEAR IT, BUT WE WILL NEED TO GO TO THE KITCHEN IF I’M GOING TO BE FEEDING YOU PROPERLY.” He gave the braided leather cord a small tug and began to, slowly, walk towards the door.

Sans knew he didn’t mean it, but it still hurt a bit having his head jerked around like this. He was thankful though that Papyrus seemed to be accommodating for his difficulty in movement thanks to the expert bindings. The pair made their way out the door and to the stairs, the younger brother obviously in the lead. Sans crawled after his sibling as best as he could, watching the larger body already descending down. He froze at the top of the stairs though, earning another small jolt of pain to his neck as the leash became taught between the two. From his peripherals he could see his brother turning to regard him, an eye ridge raised questioningly as some slack was given. But most of his attention was focused on the stairs themselves. Excess magic pooled in his mouth that he had to swallow down from his nerves. One shaky arm moved forward, bracing onto the first step. He tried to move a leg, but didn’t know where to put it and simply replaced it back where it was with a small clack of patella against wood. His other arm was placed forward to join the first before he tried his leg again. The shift in his center of gravity was making this alarmingly difficult. The first arm moved down to the next step, Sans trying to imagine what it looked like all those times he’s seen the small, annoying canine trouncing up and down the stairs with ease. Maybe if he moved the other leg first? But when he gave it a try, he could feel himself falling forward. He began to panic, limbs trembling as he tried to pull himself back up onto the landing but couldn’t. He was stuck. The outer edges of his vision faded to black as the staircase and his brother seemed to drift away from him. His soul beat quickened and he started to hyperventilate. “b-b-b-bi… bi…bir… b…” Tears were rolling down his face and the air itself started to feel like it was burning him. Suddenly white overtook his entire field of vision. He squeaked helplessly as he clung on, feeling himself being lifted. His bones clattered together as he shook, legs scrabbling uselessly for purchase. Slowly he started calming down, just now realizing that he wasn’t hearing anything earlier as his brother’s voice slowly startled making sense to him again between the gentle shushing. He pulled his head back just barely enough to look up at the worried expression on Papyrus’ face morphing into one of relief.

“THERE YOU ARE. I GOT YOU SANS, IT’S OKAY.” The younger skeleton held tightly onto the small form as he carried them down the stairs. He rubbed the back soothingly and peppered the face with kissed. “I GOT YOU. I WON’T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO YOU.” He shifted the weight of his brother over to one arm, freeing a hand. Papyrus went to pull out the tail accessory but quickly had his hand swatted away. He tilted his head to try and get a better look at his brother’s face, which was rather difficult since he had turned it away. The taller monster had to bite his tongue not to cackle at the blush that had returned to his brother’s features as a mumble told him to keep going. “I SUPPOSE THE STAIRS WAS A BIT TOO MUCH FOR SUCH A SMALL _PUPPY_ TO HANDLE. PLEASE FORGIVE ME, LITTLE ONE, I’M STILL NEW AT THIS.” As he walked into the kitchen, he couldn’t help but release his chuckle at the small nod that rubbed against his chest. Papyrus knelt down to the floor and set Sans down so that he was under the table. He scratched at the skull, behind the costume ears, playfully.

The small form watched as his brother got back up and hummed as he moved over to the drawers near the fridge, pulling out some butchers twine. Again the skeleton came back to kneel beside him, this time twine in hand and pulling his arm closer to the table leg to tie it there close to the floor – careful to leave the hand free to move. The process was repeated to each limb. Sans pulled at the restraints, looking at them and then his brother questioningly. “wha-?” He closed his mouth with an audible snap at the disapproving look Papyrus gave him. “um… arf?”

Papyrus nodded approvingly, arms crossed in front of his chest; proud that his pet was such a fast learner. “I JUST NEED TO MAKE SURE YOU’RE NOT GOING TO RUN AWAY.” He returned to the cupboards and began digging around, mumbling to himself about where he saw something last.

Sans had wanted to inform his brother that not even humans treat animals like this… Well, usually. But then again, a little bondage never hurt anyone. The table slightly obscured his view, so he couldn’t see what it was that his brother “AH HA!”-ed about finding and bringing over to set onto the surface directly above him. Again the tall figure walked away and came back, this time retrieving a box full of bones from under the sink. Sans cocked his head, the question too burning not to ask as his brother threw the attacks haphazardly on the floor around him. “paps, what in the world are you doing?”

“HONESTLY, SANS!” Papyrus huffed, throwing the empty box back under the sink and putting his hands on his hips. “YOU ARE A DOG AND DOGS CANNOT SPEAK! WELL… NOT UNLESS TOLD TO YOU CAN’T!” He pointed a finger in his brothers face and wagged it just as if he was scolding a real animal. “IF YOU CAN’T STOP TALKING, THEN I’M GOING TO HAVE TO STOP YOU MYSELF!” Papyrus grumbled to himself, stepping closer so Sans couldn’t see what he was doing on the table, but making sure to make as much noise as possible to give the faintest of hints.

Ooooooh, the ways that threat could be taken... Sans was hoping for some rough mouth fucking, but wasn’t quite willing to bet on that being the outcome enough to want to try and force his brother’s hand. His eye lights shifted up, his neck craning to try and see if he could somehow gain the power to see through the table at what his brother was doing. There was definitely the sound of plastic… and… beads maybe? Little tiny patters of something hitting the plastic repeatedly. A few of them hit the table instead, the sound much softer. One even managed to roll off and bounce a couple times onto the floor before rolling to a stop in front of his face. It was like a poorly made, grainy, tan ball. His face went blank. It looked familiar, but couldn’t possibly be what he thought. He sputtered in indignation as a plastic bowl was carefully set down in front of him, full of dog food, by a smiling Papyrus. “there is no way in **hell** that i’m eating that.”

A deep frown formed on Papyrus’ face. Without a word he reached up and grabbed a length of twine, quickly tying it around his brother’s skull with the length pried into the solid joint of his brother’s jaw. He “HMPH!”-ed and sat cross legged in front of his brother, eyes narrowed. But just as quickly he let his features relax and he reached out a hand to stroke a cheekbone. “I TOLD YOU TO STOP, BUT YOU JUST CAN’T HELP YOURSELF. I NEED TO REMEMBER THAT YOU’RE STILL A LITTLE PUPPY THAT NEEDS TO BE TRAINED RIGHT. I CAN’T GET MAD JUST BECAUSE YOU ACT UP. BY THE WAY…” He moved his hand down, gripping the chin roughly and pulling it up to make sure focus was on him. “YOU SAID IT WRONG. IT’S ‘THANK YOU FOR THE MEAL, SIR.’ BUT WE WILL WORK ON THAT WHEN WE PRACTICE YOUR BEGGING LATER.”

The older skeleton poked at the twine cord with his tongue, wishing his brother would have gone with cotton like all the cook books said instead of the rougher jute. The brown fibers were scratching at the corners of his mouth as it chafed along his head. He noticed Papyrus quickly twisting around to look at something behind him. Sans tilted his body as much as he could to see around his brother. There stood the white ball of fur, chewing on a bone in the kitchen doorway. The dog’s eyes grew as it dropped the bone and moved on to the next, slightly larger one just inches away. Again. And again. And again. As the mutt made its way closer to them, Papyrus turned back around and grinned, bouncing slightly in his excitement. While the snide smirk still sent a pang of anticipation through him, he was starting to become apprehensive about what was going on in his brother’s head. He followed the dog’s movements, suddenly realizing it was following a path. The bones were never tossed randomly at all! They had actually been arranged in great care to create a trail. Sans whipped his head around, trying to see where they led. This blue glow paled slightly as he turned back around slowly to face his brother’s wily look. He shook his head slowly and Papyrus answered it with a nod. His eyes widened and he shook his head harder, hardly able to believe that his brother would let the trail end just behind his spread legs. He tried to whine, beg his brother that this couldn’t be true but the twisted cord in his mouth only left him grunt and murmur his plea.

“PAPYRUS, YES!” The tall figure stood back up and walked around the table, noisily grabbing something else from on top of it as he stopped behind his pet. “AT LEAST, I THINK THAT’S WHAT I’M SUPPOSED TO SAY… IT’S A BIT HARD TO UNDERSTAND YOU SINCE YOU’RE SO **TONGUE _TIED_**! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!” He flexed his brow ridge at the pitiful look his brother gave him over his shoulder, holding up a new jar of peanut butter in clear view. Not even bothering to scoop any out, Papyrus grabbed a hole of his brother’s shaft and pointed it down into the filled jar. He chuckled mischievously as the bound figure tried to wiggle out of his grasp, the length being forced into the jar regardless of the other’s attempts. The displaced globs dropped down to the floor with a resounding smack and he quickly pulled the jar off and moved out of the way.

Sans quickly looked back over at the white figure, having heard it give a curious noise. He shook his head with renewed vigor and pulled at the tight knots biting into his bones. The fibers felt like they were chewing at the white hardness, leaving small abrasions to decorate the pristine ivory. A choked cry escaped him as his hips bucked unconsciously at the eager laps of a tongue that danced around his conjured flesh. The form was solid and didn’t buzz with magic like his brother’s familiar appendage did. He’s had experience with fleshed creatures before, but the roughness and obscene amount of drool dripping down his length from this one was completely new to him. He closed his eyes and hung his head, shame burning over his frame as his body rocked against the twisting muscle.

Papyrus had quickly rushed back in front of his brother when he saw the struggle and looked to his brother’s hands. He sighed in relief as both were still laying flat against the floor. There was fear for a slight moment that he had pushed his Master too far, but he was glad to see that wasn’t the case. He sat back on his knees, straddling himself over the bowl of dog food. Bracing one hand against the table, he used his other to reach down into his bottoms to rub at his concealed length with a gloved hand. Gently, he leaned in and placed a feather-light kiss against his Sans’ nasal ridge. He smiled warmly as sockets reopened to look at him, eye lights fuzzy and flickering. Sighing lovingly at the debauched sight, he leaned down more the press his teeth firmly against the slightly parted ones. Both brothers moaned softly into the kiss, bodies gently rolling in waves of pleasure. Papyrus pushed the waistband down to free himself, hissing at the cool air that hit his heated, ecto-flesh. He brought his hand down from the table and pet the side of his brothers face. “YOU KNOW, I WANTED TO FINISH OFF IN THAT DELIGHTFUL MOUTH OF YOURS. BUT YOU HAD TO GO AND MISBEHAVE.” The tall monster purred at the whimper and pleading look his brother gave him. “I SUPPOSE I COULD BE PERSUADED STILL… DON’T MOVE.” He grabbed a pair of scissors off the top of the table and cut the make-shift gag, letting the cord and metal tool drop to the floor once he was finished. “BEG.”

Blue tongue stretched out as far as it could, trying to reach the throbbing cock that was just outside of his ability. He whined pathetically at the sudden disappearance of stimulation, looking back to see the dog walking off with the largest bone now that the peanut butter was all gone. When he looked forward again he was greeted by his brother’s patient yet expectant gaze. Was he really _that_ pathetic that he would beg like a stupid mutt? “please… please, paps… i want your cock so bad!”

“SIR…” he corrected, gripping his member tighter as he brought his hips up closer to the trembling mouth.

“sir, yes, please… please… i need it so bad it hurts. i need your cock in me. i need you to fill me up, sir…” Sans twitched his hips hopelessly, trying to find anything to stimulate him.

Papyrus rubbed the head of his cock against his pet’s cheek, leaving a sticky trail of orange precum behind. “MMM, NOT YET. BUT YOU CAN HAVE MY CUM. DOES MY LITTLE PUPPY WANT THAT?”

Sans’ eye lights were the shape of hearts now, all sense of pride cast aside. “fuck, yes! i want it! puppy wants cum.”

Bony fingers gripped tighter, hand stroking faster as Papyrus closed his eyes and grunted. “THAT’S IT. BEG FOR IT. BEG FOR MY CUM. SANS, I’M SO CLOSE…”

Blue tongue lolled out of his mouth, slightly slurring his speech as he waited expectantly for his prize. “please, sir! please give me you cum! please, cum, please, sir, cum, sir, please” He repeated the last three words like a lewd mantra, eyes narrowed as he watched the hand fisting the cock against his face. He gasped as his brother pulled away, crying “no!”

The taller skeleton pushed his cock down as he sat back, milking out his release over the dry lumps of dog food. He panted heavily, shoulders rising and falling with each gasp for air as he looked at his brother’s disbelieving face with a sadistic yet sweet smile. “NOW WILL YOU EAT IT?”

Sans wanted to cry. It wasn’t like he was being denied anything, but it almost felt worst than that. He cast his eye lights down at the pile of orange coated nuggets. His soul felt like it was being pinched as the thought crossed his mind that it did almost look appetizing in a horrifically humiliating way. Tears started to pool at the corners of his sockets as he was reminded in a taunting voice that he had just begged for this. He nodded faintly, slowly reaching forward. His tongue had to stretch out and wrap around the ejaculate coated morsel to bring it into his mouth. His brother was forcing him to **work** for his own humiliation. Being forced to act so shamefully should have been making him wilt, but instead his manhood was throbbing and oozing even more than before. He pulled another piece in and contemplated the taste. The tangy, yet bitter release mixed with the crunchy, beef flavored chunk. The two created a thick paste in his mouth, resembling something in texture and flavor to homemade gravy. Sans quietly laughed at his own mental pun, letting the humor mellow out the burn of his shameful display. Having realized it wasn’t nearly as bad as he was expecting, he dove into his task more hungrily.

“W-WOWZERS… SANS…” Papyrus practically melted at the sultry look his brother gave him when he looked up from his task. He didn’t actually expect Sans to eat the stuff; he was only teasing him a bit! But the scandalous scene was already making him regain hardness as he absentmindedly pumping his phallus. Slowly, he pushed the dish closer to his brother, eyes widening as the other devoured the contents completely and licked his teeth. He grabbed the scissor back up and scrambled to cut the four bindings. Without thinking, he flipped the table out of his way and grabbed his brother’s hips. In a flurry of movement that could only be described as animalistic, Papyrus pulled the other back to completely sheath himself in the tightness. The entrance was already stretched and occupied by the plug of silicone, but neither brother seemed to care. Pelvic bones clacked together and heated moans echoed through the room as the two worked themselves to climax. Papyrus changes the only thought on his mind, "WHO'S MY GOOD BOY?" 

"me, fuck... me, me! i'm your good boy!" Sans couldn’t last long, being teased and denied for such a time. His back arched as he cried out, howling in pleasure and looking every bit like a bitch in heat. His magic continued to pulsate and orgasm drawn out to the point of bordering on painful as his younger brother continued to pound into him. His arms shook under his weight, slipping out from under him. The older skeleton mewled at each thrust into his abused hole, his hips only managing to stay upright from his brother’s death-like grip. Sparks of white flashed in his vision as the throbbing of his backside was forced to continue with each stroke against his inner walls. His prick sputtered; one final glob of cum trickling out as he was completely spent. He could only faintly recognize the feeling of jizz flooding deep into his hole and the body hunched over to hold him tight. The colors of the world seemed to swirl in front of him, both brothers finally having sated their beastly lust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geezies, this one took forever! I had a little too much fun I think... Longest chapter yet! I worked on it every chance I had. I definitely bit off a large chunk to try to chew with this challenge.
> 
> Everyone else that I read doing Kinktober seems set on one-shots and drabbles while I'm over here trying to make an actually story line with a single pairing. Not to sound too haughty, but I am rather damn proud of what I am accomplishing here! I haven't seen anyone else attempt this (and if you have, please send a link my way!), so I hope it is something that people are enjoying.
> 
> Next is double/multiple penetration which is a chapter that I have been planning since the start >:3c Without spoiling too much, all I will say is... MAGIC.


	22. Day 21: Double (or more) Penetration (Papyrus/Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: ecto-vag, stretching, multiple penises, light tentacle, light fingering, over stimulation
> 
> Word Count: 2230

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: [arukassmutfest](http://arukassmutfest.tumblr.com)

At breakfast, Sans insisted that his brother take his turn rolling the dice. “if we’re going to invite anyone over then we should give them at least a few hours notice, right?” He didn’t know what bothered him more, the five and three on the table – the same exact roll as the night before – or the smug look on his brother’s face as he got up for seconds. And then thirds. On the forth serving, the smaller skeleton became curious. Papyrus never usually indulges this much. “um… shouldn’t you be calling up blue or something?”

The taller brother gave a half-hearted shrug in reply, though his face was still lit-up with mischief. “NOT TO WORRY, BROTHER! I WILL HAVE TONIGHT ALL TAKEN CARE OF BEFORE YOU EVEN RETURN HOME.” He deposited his dishes into the sink and retrieved a Sea Tea to guzzle down.

Sans regretted talking his brother into rolling this morning. He should have just done like on the forth night and invited some people over – though that hadn’t exactly gone according to plan then either. The skeleton shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, sighing as he kicked at the snow along his patrol route through the forest. How did he manage to let himself give up so much control willingly? He didn’t even leave himself an illusion of it this time. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy himself from these sessions – far from it! It just felt… off… And now he has no idea about what to expect about tonight besides feeling like he’s going to be split in half. Lost in his musings, Sans didn’t even realize he had finished his whole round until he literally ran into his sentry post, knocking his backwards into the snow. Rubbing at his skull, he glared at the offending wooden structure before teleporting back home. He had enough walking for the time being.

Papyrus stepped back, slightly startled as his brother instantly appeared before him on the couch in the living room. After a quick chuckle, he broke the bisicle he was eating into two unicicles and extended half out in offering to his brother. He smiled as Sans took the icy treat and leaned against him. They sat together in silence for a long while, until Papyrus stood up and collected the empty sticks. “I’M GOING TO HAVE ANOTHER, WOULD YOU LIKE ONE?”

The curiosity was killing him; he had to say something. “paps, you’re eating an awful lot today… everything alright?”

“COULDN’T BE BETTER!”

“so… you’re not hurt or anything?”

“NO, I JUST NEED MY MAGIC LEVEL UP FOR TONIGHT.”

Sans frowned, raising a brow ridge and crossing his arms. “you never did this before.”

“I NEVER NEEDED TO.” Papyrus excused himself and returned a moment later with a popsicle in hand. He turned on the tv, playing one of Sans’ favorite movies, before rejoining his brother on the couch. He wiggled his way behind the smaller skeleton, and pulled him back to rest against his chest. The younger brother was fully aware of the other casting him questioning looks periodically, but he chose to ignore it. Instead, he focused his attention on more important matters like the delicate curves of his brother’s ribs bowing under his clothes and the smoothness of the key around his neck. Neither one was really paying any mind to the movie. Papyrus had only really turned it on because it was suggested in his dating manual. Setting the sticks aside, the taller monster started to become bolder in his caresses. Hands slipped under the shirt and teeth scraped against the nape of Sans’ neck. He hummed in approval of the little shudders he could feel pressed against his body.

Teeth parted slightly as Sans began to pant. He reached up one hand to cup against the back of his brother’s skull and the other he rested upon the hand stroking his sternum. “s-so, is anyone here yet?”

Papyrus drug his tongue along the edge of his brother’s jaw before answering. “HMM? NO…”

Sans wiggled in his brother’s lap, twisting himself to try and receive more pressure from the ministrations his brother was performing on him. “oh, so blue’s coming soon then?” He gasped as his brother leaned over his shoulder to bite at his clavicle. 

“NOPE.” Hands slid down lower, each one stroking a femur through the dark material.

“is it red and his bro?”

“NO, NO.”

San’s body tried to buck up, but the hands that moved up held his hips down firmly and they rubbed small circles against the ball and socket joint. “rus?”

“NUH-UH.”

“shit, you didn’t invite that bastard over did you?”

“N- WAIT, WHO?” Papyrus pulled back and pouted. “SANS, Q’S MASTER HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT GOOD TO US. HE HAS BEEN KIND AND HELPFUL AND ASKS NOTHING IN RETURN FROM US. YOU SHOULDN’T BE SO RUDE!” He returned his hands to their work and rested his head on top of his brother’s, letting his booming voice echo through the round skull. “I _SHOULD_ STOP AND MAKE YOU APOLOGIZE, BUT I’VE BEEN PREPPING ALL DAY FOR THIS AND I DON’T KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER I CAN LAST.” One hand slowly traced up, pressing inwards at the ischium to coax a mound into existence. He couldn’t help but snicker as his brother’s withering intensified as he stroked the growing wet spot of his pants. “THERE IS NO ONE HERE AND NO ONE IS JOINING US. IT’S JUST YOU AND ME.”

Well that didn’t seem right. How was double penetration supposed to work with only two people? Technically Sans experienced it last night with the toy being involved, so maybe something like that? But Papyrus hasn’t been so lazy with his planning yet, why would he start now? Besides, being lazy was his job. So then… He must be lying! Sans was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he barely noticed his brother undressing him and kissing along his neck. The more he thought about it, the more paranoid he started to get. His breathing was becoming ragged and too fast, soul pounding in his chest as Sans started to panic. If Papyrus was lying about this, then what else would he lie about? How can they have a relationship at all, let alone an extreme one, if they didn’t have trust? Sans can’t enjoy himself if he’s not safe and surely Papyrus can’t either. He gripped his head, eyes tight as it felt like the room was spinning.

“-NS! SANS!” Papyrus wrapped his arms tightly around his brother and exaggerated his breathing. Slowly Sans started to mimic the deep breaths and calmed down marginally. “WARM AND SLOW, REMEMBER? LIKE A HUG TO THE SOUL WITHOUT IT BEING TOUCHED?” He sighed, relaxing the grip he had on his brother now that Sans had shaken himself out of his negative thoughts and gave a nod. One hand dipped down, stroking the folds gently to part them with a gentle pressure. Fingers curled up and rubbed up into the soft walls. Continuing the slow fuck, he pulled his brother’s legs back and nudged him up into a squatting position with the other hand. He pressed in and let his fingertips rake down the back of the rib cage, catching slightly on each curled bone. Trailing his hand over the pelvis, Papyrus pulled the hand away from Sans to set himself free and slipped the head of his orange cock into the slick, blue folds that were spread by the glistened fingers. He sighed contently as Sans moved himself back to take on the whole length. “BUT MAYBE I SHOULD HAVE CALLED THE OTHERS. ARE YOU NOT SATISFIED WITH JUST ME, BIG BROTHER?”

Sans wiggled his hips a bit, a look of contemplation crossing his face. “it feels… different… paps, you _sure_ you’re okay?” He grunted as the hips below him gave a little snap, the tip of the prick hitting the back of his magic. Getting the idea, the older brother started to slowly raise and lower himself on the rod. He wanted to move faster, addicted to the rough and wild thrusting that he has been getting almost daily – but he just couldn’t angle himself for it in this position. He suddenly stopped, feeling something else pushing against his backside. Sans tried to turn his head to take a look, but his brother held him steady. Slowly, the familiar tingle breached the back entrance and swelled to fill the cavity. He couldn’t help but moan at the commanding voice:

“MOVE.”

Slowly, Sans raised his body up and left a sticky blue trail along the shaft that he was impaled on through the cunt. The grip on his head had loosened enough that he was able to look down slightly. His pussy throbbed at the sight of not one, but two conjured cocks protruding from his brother’s waist. Apparently he was taking too long, because Papyrus was thrusting up into him again and dragging his body down to meet him so that their bones gave a loud crack as they bounced together.

Papyrus had been gorging himself all day, to the point of nearly getting ill, just for this moment. Having his magic split in such a way was unnatural and dizzying, but completely worth it. He could feel the delicate flutter of Sans’ drenched folds as well as the tight, rhythmic squeeze of the inner walls of his ass. He shuddered, eye lights rolling up. The feeling was more intense than he expected, but he still had more planned for the short skeleton.

The smaller skeleton covered his mouth, muffling a scream as both orifices started to simultaneously stretch. What had once seemed too thin, was now doubled in size – or at least, that was the best that Sans could do to explain it to himself. Each dick inside of him had swelled up and pinched in the middle to separate. His walls curled around the shifting magic, folding and twisting to accommodate the four ecto-flesh appendages deep inside. If it wasn’t for his brother helping to hold him, Sans did not think that he could continue bounding in the lap.

“YOU DIDN’T ANSWER ME BEFORE BROTHER. AM I ENOUGH FOR YOU? OR DO YOU NEED MORE TO BE SATISFIED?” Papyrus closed his eyes in concentration, the orange wisp of magic flowing from his socket becoming more intense as he tried to mimic the doubling magic again. The walls were already so tight against his members; he hissed as the squeeze increased as the orange magic expanded in the cramped spaces. Once more they multiplied, Papyrus grinding up into the tight heat as they bulged and split to create four into each hole.

Sans had his brother’s wrists in a death grip as his body convulsed. Drool was leaking out the corner of his mouth as he rambled nonsensically. The stretching and expansion inside of his holes was almost too much. The only real relief came from the juices of his release that was drawn out of him only moments ago. Leave it to Papyrus to find a way to push him to the edge in exciting new ways. He was bounced roughly on the phalluses, entirely by his brother’s strength since his own had completely disappeared. He whined pathetically as he could feel the warm tingle of his brother’s magic spiking again. There was just no way he could deal with another doubling. When the strain below didn’t continue, Sans tilted his head to the side to try and get a better look though his pelvis. Not finding anything new, he jumped slightly in surprise when he felt something warm and wet against his cheekbone. Always curious, the small scientist opened his mouth to question what his brother had created – but that just left a new opening to be ravaged. The pulsating, orange tentacle thrust itself forward, splashing orange excess magic all over Sans as it twisted itself in and out of his stretched jaw. The warm, orange goo collected in his mouth, forcing the older brother to swallow it down.

Papyrus nuzzled his head against Sans’ back, trying desperately to hold out longer. Though his magic was stretched thin, he was still getting individual feedback from each appendage as if it was his only one. The sensory information was overwhelming, blocking out almost everything else around him. He couldn’t see, hear, smell, or even taste his brother… All he could do was feel that pulsating, tight heat engulfing him completely. His fingers curled against bone and a feral growl reverberated in his rib cage as he continued to pound into the body above him. The tightness increased, holding him like a vice. A wave of fluid ran down half of the collection of his conjured cocks and he could feel teeth piercing into the coiling tentacle-like arm of solidified magic. A choked cry was all he could give as his own orgasm washed over him, multiplied numerous times. Each shaft twitched and ejaculated independently, just a miniscule amount of delay between them. The taller monster groaned wearily and fell back to lay against the arm of the couch. His magic faded away instantly as his chest heaved. Still, all he could do was feel. And right now, the feeling of a smaller body curling up against his was the best in the entire underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck yeah multiple penises! Been waiting forever to bring you guys out ^_~ Not my favorite chapter, but I thought the imagery was fun of Sans taking 8 fucking cocks at once, plus a bonus tentacle to the mouth! Then Poor Papyrus' brain pretty much fries from all that stimulation.


	23. Day 22: Glory Hole (???/Papyrus; uf!Papyrus/uf!Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: multiple partners, anonymous sex, foursome, blindfold, light dirty talk, light prostitution, light furry, light tentacle, cum swapping
> 
> Word Count: 3064

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: [arukassmutfest](http://arukassmutfest.tumblr.com)

The bar was over crowded, loud, and had the taint smell of blood and dust hanging in the air. The brother’s had decided to take a trip to visit their edgier counterparts, Red and Boss, on their day off. Much to Papyrus’ dismay, the food was just as greasy here as back home. He continued to dab his French fries with a napkin in a weak attempt to make them more edible as the others conversed.

“dude, ya’ ain’t gotta go all the way to _there_. we got one of them in the back.” Red pointed behind himself with his thumb. “me and boss can get ya the hook-up for it.”

San took another swig of his ketchup as he thought about the offer. “i s’pose it would be better than hopping all over the universes. what do you think, paps?”

Papyrus looked up from his diligent work of rubbing down a single fry, seeing three pairs of eyes focused on him. “WE DON’T KNOW WHO’S TURN IT IS TONIGHT THOUGH. WE WERE PLANNING ON BEING BACK HOME A FEW HOURS AGO. NOT THAT WE ARE ENJOYING YOUR GRACIOUS HOSPITALITY!” 

“THAT CAN BE EASILY FIXED.” The tall, leather clad skeleton stood up from the table, grabbing the grease-free fry and popping it into his mouth as he walked away. The corner of his mouth twitched up into a smirk at the befuddled noise his double made at the loss of his work. He snatched up a pair of dice from a near-by table of passed out gamblers and handed them to Sans upon his return. The numeric cubes were cast and rolled to a stop just in front of him as a four and a three. His brow creased and eyes narrowed at the dice. “…I CHANGE MY MIND, GO HOME.”

The two Sanses tried not to laugh at Boss’ reaction or even at Papyrus apologizing on behalf of the dice for offending him. Once Red got a better hold of himself, he managed to sweet talk his brother into discussing the matter with Grillby over at the bar. The three watched as the two appeared to argue back and forth. The skeleton monster’s arms swept through the air dramatically and clawed fingertips prodded at the bar counter. He slid a single G across the table to which the flame monster shook his head. The arguing increased back and forth this way, spectated by a smiling brother and two uncomfortable outsiders.

“ya’ know. as much grief as he gives about seeing _himself_ desecrated, he likes getting fucked in the ass just as much as the rest of us.”

Boss snapped his attention over to the commotion coming from the table he had just vacated. His brother was giving a smart-ass wink and shrug. Papyrus was shrieking in indignation. And Sans was howling in laughter. He glared at his brother who turned his head to feign innocents. Silently he mouthed the words, ‘I hate you.”

Red mouth backed, “I love you, too.” and blew his Boss a kiss.

The tall skeleton rolled his eye lights and finished negotiating a price with the elemental. They shook hands before he turned on his heel to return to his group. Without a word he grabbed his brother by the back of his coat and drug him out of the chair behind him as he kept walking to the other side of the establishment.

The blue skeleton jumped up and grabbed his brother’s hand, pulling him along after the other two. He took this as the cue that they were getting started already. Sans and his brother followed along through the winding corridor into a back room. The walls and floor were a pristine white and looked better kept than the actual bar itself. There was a few plush chairs to the side. The back wall was slightly different though, it had a couple hinged openings a couple feet up from the ground and some large eye-hooks dotted around with chains attached. From the context of what tonight’s activity is, Sans could easily figure out what they were for.

The smaller red skeleton gave a chuckle as he was dropped in front of one of the holes. He sat cross legged, grinning as his brother sat himself in a chair with arms and legs crossed and looked away. “okay, so here’s the deal. paps and i will be back here servicing the monsters that pay off grillbz to let them stick their dicks in those holes. boss will be here to make sure nothing sneaky happens. and you, blue boy, are going to go back out there and pay the man to stick your dick in one of these holes.”

Papyrus looked like a fish with how his mouth open and shut wordlessly, trying to process the bluntness of Red’s explanation.

Sans crossed his arms and shifted his weight onto one foot. “why am i paying? didn’t boss already take care of that?”

The darker double shook his head. “naw, that was to rent the space. we don’t need to worry about anyone else coming back here now. but we’ll likely make it back with our cut.”

“kinda sounds like you’re paying to be a whore.”

“kinda does.” Red raised and lowered his brow ridge a couple times. “does that turn ya on, baby?”

“totally.”

“OH MY GOD, SANS!” the two Papyruses screamed in unison, arms in the air. The focus of their irritation had flitted away from the room with a small salute. Sighing, the taller of the two untied the tattered red scarf from around his neck. He beckoned the other over to his side.

Papyrus knelt down beside the chair, giving the most reassuring smile that he could. He closes his eyes and extended his neck forward in a sign of trust. He could feel the pressure of the fabric winding around his head and being tied in place. Blinking his eye sockets open, all he could see was red. Heels clicked against the tiled floor pass him, and stopped a short distance away. He could hear fabric rustling and hushed whispers. The clicking heels approached again and he could feel a hesitant brush of fingers against his collar. Before he could even think to say anything, a firm grasp was around his collar and gave a tug. Papyrus fell to hold himself up with his hands, crawling to follow the pull as it directed him to the back wall.

“ready?”

“READY.”

“AS YOU WISH.” Boss gave a sharp rap on the wall and then swung the two small doors up to lock into place, exposing the cut-out in front of each blindfolded monsters’ mouth. He pet the top of his brother’s head affectionately, a small smile twisting up the corners of his mouth as his older brother nuzzled back against his hand. Only a few seconds passed before a pair of flaming red cocks were inserted into the two holes. The tall skeleton watched in slight fascination as Red immediately took the entire length into his mouth and bobbed his head without the need for any instruction. The other one though…

Papyrus turned his head from side to side, trying to detect there the foreign presence was. He could feel the slight heat and smell the musk, but was still unsure of himself in this new setting. Slowly he opened his mouth, orange tongue already conjured and extending out. He wiggled it and poked at the air, trying to find the source. Moving closer, he jumped slightly when the flesh touched his cheekbone. Timidly, he reached up and stroked the member. It was smooth and slick, as well as throbbing. It wasn’t the same tingling throb of magic he has only ever experienced with ecto-flesh, but a more solid beating that made the appendage dance in his hand. 

Having a better idea where the object was now, Papyrus leaned himself forward to run his tongue in teasing circles around the tip. He was surprised to find it tapered to a point at the top, not at all like what he was used to with his brother and friends. Bringing his head down lower, he brought his tongue in and sucked on just the narrow tip. The howl on the other side of the wall was more than a little startling. He unconsciously tried to back off, but a hand to the back of his skull urged him to keep going. He laid his tongue out flat, and slid the length down his throat. The tip rubbed at the back of his magic as the owner of the cock started thrusting in and out of his mouth. Papyrus could hear the grunt of someone finishing off nearby and loud gulps next to him. Taking it as a challenge, he moved himself faster to match the speed of the thrusts. The muffled curses behind the wall only encouraged him more as he sucked harder. He could feel fluid oozing into his mouth. At first he thought it was only his own excess magic building up, but as he had to start swallowing it down to not choke on it he realized it had a different, more solid texture to it. He swirled his tongue along the hole at the top of the penis, lapping away the thick fluid that was continuously being pushed out of it. His magic prickled of the feeling of it overflowing out of his mouth and trickling down his chin. The member gave a last sputter, the cum thinning as the last of it leaked out before being pulled away. 

Red could smell the spilled dog seed nearby. Not sensing anyone else approaching, he adjusted himself to lean in close to his brother’s weaker counterpart. Small hands pressed against the broad chest as he leaned in, running his tongue along to trail of excess ejaculation to gather it up. He hummed in appreciation, lapping up the cooling cream and rubbing his tongue against the other’s teeth. Wrapping his arms around the other, he pressed his body against the taller skeleton and thrust his red tongue inside. The smell of cum and sex was one of his biggest turn-ons. The small skeleton couldn’t help but rut against the long legs he was straddling, the patella stroking him in just the right way. The delicate moan he was being fed was delicious, reverberating inside of his mouth as he tasted the release that painted the inside of the other’s jaw. A gentle tap was knocking against the wall and Red pulled himself away reluctantly.

“I DO BELIEVE YOU ARE TRYING TO CHEAT US BY USING TWO AT ONCE, _SIR_.”

“I paid for it!”

Papyrus felt a leafy vine stroking against his cheek. It twisted itself around pushed into his mouth roughly. From the sounds of it, Red was being given the same treatment. The skin scraped against his teeth, letting a small bit of bitter liquid drip down onto his tongue. The monster on the other side hissed in pleasure, its tendril curling up and pushing further into his mouth. Tears stung at his eyes as his jaw was stretched open by the mass of slithering offshoot. He couldn’t breathe; his magic was heating up. Just was he was about to push himself away, quickly reaching his limit, a sweet nectar filled his mouth as the vine vibrated and retracted. A rustling of leaves could be heard and the creature disappeared. Gasping for breath to cool down, Papyrus wasn’t sure if he should be concerned over how quickly it was over.

Boss tapped his doppelganger on the shoulder to get his attention. His slow drawl, dripping with possessive confidence filled the room, “LOOKS LIKE YOU COULD GO FOR SOME ATTENTION YOURSELF.” He rubbed at the glowing bulge between the tightly pressed legs to emphasize his point, cackling at the reserved whimper it earned him. He pulled the other up to stand on his knees, arms braced around the hole in the wall. He pulled the bottoms to the side, letting the thick, orange cock bob out freely. Satisfied with the position, he closed the other opening up and pulled his brother away to position him on his back under the other body. Hungry eyes raked over the scene. Red’s salivating mouth was just inches away from the pulsing prick. A think glob of pre-cum had spilled out as was sliding down the length. It gathered in a large drop at the bottom, slowly extending its way down until gravity won out and it disconnected to drop onto the awaiting red tongue. Roughly, he tore his brother’s cursed black shorts out of the way to expose his solidified magic as well. Boss licked at his teeth as he undid his belt buckle. Slowly, with great precision, the taller red skeleton stroked the head of his cock against the tight, puckered entrance.

A familiar buzz was near Papyrus face. The scent was intoxicating and made him feel safe. He reached out with his mouth, and gently cradled the pseudo-organ with his tongue as teeth enclosed around it. He purred happily, relishing in the comfortable feeling and taste of the weight of solidified magic. His body tensed tough, hips bucking and a gargle of pleasure caressed the member in his mouth as warmth enveloped his own leaking cock. He pressed back against the heat, pulling his mouth away from the thickness there.

Red worked his tongue expertly against the cock shoved down his conjured throat. It extended and wrapped around, stroking the entire length as he swallowed against the tip. He milked the oozing pre-cum out, drinking it down in greedy gulps. The only thing better than the dick invading his mouth, was the one pounding into his ass. The rhythmic clacking of bone against bone echoed through the bare room, tickling his auditory canals. Boss shifted his hips up, reaching deeper inside of his tight passage. His moan sending a shudder right up the orange skeleton’s spine.

Eyes are unfocused and darting between the three points of connection as Boss clawed at the pelvis in his hands. He couldn’t decide where to look, each occupied hole completely mesmerizing. His brother’s tight ass was practically gobbling him up, their two shades of red overlapping and mixing into a brilliant crimson between the pelvic bones. Speaking of gobbling, the older brother was doing an amazing job of making the entire orange glow disappear from view. Having been on the receiving end many times himself, the tallest skeleton knows all too well the mind-numbing bliss that is being forced on him. But even with that amount of distraction, his counterpart is still working the blue member protruding from the wall like a regular pro. The leather clad monster restrains himself a bit, slowing to match the pace being set by the slightly smaller Papyrus. He leans in and runs his sharpened teeth against the scapula, angling his brother to plunge deeper into the willing body beneath him.

Papyrus presses his face against the wall, trying to take in as much of the ecto-cock as he can. His tongue is sticking out slightly from between his teeth and through the hole. The other monster must have seen it; he cursed and started thrusting spastically into his eager cavern. Once more, his mouth was filled with thick jizz and he wears he could hear his name being grunted out. He didn’t have the time to enjoy it as he want though, he was pulled back by a rough tug to his collar. Stars burst behind his eyes, his own entrance being impaled as a rough voice rasped in his ear.

“I WANT YOU TO GIVE THAT WITH MY SLUT OF A BROTHER. I WANT TO SEE THE TWO OF YOU CUM FROM SHARING YOUR LEWD LITTLE TREAT. DO NOT SWALLOW UNTIL YOU DO, UNDERSTOOD?”

“fuck. yes, boss!” As much as Red loved sucking on cock, his jaw was admittedly becoming sore from the position. And now he gets all the joy and none of the work – win!

The costumed skeleton nodded his head, not able to reply with his mouth full. His eyes winced as the blindfold was suddenly removed and light flooded into his vision. He blinked dumbly for a moment, adjusting to having sight again. He looked down at his brother’s twin, red tongue lolled out to the side, one arm draped across his face and the other clawing at the ground. A black velvet blindfold was fastened over his eyes, still leaving him blind to the world.

“fucking… move… damnit!” Red growled out between pants. His younger brother had stilled now that he had moved Papyrus into a new position. He wiggled his hips in the tight grasp, trying to get some more stimulation. Boss knew he was fucking close, of course he did – why else would he stop everything? He opened his mouth to make another demand when flat teeth pressed against his own sharpened ones. The slimy globs of release flowed into his mouth, flooding his senses and making him lightheaded. He thrust his tongue forward, stroking at the other, more hesitant one. Using the pseudo-muscle, Red pushed some of the cum back into the other mouth. The two moaned together as the appendages twisted and dance in the thick puddle. Slowly, the tight heat around his cock began to pull away, just to press back down. A steady pace was worked up, until Sans thought his hips would crack from the force. On the other side, Boss was matching each thrust. He reached up, wrapping his arms around the taller skeletons neck as he deepened the kiss. Not being able to see made his other sense perk up. He could hear so much more. Smell so much more. Taste so much more. Feel so much more. The experience was dizzying to say the least. His toes curled in the air as his brother gripped him tightly and flooded his passage with his hot cum. He shuddered, finishing soon after. A couple more bounces to his lap, and Papyrus’s spilt himself over his rib cage. The two swallowed down their prize ravenously, tongues swirling around the crevices of each other’s mouth to find every last drop.

“WHAT GOOD LITTLE CUM SLUTS YOU TWO ARE.”

Sans popped back into the room, feasting on the sight himself. "i'll say."


	24. Day 23: Shibari (Papyrus/Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: bad puns, bondage, lacing, suspension, light subspace, brotherly teasing, bad dominant behavior, light edgeplay
> 
> word Count: 1933 (2263 with bonus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: [arukassmutfest](http://arukassmutfest.tumblr.com)
> 
> I hope I did this kink justice. Being such a visual and involved kink, I really had to get some research in to find better ways to describe it than just "he tied him up and had his way, the end." The works of Shibari that I found are beautiful. I love the ones that look like trees and real clothes. Truly, works of art...

On a lazy Sunday afternoon, Papyrus was diligently working on a rigging structure as his brother lounged on the floor nearby taking care of the “lazy” part of the Sunday. He gave each rope a sharp tug, testing that the pulleys were functioning smoothly and that the ropes were not weakened or frayed. Each hand twisted to wrap an end of the rope around a few times and he pulled himself up off the ground. Satisfied that the pieces were all in working order, he moved over to lean back against the wall, sitting next to his older brother. He reached out his hand to place upon his brother’s, giving it a gentle squeeze. “ARE YOU READY?”

Sans nodded quietly, squeezing the hand back before he moved away to stand up. Without any flourish, much to Papyrus’ dismay, he disrobed himself completely to reveal his bare bones. Papyrus had rolled the dice just moments ago, earning himself a four and a six. The smaller skeleton didn’t really understand how this was any different than regular bondage. It was supposed to be like art, but it looked like the same thing to him. He wanted desperately to make a smart remark, but Papyrus had already threatened to leave him _hanging_ if he was to make any rope puns. It really left his hands _tied_ in the situation. He could barely _restrain_ himself. It was a guilty pleasure to make his brother _fray_ at the ends and come _undone_ with his jokes. They were one of Papyrus’ biggest _hang ups_. Puns are really just _knot_ for everyone. But Sans hardened himself to the temptation – for now. He had plenty of time later to push his brother to the _end of his rope_. He extended his arms to the side in a pitiful “ta-da!” motion, presenting himself completely.

Papyrus rubbed his chin, deep in thought as he ran his gaze over the smooth bones. His brother was now his willing canvas and The Great Papyrus is to become The Great Artist Papyrus! He pointed his finger towards the ground and moved it in a circle, smiling as Sans obeyed the silent command to turn for him. The sight of the small holes along the sacrum gave him a wonderful idea. He stood up, taking his brother hand to guide him to stand right in the center of the collection of hanging ropes. Pulling two of the ropes free, he fed them in through the gap between the clavical and scapula. Another two ropes were used to be weaved through the ribs, down and then back up through the top. They went down once more, criss-crossing over themselves and around the spine and first two ropes. The ends of the second set of ropes were tied off into a loop at the bottom of the rib cage. Papyrus threaded the first ropes through the loop, pulling it tight and tucking the ends back down to knot around them. The excess rope of the first two were loosely wound down through the gap in the pelvis and the ischium and knotted back up again at the ribs.

The smaller skeleton looked down at the work of his brother. It almost looked like… skin. His lower torso was completely covered in vertical stripes of the rope. His eye lights trailed after Papyrus’s form as he moved away from gather up a loose length of rope from the nearby table. Still uncharacteristically silent, Sans followed the deliberate movements of the deft fingers. The rope was weaved in and out between the strands, all of it becoming taught and pulling at his bones as the space was filled in with an intricate design. He couldn’t see it as well, thanks to the covering of his midsection, but he could feel the excess rope being wrapped and knotted down his leg. A small gasp escaped him as the leg was picked up and bent, the rope still slithering around his bones to hold it in place. There was a slight fear of falling – of loosing balance – but the ropes through his chest kept him firmly in place. Warmth flooded his bones and his sockets slid half-way shut. The feeling of the tight security washed over him. Sans could flail, jump, struggle, or even let go, and he would still be held fast exactly where his brother wanted him. The idea of how this could be so enjoyable and different than standard bondage was starting to become clear to the scientist. Blue magic crackled and popped, solidifying into his hardened cock poking out between the small gap left at the front of the pubis.

Gathering up another loose rope, Papyrus set to work on the arms. The small limbs were arranged to hold onto each other behind the back. The rope worked around the neck and through the ribs, winding around the arms and knotting to hold them into place. A short bit was left extra once the final knots were in place. Papyrus pulled the bent leg back a bit further, anchoring it to the arms with the last bit. Sans’s back was forced to arch to accept the position. A small, breathless moan escaped his living macramé piece. Lightly, he trailed his fingertips along the ribs that were exposed through the thick ropes, humming in appreciation at the tiny sounds that couldn’t be held back from his touch. “SANS, YOU’RE SO BEAUTIFUL LIKE THIS. THE WAY YOUR SOUL GLOWS THROUGH THE ROPES… IT’S TRULY BREATHTAKING.” Not waiting for a reply, he plucked at one of the ropes, letting the vibration tickle and thrum against his brother’s helpless form. The choked cry in response sent a jolt straight through his own cock.

The ropes through his ribcage were being pulled, forcing Sans to bend forward. He was just barely touching the ground with the tips of his phalanges now. The air of his brother walking past brushed against his backside, making him realize just how completely exposed and at the other’s mercy he was. He felt like he should be worried, that instinct should be kicking in and forcing him to struggle against the bindings. But instead, the tight squeeze of the ropes and the sound of his brother’s gentle footsteps against the cement made his entire form relax. A gentle buzz was forming in his head, eye lights dulling and beginning to fuzz along the edges.

Papyrus gripped the tailbone in his hand and gave it a couple smooth strokes. His brother only wiggled slightly at the sensation, moaning more than anything else. He had retrieved some blue electrical wire that he had cut from a nearby spool. Slowly, he laced it through the eight dorsal sacral foramina of the sacrum. He weaved the thin, plastic-coated wire around, creating a similar pattern to the one covering the empty space of his brother’s abdomen. With a sharp tug, he pulled the wire taut, tying it off against the webbing of rope around the bent leg.

The taller knelt down behind his brother, wanting to take in every detail from every angle. He committed each graceful bend and curve to memory. Particularly he loved the way the faint blue glow lit up the inside of the rope wall, dusting everything in a pale blue gleam. This was his. He created it. Sans was already the best and yet with his own hands he somehow managed to make him even better. He kept one hand on the bound hip, stroking soothing circles against it as he pushed the hem of his bottoms aside to stroke at his now freed cock. His hands ran down lower, feeling the faint shudder running through the femur as the leg struggled to stay in place. Leaning in, he bit at the inner expanse of white. The body barely shifted as the leg twitched up, the ropes holding the now completely hanging body in the same position.

Sans moaned again, eyes closing tight as he withered in his specially crafted bonds. Again the feeling of falling was denied and was instead replaced with complete trust and safety. He could feel his cock weeping, pre-cum dribbling down the length. Everything felt so good: mind, body, and soul. The older brother wanted desperately to be touched more, knowing at it could only feel even better from here. He groaned his brother’s name, bony fingertips poking and prodding at his member. He tried to thrust, to rut against the pressure. But the ropes held him so tightly in place; he could only merely squirm helplessly at his brother’s ministrations. “please… paps, sir, please… i need you…”

Feeling rather eager himself, Papyrus silently agreed with his brother’s plea. He stood himself back up to full height, dragging his fingers along the bones and bindings the whole time. Fingers gripped tightly at the ropes wrapped around the illiums, forcing them to dig into the bone underneath. Gradually, bit by bit, he watched his prick disappear into the tight, blue magic. With the ropes wrapped around and weaved together even around the back, Papyrus could not see their colors mixing together as he began to thrust. But just like with the blindfold yesterday, not being able to see it just made the feelings more intense. He moved the body leisurely, letting the ropes swing with the shifting weight. The light flutter of the pulsing walls against him was simply divine. As much fun as mindless humping was, this was a night of beauty and adoration. He pulled against one of the supporting ropes, raising his brother’s hips up higher. The change in position made his brother cry out and thrash against his bonds. The heat of the magic enveloping him grew, the pounding of the walls around him becoming more defined. Screw beauty, he wanted to get off. Papyrus was bucking his hips now roughly against the captured body, muttering incoherently as his brother sobbed joyfully. He reached down with one hand, grasping the blue shaft and jerking it in time to his swift movements. The body tensed and he could feel the rod throbbing in his hand as his brother found release. And now he could focus solely on himself. The younger brother wrapped his arms around his brother’s hips and plunged into the trembling heat repeatedly. His own peak was quickly reached. He pulled at the last moment, letting the cum splatter along the decorative knots and drip down to pool against the artistic weaves and twists of rope. He kept his position of leaning against his brother, letting his arms move up some to hug around the small chest. Papyrus sighed contently, enjoying the afterglow.

“hey… hey, paps.” Sans voice was still a little shaky.

Papyrus moved around to the front, wiping his brother’s face off with the edge of his Battle Body top. “YES, BROTHER?”

“i’m really glad we… _tied the knot_.”

The younger skeleton gave the grinning one a flat look of pure non-amusement. He turned and began walking away.

“hey, wait! papyrus, you can’t leave me here!”

“SANS, I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU THAT IF YOU MADE ANY ROPES PUNS THAT I WOULD LEAVE YOU HANGING.”

“but… you meant that **literally**?! i thought you meant you just weren’t going to let me cum! hey, com’on, paps! i was good this whole time, let me go!” He fruitlessly tried to struggle.

Papyrus opened the door, hand over the light switch as he turned to grin devilishly at his brother. Just before he turned out the light and shut the door to his brother’s curses, he simply said, “I’M _A FRAYED KNOT_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS AFTERCARE:
> 
> The door had not even clicked shut, just barely hanging open to make the room dark. Papyrus waited a brief moment, letting his brother's anger die down before he swiftly turned back into the room. He turned the light back on and smiled warmly at his brother as he slowly reapproached. The older brother sniffled slightly as he loosened the knots enough to get the smaller skeleton pulled back onto the ground. Just as much care was given to undoing the knots as what was put into making them. The loose ropes fell away, pooling at the pair's feet like pythons trapping their prey.
> 
> Once his arms were free, Sans grabbed his brother and buried his face against the broad chest. So many conflicting emotions were swirling in his mind, but soothing safety won out as a gentle hand stroked the top of his head. He looked up to meet his brother's kind, but stern eyes. He felt so much smaller under that gaze.
> 
> "NO MORE PUNS WHEN I'M IN CHARGE, OK?" Papyrus relaxed a bit and returned the hug. "I'M SORRY, THAT WAS A LITTLE DRASTIC. I SHOULDN'T HAVE TEASED YOU LIKE THAT." He trailed his hands down the body, massaging at the bones to make sure the magic flow underneath them hadn't been pinched or damaged. "IS EVERYTHING ELSE ALRIGHT? NO PAIN?" The taller skeleton leaned down to place a kiss on the head that just shook no. "GOOD BOY, LET'S GO GET SOME DINNER MADE UP AND I'LL PAMPER YOU THE REST OF THE NIGHT."
> 
> Sans nodded again, keeping his face buried. He knew Papyrus wouldn't actually leave him and now that he had his full mind about him it almost felt silly that he would even entertain that fear. Not that he was about to let his brother know that. A hot meal and full night of pampering sounded like a dream right about now. He let a small, devious grin twitch across his features... ' _sucker..._ '


	25. Day 24: Exhibitionism/Voyeurism (Sans/Papyrus; us!Papyrus/us!Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: topping from the bottom, light Master/slave, light collar, cam-sluts, oral sex, ecto-pussy, multiple genitals, fucked on table, dirty talk, masturbation, light frottage, referenced skull-fuck, sex contest, creampie
> 
> Word Count: 1603

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: [arukassmutfest](http://arukassmutfest.tumblr.com)

Sans played with the dice, wondering what his brother was cooking up this time. He had rolled a five and a three, meaning he had to submit yet again. It wasn’t so bad when he had some idea about what was going to happen. But when other monsters got involved it left him with too many unknown variables, which made his magic prickle unpleasantly within his bones. He tapped his fingers rhythmically against the table top, chin resting against the other hand as he waited for Papyrus to call for him. Right on cue, he could hear his brother’s voice beckoning for him. Not wasting time, Sans quickly teleported upstairs to land on the soft bed. The bedding softly poofed around him from the sudden drop of weight onto the springs, making it look completely disheveled. The smaller skeleton smirked at the irritated look on his brother’s face from the entrance he made. It was the older brother’s job to tease and he was the best damn big brother around.

Papyrus turned back to his computer, messing with the controls onscreen before sitting back with a triumphant look on his face. Looking back at him was a small window that was playing the feedback from his camera with only a tiny delay from real time. He turned his head, motioning to his brother to join him in the large chair.

Tilting his head in slight curiosity, the smaller monster hopped off the bed to climb up into his brother’s lap. He looked over the screen now that he had a better vantage point. There was a chat window up with a conversation started between “r0yalGb1ue” and “c00ld00de.” The two had been talking about getting ready with their cameras and brothers. He could guess who was who. A box popped up on the screen, r0yalGb1ue had invited them to start a video chat. There was three choices: decline, accept, or accept with video. Sans was shifted slightly as his brother reached out for the mouse, dragging it across the pad to click on the last button on the prompt. Suddenly a large video feed of Blueberry popped up on the screen.

Blue waved enthusiastically, sitting back to reveal that he was seated on his own brother’s lap. “HI GUYS! HOW WAS YOUR WEEKEND? OH, CAN YOU HEAR ME OKAY? I SHOULD HAVE STARTED WITH THAT.”

The larger skeleton waved back through his own camera at the other pair. “WE WENT TO VISIT RED AND SPENT SUNDAY TOGETHER.”

Rus gave a lazy smile, resting his chin against his little brother’s shoulder. “i heard you guys, _hung out_ yesterday.” He chuckled as he was answered with two sets of groans and a snicker. “anyways, so what’s the game you got planned for us?”

Sans turned back to look questioningly at his younger brother, curious as well to what was going on. Tension left his bones as long arms wrapped around him to hold him close.

“NYEH, WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A CONTEST. A BATTLE OF WIT AND TECHNIQUE! RUS AND I SHALL BE PLEASURING THE TWO OF YOU TO SEE WHO CAN REACH CLIMAX THE FASTEST – WITHOUT US TOUCHING! LOSER HAS TO TAKE EVERYONE OUT FOR DINNER AT THE RESORT IN HOTLAND.”

Blue reached up to place a hand behind his brother’s skull, the other draped around to rest against his brother’s on his waist. “I HOPE YOU’RE READY, SANSY. YOU’VE GOT QUITE A DISADVANTAGE GOING FOR YOU. NOT ONLY HAVE I HAD ALL DAY TO TEASE AND PREP MYSELF…” He grinned wickedly at the glare Sans gave him. “PAPYRUS CAN’T TALK DIRTY TO SAVE HIS LIFE, LET ALONE FOR A FREE DINNER. BESIDES, HE CAN’T SIT STILL FOR FIVE MINUTES, HOW IS HE GOING TO KEEP HIS HANDS TO HIMSELF AND DO NOTHING? PAPPY AND I WERE MADE FOR THIS.”

Shit. The smug little skeleton was right. Sans gave a pout to his brother and whispered, “what the hell were you thinking? do you **want** to lose?”

Papyrus placed his hands behind his head, leaning back against the chair to signal that he was ready to start. “NONSENSE, BROTHER. I WANTED TO SEE MY MASTER TAKE CHARGE AND CLAIM OUR VICTORY.” He tilted his head towards the computer screen. “BETTER GET STARTED, SIR.”

On the screen, the smaller Sans already had his eyes closed in pleasure. He was gripping at both of his brother’s hands now behind the skull. The other hand was stretched around two brightly colored cocks, stroking them feverously as he pumped his hips.

“mmm, that’s it lil bro. a good slut like you likes to be watched like this, huh? i saw you touching yourself all day when you thought no one was looking… or maybe you did know? did you keep yourself out in the open so that your big brother would be forced to peep in on your dirty little game?” Rus’s mouth was right next to the auditory canal of his brother, each lewd accusation tickling against his cranium.

Sans raised a brow ridge at the display. He had to think of something quickly or the other two would be done before they even started. He slipped off the lap and squatted under the desk. Quickly, he worked the Battle Body bottoms down and began to lap at the pubis. The small skeleton reached down into his own shorts, willing the magic to condense and form in his hand as he looked up at his brother. “fuck, paps… give me something to suck. master needs your cum so bad. i want you to fill up my tight, slutty cunt as your friends watch me ride your cock.” Instantly, the orange magic crackled and a thick, throbbing cock was being rutted against his face. The tip was poking the ridge just above his left socket. Sans had to close his eye so the leaking fluid didn’t drip down inside. “fucking freak, i bet you want to rape your master’s face just like blueberry did to you.” He let his tongue slither out, massaging the bottom of the shaft. “which is it? do you want my face or my cunt?” Sans adjusted himself a bit, sliding the whole down to the hilt inside of his mouth. He pressed his tongue flat against the bottom as he bobbed his head and sucked.

“your… your c-cunt, please.”

The smaller skeleton bit down a bit at the base, pulling away quickly when Papyrus thrusted up with a yelp. “answer correctly, or you get **n o t h i n g**.” Sans returned his hand to the shaft, stroking at it as he stared up at his brother through hooded eyes. His own cock had formed, but his fingers dipped down slightly lower now to stroke and work the magic. Slowly a dripping mound formed around his prodding digits. He leaned in and lapped at the bead of pre-cum that collected at his brother’s slit.

“PLEASE… **MASTER**. I WANT TO… CU-CUM IN MASTER’S… INSIDE OF…” Papyrus closed his eyes, fingers curling into fists as he threw his head side to side. He could hear the slick noises of Sans fingering himself, the squishy noises echoing inside of his head. His cock throbbed, wanting so badly to replace those fingers. “PLEASE LET PAPYRUS CUM INSIDE OF YOUR PUSSY, MASTER!”

Sans moved himself back up, this time facing his brother. He lined himself up and thrust down on the thick protrusion so that it reached deep inside of his conjured cunt. Small fingers wrapped around his own dick, squeezing tightly as he jerked himself off in a rhythm matching his hips. The other hand grasped tightly to his brother’s collar as he leaned back, angling himself to feel the head of the orange cock bottoming out inside of his magic. Tilting his head back, he stuck his tongue out at the other two before returning his focus back to his brother. “fuck, paps… you’re so good… i’m so close… watch your master fuck himself on your big, thick cock… fucking shit!” Sans’s body convulsed in this younger brother’s lap. The spasms sent thick ribbons of cum to coat both of the skeletons’ rib cages.

Taking this as his cue, Papyrus grabbed a hold of his brother’s hips and jumped up. He laid Sans out on the computer desk and thrusted into him madly. The rocking motion sent the camera tumbling down, swinging by its wire right in front of Sans’ face. The taller skeleton looked at the screen, seeing the other two still trying to reach their finish but also a delicious close-up of his fuck-stupid master’s blessed-out face. He held onto the hips tighter, the computer desk squeaking under the barrage of force. Finally, after just a few more deep rams into the wet, fluttering folds, Papyrus found his own release. His orgasm hit on a withdrawing stroke and orange cum dripped out the sides of the pulsating blue. He knelt down between his brother’s legs, using his tongue to push the cream filling back inside the hole. As he stood back up, he let his tongue slide along the length of the slit and flick at the clit – purring at the spasm his brother gave.

Just as Papyrus was readjusting his camera back into its proper position, the two on the other side came with synchronized cries. He folded his arms as smirked, weight shifted so his hip jutted out to the side. “CAN’T TALK DIRTY TO SAVE MY LIFE, HUH? I’LL BE EXPECTING AN APOLOGY WITH MY DINNER, BLUE!” And with that, the video feed was closed. Now, back to his appetizer…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some trouble deciding between a camera feed and fucking on their balcony... Obviously, cam-whoring won out. 
> 
> Are you guys liking these shorter chapters I'm busting out, or do you prefer the longer ones?
> 
> Next one should be longer. Hope you guys are ready for a party!


	26. Day 25: Boot Worship (Sans/Papyrus; others)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: cum licking, tongue action, sex in a group setting, light facial, light Master/slave, sharing boots
> 
> Word Count: 2747

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: [arukassmutfest](http://arukassmutfest.tumblr.com)

The house was filled with lively chatter as everyone once again came for a special visit. The furnishings in the room were left as normal, save for a couple extra chairs being brought in. The Fell brothers sat on the couch side-by-side, along with Rus who had Blueberry perched in his lap. Blackberry was seated ever so poised, legs elegantly crossed, in the computer chair that was brought down from Papyrus’ room. Q was knelt on the floor beside him, head resting in his Master’s lap as it was stroked lovingly. Sans and Papyrus were each in a wooden chair from the kitchen – Papyrus having insisted that the guest get the most comfortable of the furniture.

“what, no snacks this time?” Rus joked, receiving a light smack to the chest from his puffed-cheeked brother.

“YOU MADE FUN OF MY SNACKS LAST TIME!” Papyrus squawked. But being The Great Papyrus also meant being a great host, so he quickly retrieved some chisps and spider doughnuts for his guests.

“yeah, but i still ate them,” the slouched skeleton said with a shrug.

Blue rolled his eye lights over his brother’s teasing. Rus was still a bit sore about losing out on free food from the night before. “ANYWAYS… WHO’S TURN IS IT TODAY, PAPS? I’M SUPER EXCITED FOR YOU GUYS! ONLY A WEEK LEFT, HUH? ARE YOU GOING TO CONTINUE EVERYDAY AFTER THIS?”

Papyrus laughed, rubbing the back of his head. “NYEH HEH HEH… I DON’T KNOW, WE’RE JUST TRYING TO GET THROUGH RIGHT NOW FIRST. UM, WE ACTUALLY DIDN’T EVEN ROLL YET. WE WANTED TO WAIT UNTIL EVERYONE IS HERE.” He picked up the black plastic cup from the table and gave it a shake. It felt like there was more at stake this time with everyone watching him. What if everyone judged him for what he rolled? He gave a hard flick of his wrist when casting the dice; one nearly fell off the edge of the coffee table. Clack-clack-clack. They finally came to rest as a one and a six.

Boss groaned, throwing his head back and covering his eyes with one of his gloved hands. “YOU’RE KILLING ME! MUST I BE SUBJECTED TO **ALWAYS** SEEING MYSELF BEING HUMILIATED AND DEGRADED? I’M STARTING TO THINK THIS IS ONE OF YOUR LAME JOKES.”

Seizing the opportunity, Sans answered with a grin. “oh, it is. red actually helped us to get some loaded dice. says that havin’ you watch paps really gets the motor running.” He winked at the two jaw dropped skeletons. The sight of the two edgy brothers fighting was completely worth the lecture he’d be getting from Papyrus later. And of course Papyrus took it upon himself to patch up the whole mess he started. He had to wipe the tears from his eyes after a while to see the look of outrage of the younger brother on the couch, head turned and limbs crossed. A faint red glow was starting to form – maybe he hit the nail on the head a little too hard.

Blue hopped off of his brother’s lap and stretched out a bit before looking around the group. “SO ARE WE READY TO GET THIS PARTY STARTED OR WHAT?”

“oh, whoops… sorry, bro… i don’t have any boots. guess we can’t play along.” Rus dramatically sighed, looking anywhere but at his brother’s angry pout.

“QUITE ALRIGHT, YOU CAN BORROW ONE OF MINE.” Boss motioned for Red to grab his bag that was sitting beside the end of the couch. “I WAS HOPING THAT SANS WOULD FINALLY BE GIVING OUT THE ATTENTION TODAY AND HAD HOPED TO OFFER SOMETHING WITH A LITTLE MORE FLAIR FOR HIS PARTNER TO WEAR. BUT I SUPPOSE YOU CAN USE THEM INSTEAD. THOUGH I MUST POINT OUT THAT YOUR BROTHER WEARS BOOTS.” A smug look stretched across the tall skeleton’s face as he received a glare.

“OH NO, I COULD NEVER ASK PAPY TO DO THAT!” Blue stuck his hands out in front of him, shaking them along with his head to deny the option with his entire body.

Papyrus was starting to get orange in the face, a nervous chuckled escaping as he regarded all of his guests gathered around. “I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO BE THE ONLY ONE DOING THIS.” He startled slightly when he receiving a giant huge from a little blue skeleton.

“WE COULDN’T JUST LET YOU HAVE ALL THE FUN!” Eye lights transformed into stars as Blue held his hands into fists. “AND I REALLY WANNA TRY THIS OUT, TOO!” They transformed into hearts now, hands coming up to cup his cheek bones. “PAPY ALWAYS DID SAY THAT I LOOK BEST ON MY KNEES.”

Papyrus visibly relaxed, not having even realized himself that he had tensed up. Now that he knew he wasn’t going to be the complete center of attention it really eased his mind about the task at hand. “WELL, I DON’T THINK BOOTS ARE ACTUALLY NECESSARY. SANS DOESN’T HAVE ANY BOOTS EITHER, IN FACT…” Papyrus glanced over at his brother, but then did a double take. Somehow, during the conversation Sans had procured one of his extra pairs of boots from his closet upstairs and was now wearing them along with a Cheshire Cat grin. “WELL… I GUESS NOW HE DOES.” He fidgeted a bit before looking over at Q and Blackberry. “YOU’VE BEEN RATHER QUIET, SIR.”

Blackberry raised one of his brow ridges, contemplating the question. “I’VE JUST BEEN ENJOYING THE COMPANY. IT’S RATHER ENTERTAINING SEEING NOVICES FIND THEIR WAY.” He leaned over, hooking a finger into the collar of his older brother. “READY TO SHOW THEM HOW IT’S DONE, PET?”

Q nodded enthusiastically before he was released. He carefully took the top leg and held it in his hands. “of course, m’lord.” He extends out his light orange tongue, running the flat side of it up the sole of the boot. It serpentines around the sides of the outsole, cleaning the welt crevices around the edges where the rubber sole meets the leather. He moans slightly when the foot is shifted, pressing the toe against his eye socket. The tallest skeleton moves his tongue back down, swirling it along the length of the sharp heel before sucking it in. The foot rocks slightly against his face, moving the heel lewdly in and out of the mouth.

“NO MORE HANDS.” The small dominate pulls his foot out of the grasp, and repositions it as he had before. He smiles, patting the other’s head as Q leans down to start lapping against the leather by starting at the toes and working his way up. “SO ARE YOU JUST GOING TO WATCH, OR ARE YOU GOING TO START SERVING AS WELL?”

Papyrus had a hard time pulling his eyes away from the display. He wasn’t sure who the comment was directed at, but a quick look around at the other two Sanses already at work quickly let him know that the question was for him. His body quivered slightly, bones softly clacking together as he knelt down in front of his older brother. He knows he’s the one who suggested all of this, even being so bold as to invite everyone over, but now that the task was right in front of him it was almost a little scary. Bony fingertips trailed up and down the red boots, feeling the smooth rubber. Slowly he leaned down, tongue inching out. It just barely touched against the top rim. He looked up at his brother, gaining confidence from the love-filled stare he found there. Gently, he took the leg in his hands – one resting under the knee and the other under the arch of the boot. His tongue continued along the rim, the texture of smooth rubber on one side conflicting against the fuzzy cotton on the other. There was a faint taste of his own sweat there. Somehow, the boots being his own made this even more depraved.

Over on the couch, the other two sets of brothers appeared to be enjoying themselves… Kinda. Boss was reclined back with his arms behind his head and resting in Rus’s lap. He was watching with barely cracked open eyes at Red who was holding one of his legs high up in the air and lavishing attention to the back of the shaft of the pointed, red leather boot. Boss hummed in appreciation of the look of drunken bliss on his older brother’s face, making the material shine with his excessive red magic.

Rus on the other hand didn’t seem to know what to think or feel at the moment. His face was flashing through every emotion as he held a death grip to the couch cushion below him. He wasn’t so naive as to not know what the small gray flakes were being collected up by the soft, blue tongue; Underfell was a tough universe to deal with. He was talked into putting on the Boots that Boss had offered and Blue was licking at them like it was his favorite flavor of Nice Cream. And don’t even get him started on the sounds! Each moan and breathy, shuddering groan was making his cock throb painfully in the tight confines of his pants. It felt wrong letting his little brother do something so disgusting as to lick a dirty, worn boot – but it looked so right. His brother really did look best on his knees, worshiping every inch of Rus and making those sexy noises deep in his throat. Even in such a submissive position, his eyes looked predatory and dangerous; they sent a chill up the older brother’s spine.

The younger, orange skeleton focused back on his own task. He wasn’t quite ready to push himself to attempting the underside of the boot. Maybe if it was San’s own boot…? Hmm, Sans in boots… A dreamy smile crossed his face as he move over to the other foot, tongue pushing its way under the edge of the straps. Images of Sans in his very own tight boots, thigh high and glistening. He would gladly clean every inch of those, squirming as they forced pressure against his body… He couldn’t suppress a shudder, eyes shutting tight for a brief moment as he grounded himself back into reality.

Sans extended his free leg, tilting Papyrus’s head back by lifting his chin with the toe box of the boot. “are you enjoying this, little bro? do you like cleaning master’s boots?” He couldn’t help but chuckle at the display his brother made, orange tongue sticking out as he panted and blurry eye-lights flickering with the wisp of magic flowing from one. Sans leaned down, pressing their mouths together. He mumbled praises into the kiss between swipes of his tongue. The taste he found was almost indescribable. There was a grittiness to it and a faint taste of plastic, but nothing compared to the pure essence of his brother’s love. The small skeleton broke the kiss quickly and looked over to the side, having heard a howl of pain.

“fuck! m’lord… please… it hurts! let me submit, please!” Q was squirming under his master’s small form. The small red boot was pressed roughly into the exposed, orange member, compressing the glowing bulge between his legs.

“NO, NO. IT HAS BEEN FAR TOO LONG SINCE I HEARD YOU CRYING.” Blackberry ground his foot down more harshly, drawing out another scream. “AND DON’T PLAY SO COY WITH ME, MUTT. I CAN FEEL HOW MUCH YOU’RE ENJOYING THIS. ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE A MESS ON MY NEWLY CLEANED SHOES, MUTT? I’M SURE EVERYONE WOULD LOVE TO SEE YOU CLEANING THEM YET AGAIN.” He pulled the foot back slightly, just enough that he could stroke the prick with the sole of his boot.

Blueberry was getting rather excited from watching and listening to everyone else. He climbed up into his brother’s lap, straddling the legs and rubbing himself off against Rus’ pelvis. His expressive eye lights were formed into solid stars as he begged for his brother’s cock. Light blue tongue swirled and molested the cervical vertebra as the taller skeleton made quick work of their pants. Blue’s back arched as he gasped, the penetration slowly drawn out as the ecto-flesh was forced into him.

Nothing was going slow for Boss and Red. The smaller skeleton apparently had enough of being subservient. He had pulled his brother to sit upright on the couch and had him practically folded in half. He smiled wickedly as the taller brother, even as he continued to bathe the red leathered boots with his tongue. Their eye lights were focused completely on each other, ignoring the rest of the world. Red was thrusting mercilessly into the pliant, dark-red entrance; even as he wrapped his hand around his brother’s fist, wordlessly encouraging him to jack-off beneath him.

Seeing that everything was fine, Sans returned his attention back to his own brother. He pulled the lithe skeleton up easily and moved them over to the couch. Not wasting any time with words, the blue skeleton pushed the taller one down over the arm-rest. He crouched down behind the splayed out form, hands roaming and teeth nipping at the hidden bones tucked out of view below the blue material. With a wicked glint in his eye, Sans bit down roughly at the fabric and twisted his head – tearing a sizable hole to expose his brother. Papyrus tried to pull away, but the older brother was able to thwart that attempt easily enough with solid pressure to the lower spine. He rubbed against the backbone soothingly as his younger brother whimpered, using his other hand to line himself up against the entrance. A couple teasing strokes and breaches was enough to get the guard-in-training to start begging for it. Gripping onto the iliac crests in each hand, Sans plunged himself in harshly.

Papyrus cried out, phalanges digging into the upholstery as he garbled out countless “thank you”s. His body rocked on the edge of the couch as Sans plunged into him. His face was right next to the throbbing prick of his edgier counterpart. His eye lights bobbed, watching the set of hands stroking the red length off. He was caught slightly off guard when orgasm hit his double, forcing the ejaculation to spray over his face. Blood red steaks dripped down his face, the magic leaving tingles along his bones in their wake. There was barely a moment to enjoy it for himself before Red was leaning over, holding his skull between small hands and licking the remnants away. Papyrus couldn’t help but compare himself to the boots that had just been receiving the same treatment moments before. The very idea of it sent a shudder through his bones right down to his core. His body tensed and he spilt his own seed, right against the side of the couch. One more thrust and he could feel the warmth rushing inside of him as Sans reached his peak as well.

Q had finished off earlier thanks to Black’s boot. He was down on all fours, cleaning away all traces of his release with his tongue. His backside wiggled in the air as this orange tongue lapped away all of his dirty cum from his Master’s perfect boots. His sockets were half-lidded as he gazed up at his brother, seeing the small smile pulling at the corners of his jaw. He wanted nothing more than for his younger brother to use him to competition, but he would have to wait. Good boys always get rewarded after all.

Rus and Blueberry were the last ones to cum. The smaller one had formed part of an ecto-body around his lower half. The pudgy, round booty smacked noisily against the hard bones of his brother. Fingertips dug into the phantom flesh as Rus ground his teeth together. The small, blue form bounded spastically not so much as following a rhythm as just mindlessly fucking. After just a few more slick slips, the two brothers came together, clinging tightly to each other as the orgasm racked their bodies and made the bones clack together in reverberation.

Now that everyone was sated, Papyrus really didn’t know what to do. All the skeleton monsters were slowly coming back down from their highs and adjusting themselves back into more proper seating arrangements. Once just really didn’t seem like enough. He wondered to himself if the others could be sweet talked into a round two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun one. I hope you guys enjoyed seeing the whole gang back together! Even if they are keeping to themselves >.>;


	27. Day 26: Shotgunning (Sans/Papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeleton sex is fucking weird, man...
> 
> Warnings: drug use, excessive pun-ishment, external internal organ stimulation, internal handjob, frottage/dual hand-job, autofellatio, overstimulation, passing out, somnophilia, bare-bones sex/non-ecto-parts penetrative sex
> 
> Word Count: 2944

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: [arukassmutfest](http://arukassmutfest.tumblr.com)
> 
> Sorry this one took so long, I was knocked out with a cold. If I wasn't busy with work and family responsibilities, I was sleeping. I love you NyQuil!

Wednesday night and the two brother’s were curled up together on the couch. Sans’ lazy demeanor was apparently rubbing off on Papyrus. He was laying between his brother’s femurs, head resting in the older skeleton’s lap with a content smile on his face as San’s stroked the top of his skull soothingly. Sans had rolled a three and a six and Papyrus happily fetched the items at his elder’s request.

Sans hadn’t touched the stuff in a long while, but still kept the paraphernalia about if he ever decide to dabble again. Luckily Rus was always carrying, so he was able to easily pick up enough for a couple hits to share. He held up the baggy with dried leaves inside with his free hand to give it a final inspection. Not that he didn’t trust his brother’s laid-back doppelganger, but that didn’t mean he trusted the dealer that Rus bought from. Sans gave his brother a gentle tap to get him to sit up, receiving a small whine in response. He reached over and grabbed the blue, blown-glass bong off the table and sat it between his legs. He shook his head as he started tearing off small pieces and tapping the weed into the bowl. “where did you even learn about this? i didn’t even know it had a name.”

Papyrus watched the deft fingers at work, not even looking up to answer. “BLUE, OF COURSE. HE SAYS IT’S THE ONLY WAY TO GET HIS BROTHER TO RELAX ENOUGH TO TRY ANYTHING NEW. DOESN’T CARE MUCH FOR IT, BUT STILL RECOMMENDED THAT EVERYONE SHOULD GIVE IT A TRY SOMETIME.”

A noise of acknowledgement was all Sans could really muster at that. It was what he had figured really. It was nice that Papyrus had a friend to talk to about this stuff, but the pang of jealousy was still there. He set the baggie down and retrieved his black lighter, decorated with tiny skulls in different colors. He chuckled a bit as Papyrus started climbing closer, getting fidgety and anxious.

Eye lights immediately focused on the flame that popped up from the lighter. It danced and weaved, casting small shadows. Papyrus followed the light, watching it descend down to the small pile of green and brown. He looked up slightly, noting how Sans bowed his head down and wrapped his teeth around the top of the glass cylinder. A weird noise, like bubbles being blown in a thick milkshake, grew inside of the apparatus. He looked back down, tilting his slightly as the flame was sucked down into the small hole. The leaves blacked, turning to ash as the edges were aglow with bright orange. After a long moment, Sans moved the glass back over to the table, his cheeks puffed out slightly as his teeth were held tightly shut. He opened his mouth to ask what was going on, he thought he was supposed to get sometime from the tube as well. But before the words could even form, teeth were pressed firmly against his. They opened up slowly, forcing his opened as well from the pressure.

The smoke **burned** on the way down through the whole long, deep breath. He could feel it swirling and trying to be absorbed by his own magic. It almost felt like breathing in the air of hot-land, but heavier. The taste wasn’t that great, but what do you expect from burning leaves? It was definitely smoother than some batches he had back when he was younger and desperate. San’s magic buzzed and tingled as he held in the smoked, but the real jolt came from seeing his brother’s teeth spreading slightly, like an invitation. He closed his eyes and pressed forward, breathing out and pushing the smoke back up and through his spread teeth. He was thankful that it had cooled down, not wanting his brother to unnecessarily deal with the negative aspects of this pastime. Small hands reached up, cupping the square jaw and closing it so that the smoke could settle itself inside of its new host. Sans pulled back slowly, eyes slitting open to drink in the dazed look on his brother’s face. The calm was already starting to settle in his bones when his brother started having a coughing fit. He at least had the decency to cover his mouth and try to hide his snicker. Maybe “confused” would have been a better term than “dazed” to describe Papyrus.

“SANS, YOU BLEW SMOKE INTO MY MOUTH!”

“uh… yeah? that’s what you asked for… shotgunning… remember?”

“YES BUT… IT’S IN **MY** MOUTH! AFTER BEING IN YOURS! THAT DOESN’T SEEM VERY SANITARY.”

Sanitary…? Of all the things… Sans couldn’t hold it back, his whole body shook as he barked with laughter. They have been dealing with bodily fluids from themselves and others – some even complete strangers – and **this** was the line? “it’s plenty _sans_ itary, paps…” He wiped at the droplets of liquid magic gathering at the corner of his sockets, laughing harder at the appalled look on his brother’s face.

“SANS, THAT’S -!” A chuckled squeaked out and Papyrus quickly covered his mouth, eyes wide. He shook his head as his brother grinned at him. Sans nodded slowly and he shook his head harder. Sans pulled his hand away and he tried to beg, but the giggles wouldn’t let him get the words out as Sans continued his assault.

“i’ll be _blunt_ , it’s about _high_ time you started enjoying my jokes, bro. you have to admit, i really have the competition _smoked_ when it comes to material. i’m glad i _weed_ ed out the worst ones before we started. you have _high_ standards and i’m not one to just _blow smoke_. i wouldn’t want you to have a _bud_ time. i’m a real one _hit_ wonder. you could say that i’m the star of the super _bowl_. my contract at mtt-resort says i should be charging you to hear these, about _four-twenty_ a pop. if you really don’t like these, you just gotta _pipe_ up. i _doobie_ -lieve smoking together was a _joint_ decision. if we keep going, maybe we’ll become _herb_ ivores. we can always get more from the rocks, they’re always _stoned_. if you get the munchies after this, we can always _bake_ some more.”

Papyrus was starting to cry he was laughing so hard, arms wrapped around his sides as he wiggled on the couch and gasped for air. This body was alight with orange magic burning hot through his bones. His brother had finally stopped with the onslaught of puns and the uproar was able to calm down to twinkling titters. He sighed, nuzzling against his brother’s shoulder with only the occasional snigger sneaking out between his words. “YOU KNOW, I DON’T EVEN THINK THIS IS AFFECTING ME AT ALL. I FEEL COMPLETELY NORMAL.”

Sans rolled his eye lights,but didn’t argue as he was picking up the bong and lighter to finish off the bowl with another long draw. The pleasant buzz from the first hit numbed the burn for the second. He didn’t hold this one was long, grabbing Papyrus by the metal loop of his collar and crushing their teeth together. He pulled at the lower jaw, prying it open to blow the smoke in directly down the throat. He kept their mouths together, letting his summoned tongue stroke against the inside of this little brother’s maw. Soft mewls of pleasure were accented by the weak coughing of the other. The small scientist moaned gratefully as his brother’s tongue starting twining around his own. He pulled of the collar again, his other arm snaking around to force their bodies together as close as possible after discarding the bong – careful not to spill the water inside.

Without realizing it, Papyrus’ body had already solidified his magic in his lower regions. It wasn’t until he started mindlessly rutting against his brother’s legs that he noticed. When Sans let go, he pulled away slightly; eye lights following the twisty spirals of smoke rising between them. His bones tingled, causing him to shudder as Sans traced his fingertips up and down his frame slowly. The taller skeleton pulled at his clothes, shedding them quickly as his magic continued to burn under the surface thanks to the drug being absorbed. He held his hands up, investigating the scraping sound of his phalange bones rubbing together. It was almost like it was echoing inside of his skull, why wasn’t Sans saying anything about his hands being so loud? He looked over at Sans between his flexing fingers, but forgot what he was even going to ask him as he saw the lazy grin and eye lights focused on him.

Slowly, Sans stroked at himself through the black material of his shorts. His brother was just so cute, twitching about nervously as his body tried to adjust to the new sensations. He could only imagine what the lithe body would be going through if it took the hits directly – maybe another time. Fingers skillfully worked the material aside, freeing his shaft to the open air to be wrapped up and pumped methodically. Sans sighed, rocking his hips up to meet his hand as he raked his eyes over his brother’s body. Papyrus almost had a heavenly glow, his magic shining from the inside out and bones covered in a thin sheen of orange sweat. And the best part was, this innocent little angel was his to defile and dirty as he wished. A moan tore from his throat, back arched and free hand reaching back to grab at the arm rest of the couch to keep himself grounded at the thought. “oh, paps… shit… i want you to ride me… i want you to fuck yourself on my cock…”

Nodding eagerly, Papyrus maneuvered himself to straddle his brother’s waist. He had honestly been thinking the same thing – well, that and a million other things at once. Like how the air could feel so breezy and if water could ever feel dry. But those things weren’t important now! He shook his head, trying to physically cast away all thoughts but those of his beloved brother and what they were doing. Ha… _doing_. He giggled slightly, reaching down to position the head of the cock against his entrance. Without much effort, he slid down slowly until the shaft was completely sheathed inside of his ecto-flesh. Papyrus placed his hands on either side of Sans’ head, holding his weight against the arm of the couch as he peered down. His orange pseudo-muscles were wrapped tightly around the blue member, twitching slightly at the feeling of being filled. He bent down more, extending out his tongue, wiggling it fruitlessly.

“paps… papyrus… what are you doing?” The tight heat was truly heavenly, but his brother’s actions were slightly concerning. Maybe fucking while high for Papyrus’ first time wasn’t such a good idea.

Papyrus looked up at his brother, he tried to answer but had to stop and remember to pull his tongue back into his mouth to be understood. “IT LOOKS SO GOOD… I WANT TO SUCK IT, TOO.”

Sans closed his eyes, grunting as he shifted his hips. Fuck was that a picture to have. He moved a bit, pushing back into the cushions and then back up inside of the tight heat. It wasn’t practical, maybe not even possible, but fuck if they weren’t going to try! His sockets slowly reopened as he took his brother’s hands in each of his. The smaller skeleton positioned the larger hands down to rest on either side of his hips. He reached up, holding his brother’s skull for a moment – letting his thumb rub against the temple as he gazed into the depths of the other. He pushed down, guiding the head back down to try again.

Bones creaked and popped as the cartilage disks moved in new ways. It wasn’t very comfortable for Papyrus, but the pain barely registered as more than a burn against his spine as it bowed more. His brother’s hands moved down to his shoulders, pushing down to help his body bend unnaturally far. The heady scent of their aroused magic was filling his nasal cavity, making his vision swim. Orange tongue stuck out again, the tip just barely able to brush against the outer wall of his conjured pouch of flesh. The feeling though was intense even in that brief touch. The jolt forced his head away in reflex, though he wanted nothing more than for it to get closer. Then, almost as is Sans could hear his thoughts, Papyrus felt one of the hands return to the back of his skull and he was pushed down more. The joints popped as his body was forced to arch more, the burn brightening up his spine all the way up to his neck. He could reach more now, able to take the tip of the member into his mouth and wrap his tongue along the shaft. His body tried to jerk away again, but Sans held him tightly in place. The tall skeleton couldn’t do much moving in this position, limiting the amount of pressure he could vary to the summoned organs. Long fingers reached down and joined the tongue in wrapping around the mixture of blue and orange. They both yelped, hips bucking together as the sensitive flesh was gripped tightly.

Sans couldn’t help but release his hold on Papyrus, hands shooting down to grip the tantalizing hips grinding into his. Eye lights had disappeared from the shock of the intensity. He just needed Papyrus to **move**. He blinked a few times, trying to clear the fog from his mind as the hand worked over their physical union. Deep gasps of air only did so much to cool his magic now pulsating through his entire frame. Papyrus was sitting back up now and he wondered faintly how much further he could push his brother’s stimulation. With a shaky hand, he pulled away from one of the hips and pushed the orange member back. Droplets of pre-cum rubbed against metacarpals pumping the flesh. Sans was a little bit proud that he didn’t even have to explain it; Papyrus immediately grabbed his own dick to fist alongside the magic-wrapped blue one.

Papyrus threw his head back, letting out a shuttering groan as he jerked the two cocks together. The feeling was almost overwhelming and he babbled nonsensically to try an express his joy to his partner. He only faintly made out the sound of smothered bubbles popping before he was pulled down again to have smoke blown into his open mouth. Sockets fluttered, eye lights not even really seeing through the literal and figurative haze he was experiencing. Something told him to “move,” but he couldn’t make out if it was his own mind or his brother’s words. His hips rose and fell sharply, the intensity spiking as his brother’s thick rod moved within him. Everything became white-washed as he shuddered, falling backwards limply as he reached a violent climax.

The older brother sat up, tapping his brother with his toes. When the other didn’t stir, he looked around the room, seeking some kind of answer. He was still, **really** horny, but Papyrus didn’t exactly consent to keep going… Sans’ libido won out and he shimmied his way out from under the larger frame. The entrance had dissipated almost instantly when his little brother had passed out, so he needed to get a bit creative. The blue wisps of magic grew brighter as he concentrated, his member’s girth increasing rapidly. He pulled the long legs up, draping them over his shoulders as he positioned himself. The head of his engorged cock pressed against the bottom of the pelvic inlet. The tailbone scrapped roughly along the underside as he thrust forward. The bones creaked under the force, resisting against the thickness pushing against them. Sans’ tongue lolled out to the side, excess magic dripping down from it to splatter drool along his brother’s sternum and ribs. The physical pressure was a completely new sensation that Sans was quickly becoming addicted to. A tiny part of his mind told him that he should be ashamed, he was practically raping his baby brother right now; but that voice was drowned out by the demand to go faster, to go harder, to come, to defile his precious angel. His cock throbbed painfully, being pinched roughly between the bones of the pelvis as those dirty thoughts continued. Should he be concerned that his brother still wasn’t responding even as he pounded away, bones clanking loudly and echoing through the room? Sans curled in on himself, growling out like a feral animal as he reached his own orgasm, strings of translucent blue decorating the inside of his brother’s ribs and spine. He collapsed against the body below him, folding the legs up and pinning them under his weight as he panted harshly to catch his breath.

Papyrus shifted a little bit, adjusting to the added weight. He had came back around a bit ago, but wanted Sans to have a chance to finish. Now that he was done, they could get back to a more urgent matter. He poked at his brother’s skull until he lifted it up enough so their eye lights could meet. He took a deep breath, steeling himself for what had to be said. Apparently the seriousness of the matter had Sans concerned as well because he was sitting back up, jaw clenched tight. “SANS… I’M HUNGRY.”

The two skeletons collapsed back together in a fit of giggles on the couch. The serious matter of munchies will be taken care of eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the hardest chapters for me to write. This is one of the few kinkshames I have :( I don't like smoking of any kind and have seen negative effects of weed on people close to me. I've tried it before and it's just not for me. Keep in mind that it is illegal in most places. People can loose their jobs over this stuff. As long as you are responsible with it and not hurting anyone, party on. 
> 
> That being said, we're getting close to the end my friends! Four more chapters until the BIG FINISH! the pairing will still be decided by the dice, but I would still love to know if anyone has any suggestions. Maybe a kink to revisit? Or one that wasn't included on the list? I have some ideas, but I can always be persuaded.


	28. Day 27: Branding (Papyrus/Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: light medical drug use, sex toy (magic wand), pain, masochism, bondage, light humiliation mentioned, knife play, blood play, praise kink, lover's spat, fluffy end, facial, cum ingestion, ecto-vag, cunnilingus, hand-job, (orgasm) edging, passing-out, over-stimulation, light Master/slave
> 
> Word Count: 7107
> 
> I hope this is worth the wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: [arukassmutfest](http://arukassmutfest.tumblr.com)
> 
> Should have done this before, but a few shout-outs for inspiration...  
> [PurrfecktlySinful](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8018797) for following pretty much the same schedule I am with this Challenge. Whenever I see her update it makes me want to keep going, too.  
> [undertalefruitsalad](http://archiveofourown.org/series/488953) and [AngeliaDark](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6702073) for their wonderful portrayals of the Swapfell brothers and BDSM exploration  
> [vidoxi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6926257) for delightfully sinful torture and overall roughhousing  
> [Birdteeth](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdteeth/pseuds/Birdteeth) for the idea of Papyrus mispronouncing medical terms :P I had to use it!
> 
> And to everyone who took the time to leave kudos, bookmark the story, and also leaving comments. You are wonderful and the true inspiration! I am writing because I love it, but I (like so many other authors) update so much faster with your responses and seeing the joy my writing brings to you. Thank you, all of you. And thank you for the patience and understanding of why I am taking so long with this. I am truly blessed.  
> A super special shout for those that comments so often:  
> [galaxyskeleton](http://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyskeleton/pseuds/galaxyskeleton), [Occulttale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Occulttale/pseuds/Occulttale), [Candle_Star](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Candle_Star/pseuds/Candle_Star), [Kittythattalks](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittythattalks/pseuds/Kittythattalks), [ChillyChelly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyChelly/pseuds/ChillyChelly), [MissEriLovesCompany](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEriLovesCompany/pseuds/MissEriLovesCompany), [SkylerSkyhigh](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh), [SansIsAPrettyGirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SansIsAPrettyGirl/pseuds/SansIsAPrettyGirl), and [SkeleDragonStar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeleDragonStar/pseuds/SkeleDragonStar).  
> I blush and giggle when I see names pop-up of those that I follow and love the works of thinking - how can they possibly like this shit enough to let me know that they do?!

“well… fuck…” The skeleton brothers looked down at the dice, a one and three looking back at them. Sans was rubbing nervously at the back of his neck, eye lights never wavering from the black dots. Slowly his hand trailed down, coming to rest on the table top to join the other. The white eye lights constricted into pinpricks as he looked up at his brother. A few blue droplets peppered his face, breaking out in a nervous sweat. “paps… i don’t do pain well… i don’t know if i can do this for you…”

Papyrus frowned slightly, deep in thought. His fingers clenched and loosened as he poured through troubleshooting ideas. He tilted his head slightly. “WHAT ABOUT THAT GAS YOU USED ON ME?”

“it wears off after a few hours. i’d need something for a few days.”

“YOU DON’T HAVE ANYTHING ELSE?”

Sans leaned down, holding his head in his hands by the temples with elbows resting on the table. He shook his head negatively, “i’m not that kind of doctor. i shouldn’t even have what i _do_ have… any drug found is supposed to be turned over to the crown to be redistributed for healing.”

“I GOT IT!” Papyrus yelled, slamming his hands down onto the tabletop and startling his older brother. “WE JUST NEED SOME MORE-FIN LIKE THEY USE IN THE HUMAN DOCUMENTARIES.”

“the fu… more-fin?”

“YEAH, THEY GIVE THEM A SHOT OF IT AND THEN THERE ISN’T ANY PAIN!”

“oh, morphine.”

Papyrus rolled his eyes, a faint orange blush dusting his keeps. “SHUT UP, THAT’S WHAT I SAID,” he grumbled out.

Sans shook his head, “i can’t just go around asking for morphine. drugs are only given out for healing, remember? can’t really just go knocking on alphys’ door and tell her i need drugs to put up with you burning my arm. best we got is the naproxen i got for when undyne gets to rough.” Sans sat up a bit, hands moved down to cup his chin. “does that work well at all for you?”

The tall skeleton looked away shying, scratching at his lower jaw. “I WOULDN’T REALLY KNOW, BROTHER. I NEVER USED IT. I KINDA LIKED HOW IT FELT.” Papyrus frowned at the small chuckle his brother gave, which just caused the smaller skeleton to laugh louder. “IT’S NOT LIKE THE FACT THAT I LIKE PAIN IS NEW KNOWLEDGE TO YOU, BROTHER!”

Sitting back in his chair, Sans gave a short sigh once he calmed down. “no offense pap, but that’s kinda sick. does she know you wanted to _sword_ fight instead?”

“OH MY GOD, SANS! DON’T KINKSHAME ME! AND, **NO** I DO **NOT** WANT TO DO ANYTHING OF THE SORT WITH HER.” Papyrus crossed his arms in a huff, looking down at the floor.

“if it helps any, i did say no offense,” Sans said very unhelpfully with a shrug. The petite monster crossed his own arms, trying to think of a plan of action. In all honesty, he was expecting to be doing this to Papyrus – not the other way around. But the dice seemed to rather like keeping them on their toes… He looked up at the sound of wood scraping along their tiled kitchen floor, seeing his brother standing up with fists clenched at his sides.

“YOU KNOW WHAT? FORGET IT.” Papyrus turned from his brother, tears prickling at his eye sockets that he didn’t want his brother to see. He trudged to the stairs, ignoring his brother calling after him and apologizing. His body wanted to run, but he refused. His body wanted to slam the door and scream, but he refused. His body wanted to bury itself into his bed and sob, but he refused. He laid on his back on the nicely made bed, the magic holding his bones together tense as the tears trickled down his skull. Sans called him sick… It hurt, but he wasn’t about to lose himself over it. Besides, he couldn’t let Sans see him in that kind of mess. As if on cue, Papyrus heard a knock at his door. He expected his brother to come in, privacy be damned. But instead there was a moment of silence before footsteps retreated. Good. He wouldn’t want to sicken his brother any more than he already has. A hand snapped up to his mouth, muffling out a choked sob as his sockets closed tightly. He wouldn’t break down; he refused.

\-----

Sans had fucked up. Majorly. He had only meant to tease his little brother and instead he out-right insulted the monster he loved and cherished the most. Fuck, what was wrong with him? He had spent the last few hours trying to figure out how to fix this. There was really only one way to do that; so he also had to talk himself into fixing it. Now he was standing outside of his brother’s bedroom door yet again. This was the fifth time now that he raised his hand to knock, the phalanges and carpals rattling against one another in midair. Yet again though, he was too much of a coward to face his brother. He dropped his hand back to his side and leaned forward to rest his head against the decorated door. The little skeleton growled in his throat, hating himself. Rounded skull beat itself repeatedly against the door as he grumbled insults at himself, each word punctuated by another wallop. “stupid, idiot, loser, dipshit, asshat, minger, fucktard, twat, douchebag-” He only stopped when he heard his brother addressing him, suddenly realizing that he was in fact knocking on the door with his self-abuse.

“What Do You Want, Sans?”

Slowly, the door opened and Sans moved inside. Papyrus was laid out on the bed – unbeknownst to the smaller skeleton, his brother hasn’t moved this whole time. Even as he walked over and knelt beside the racecar bed, the long limbed monster didn’t move. One arm was draped over his forehead as the other rested on his chest so that he could fiddle with the D-ring of his collar as he stared at the ceiling. Sans crossed his arms on the side of the bed frame, laying his head on top of them as he eyed over his brother. He took special note of the dried tear tracks; his soul feeling a disgusted pang at himself for causing them. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Sans worked up the nerve to speak. “paps?” He paused, but got no response. “i’m sorry… you picked a really lousy master and got stuck with a crappy brother to boot. i didn’t mean to hurt you. i’m… fuck, i’m scared, okay? i hate pain, it terrifies me. but… but i love you and i would do anything for you! so… i want to do this… for you… and for me…”

“I TOLD YOU TO FORGET IT, SANS. JUST… IDUNNO… GO TO BED, IT’S GETTING LATE. I’M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR ANYTHING ANYWAYS.”

“paps… um… _sir_?”

Papyrus blinked slowly before he turned his head to face his brother. His hand on the collar dropped down to the bed, bouncing slightly from the dead weight. Sans never called him that, unless they were playing. But he had just told him they weren’t so… what? His face held emotionless, even as he noticed the slight wiggle and blue tint to the bones.

“i… i went and got everything ready for you… sir. i even talked to alphys about it. heh, i nearly died i as so humiliated. i’m sure you would have had a good laugh at it. but, i told her what i needed and what it was for. she suggested we use a laser, but didn’t have one portable enough for me – us – to borrow. so… yeah… got the morphine and the Bunsen burner and everything… if you still want… to… mark me… as yours… um… and i called undyne to request tomorrow off for us. so… yeah…” Sans had sunk down gradually, hiding within himself. He was talking more to the floor than anything by the end of it. The blue glow of his embarrassment had worked its way up and around the back of his neck and skull by now and his bones rattled restlessly. He jumped slightly when a hand was placed on the back of his cranium. The small figure jerked back, sitting up to see his brother with a faint start of a smile.

“I’d like that.” 

Sans had taken Papyrus by the hand and lead him out the room. When they got down the stairs, it was just as Sans had said. The rough chair from the shed was brought in, along with some of the ropes that Papyrus had used on him before. The burner and striker were there on the coffee table, along with some different sizes and shapes of metal and a few locking pliers. A filled and capped syringe and bottle of clear liquid was also on the table. The pair stopped just a few feet away and stood for a moment.

After the short pause, Sans moved over and sat in the chair. He rested his arms on the arm rests and forced a nervous smile at his taller brother. This was what he wanted. Really. He didn’t want the pain, but he wanted the mark. The collar and key were nice, but this was something more… permanent. He sat in silence, watching his brother take stock of everything that he laid out. What he was expecting was to get started right away – what he was hoping, really. But instead he was granted the sight of his brother’s back as Papyrus turned to walk back up the stairs. He was left to fidget in his seat, scratching nervously at the wooden frame as he fought with his own body not to just run away. The inner battle was short lived when Papyrus reappeared, handing him a glass of water and a couple blue pills.

“I’D LIKE TO TRY SOMETHING IF YOU’D LET ME. REMEMBER WHAT BLACKBERRY SAID ABOUT CONDITIONING THE MIND ABOUT PAIN AND PLEASURE?” Papyrus paused at the frown Sans gave him, looking down at the floor between them. But when no argument or complaint was brought up, he continued. “IT IS A VALID THEORY AND I’D LIKE TO TEST IT OUT. THESE SHOULD TAKE THE EDGE OFF UNTIL WE’RE DONE. I WON’T LET IT HURT ANYMORE THAN NECESSARY. DO YOU TRUST ME, SANS?”

As much as the little scientist hated to admit it, research has supported the claims that the darker version of himself made. He rolled the oval shaped pills between his fingers, focusing on them as he weighed his options. On the one hand, Sans could demand the morphine and keep himself in a drug-induced daze until the burn marks heal over in a few days – likely not even remembering getting them. On the other hand, Papyrus seemed to have something planned and wouldn’t ever hurt him intentionally… kinda… In all technicality, that’s exactly what he was going to do. He narrowed his eye lights at the blue pills, before tilting his head back and tossing them into his open mouth to be quickly followed by the water from the glass. He gave a short nod and looked his younger brother in the eyes. “i trust you with my life, paps.”

Without any more delay, Papyrus picked up the ropes and set to work. The designs in his knots weren’t as articulate as the last time he used them, but they still held a simplistic beauty as the entwined through the bones and held his younger brother firmly in place. The greatest danger was Sans moving during the process and causing unintentional damage to an unprepared area. The younger skeleton didn’t rearrange his brother much; only turning the right arm over to expose the underside. The usual blue hoodie had been discarded a while ago, leaving just the t-shirt underneath to reveal the bare ulna and radius for the great artist to work with. The right arm was chosen since Sans’ dominate hand was the left; leaving him a better chance to recover with less pain as he went about his regular daily activities – as inactive as those activities may be.

When the larger monster turned away, Sans tested his bonds. He was completely stuck in place, not able to move at all. Even over his clothes, the ropes gave a gentle massage to the bones below each time he tried to move. He sighed contently, somehow feeling safer already in the firm grip his brother established with the bindings. Papyrus had turned back now, a white and green tube in hand. Sans recognized the menthol cooling gel, breath hitching slightly as a small glob was rubbed in an oblong pattern around his inner, right radius, down near the wrist. His magic instantly cooled and pricked at the surface of the bone where the medicine had been worked in.

After wiping off his hands, Papyrus positioned himself to kneel between his brother’s legs. Gently, barely touching, he let his fingertips ghost over the bones within his immediate reach. Patella, femurs, pelvis, vertebrae, floating ribs... Each one was stroked and tickled, forcing the owner’s breaths to come faster and more labored. The guard-in-training leaned down, eye-lights pointed up to hold the gaze of his brother as he nuzzled and licked at the fabric of the black shorts; nipping at the bone beneath and grinning at each little whimper and mewl of pleasure he drew from the helpless body. Without breaking contact, he reached down to the side of his boot and pulled out a dagger that he had talked Undyne into letting him train with. Slowly, he ran the flat side up the leg and brought it to rest at his brother’s pubis – pushing the point faintly down into the material. “I AM GOING TO NEED YOU TO SUMMON FEMALE PARTS FOR WHAT I HAVE PLANED, SANS.” He cooed out his praises softly, just above a whisper as Sans nodded and formed a blue mound right beneath the sharp metal. Bit by bit, the threads of the cloth broke apart as the metal slid through them to reveal the dripping slit inside. Papyrus leaned in further, sockets sliding shut as his tongue gave a long swipe to gather up the escaping juices that were dribbling out. Without even looking, he raised his hand to stab the dagger into the arm rest – right between the bones of his brother’s lower right arm. "THAT'S IT. GOOD BOY."

Sans gasped, eyes grown large as he tried to pull away from the glint of metal swiping down towards his hand. But the bindings held him fast, saving him from hurting himself. The thrill of it sent a pleasurable thrum through his body, rivaling that of what was created from his brother’s masterful tongue work. Once more he found himself lacking any control at the masterful hands of his brother… and enjoying it. He tried to shift his hips, to press into that warm heat, but the bindings dug into his body to hold him fast. The blue skeleton was left at the complete mercy of the other. All he could do was sit there and take it. The orange tongue danced over his outer folds, dipping in to slide along his inner walls and coax out one orgasm after another. It would bend and curve inside, then slither out, constricting and pulling to stroke at the tiny nub of magic on top. And the sounds! All of the wetness made each movement of pseudo flesh on pseudo flesh even more lewd. Papyrus was moaning against his cunt, lapping up the sweet nectar that never seemed to stop oozing out. Sans couldn’t focus, his body being forced to endure repeated climaxes in such a short amount of time. He was babbling nonsense by the time his little brother was finished eating him out. His magic was pulsating, buzzing right below the surface of his entire frame when he was finally given a chance to catch his breath.

Papyrus wiped his face off now, eye lights roaming over his handy work with great pride. But he wasn’t finished just yet; this was but a taste – a preparation for his master plan. He stood up now, discarding the towel as he moved around to the back of the chair. Draping his arms around his brother’s body, he rested his chin on the small shoulder. The tips of long fingers scratched faintly against the white bone, forcing a small shudder and moan from his captive. Papyrus laid his arms on top of his brother’s, weaving his fingers between to grasp his hands as he nuzzled into Sans’ neck. “JUST LOOK AT HOW PERFECT YOU ARE, BROTHER. NOT A SINGLE SCRATCH OR SCAR ANYWHERE. BEAUTIFUL. PRISTINE. FLAWLESS. COMPARED TO YOU, I LOOK A RIGHT MESS…”

The smaller monster rolled his head to the side, fuzzy eye-lights trying to refocus on what his brother was asking him to take in. He’s ashamed for a brief moment, never really noticing just how many dents, chips, and cracks decorated his brother’s bones. But yet, they made him look even more handsome. He knew about the ones from about a week and a half ago; he had intimate knowledge of them. The pitting went completely around the circumference of each of his brother’s limbs from being reattached and healed after amputation. But how often had he raked over the entirety of his brother’s slim beauty to only ignore each these marks over the years? They weren’t large or noticeable really by any means, but after so many years of training for the guard one would think that as someone who sees that body daily – and so often naked to boot – that Sans would have managed to at least take stock of them. The feeling of guilt was slowly being stroked out of him as the long fingers scissor-walked their way slowly down his ribs to rather abruptly plunge into his heated sex. His thick blue tongue lolled out to the side as his head tilted back. The ropes held on tight, forbidding his body from arching off the chair. The phalanges would pull out for a moment and rub swift circles around his clitoris. His breathing would speed up; he was so close! And they would disappear – just to once again slowly push into his cunt and spread the walls again. This method of teasing went on much too long in Sans’ opinion. He tried to beg, but Papyrus would cut him off by pressing their mouths together roughly and devouring his words.

Once more Sans was getting close to finding yet another release and once more Papyrus denied him. Sans was an over-stimulated, sobbing mess now. Perfect. He pulled the fingers away one final time, but this time holding them up in front of his brother’s face. The fingers rubbed together, the strings of slick arousal stretched between them. He watched Sans’ face, lost in pleasure with heart-shaped eye lights fully formed now. The blue tongue was licking at the owner’s teeth before stretching out to try and catch a taste of his own juices. Papyrus playfully tsk’ed at his older brother, pulling his hand just out of reach. “UH UH UH… THIS IS MINE, SANS. YOU AND EVERYTHING YOU ARE BELONGS TO ME. FROM YOUR PERFECT BODY AND LOVING SOUL TO YOUR LEWD SOUNDS AND DELICIOUS JUICE. MINE.” He moved the fingers to his own eager mouth, slurping the faint blue liquid from the digits before he moved back around in front.

The small body couldn’t take much more. Sans shuddered as much as possible in the bounds. Papyrus had never pushed him like this before. Once or twice (okay, maybe a _few_ more times than that) the taller skeleton would push him past his physical limitations by the end of their play time, but never this early! He groaned weakly as Papyrus pulled a toy into view. It had a long, white handle with a switch and a rounded, bulb-like head at the top. Having nosed through Alphy’s more _private_ collection of anime before let him know exactly what was going to happen with this so called Magic Wand the humans used. Surely it wouldn’t work like in the porns… right?

Papyrus laid the tool across his brother’s femurs as he hummed. He worked a knot out of one end of the string from his brother’s hoodie, pulling at the other side to remove it. His humming continued, like it was an everyday occurrence to tie up your brother and pleasure him beyond coherent thought. He laughed a bit, actually liking the thought of doing just that. The Wand was turned around so that the bulbed end rested against the little bud of magic. The hoodie string was wrapped around the spine, Wand, and pelvis to hold it in place. He stroked his older brother’s cheek, leaning in to place a chaste, little kiss against the spread open teeth. His thumb rubbed soothing circles right under the eye socket as he met his brother’s flickering gaze. His other hand moved down, finger held ready at the switch. “TELL ME, WHO DO YOU BELONG TO, DEAR BROTHER. WHO’S THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN MAKE YOU FEEL SO GOOD?”

“y-you, paps. i’m yours.”

“YES, MINE.” His grin widened wickedly, his finger pressing down.

Sans’ eye lights immediately disappeared as he howled. The vibrations were so much more intense than he imagined possible. Having been edged along, he came instantly. He was seated in a literal puddle now. A tiny portion of his mind was horrified to be in such a state, but the majority wanted that puddle to grow. The white and blue glows slowly reappeared as he came down from his high and blue drool was dripping down onto his shirt. He blinked slowly, the buzzing below his waist making it hard to refocus his spinning thoughts. How many times has he came so far? Four? Five? Ten? Wait… Ten didn’t come after f–!!! His eye lights rolled up and sputtered out again, another orgasm ripping through his body as he gurgled a moan.

Papyrus made a mental note to do this again sometime. He wanted to watch his brother. Ooo! With less restraints so he can wiggle around more! But no, not now. Now he had work to do. Not having flesh, the brand would likely fade away over time from just being on the surface. What they needed to do was get to the under layer of bone was well. The slim skeleton wiggled the dagger, pulling it free from the wood. He watched his brother heaving for breath, eye lights flickering erratically as Sans stubbornly tried to hold onto consciousness. “STILL WITH ME?”

The bound brother tried to answer, but had practically forgotten how to speak. He tried to nod, or at least he thought he was, but that could have just been his head jerking as another overwhelming orgasm was building up. The magic in his arm was prickling again, buzzing pleasantly under the pressure that was being applied there. He knew he couldn’t move, but instinct still tried to push up and get more of that feeling. He could faintly feel something sliding down the edge of the thin bone and gathering underneath against the wood it was held against. Sans looked at his brother as best as he could, seeing his face so close to that spot, gently licking up the red and blue swirled liquid. “m…mo…re…”

Humming in response to his brother's plea, Papyrus raised his own eye lights to meet with his brother’s once more. He dug his summoned tongue into the carved slit as he worked, pushing the tip of the blade down into the bone in sharp pokes repeatedly at each end of the wound. His soul fluttered at the hiss and moans escaping his brother’s mouth. He was ready. "YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL LIKE THIS, BROTHER. SO LOVELY WHEN YOU CUM FOR ME. I DON'T KNOW HOW I COULD EVEN IMPROVE THE WAY YOU LOOK NOW, BUT I'M GOING TO TRY." A smile traced along his face as he drank in the sight.

With a bit of a slow start, Papyrus finally got the Bunsen burner on and clamped a piece of metal in the locking pliers after he had set the dagger back into its ankle sheath. The small bit of metal was about an inch-and-a-half, two inches long and maybe a centimeter wide. He knew exactly what mark to make, because it is the same one he wanted to ask his brother to have given to him. They are the only skeletons in the underground and they belong to each other. The metal was held over the flame, moved just slightly back and forth to get a bright orange glow over the entire length. Quickly, he leaned down and licked the wound encircled by the cooling gel one final time before pushing the glowing metal forcefully down against the inner side of the radius, directly over the shallow cut.

Bursts of white crackled in his vision, or rather, lack of vision. It wasn’t pleasant by any means, but it wasn’t entirely… unpleasant. He didn’t have much time to think about it, the vibrations between his legs quickly again shoving their way to the forefront of his mind. That was pleasant. Definitely pleasant. He could feel the heat and faintly smelled the burning bone, but the pain never really came. On the other hand, his latest building orgasm didn’t either. Maybe it wasn’t working? Maybe it would start to hurt? Maybe… All thought disappeared as the hot pressure was once more forced onto him and the vibrations reintensified.

“WHOOPS, GUESS THE KNOT WASN’T TIGHT ENOUGH. SORRY, SANS… SANS?” Papyrus poked at his brother’s cheek, accidentally knocking the head over to rest limply against Sans’ shoulder. Sans had passed out when he readjusted the wand back onto the abused clit; the Wand having steadily shifted down despite his best attempts at typing it in place. Papyrus contemplated turning off the toy and giving Sans the drug, but… A little longer wouldn’t hurt, right? He held the small cylinder of metal back over the flame to reheat before he added the next circle. It didn’t take long, having already been hot to begin with. The process was repeated for the last two circles as well. A faint smile twitched along his jaw as Sans shuddered through a few more unconscious orgasms before everything was finished.

Papyrus shut off the buzzing Wand and began to work at all the bindings. Sans’ breath would hit at times when the ropes would move across his body, so he tried to be extra careful in removing them. Sans still hasn’t woken up yet, so the younger brother needed to decide whether the more-fin… morphine was actually necessary. He actually had no idea how to use the pokey thing or even how much to give. Should he just give the whole thing? Maybe half would be better. Papyrus cupped his chin in hand and looked between the medicine and his brother slumped in the chair. He didn’t even know where to poke the pokey thing! It was then that he noticed a square packet on the table as well… alcohol wipe? What was alcohol for?! He picked up the packet and looked it over on both sides before tearing it open. Inside was a damp, white square. Oh! He remembered Sans had used this on him before when he took some of his marrow. Figuring close to the brand was the best spot for the medicine, Papyrus took the white square and rubbed it against the white bone. He faintly remembered seeing the glass get tapped and liquid squirted before anyone ever used the needle. He shrugged his shoulders and copied the movement as best as he could from memory, not understanding why it was done but figured it must be important enough if all the doctors do it. He tried to push the needle in, but it didn’t slide in like it does in the animes. Papyrus remembered his brother having to use a bit of force before and retried in a similar fashion. His face lit up and he tried to brag to his brother, before remembering that he had practically broken the other – whoopsie doopsie! He pushed down about half-way, figuring the rest can be used later if needed. When he pulled the needle out marrow quickly beaded to the surface and started to drip down. There was more than Papyrus was expecting, and it was almost purple in color from the extra blue magic swirled in.

Oh, right! Before Sans had put cotton balls on the holes before when he did this. …Why wasn’t there any cotton balls?! The liquid wasn’t stopping and Papyrus started to panic. The marrow was going onto the brand and sizzling, making Sans’ face scrunch up. Without thinking, Papyrus grabbed the alcohol wipe to try and clean up the mess. Sans whimpered, jerking his arm away from Papyrus’ loose hold. The younger brother tried again, but Sans once more pulled away with a whine. The third time, he held the arm tightly as he wiped away the mess and pressed down on the hole to slow the bleeding.

Sans grunted, one eye cracking open to see what was going on. His arm was throbbing with little jolts of pain burning up the bone. Papyrus was standing over him, a look of worry and intense concentration across his face. Sans held back a snicker at the cute look of his little brother sticking out his tongue in focus. His arm throbbed again, the pain spiking again. He looked down and saw the white square, his eyes widened for a moment as he scrambled to try to push it away. “ow, paps! that’s alcohol! that shit burns.” It didn’t hurt as much as he was expecting, but it was enough to make him not even notice his own unintentional pun. He held his thumb over the puncture wound until it could clot. The agitated magic from everything had just increased the flow, nothing major.

Papyrus gave a sigh of relief now that Sans had woken up and taken over. As much as he loved the game and having his turn to be in charge, he really did prefer his role as the obedient slave. He nodded in understanding as Sans relieved his worries about the bleeding. He smiled at the praise for a job well done on treatment. But when the topic changed to the actual marking, Papyrus had to turn his head away and blush. He could hardly believe he marked his own master. His eye lights slid over to glance sideways at the smaller skeleton who had his arm up to get more light onto the blackened bone to see the design. It was simple, but clear: a small bone. His brother looked so tired. He selfishly wanted one of his own, but he didn’t quite think about the consequences of his… methods… “MASTER?”

Sans dropped his arm down, turning to look at Papyrus better. The bleeding had stopped so he was able to relax fully in the chair. He sat quietly, waiting to the taller monster to continue.

“I WAS WONDERING IF… I COULD HAVE ONE… TOO…”

Sans sighed and shook his head. “i don’t think i could manage that tonight, paps.”

“OH, I CAN DO IT!”

“…then why did you even ask?”

Papyrus smiled shyly, looking away again as he fidgeted. “BECAUSE MY BODY AND I BELONG TO YOU.”

Sans blushed a bit. Leave it to his cool brother to say something so damn sexy and cute. If he had anything left in his magic reserves, he would have popped a boner like a damn teenager right then and there. Instead he straightened himself in the chair, stretching his arms above his head with a series of satisfying pops as he yawned. His right arm was sore to be sure, but it wasn’t anything terrible thanks to the preparation. “go for it, bro. i think a matching set would be pretty cute.” He gave Papyrus a wink and a smirk as he slumped back down into the chair, resting his chin in his left hand against the arm rest with half-lidded eyes. “though anything would look cute on you.”

Papyrus sat himself cross-legged on the floor as he drew his dagger once more. He “nyeh”ed softly at Sans calling his work cute; it warmed his soul. Pausing for a moment though, he had to consider where to place the mark. It would be nice to have it in the same spot, but an argument could be made for a mirroring or even on the ulna instead. He looked up at his master to ask if he had a preference, but saw clearly that Sans was trying his best to fight off sleep and he decided it best not to bother him again about it. He took a deep breath and let it out through his teeth slowly. Sans would enjoy it anywhere, so there was no pressure. And the Great Papyrus will enjoy it as well! His gaze slowly moved back down, but paused at the hand laying limply against the arm rest. He thought about all the times they’ve held hands together, as both brothers and lovers. Would it be a comfort now to hold it or would it make the burning flare up in his little Master? He smiled, a decision made.

Slowly, methodically, Papyrus pressed the blade into his left radius and drug it down. Pulling out and replacing it at the start again, he repeated the slicing motion a few more times to make the cut so much deeper than what he had done to his beloved brother. His magic crackled and solidified itself between his legs, the hardened cock pulsing in desire from the sharp sting radiating from his forearm. Instead of making one line though, he had three in an almost zigzagging pattern with a small space between each segment. He jabbed the tip of the blade in between the segments once and twice at the top and bottom. He ground the blade in, rotating it to make the hole larger. His hips bucked as the pain shot down his body, making his toes curl and a lust moan spill from his mouth each time. After the sixth and final dot, he held the dagger up to his mouth and licked away at the orange tinted red marrow, eye lights fluttering in pure bliss at the metallic taste hitting his summoned tongue.

The blade was strapped back to around the lower leg of the tall guardsman-in-training as he reached for the pliers again. The cylindrical piece was already set, should he use it first to replace it with the rectangular one? Or he could just use his hands… In his contemplation he noticed Sans’ white eye lights intently following his every move. Maybe burning his fingertips would be a little much for right now… He swapped out the metal pieces and held the line-segment brander over the flame with the aid of the locking pliers. They were much hotter than what should have been handled without protection, but the tingles of heat on his phalanges sent shivers down his spine. He shifted his body, sitting on his knees to better reach the flame for reheating the metal. His arm rested against the coffee table, giving him better support to use more force against. Not wanting to risk any cool down, Papyrus quickly moved the red-hot piece down to the first cut immediately. His back arched, hips rutting up against the edge of the short table as a broken cry escaped him. He focused himself back onto the task, pushing his body weight down against the tool to force as much pressure as possible against it. The heat rippled through his body as he panted, body subconsciously trying to cool off his inner magic from the sudden spike in temperature. He nuzzled against the wound with the tip of his nasal bone as he held up the metal to be reheated. Again he thrust it down, howling like an animal as he seared the bone once more. As he awaited the metal to heat a final time he observed his handiwork. The deep cut really let the burn take hold. It was already much darker than the shallow one he had done to Sans… Sans… Papyrus turned his head, looking towards his brother as the last line was burnt permanently to contrast with the ivory of his bones. He whimpered out his brother’s name, hips twitching as the bottoms to his Battle Body were becoming unbearably uncomfortable.

Who was Sans to deny his brother anything? Papyrus was practically begging him to join in. Papyrus had already pushed the hem of his pants down and was fisting at his cock, trying to one handedly change out his branding piece with the other. Sans chuckled softly at the bumbling, desperate sight. He laid down on the floor beside his brother, on his stomach, reaching out to nudge against the exposed iliac chest to get the taller skeleton to turn towards him. “can’t do too much, but would you like a _hand_?” Sans smirked, Papyrus being too absorbed in his pleasure to notice the pun.

Papyrus nodded eagerly, letting arm drop down to his side as he rocked his hips up into his older brother’s grasp. “AH, SANS… MASTER, SIR, SANS, SIR… AH... SO GOOD… SO GOOD… NGH…”

The smaller brother leaned forward, letting the dripping head of the cock rub against his cheek and leave a trail of orange pre-cum. “no no, little bro. you need to focus and finish what you started.” He stilled his hand, gripping tightly at the base and pushing down to make moving the hips more difficult.

Pouting, Papyrus turned his attention back onto his task. Sans was right. He’s always right. He was so lucky to have him. The round tip was quickly reheated and pressed against the bone, over the first hole. The tall monster clenched his eyes and mouth shut, curling in on himself as Sans began stroking his length again. The heat! It was divine, coursing through his entire body and melding with his magic. It felt like his entire frame was burning from the inside out. His brother stopped again and he slowly opened his eyes to look down at the blue skeleton. Silently, Sans tipped his head towards the flame. Papyrus pulled the metal away and reheated it once more, rewarded with the strokes returning. They were gentler now, letting him concentrate more. As he pressed the hot metal down again he was having an internal debate about whether he actually appreciated that or not. He repeated the process again and again. Only two left now. His hips swayed slightly. It was as if Sans could read his thoughts; almost every time the idea popped up of abandoning the project to find release the friction would cease. His eye lights rolled back and he pressed down the fifth circle. One more, just one more. Why did he have to get so selfish in his own design?!

“that’s it, baby. you’re almost done. last one and then you’re going to cum for me, yeah?”

“Y…YE-EAH…”

“what a good little pain slut you are. go on then, make it **hurt**.” As Papyrus pressed down for the final mark, Sans dug his distal phalanges into the throbbing cock in his hand. He clawed at the pseudo flesh, squeezing it tightly as he pumped at it harshly. Papyrus screamed, his body twitching as Sans drug him through his release. “that’s it, that’s it. cum for me, love. all of it, yes. such a good boy. mmm, cover your big brother in all of that mess of yours.” The small scientist closed his eye sockets ad Papyrus hit his peak; ribbon after ribbon of orange cum splattering onto his face. He didn’t stop until he felt the last of it trickling out to dribble over his thumb. 

Papyrus let the pliers fall from his hand as he clumsily reached over to turn off the Bunsen burner. When he turned his attention back around, he saw Sans looking up at him. Wowzers… Slowly Sans was bringing his hand up to his face and slid his eye sockets half open to meet Papyrus’ own weak gaze. The blue tongue was barely there, but it was solid enough to lick away the essence that had gotten onto the digit. But more importantly, Sans looked absolutely breath taking with his face covered in stripes and speckles of orange. He looked like… his. Papyrus pulled Sans up and held him close and he tilted his head down. Orange tongue extended out and lapped up every drop before diving into his brother’s mouth. The tongue had already fizzled away, but that just left more room for the taller skeleton to explore the cavern. He licked at the back of the teeth and moaned into the kiss, holding tightly onto his brother. He broke off the kiss slowly, nuzzling against the top of his brother’s cranium. Sans was his; he had marked him as such. But he belonged to the other just as much, if not more so. Sans had a simple bone, but Papyrus gave himself an “S.” S for skeleton, slut, slave, Sans… He sighed, looking down at the markings they each now bore.

“I’M SORRY I’M SO SICK, BROTHER.”

“if you’re sick, then i must be absolutely revolting.” Sans held up a finger against his brother’s teeth when he tried to interject. “i love you. i love everything about you. and i love the way you look when you’re in bliss like just now. and if that means we need to get a bit rough, then hey… i love that, too. you’re not sick, paps. if anything, i am for even saying that as a lame-ass joke.” Sans yawned, the battle against sleep slowly being lost as he snuggled deeper into this brother’s warm embrace. The steady beat of the soul humming him to sleep. “forgive me?”

Papyrus took his brother into his arms more fully, standing up with the barely awake skeleton cradled against his chest. He took the stairs to set his brother in bed before he cleaned up. “OH SANS, YOU DON’T EVEN HAVE TO ASK.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of today I am literally a month behind - oy vay!
> 
> I hope to get the next chapter out tomorrow - fingers crossed nothing ELSE can possibly go wrong... Spoiler alert? Tentacles. So. Many. FUCKING. Tentacles!


	29. Day 28: Xenophilia (Sans/Papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: light bondage, tentacles, ooy-gooy sex, multiple penetration in multiple orifices, blindfold
> 
> Word Count: 1737

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: [arukassmutfest](http://arukassmutfest.tumblr.com)

The dice had been cast. A one and a two rested skyward on the table between the brothers. But now there was just one question to ask.

“what… the fuck… is xenophilia?”

“UM… AROUSAL FROM THE UNKNOWN AND STRANGE?”

Sans rubbed at his temple with his left hand as he groaned. “i know latin, paps. i know what it **literally** means, thanks. what i don’t know is what you want from it.”

“I DON’T KNOW.”

“ **how do you not know?!** ” Sans flailed his arms in exasperation.

Papyrus slams his hands down on the table and stood up aggressively. “IT VERY WELL WOULDN’T BE _UNKNOWN_ IF I **DID** KNOW, NOW WOULD IT?!”

The small skeleton opened his mouth and closed it. He tried again, but nothing came out. He laughed then, shaking his head. “you got a point there, paps. touché. let me think about it over dinner and i’ll see what i can _cook up_ for you.” He clicked his teeth, pointing at his brother with a wink as he enjoyed the half-hearted groan of disapproval.

“OH, SANS…”

\------

Papyrus was alone in the darkened bedroom now. The only light in the room was coming from under the door, his soul, and the faint orange glow of his body naturally trying to heal the branding from last night. He has stripped naked, put on a blindfold, and awaited standing in the middle of the room – all as instructed. Long fingers nervously fidgeted with the collar. The sound of metal scraping against metal was so much louder than normal. He jumped slightly when the door squeaked open and then shut. Had it always made that much noise? There were soft footsteps, but nothing else. Papyrus tried to follow the sound as best as he could, but then it stopped. He stood still, waiting. But nothing happened. “S…SANS?” Still nothing. He wrapped his arms around his torso, trying to contain the nervous rippling of his bones clacking together. “SANS, PLEASE!”

Sans was standing right behind his brother, shedding his own clothing. He took advantage of the distraction of his voice to hide the sound of him sitting down on the bed. “i’m here, calm down. it’s just you and me. you wanted the unknown and i’m trying to give that to you. i can’t do that very well if you’re going to freak out. are you okay to continue?”

The taller skeleton gave a sigh of relief, arms dropping down to his side. He nodded at first, but then didn’t know if Sans could actually see he choose to vocalize instead. “YES, SIR. THANK YOU. PLEASE CONTINUE.”

A blue glow formed in Sans’ left eye socket as he focused on his magic. Creating an abnormal manifestation was quite taxing, so he had made sure to gorge himself at dinner. He worked the blue glow, letting it solidify and extend from his pelvis. The location wasn’t really necessary, but it gave him a bit of a thrill to have the anchor somewhere so lewd. He focused on creating another as he regarded his brother again. “unless it is needed, i don’t plan on talking any more after this. you are free to do as you like as long as the blindfold stays on. remember, it is just you and me here. i need to make sure you trust me on that.”

Papyrus turned around to face his brother, a smile on his face. “I TRUST YO-OOPH!” His words were cut off sharply as something was thrust into his mouth. He tried to pull it out, not appreciating the rough interruption, but it snaked its way around his arms and slipped from his grasp to plunge back in every time he tried.

A blue blush spread across the small face as his brother struggled against the tendril of magic. Okay, bonus – anchoring the magic to his public bone modified the magical-kinetic feedback to feel similarly to that of his normal genitals’ feedback. And right now he was rather enjoying that feeling of raping his sweet little brother’s mouth. Sans sent the second magical extension out to join the first as he worked on creating another. The second one wrapped around Papyrus left arm, dripping ooze over the burn there as it wretched the arm behind his back. The third was sent off as well, winding up the spinal column to poke out from behind the clavicles to take over the mouth for the first tentacle was it moved the right arm back to be ensnared along with the left. It worked its way down, wrapping around the leg and bringing it up to display the underside of the captive’s pelvis fully to Sans.

The tall skeleton was at a loss for what to do. Sans insisted that it was only him here, but he couldn’t possibly be this strong. Or tall. Or slimy. Papyrus shuddered at the thought. More of the liquid was sliding down his throat, forcing him to swallow it. The taste was… familiar. He started to panic for a moment when his leg was yanked up, but his body was still held in place by whatever had a hold of him. Another touch joined in, stroking against his pelvis. He wasn’t sure if he wanted this anymore, but his body seemed to disagree. He barely had time to register that his magic had condensed into something physical before something slithered around the summoned length to take hold. He moaned around the intruder in his mouth, hips shaking at the contact on his newly formed pseudo-flesh.

Okay, maybe using the pelvis as the anchor wasn’t the best idea. San’s head was spinning from the different stimulations. His own hips were bucking fruitlessly into the air as he tried to concentrate. This was for his brother, not him. Just one more and he could just let them run on autopilot and enjoy himself. The last tentacle he fashioned was the best one if he did say so himself. The length matched the others, but the top had about twenty separate, smaller tendrils squirming about. He motioned for the newest addition to join his brother and the rest. Finally, he could relax! His small hands wondered down his ribs, palms coming to rest flat against the mound of five summoned, withering tentacles. Slowly he stroked them, biting back any noise threatening to escape.

Gasping for breath, Papyrus was thankful for the moment of reprieve as the object in his mouth slid out. It moved up more, rubbing against the inside of his ribs as it wrapped around his chest and neck. Sticky slickness coated the outside of his teeth as the thing tried to force its way back in. He thought he had decided to fight it off, but once again his body was betraying him. The slimy thing wiggled against the entirety of his mouth as it slithered back in, coating everything in its juices that buzzed faintly with magic. Just then, something stroked against his entrance. It was small, but invasive as it wormed its way inside. Quickly, it was joined by another which helped the first to stretch the pseudo-muscle out. Soon, even more worked their way in to tease, pull, and stroke at the insides. What came next was much bigger though. It pushed in slowly, stretching out the tight ring and filling him completely. Papyrus would do nothing and moan around whatever was in his mouth, drool being forced out the sides. He whine softly, pressing back against the penetration – completely smitten with the feeling of being penetrated by something so large; by being so full. His assailants must not have thought this was enough though. the grip around his cock was tightened as something rubbed against the slit on the head of his cock. Gradually, some thin protrusion pushed inside before being drawn out just as slowly. Papyrus was lost in a haze with the feeling of being touched everywhere and penetrated in almost every way possible. His body was positively crawling with whatever had a hold of him. The small, worm-like things were stretched out and wiggling along his insides as the thickness was working up to a faster rhythm to match the others. The only one that seemed satisfied with working him slowly was whatever was penetrating his dick. The sharp contrast in speed was dizzying to say the least.

Sans couldn’t hold back for much longer. He wanted to cum, but not as much as he wanted to hold out for his younger brother. Already little mewls of pleasure were slipping out as his tentacles worked over his brother’s captured body. He could feel each of the penetrations: ass, mouth, cock. He could feel the slithers and coils rubbing against one another. And the sight of his brother being completely wrecked was truly a feast for the eyes. So close. So close… As soon as he felt it, he pulled the narrowed tentacle back to let the ejaculation flow freely. Yes, Papyrus had reached his climax and was shuddering in his binds. Sans closed his eyes, gripping at the bedding under him as he gave a few last ruts. The tentacles didn’t ejaculate in the same way as his manhood would have – hell, not even like his cunt. More so, they vibrated to shake off the excess magic coursing through them before fizzling away. Sans huffed, gulping down the cool air of the room to ease his magic back down before standing on shaky legs to approach his brother.

Papyrus himself could barely stand, especially after being so dependent on the others to support his body up. But then suddenly they were gone. He was able to catch himself, but let himself flop the rest of the way down to the floor. Faintly, he made out the sounds of someone approaching. When the eye mask was removed he blinked a few times to readjust the use of his sight. Sans was cradling his head in his lap and stroking it gently. He was murmuring something, but Papyrus could not make out the words. The soft smile let him know that it was something nice though, and that made him feel better. The tall skeleton was warm, safe, and with the monster he loved the most; there was nothing else that he could ask for. He nuzzled against his brother’s bare pelvis and sighed contently. He didn’t know what had happened, but it was amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the BIG FINISH, boys and girls! The pairing will still be decided by the dice, but I would still love to know if anyone has any suggestions. Maybe a kink to revisit? Or one that wasn't included on the list? I have some ideas, but I can always be persuaded.


	30. Day 29: Watersports/Omorashi (Papyrus/Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: subspace, (piss) enema, domination, submission, pushing boundaries, humiliation, teasing, urination, desperation, piss play, not _those_ watersports
> 
> Word Count: 5255
> 
> Another shout-out of inspiration for [otherangela](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6702733) for her delicious and realistic portrayal of watersports and desperation in skeletons. Genius!
> 
>  
> 
> Has anyone seen any of the videos about who Sans is and his origins? [This](https://youtu.be/5uV8Hra09JM?t=6m42s) one points out something interesting in Sans anatomy that we see in the Kickstarter [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XaXR7G6UxE4), but not in the game. Sans is enjoying a drink which ends up puddling beneath him. This is the only time we ever see this happen. Something to think about! I haven't really seen anyone explore this idea, so I hope you find my use of it as acceptable. I feel like he did it more as a sight gag than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: [arukassmutfest](http://arukassmutfest.tumblr.com)

Sans yawned as he descended the stairs. His slippers softly scrapped along the carpeting as he shuffled his way into to kitchen to greet his brother. He sat in his regular seat and raised an eye ridge at the glass of water sitting in front of him. Shrugging his shoulders, he tilted his head back and downed it in one go. Water didn’t have very much in the way of magical properties for his body to absorb, but it was still good for flushing out the system and keeping his magic keep a healthy glow. He set the glace down with a faint tink; Papyrus refilled it almost immediately. Curious now, sans looked around the kitchen and noticed the distinct lack of anything cooking. He wasn’t up _that_ early was he? But if he was, they why would Papyrus have a glass of water ready for him. He sipped a bit at the refilled glass before he decided to just ask. “so, what’s for breakfast?”

“THIS.” Papyrus was already on his fifth glass now since he had started a while ago while Sans was still sleeping.

“this… is water.”

Papyrus rolled his eye lights. “YES IT IS, SANS. VERY KEEN OBSERVATION. IT IS ALSO OUR BREAKFAST FOR TODAY SO WE CAN BE READY FOR OUR GAME.”

“ya lost me, paps.” Sans tilted his glass and finished the last of what was inside. Again the taller skeleton refilled it. “all this is going to do is make us piss in the water.”

Jerking for a moment at his brother’s words, Papyrus spilled a few drops onto the tabletop. “UM… SANS… YOU _DO_ KNOW WHAT WATERSPORTS IS, RIGHT?”

Sans didn’t seem to notice the change in his brother’s usual confident attitude. He slung his arm over the back of the chair as he gave his brother a wink. “course i do. swimming and stuff. figured we’d go down to one of the caverns in waterfall or something. fuckin’ in a lake – pretty kinky. i know they say not to eat before getting in the water, but that’s just a myth, bro.”

Oh. Oh no. Papyrus held a hand over his mouth as he turned his blushing face away. Sans had **no** idea what was going on. He didn’t know what was worse: Sans’ blatant calmness about discussing their sexual habits at mealtime or the fact that his brother is actually so innocent on this subject. Oh gees… How to break it to him. He looked back to see his brother smirking at him, glass in hand with his arm extended out for another refill. “IT’S NOT SWIMMING, SANS.” Papyrus gave his best smile as he refilled his brother’s glass first before his own, quickly taking it up to drink in hopes that it would let him avoid this conversation. The thought never came to him that he would have to explain any of this to his older brother.

“oh?” Sans was sipping at his drink again as he thought. “shower sex? have to admit, that’s pretty tame compared to the other stuff we’ve been doing. but if that’s what you wa-“

“No…” Papyrus looked down at the glass he was fiddling with between his hands, the orange glow getting brighter as it continued to spread over his face in awkward embarrassment. How in the world was he to go about explaining this? Maybe… He picked up the black plastic cup and gave it a shake, dumping out the contents. The dice clacked against the wooden surface before landing on a pair of ones. Well… That wasn’t very helpful.

“huh… water… water…” Sans’ smile shifted down a bit as he fidgeted in his seat while trying to think of more ideas. Speaking of water, it seemed to have already worked its way through him; wasn’t too far for it to go after everything that could be absorbed was. His magic had already formed a little bladder pouch and penis to expel the unuseful waste from. He chuckled a bit, pushing his seat out to stand up. He couldn’t focus enough to think with this uncomfortable pressure below. It wasn’t often that they as skeletons needed to purge themselves, so the feeling was troublesome to say the least. “snake eyes again, cool. hold up a sec though, paps. i need to use the bathroom.”

“YES, THAT’S IT.”

Sans tilted his head a bit confusedly as he looked at his brother, having only turned away slightly before he said anything. “uh… didn’t you just say it wasn’t bathroom sex?”

Papyrus looked anywhere but at his brother as he wrung his hands. “WELL… NO… I SAID IT WASN’T SHOWER SEX. BECAUSE IT’S NOT. AND… IT DOESN’T _HAVE_ TO BE _IN_ THE BATHROOM, PER SAY… UM… IT… IT’S WHAT YOU _DO_ IN THE BATHROOM… IS WHAT… WATERSPORTS… IS…?” He shrugged, hands held up weakly as he gave a nervous smile to his brother. But Sans didn’t see that. His eye lights had vanished leaving the hollow voids of darkness as he gave his own twitch of a smile. Crap, he broke him!

White lights flickered back into existence as he pressed his legs together; the throb of the full magic pouch successfully shaking him from his shock. He laughed anxiously. Surely he was misunderstanding something here. “you’re saying… you want to have sex… with piss?”

Papyrus rubbed at the back of his skull, sure that he looked like a carrot by now from how brightly his embarrassed flush was shining. “…YES?”

The next few steps were a whirl in Sans’ fogged mind as he tried to understand what was told to him. He sat squirming on the couch as Papyrus rushed about finding a plastic table cloth and a punch bowl to lay out on their living room floor. How exactly was this pleasurable? Sure, it felt rather nice emptying it out but that was… private. The small skeleton twisted in his seat, crossing his legs. It seemed rather gross, but he wasn’t about to make the same mistake again by bringing that up. By all rational though, sex in general was rather gross. He nodded his head, agreeing with the idea. It was just another exchange of bodily fluids with the one he loved. Nothing to it. He could do this. He could. Really. His head snapped up when he realized Papyrus had been calling him. “y-ya, bro? um, sir?” 

A small smile appeared over San’s face. Addressing the other like that made it feel so much easier to go through with this. He just had to listen. Just… obey. His eye sockets drifted down slightly as his body warmed up at the thought. Everything turned out so well when he just followed his brother’s commands. His eye lights fuzzed along their edges as he stared longingly at his brother’s tall, graceful form. The words weren’t registering, but the hand motion of pointing to the floor was rather universal. Slowly he got up from the couch and wondered over to his brother, almost feeling like he was in a dream. Like he was floating. His arms were lifted up and shirt came off. Next, the pants were slid down. The jolt from his bladder helped him to refocus a bit, able to hear his brother again more coherently.

“WOWIE, SANS. YOU’RE SO OBEDIENT TODAY! IT SEEMED LIKE YOU WEREN’T GOING TO AGREE TO THIS AT FIRST. I’M SO GLAD.” Papyrus cupped his brother’s face, tilting it up as he rubbed against his brother’s cheeks with his thumbs. He recognized that look. Sans was teetering along the boundary of subspace. His chest swelled with pride. They haven’t even done anything yet and already he had Sans worked into a putty! He leaned down, pressing his teeth against his brother’s gently. The small skeleton was so trusting and relaxed, it gave Papyrus just the confidence boost he needed. His older brother moved so easily at his gentle prodding, positioning the smaller body to straddle right over the glass bowl. “STILL WITH ME, SANS?”

The smaller monster slowly nodded. He struggled to keep his legs pressed together, but didn’t have much room for it between the size of the bowl and the size of his femurs.

“OK, GOOD. SO, UNTIL OTHERWISE INSTRUCTED THIS IS NOW THE BATHROOM.” Long fingers drug down the smooth, rounded skull in a feather light touch. “AND I WANT YOU TO RESIST YOUR BODY’S URGE TO ABSORB ANYTHING. JUST LET IT PASS RIGHT THROUGH. NO MAGIC, ALRIGHT?” When his brother opened his mouth to agree, he wedged his thumb back into the jaw joint to keep it propped open. With his free hand he pull his own pseudo-flesh free, giving it a couple strokes as he purred at the combination of the stimulation and the images flitting through his mind of what they’re about to do.

Sans’ eye lights shrink down slightly as he looks between his brother’s face and erection with an obvious expression of puzzlement. The head of the cock is rubbed against his teeth as Papyrus is ordering him to form a tongue. Without a thought, he instantly complies and pokes it out when he opens his mouth wider for better access. Nowhere in his mind does the thought of struggling or stopping appear. In fact, his eye lights are already shifting towards forming hearts as he lowers his voice to a silky tone, purring out “yes, sir.”

Papyrus pulls his hand away from the mouth, moving it up to cup the back of Sans’ skull as he urges the muscles to relax. The warm flow feels foreign and heavy as it pushing out of his member. A delicate arc is formed as the watery, faint orange liquid leaves his body to splash into his brother’s open mouth. His eye lights flicker between his brother’s face and his hand – waiting for any sign that his brother wants to stop. He sighs in relief when that doesn’t seem to be the case. Pressing his hips forward a bit, Papyrus rests the tip of his cock directly against the blue tongue. The flow is slightly blocked, splashing back against the erupting slip as he pushes the substance out more forcefully. The pitter-patter of droplets cascading down his brother’s bones sounds like music as it collects in a puddle inside of the bowl below.

The taste was… odd. Not the worst thing Papyrus has ever given him (that honor goes to what was supposed to be “food” but tasted more like burnt plastic). It was tangy and sharp; a bit bitter but with the faintest familiarity of his brother’s release. It was acidic and prickled at his tongue in a way similar to when their magic touched – or maybe that’s just what it actually was. Sans couldn’t be sure. When he looked up at his brother, Papyrus growled deep in his throat. But wasn’t he doing what he was asked? He couldn’t think much else on the matter as the length was quickly shoved back into his mouth and pressing against his upper most cervical vertebrae. His younger brother was hunched over him, running phalanges down his spine and ribs that were dripping with piss. The droplets tickled as they ran along the curves, combining together until they were too large to hang on and dripped down farther. They were warm at first when they gushed into his mouth and even as they first rolled down his tongue and back into his hollow body. But the liquid was quickly spread out and cooled in the air. It sent a shiver through his body, making the need to release himself all the more persistently known.

“SANS. …SANS!”

The older one didn’t like hearing his name like that. It sounded so… disappointed. He never wanted to hear it like that again. He blinked a few times, eye lights reigniting. Oh, that’s why. Papyrus was smiling at him again, cooing sentimentals at him while stroking his head. He hadn’t even realized that Papyrus was talking to him and pulled away when he didn’t respond, to lost in his own thoughts and needs. He moved his hands down to grip at his own ischium, digging the finger tips in to distract himself. “please, i need to go.”

“NOT JUST YET. YOU’RE DOING TO GOOD THOUGH. JUST A LITTLE MORE. WHEN I’M DONE, THEN YOU CAN GO, ALRIGHT? HOLD IT IN JUST A BIT LONGER. THIS TIME I WANT YOU TO HOLD ME WHILE I FINISH OFF IN YOUR MOUTH. I WANT TO SEE YOU WANT THIS.” Papyrus stroked himself a few more times, the sight of his dirtied and soiled brother sitting there and waiting more. Shaky hands reached up and took the shaft form his hands, pointing it into a wide spread mouth as the little body squirmed desperately. Dazzling eye lights looked up at him expectantly. Wowie… Sans looked beautiful like that. The taller skeleton wondered if he could push him just a bit farther. “BEG ME FOR IT, BROTHER.”

Sans closed his mouth to gulp. That was a bit much, wasn’t it? He didn’t have time to think though, his body already reacting on its own. “please, sir… i want the great papyrus’ piss… i want my little brother to pee in my eager, slutty mouth…” He could barely register the voice as his own. But it felt so right. Despite everything, it was still him. The last flood gushed forward, sending a warm wave to rain down through his body and collect below. The cock in his hand gave a small throb before the owner pulled away. Finally! Now it was his turn. Sans made to get up, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

“um… you said i could go to the bathroom when you were done… are you not done?”

“THIS IS THE BATHROOM.”

“…what?”

“I TOLD YOU THAT UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE THAT THIS WAS THE BATHROOM. SO GO AHEAD AND GO, NO ONE IS STOPPING YOU.” Papyrus couldn’t help the devious little grin that was quickly growing across his face. Sans just looked so lost and confused; the instructions from earlier must have been falling into place as a blush grew over the cheek bones and his mouth formed and o-shape. Papyrus moved around to wrap his arms around his brother in a comforting hug. He kneeled down behind him to hold him against his chest. The residual drops of his waste against Sans’ bones quickly soaked into his shirt as he leaned over to lap at a few stray drops clutching to his brother’s neck. Being already ridden of all possible magic, the liquid immediately went straight into his bladder again. Papyrus chuckled at the idea of a perpetually peeing monster. He’d have to share that idea with Blue and Q later. But for now he just forced the droplets right back out to let the unneeded organ fade away.

Sans tried to relax in the hold, he did. But his body was straining so much, pseudo-muscles clenching tightly to prevent any leakage from occurring. “i… i can’t… i can’t go here.”

Papyrus shrugged, letting his fingers of one hand ghost down as the other arm held Sans in place. “THAT’S ALRIGHT. I WON’T FORCE YOU. YOU DON’T HAVE TO GO IF YOU DON’T WANT TO.” He let his hand pause, distal phalanges just barely scratching along the outer wall of Sans’ swollen bladder. “YOU JUST GO AHEAD AND HOLD IT AS LONG AS YOU NEED TO WHILE I MAKE MY FAVORITE BROTHER FEEL AS GOOD AS HE JUST MADE ME FEEL.”

The smaller of the two tried to pull away, but that just added more pressure against the little organ. And that just forced out a few drops against his will. Sans whined and pressed back against his brother as the fingers slowly massage the taut, blue skin. No matter what he did or where he tried to move, little beads of liquid would trickle out from the tip of his prick to join his brother’s. He tried holding onto the head, pushing against the slit and even plugging it with his fingertip. The stretching burned and wasn’t even worth it as more tried to push out in reflex from the slight pain. Tears welled up in the corners of his eye sockets as his brother started using the flat side of his fingers now instead of just the tips to stroke the pouch brimming full of liquid waste. The first tear rolled down his cheek as a choked sob escaped him. A warm, slick tongue scooped up the trail before Papyrus nuzzled the side of his face.

“YOU’RE DOING THIS TO YOURSELF, SANS. YOU JUST NEED TO LET GO AND YOU’LL FEEL SO GOOD.” Long, delicate fingers wrapped around the bulbous, conjured organ. He didn’t squeeze, just palmed it as he stroked the entire thing in his hand. Seeing as Sans has given up in trying to pull away, he let his other hand drift down to loosely wrap around his brother’s cock to point it down towards the bowl as he gave it the faintest of strokes. The body in his arms shuddered, breath hitched.

Sans just couldn’t hold it any more. His eye lights rolled back as his mouth spread to release a silent groan. He couldn’t stop even if he wanted to. Magic pulsed in his bones, seeming to try and squeeze out every last drop as quickly as possible to finally be rid of it. The tepid stream released steadily, stroking along the inside of his cock in a way that nothing else could. Something was constricting around his bladder, forcing the torrent to gush out faster. He could barely keep himself grounded; it never felt this good before to relieve himself. His arms reached up, wrapping around his brother’s neck as his back arched. Teardrops trickled down as he squeezed his eyes shut from the intensity of relief coursing through him. The spike of pain from bumping his healing brand was barely noticeable as he collapsed against the body behind him. He was panting harshly, eyes barely silted open to watch his brother shake the last of the droplets out. Having been completely emptied, the bladder fizzled out of existence since it had completed its autonomic task. He tilted his head back, resting on Papyrus’ shoulder. Eloquent wording was never his strong suit, but he was too tired to even beat around the bush. So instead, he just asked his brother rather bluntly, “are we going to fuck now?”

Papyrus couldn’t help but laugh. Sans was already exhausted and looking like he had been roughly taken. The taller skeleton supposed in a way that was rather true; he did just have his way with his little, beloved bundle of bones. He scooped the smaller monster up, resting him against his hip as he used his freed hand to move the bowl over towards the side of the make-shift tarp. Papyrus placed his brother back down again to lay, with his legs tucked in underneath to raise his bottom up into the air. He stroked his brother’s sacrum, letting his fingers dig into the holes a few times before he pulled away. Sans gave him a grumpy look over his shoulder, hips rocking just slightly to search out the touch again. “WE WILL SOON. BUT FIRST I NEED TO CHECK YOUR LAB TO SEE IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING THAT COULD HELP ME WITH WHAT I WANT TO TRY FIRST. JUST ONE MORE THING BEFORE I FILL YOU UP AGAIN, BIG BROTHER.” The larger skeleton snickered as Sans turned away mumbling. He could just faintly see the blue blush reaching back around the side of the rounded cranium. He tucked himself back inside of his bottoms before heading outside and around to the back of the house.

The little skeleton figured it best to just stay in the position that Papyrus had put him in while he waited. It was a little embarrassing. He would probably dust on the spot if anyone were to storm in. Urgh, what if someone was in view of the door when Paps came back and could look in to see just a flash of his bony ass in the air? Sans crossed his arms and buried his face in them. His imagination was truly worst than anything Papyrus could or would ever do to him. Being left alone like this, he started to calm down some. He was still hard and ready to go, but the warm fuzzies and overwhelming desire to please was fading away the longer Papyrus took. Sans shifted a bit, hissing in pain with the key on his necklace swung over to clink against his blackened bone. He pulled the offending object away, blowing cool air onto the scorch mark. He was starting to worry now, not having any way to gauge the time. He fiddled with the metal, thumb rubbing along the pointed bumps. The click of the door behind him startled him out of his swirling anxiety as he quickly sat up. Images flashed through his mind of every worst case scenario before he realized it was just his brother and smiled. It was short lived though when he saw his brother holding up an empty syringe. No needle or anything… just the glass syringe.

“SORRY, BROTHER. BUT THIS WAS THE LARGEST ONE I COULD FIND. I WAS HOPING FOR SOMETHING BIGGER, BUT WE WILL JUST HAVE TO MAKE DUE.” With a few swift steps, Papyrus was kneeling beside his brother. He placed a hand between his brother’s shoulder blades and pressed down gently to get Sans to resume the position that he had left him in. Not quite liking how far away the bowl was, he reached over to pull it closer – right beside them. He submerged the tip under the liquid’s surface and pulled the plunger back to draw up the urine. The glass barrel was filled up as much as Papyrus could manage. He leaned over his brother and used his free hand to stretch out the little sphincter to make room. His orange tongue extended out as he pressed in closer, letting the appendage slide inside to loosen his brother up. He smiled to himself at the gasp and wiggle Sans gave in response. So expressive. So perfect. So his. He applied as much excess magic as he could to try and lubricate the opening. Magic invading magic was one thing, but this was something physical. He pressed two fingertips in and pulled them apart as he removed his tongue. The stretched little hole quivered as it was held open. Papyrus pushed the tip of the syringe in and depressed the plunger, watching as the liquid waste entered to sit inside of his brother.

“gah! paps, what the hell?” Sans tried to turn around to see what was going on, but the hand returned back to hold him down between his shoulder blades. He watched in disbelief as Papyrus drew up another ten CCs of urine. He tried to pull away, but again the tip was pushed through his opening and the liquid settled inside. The small skeleton shook his head, face glowing. “no more, it feels weird. i don’t like it! paps, stop it!”

“WHAT HAPPENED TO “SIR”?” Papyrus drew up another batch and deposited it inside. 

“sir… stop… please…”

Papyrus made a move to retrieve another when he heard his brother sniffle. He set the object down and rubbed his brother’s back as he leaned over to try and get a look at the smaller face. “SANS… IF YOU DON’T LIKE IT, YOU CAN JUST USE THE SAFE WORD. I WON’T BE MAD… THAT’S WHAT IT’S FOR! YOU CAN GO UPSTAIRS AND CLEAN OFF AND WHEN WE CAN JUST CUDDLE FOR A WHILE, ALRIGHT? …SANS?”

“b… b…”

The taller skeleton sighed quietly, nodding his head in understanding. He was getting ready to pick his brother up when he heard it.

“b-brother…”

Papyrus had to grit his teeth to not react outwardly. He wasn’t sure if he would laugh or cry, but something was bubbling that wanted to vocalize. With a playful swat to Sans’ tailbone, he set back to refilling the medical instrument. “THAT’S “SIR” TO YOU, PET. AND DIDN’T I SAY I WAS GOING TO FILL YOU UP?”

Sans arched his back, pulling away from the quick pressure to his sensitive bone. “no… sir… please… i can’t…” Once more he could feel the pressure of being breached and the liquid entering him. He tilted his head to the side to see how much was left… There was still some much more to go. He buried his face back into his arms to try and hide his moan. He didn’t like this. No, really, he didn’t. He just needed to say the word and they would be done. Just say it. His mouth moved wordlessly against his arms, eyes clenched tight. Another push and the foreign liquid squirted inside. “ah, sir!”

“YOU KNOW… IF I DIDN’T KNOW ANY BETTER I’D SAY YOU LIKE THIS, SANS.”

The small skeleton shook his head viciously, but still kept himself buried in his arms.

“YES YOU DO. JUST A LITTLE SLUT WHO LIKES TO BE FILLED. DOESN’T MATTER BY WHAT. JUST AS LONG AS IT STAYS IN YOU, RIGHT? IF YOU WANTED TO STOP, YOU JUST HAVE TO SAY SO.” Papyrus raked the glass container down his brother’s spine, letting the glass chime against each spinous process on the way down. This was taking more time than he’d like, but on the bright side that just meant longer that he could torment his willing brother.

“no… no, i don’t like it!” Sans gasped this time. His brother pushing the plunger down in slow spurts instead of all at once. His body shook as his orgasm inched closer and closer. “sir, please… stop…”

“YOU KNOW THAT’S NOT WHAT YOU SAY. GO AHEAD, SAY IT. I’LL JUST SIT HERE AND WAIT.”

Sans peaked out to look over at his brother beside him. True to his word, he had sat back with arms crossed. His eyes didn’t look the same as usual though. They were burning with devious passion. He was calling Sans bluff and… it was kinda turning him on. He ground his teeth together as he thought over his options. His cock was throbbing and he wanted to get fucked already. All this playing around was just teasing him along, not giving enough stimulation to actually get anywhere. Yes, he could feel the hope and prospect of it tickling along his bones and pseudo flesh – but it just wasn’t enough. His face felt like it was on fire as he saw his brother’s grin. “please…”

Papyrus picked up the syringe and filled it, calming responding to his brother without looking at him though his whole mind, body, and soul was telling him to just mount the poor dear. “PLEASE WHAT?”

“please… fill up… my slutty ass…” Sans was shaking again. He felt like he was flying high and as low as dirt at the same time. It was surprisingly a good feeling. The warmth from before was creeping back along his body to slowly replace the anxiety that had built up since Papyrus left earlier. He wanted this.

Tapping the glass against the conjured hole Papyrus still stalled. “WITH WHAT, PET? AND NO. NONE OF ME UNTIL YOU FINISH ALL OF THIS,” he said with a gesture towards the bowl.

Sans licked at his teeth, his hips pushing back to rub against the solid object. His hips rocked mindlessly as his body relaxed. “i want it… i want you to fill me up with all of our piss, sir. i want to be filled until i break.” Sans let out a cry as he got what he was begging for. There was barely a pause between each round as Papyrus flooded his hole. His tongue lolled out, laying against the floor that his face was pressed against as he watched the bowl drain away with hearts in his eyes. He babbled his appreciation to his domineering brother with “yes, sir”s and “thank you, sir”s. 

Now, Papyrus is pretty submissive by nature. He wants to please everyone and make them happy. But to see his brother, lover, master shaking his hips and begging, well… Who could resist the urge? He might have been a bit mean, but it seemed Sans was responding best to that type of push. With the last of the liquid dispelled inside of his brother, he took a moment to admire his work. His hands rubbed at the pelvis that was thrusting in the air, sliding them down teasingly slow to brush at the pouch of magic that was swollen so much larger than he had ever seen it. …Could it take more? He held his brother’s hips as he moved around fully behind him. Selfishly not wanting to let go, he used the bottom of his brother’s ischium to pull his bottoms down to free his leaking member. "SHOULD HAVE JUST FILLED YOU UP RIGHT FROM THE SOURCE," he growled.

With a few false starts, he finally pushed his way inside. It was like nothing he had ever experienced. It was tight, with the water being compressed around him. It was so much warmer now – hot even. The liquid crackled with agitated magic along his member. Some even leaked back out through the hole, trickling down their legs to pool belong. He started a frantic pace, plowing into his brother quickly. It was all he could do not to give in right then. He draped his body over his brother, wrapping his arms around to fist his cock as well. Sans’ cries of pleasure were the best thing he ever heard. Just before he could reach his own peak, Sans had clenched tightly when he hit his own. He was pushed out of the tight hole and everything else came gushing out with it. Papyrus stroked his dick as fast as he could, relishing in the cascading wave pouring over him before he finally shot off his own load as well.

Papyrus leaned back, resting the weight on his hands as he caught his breath. Sans had slumped down to lay flat in the mess they had made. It would have been a comical sight if it wasn’t so sexy. He wondered if it could be both. Sans shuddered with a moan when he tapped his foot to try and get his attention. Did… did he just cum again from only that much? Papyrus crawled around to his brother’s head, hesitant about touching him and setting him off again. “..SANS?”

Lazily sans moved his eye lights up to see his brother. He gave a lopsided grin. “yes, sir?”

“SANS, WE’RE DONE.”

“yes, sir.”

Deciding to risk it, Papyrus pulls Sans up into his lap. Only a mild shudder went through the body against his, so that was a start. “OKAY, SANS. HOW DOES A BATH SOUND? AND I KNOW IT IS ONLY MORNING, BUT I THINK A NAP IS IN ORDER.”

Sans gave a slow blink as he curled up in his brother’s warm. It felt so safe and loving. Nothing could get to him. A bath? Perfect. A nap? Even better! And they were all things that were being openly given to him and not even ask for. He nuzzled against his brother to show his appreciation, words failing him. All he could manage was another, “yes, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any last minute suggestions for the final chapter? Please let me know! I want to make sure that it is something YOU guys want.

**Author's Note:**

> Additional pairings and characters will be added as they appear in the story.
> 
> I had a hard time decided what fontcest to focus on, but eventually picked the classics. BUT! That doesn't mean the other bros won't come over (or receive a visit) to play! ;)


End file.
